Azxoll: Inchoation
by KingAzxoll9
Summary: Inchoation: genesis. A lone man ousted by society, Azxoll, is finally given a chance to instill his pain upon others, but little does he know his revenge is part of a much larger sinister plot. Only with the help by a few guardian angels - wolf and not - may Azxoll have a chance to once again see the light. "A black heart is a twisted heart." *Crossover*
1. Dark Genesis

**Hello everyone! My name is KingAzxoll9: wiki editor, YouTube character, and fanfiction writer! (Be sure to look up my comedy YouTube series _Life of Azxoll_, which follows some of the humourous situations of my life!) This is the first fanfiction I have written, so I cannot tell you to expect anything special. **On an IMPORTANT note: this fanfiction is not simply an _Alpha & Omega _fanfic, but ALSO one from the _All Dogs Go to Heaven _franchise from the 90's. This is a crossover, and thus to readers unknowing of the other saga, hopefully I have made the characters and ideals from that series easy to understand. I did not have this under "crossovers" because that section of Fanfiction is largely unappreciated and my friend Humphrey Loves Kate (HLK) convinced me to put it up here. This story is the first chapter of a (possible) planned trilogy focused on my fictional OC, Azxoll (pronounced Ah-ZOOK-sul). Continued installments are not guaranteed, however.**

**In addition, your favourite wolf characters will not show up immediately but keep in mind THAT THEY ARE INDEED HERE. A few chapters in they will come into the picture, trust me. These first few focus on my personal character and other elements at work. In addition, this story contains an archaic language, Drayic, with particular terms in _italics_. This was one of the precursor languages leading to some of the oldest well-known tongues, like Latin, Greek, and Sanskrit, and I possess a decent amount of interest in these old languages. As such, there may be terms you may not understand, but eventually they all will be explained. Hope you enjoy my first story! Please follow and review!**

*****NOTE: this is a remake or update of the original Chapter 1.*****

Dark Genesis

_Unknown Point-of-View_

Humanity has long thought that it had been the first. The first to speak. The first to think. The first to struggle. The first to live. This is a lie; man's hubris has fooled it into believing itself at the apex of existence, only to blind itself of the truth in the process.

I remember the time before all of that, before man crawled out of the darkness and first saw the light of conscious thought. It truly wasn't any different from now; the only differences were the players involved. Before man, there were dragons - or, in our tongue - _agondrayi_.

It didn't end there, either. There were three main conscientious ruling races: the _lagarri_, the _angiisi_, and of course the _agondrayi. _Of all three, the _agondrays _were the most powerful. Their presence was feared, and any being an _agondray_ wished dead arrived at such. Despite this, the _agondrays _and the _lagarr _were often one in the same, seeing as both oftentimes worked together against their common foe the _angiis._

Just as with man, these races experienced all of the toils of man: war, death, pestilence, genocide, and countless others. If anything, these occurrences were much more brutal than any human equivalent; the harsh world in which they all lived often left millions dead in the wake of its massive armies and unstoppable plagues. Even the strength of the combined _agondrays _and _lagarr _did little to stop this inhuman existence. As a result, the heavens awarded a **_gift_** to the ruling classes, legendary guardians to act as the almighty turning point in these wars and struggles.

The _lagaareyi_.

That word. Now all it brings is a venom to my tongue, thinking of all the destruction they had caused. In ways, these kings - or _reyi _- fulfilled their roles as protectors. They were regularly _agondrays _ruling over the _lagarr, _ensuring the safety of their race's superiority. They had the power to single-handedly cause entire armies - no, entire species - to fall in line behind them. They were the holy paradigm of the invincible _lagarr, _with the insurmountable _agondrays _behind them.

Unfortunately, Heaven was not perfect in the creation of these supposedly sacred beasts. They were the same as any mortal.

They could still be hurt.

Twisted.

Corrupted.

Over time, the other races adopted the _reyy _system, having a powerful individual - a king - with whom to trust their sanctity and victory as a world power. With such influence, these _reyi _led their races to unforgiving war against one another for dominance. This wasn't the only thing that developed. Language developed. So did some level of society. Their knowledge grew over the millions of years they reigned dominion over the Earth.

Unfortunately, like with all empires, this one too fell. As these races became more and more intelligent, they ironically found their time as the dominant powers coming to an end. Their _agondrays, lagarr, angiis, _and countless races that had once held such prestige could no longer hold against the rising mammal powers. Therefore, the world's _reyi _came together and decided to eliminate all signs of their existence. The future ruling classes of the world would have to fend for themselves as the previous races destroyed everything they had worked so hard to build. By the end of their time, nearly all of their evidence had perished and the door to enlightenment had been closed.

Humanity soon reopened this door and did more with its existence than all of the previous races had combined, quickly surpassing all of the developments they made over their millions of years of living within a few thousand.

And yet, somehow, Heaven did not forget the first of the _reyi_. Another one was born in the time of man, long after the _lagarr _they had protected became nothing more than the devolved creatures that they had forced themselves to become.

The thing I find odd about the _lagaareyi i_s their connection to one another. A new one would show up once every few million years, being given a scar that designated them as the 'almighty' guardians they were. This scar bestowed each _lagaareyy _with all of the memories of the ones before them; in fact, it was the same soul that would travel from body to body, living new lives as the years passed. In reality, the _lagaareyy _was only one being, protecting and leading his race in incarnation after incarnation, being born into new eras with new people as each one ended and began anew.

He is many, and they are one.

I would know. I _am _the abomination they call _lagaareyy_. _Lagaareyy _Azxoll, the seventeenth of my 'noble' lineage.

I remember a time when I didn't go by that name; I used to be a humble kid that went by my _birth name_, Zach.

Since I could walk on two feet, I never felt like I belonged here, with anyone. I was different, and I knew that. That was only further verified when I was _crowned_ with the scar, and all of the memories of my past lives came flooding into my mind. At first, I was excited about it. I told everyone I knew of my miraculous gift, that I had millions of years of knowledge and memory in my head. That I was once someone worth something to the world.

The problem with humanity is that believing something without further physical evidence is difficult. My ancestor _reyi _had ensured that with the loss of everything we once held dear. Our existence had been erased from time, and I was the only link from then to now, so I renamed myself Azxoll to show my pride in being the only one to represent an entire era. I was only met with more strife than I first had.

_I had to be proud of who I was._

The beatings only came more frequently. Everywhere I went I was ridiculed. My past was **preposterous**, they'd say. I could not go anywhere without problems, not that I didn't have any issues beforehand. My school, my town, even my own house were places my heart would dread everytime I wound up there. Bullies would beat me up in the hallways, random eyes would glare at me through the streets, and my father would abuse me in his room. Any friendships dissolved into nonexistence, and my family's acceptance died the day I took my new name. Nowhere was safe for a _lagaareyy_. This was no longer a world for a _lagaareyy_. I wasn't wanted by anyone on Earth, but I assured myself that Heaven - that God - would surely want his beloved guardian to be taken care of. I just had to wait.

I kept this mindset into adulthood. I may not have been loved by anyone alive, but I was sure God still loved me, and all of the suffering I had endured thus far was temporary, that one day He would show me some sliver of hope. Things only became more difficult.

I made attempts at a normal life: a job, a house, a car. Because of who I was, I never could hold a job long, not even the McDonald's or the Texas Roadhouses. If I couldn't maintain a solid form of income, I couldn't have a house or a car. At one point I had pondered a career in medicine, but as I could not even perform the simple human tasks...one knows how it goes. I was unable to build myself a home, a place where I could hide from the world that had so fervently shown me its scorn. I simply got used to living in the cold streets of my hometown, Pittsburgh;_ "It's not like I am welcome anywhere else,"_ I'd think to myself.

_I had to be proud of who I was._

I also had never experienced _it_. That feeling that only comes in the presence of them. When their touch alone could remove one's pain and sorrow, when their voice could calm the torrents raging in one's mind. When one felt no more at home than when they were around, when there was no-one else in this world that would understand one more than they could. That feeling that only comes when there's a true sense of oneness between two beings.

Love.

Not the familial love one should be expected to have from one's family or friends. Not the spiritual love one should feel in the presence of God. No, the love that can only be felt when one truly finds their soulmate. I had never experienced it. I couldn't, not with who I was. And yet...

_I had to be proud of who I was._

Then came the day that would change my life forever. When I heard of an opportunity to further embrace the only thing I had left, I don't believe I really had a choice otherwise. Scientists needed a willing volunteer for their experiment, but I was so desperate that I paid them every cent I had left, just to make sure it turned out the way I _needed _it to. Everything I had, just so that I could I be like I was. I won't lie when I say the whole thing had hurt more than any of the beatings, abuse, or harsh language directed my way; I had wanted to die while all of my cells were rearranged, my DNA altered. When I limped out of that device, however, looking into a mirror, I had felt more happiness than I had in many years. Finally I was _agondray _again; it's a pity that I wasn't born that way, and that I needed to rely on modern science to make me into something I had been meant to be.

The beast I had them make me into was unlike any of the species that had once roamed the Earth; this was an entirely new variant I had remembered scribbling in my sketchbooks since fifth grade. I had long wanted to be _agondray _again, and this time I wanted to be one of my very own design, the Azxolian. Perfect in strength, power, agility, and intellect. Now I had finally accomplished my dream of shedding off my false human visage to take on one that truly conveyed the soul that lied within. This also meant that I had taken the final step forward embracing my past, and now I could not go back.

_I had to be proud of who I was. _And I was the _lagaareyy_, then, now, and forever.

Unfortunately, my happiness was not shared by everyone else. I may have become the being I was supposed to be, but as I have previously mentioned, the _lagaareyy _no longer belonged in this world. I was then further alienated from the world in which I lived, something I hadn't thought possible. Sure, all of the beatings stopped, seeing as no thug would want to mess with a ten-foot dragon. At the same time, though, I got dirty looks and fearful glances everywhere I went. People wouldn't walk on the same side of the street as me; I had become - for all intents and purposes - a monster.

I knew that outside I appeared as thus, but I did not feel like one on the inside. I felt hurt.

I had waited long enough. I finally decided God had given up on me; I was truly alone in this era, God leaving me to feel only the emotional and spiritual emptiness that these merciless humans could cause.

Eventually I could take it no longer. The world I had been living in had yielded me no kindness, and so I decided to leave Pittsburgh in pursuit of somewhere better. Maybe there would be a place where I could be accepted, where not everyone showed me their abhorrence and detestation.

The day I left was the day I never cared to look back. Up until then, I had occasionally kept in contact with my family and some previous peers from previous jobs - albeit with little reciprocation - and at that point I was prepared to sever all of my remaining ties. My parents never came. Perhaps they could not stand to see their child leaving or perhaps they did not care enough to see it. Either way, my brother Nic - or, as I once called him before he too turned against me, Zwaksnoll - was the only one who dared show himself at my departure. Our final moments were anything but emotional; if anything, it were as if the two of us had only reached an indifferent standstill. I remember his monotonous look as I peered back at him one more time, silently advising me that what I was doing was wrong, as he had advised me a million times before about anything and everything pertaining to the _lagaareyy_. No goodbyes were given, and the hatred he hid within himself refused to surface.

I never did look back.

Instead, I decided to head west and explore the rest of the United States. I didn't know any languages other than English and the Drayic used during my time, so this left out several opportunities in other countries. I tried to learn Spanish at one point, but it deviated so much from its Drayic predecessor that I could never comprehend the slurred tongue. I only knew English because it was the language I had learned since I could first enunciate words. Therefore, I would have had to make do with my home country for the time being.

I must say that the time I spent travelling was when I was most tranquil; I could soar through the skies and not have to worry about the troubles that lay far below. The ability to literally rise above my problems was exhilarating on the open road, and even the calm walks through the forests, fields, and deserts were bliss. As I entered the cities, however, they yielded no better results than that of my place of origin. The same disdain and disgust was shown to me, and I would move on a few days after remaining in a particular location.

After the first several cities and towns, I truly began to contemplate the possibility of living in the wild; it was where I was happiest. However, despite the grandeur the natural world held to the archaic _lagaareyy_, a major portion of my soul was left empty. I longed for companionship more than anything; this was the reason I had originally began my journey. I knew more than anyone that I could not find true rapport in the devolved remnants of the races I once knew to hold consciousness. They were all just beasts in comparison to the beings that their ancestors used to be. Once again, I found this one of the _lagaareyi_'s faults; it was I and the other leaders that caused all of the races to devolve into _animals_, all to protect a secret that ultimately wasn't believable anyway.

Despite all of the horrid experiences I had with humans, I still had the smallest amount of trust that at least _one_ of them - out there somewhere - to treat me as more than a demon.

The years passed as I traveled to every corner of the States, desperately searching for somewhere that even remotely treated me as equal, somewhere the _lagaareyy _could be _**tolerated**_**. **I grew older and older as memories of my family and past friends slowly diminished, and were replaced only by the nightmares of past lives coming to torment me. As time progressed and the number of places slowly dwindled, hope too was fading. I feared that my search would all be for nothing, that I had spent these years of my life to find nothing better than the life I had left behind.

I kept myself going through the sheer will of a _lagaareyy. _Thus I would find myself saying, "I am _lagaareyy_. I have a purpose." Sometimes, however, this maxim was detrimental, as I would sometimes be caught on the word 'purpose' and further wonder what purpose I truly held anymore. Thoughts like this would leave me empty and void of any emotion but sadness for a a number of hours before I could recompose myself. As long as I thought not too hard about the motto, it would help me carry on.

It had just crossed the thirteenth year, and I was in the last of the continental states, California. Hollywood had been surprisingly harsh and unforgiving to a creature that may very well have had a decent role in future films, but nonetheless was not any better than the hundreds I had already passed. I finally made it to the last of my major stops in this land.

San Francisco.

By now, I was tired of my vagrant lifestyle and desperately prayed for kindness, even in the absolute lowest of places. I had held myself together for so long; I'd taken so much abuse and nonsense over my seventeenth life that I could feel the will I had relied upon for so many years ready to fracture, for me to give up on humanity entirely and do something that I may regret in both this life and the next.

By a miracle - one I had by now assumed was not because of God and his ignorance to his oldest and most-dedicated harbinger - the city did not contain the same level of animosity I held beheld in all others prior. As I came to understand, a similar procedure to the one I underwent had occurred in this very location a few years ago, the individual another human that had the boldness to be voluntarily transformed into some animal. Obviously it was not an _agondray _- or any extinct or fictional species, for that matter - and he had already moved on from the city. I found this quite a depressing aspect, for I almost believed that I may have found companionship in this man.

Nevertheless, those residents of San Francisco still showed me no signs of affection, but only conveyed a more limited version of loathing. Many of them would sneer or glare at me, but at least I was never heckled or threatened, and many had either the gall or indifference to walk on the same side of the street as me. The homeless individuals usually conveyed the same manner of treatment, albeit some were almost simply indifferent to my presence altogether, several strides ahead of the abhorrence I was accustomed to. In a way, San Francisco provided me not with a home, but a place where almost an unsteady understanding existed. Ultimately I convinced myself that this was the best location to live, and that there were no better places. It was best to cut my losses and settle for it.

Despite the fragile forbearance I held with the city for nearly two years after, I still found no-one to love or care for. I still felt alone. Most of the time I spent in either the outskirts of the city or in the sewers, where any possible derelicts would often ignore or part from me. I even saw my brother once more for a brief moment about a year in, only to find myself unable to speak to him.

My mind had remained at that tipping point for two years, barely sustained by the _softened pain_ I would feel. In reality, I was just as ready to eliminate my remaining humanity at any moment, and it was only through the little will I had left that kept me in check. I was **corruptible**, just as some of the _lagaareyi _before me had been. All I needed was a little push. My heart was darkened by now, and it was that heart that was twisted into something so much worse.

This is where I begin my story.

**So readers, what do you think of my first fanfiction chapter (even though it is a two-years-later remake)? The real story hasn't begun yet, but this provides the backstory to Azxoll and how he is for the action actually about to begin. Hope you liked it nonetheless. Please follow and favourite to keep up with what happens to Azxoll next!**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	2. Hell's Awakening

Chapter 2: Hell's Awakening

**Hey everyone! I know that chapter 1 wasn't the most entertaining, but this background of the ****_lagaareyi_**** will be important to Azxoll as he progresses in the saga I plan for him. Remember, I plan to make a trilogy; "Inchoation" is merely the first chapter of a larger story. I hope you can all follow my stories, and I hope you follow this story and review. Now, let the real story begin in San Francisco, where darkness will rise to meet a blackened heart...**

Hell's Awakening

_Azxoll's POV_

Darkness. I heard a slushing sound beneath my feet. I trudged forward, and inched my way toward my goal by feeling a concrete wall to my left. Suddenly, my hand felt something cold and metallic. _"A latter," _I thought to myself. I swung my other hand around and grasped the bars. Thenafter I launched my foot onto the bottom rung, followed by the other. I crawled up the vertical steps and felt something heavy and metal above me. I put my hand up and pushed upward with moderate force, for although this object would seem heavy to a human it felt like an everyday object to me.

Suddenly, light poured in and entered my pupils. "Gah!" I gasped as I quickly shut them to avoid any further pain. I pushed off the manhole cover and squinted out beyond. The sky was bright and blue, a nice change of scenery to the eerie blackness I was just in. I looked downward in front of me to see a park, a patch of unspoiled nature. The leaves had a myriad of color this time of the year, and I saw the beauty in the reds, browns, oranges, and yellows. As I looked to my right, my sense of pleasure suddenly faded, and I peered over to see ugly cubes and rectangles, colored grey and black. I then climbed out of the hole and slipped the cover overtop the stench-filled abyss.

Speaking of stench...I smell horrible! Walking through sewage really makes one smell like crap. _"At least it's better than walking the streets with those humans staring and yelling at me," _I thought. Luckily, the manhole I just exited was near the San Francisco Bay, so I could at least clean myself off. I lurked over to the water, making sure no-one saw me, then I dived into the sea. The liquid felt so cool and refreshing in comparison to slushy muck, so I sat in the water for a few minutes until I had a hard time smelling my rotten stench.

After that "bath," I slithered over to an alleyway. As I reached the edge of my safe zone, my stomach called to me as if in pain. "Time for lunch, I guess," I muttered to myself. I looked in my usual dumpster behind the butchershop, and I managed to find a few pieces of rotten fat. "It will have to do." I thereafter crouched next to a wall, looking out to the street beyond. I saw a woman quickly pass by, wearing an extravagant white coat and carrying an expensive-looking purse. On the other side of the road, a man held a big juicy burger in his hand. It caught wind, and the scent then delved into my nostrils all the way over here. My mouth watered, and then I remembered my poor excuse for a meal.

_"Why do I get treated this way?" _I mentally asked myself. _"Why do I deserve this poor treatment? I am a _lagaareyy_, but it's not even that I care about. I cannot be treated even equal to those people out there. Here I am, trudging through filth and eating scraps while the humans live like gluttons! I have never had that luxury, even as a human. Why me? Is it because I'm different?" _I looked over again and saw a couple hold each other close, then come into a loving kiss. As a tear formed in the recesses of my eyes, I used my long serpentine neck to peer down at my own body. I saw scales covered in dirt and blood from the meat, large and unwelcoming chestplates, as well as jagged spines sticking out of my knees and elbows. _"Of course it's because I'm different," _I concluded.

**_Meanwhile, in Hell..._**

_Unknown POV_

I stared deeply into the cauldron before me. Pictures of this silly _lagaareyy_ swirled around in its juices. I could see how corrupt on the inside he was. I knew the Master would want to hear about this, so I left my scalding abode.

I padded my way down the red path. I looked to my right and saw a damned being whipped by a brutish demon. I cackled and took pleasure when I saw the blood run down his bare back. To my right, I saw the Roman Sisyphus trying to push a boulder up a hill. Just when he was about to make it, he lost his footing a fumbled back, the boulder crushing him in the process. He quickly recovered, but I could see the pain from it in his eyes. I grinned evilly at this and looked upon the fiery kingdom. Off the edges of the strip of path, infinite abysses of flame jolted up to meet my dark soul. I shrugged and walked on.

After enough of that, I reached the master castle, sitting center in the ninth circle of Hell. The huge apparition stood before me, a hundred or so feet high, with huge spikes gouging out of its sides. An inferno lie inside, the dwelling of the Master. I could see that his daily punishment was being dispersed, as freezing winds passed over me from the top of the tower to the sinners behind me. Even in a land of eternal heat, He made it so that it is possible to suffer by chilling torture. He is the only one I look upon in awe, for He is the greatest of evils.

I entered the fortress and marched through the hall, witnessing sin in its purest forms in rooms extending to the sides. To my left, I saw a room of Lust; to my right, I saw Gluttony. As I passed down the vulgar trench, I could feel the evil essence flowing through my body. Here I am most powerful. Here I stand by His side. I finally reached my destination: the throne room of Satan. I pushed the big metal door aside and stepped in.

He was sitting down in his throne, which was eminating flames and blood. He looked at me come in, and bellowed "What do you want, dog?" I was his pet, a position much higher than that of the damned and those who punish them. Here, my duty was to go out and cause chaos in the mortal world, a much more amusing endeavour than being stuck in this hellhole.

"I come with very good news, my king," I replied. "I know a way that I can make up for my failure last Christmas." I bowed before Him, humbling myself to His presence.

"Really?" He hissed. "Maybe you are not the complete disappointment I thought you were after all. I mean, how could a demon as powerful as yourself be stopped by a mere 'minion' of yours? I thought you had that worthless mutt under control, but he managed to destroy your greatest weapon himself." My face turned red in embarassment from the mention of THAT. I knew that my previous failure was a sign of weakness for Him as well, so kept my mouth shut. "So, what is this idea that YOU claim can make you back to my number 2?"

That "number 2" caught me off guard. _"Yes!" _I thought. _"If I can prove myself, He will think of placing me back to His right hand!"_ I recollected myself and stated "There is being more powerful than any man. He is a powerful beast, and I can see that he has hidden power that we could use to cause mass chaos!" He sat up in His chair and glared at me. I could tell He thought I was lying, and that I was just coming up this a false story to regain His trust. "It is true, my lord. He is of the _agondrays_! He was the only one smart enough to see that power is key, so he changed himself. However, he does not seem to use this power to his advantage...all he does is sit and wallow in his lonesomeness. Little does he know the real power he has." I looked at Him with a smug grin on my face, preparing for Him to relent. His face came up a little, but He was not yet convinced. "Oh, I forgot to mention-" I continued, "He is also the _lagaareyy_..."

"What?!" He yelled. "The _lagaareyy_?! The powerful guardian of the _lagarr_? How do you know of this? And how do you even think for a second that this long-holy king will even think of doing my bidding? Each _lagaareyy_ was a protector, a warrior of 'Him,' except that ONE life..." He said 'Him' in a sarcastic tone, showing His abhorration of that do-gooder creator above. I also remember that "One life," when the forbidden fifteenth _lagaareyy_ had betrayed his kind to seek his own power.

I knew what He was saying, but I had a counter to this arguement. "This _reyy _is different. He is not high and mighty this time. He does not have the respect and compassion to protect his kind. After all, what he is supposed to protect has been reduced to almost nothing. Humanity has possession of the world now, so this guardian has been neglected and scorned. His heart grows black from his loneliness and longing for one to see him for him. I can see him for him...for his power! **A black heart is a twisted heart**."

His frown had turned to an evil grin. I can see now that this plan pleased Him. "If the _lagaareyy_ himself participates in this, I can rule supreme over 'Him.' The _lagaareyy_ is the key to turning the tables on this war between light and dark. For once, I congradulate you on this discovery my pet. I expect you to succeed this time; if you don't, I will have you tortured for eternity, right here in Cocytus!" He finished.

"Thank you, sir. I plan on getting revenge on the world for you and getting revenge for myself on that 'Chucky' Barkin and all of San Francisco! I wish for the possession of my old minion; I know I have a hold on him this time. He doesn't have damn Christmas spirit to change him otherwise," I laughed.

"Very well. Go to the soul prison in Malebolge. He is being punished there." I looked at Him with approval and began to turn to leave. "Wait," He commanded. "I will make SURE you do not SCREW UP this time. I will order you to work with my current right hand. Red!"

His scream echoed throughout the palace. Suddenly, a red blob slithered from behind the Fiery Throne. It arrived next to the Devil's side, then took form. A blue robe appeared around its torso. The object then solidified, and flame-red fur appeared. It was Red, Satan's cat. I despised him; the Master had decided to make him His right hand, as his plan had not failed as horribly as mine had, and especially in not such an embarassing manner. Perhaps it was also because he wasn't related to to an angel. _"Stupid goody-goody Annabelle," _I thought. Even the fact Satan was a cat person crossed my mind. _"Not after this,"_ I reassured myself, _"I will make sure I get the glory on this one!"_

"You have both DISAPPOINTED ME in the past! Make sure you do not fail me again. The consequences this time will be far more unbearable than last time's," the Devil responded. "Now, get out of here! Get this done for me, and you will be rewarded...do it right this time, Belladonna."

"I will," I made sure to answer proptly.

We walked out of the throne room, that rat-grubber slinking behind me. "Gah," I muttered. "I have to be with this loathsome litter-pussy?"

Red must have heard me with those cat ears of his, cause he replied "You are no better, my dear. At least I could have pulled off a simple Christmas heist!"

I growled. This damn feline really made my blood boil, even more than it already was (since we were in Hell)! I breathed out a big breath. "I hate you, and I know you share the same feeling," I responded. "But we have one thing in common: we want to redeem ourselves to Him! And I know the only way to do that is this job. Plus, I also know you and I both have score to settle with that STUPID guardian angel, Barkin!" I breathed heavily after saying this; I let out my rage with those last words.

He stared at me for a few moments, as if analyzing me. His yellow eyes dug into my dark soul, and my eyes to his. I felt powerful, as if our dark energies amplified one another. I shrugged it off, remembering his loathsome position above me. "Very well," he forced out. I could tell he had a hard time relenting, but I could tell he understood through his posture.

"Then we have an understanding. Good. We need to in order to succeed in this job and prove our power. Just think," I added, "We will have the long-awaited power of the ancient do-gooder _lagaareyy_. With that power, we will wield it and we will bring Master to the pinnacle of oblivion! After all, the _lagaareyy _is just a key for Him to open the door to world domination!" Although this weak pact had now been made, I was still in this for myself. I will make sure Red bows to me soon, I promise. "Now, let us retrieve our little minion. This time, since we are both here, we can make sure that mongrel does not doublecross us!" I said.

"Agreed," Red stated. "Last time I saw him, I promised him a spot as my protégé. Yet, when I was banished back to Hell, he claimed the mortality I gave him was traded for 'the bottom of his shoes.' That's a load of shit, I tell you! When I see him, I need to repay the favour with my own little punishment." Red had that evil look in his eye.

"That makes two of us," I cackled. We then maniacally laughed as we made our way to Malebolge, the eighth ring of Hell.

When we made it, we saw the soul prison, as well as the Ten Bolgias around it. The "Bolgias" were huge trenches that encircled the prison. In these huge gaping cliffs, I was surprised to find no fires; instead I saw armies of the damned, cursed to march the ditches and suffer many of Earth's worst diseases. Red peered down and chortled, and then I gave a quick "heh," showing my approval of the place.

As we entered the prison, two guards were standing there. I recognized them as members of the Malebranche, the "legendary" demons of Malebolge. To my right I passed Rubicante, which most of the demons referred to as the "Red Terrour." My eyes darted right and got a quick glimpse of the other, Scarmiglione. They let us pass, very well aware of our high rank in this wasteland. I looked back at Red and added, "Man, Rubicante thinks he's the mighty 'Red Terrour!' Little does he know his place to the real Red Terrour," I laughed, actually giving this pussycat credit as a satisfying demon. He smiled at this, his big sharp teeth showing.

As we reached the top tower of the prison, I saw the warden Malacoda. "News from Satan. I'm taking a soul from here for an evil plan."

"What?" Malacoda asked. "Did you say something?" It seemed like he was completely oblivious. Apparently, he had been napping when Red and I had entered the room.

"Wake up, fool!" Red commanded. "I better not catch you shirking off your duties to Satan again, you hear me? Either that or I'll make sure you march in those ditches out there! Now, we are going to take one of the souls from here for an important mission. You got that?"

I gawked at Red. _"Wow," _I thought, _"maybe this cat has some real claws after all."_

"But-" Malacoda started, "Yessir." He was clearly aware now to whom he was addressing.

We turned out of the room and went to the cells. We finally reached the cell we had been searching for, and found the ungrateful dog inside. When we looked in, I saw a sight I had long waited for. Fire imps and cat skeletons encircled him in the tiny cage; the imps were throwing fire at his feet while the bone cats whipped him. He was frantically jumping up-and-down. He tried to avoid the fire on the floor, but when he jumped up, a whip met his back. He was sweating and exhausted from what I could tell; his soul was too weak to survive in such hot conditions. I felt pleased as I turned to him.

"Carface Carruthers," I started. He looked up a moment and his face went pale. He suddenly lost control and tumbled to the ground. I sneered at his misfortune.

"B-B-Belladonna," he stuttered. I snapped my fingers, and the demons around him suddenly disappeared. He then stood with his legs apart, trying to catch his breath. I quickly caught him.

"Do not relax, you ungrateful maggot!" I snarled. "As far as you're concerned, you have a job now. I'm taking you out of here to work for me. Be grateful I even reconsidered you being my minion! The reason I need you is because the deed I am pulling off now is larger than any other before."

"Oh thank you, gracious Belladonna! I'll make sure not to let you down," he made sure to add.

"Oh, I KNOW you're not doublecrossing me this time, mutt! This time, you have two mentors." Red then turned the corner and grinned evilly at him.

"Red! Long time, uh-no see, my friend!" Carface tried to kiss up.

"Shut your yap, dog! I don't forgive you for what you did before; I'll make sure you pay for that later. Belladonna was kind enough to free you from my clutches last time, but this time I will be joining to make sure you don't shirk your duties or have a little 'change of heart,'" Red reprimanded.

"It's ironic isn't it?" I asked to Red, "That stupid Carface here was dumb enough to get drunk only a few days after he saved Christmas, only to walk in the road and get run down? It just shows, Carface," now addressing him, "That your sinful deeds far outweighed your one good deed at Christmas. Good thing, huh? At least now you didn't get away to that 'boring' paradise in the sky."

"Heh-heh. Yeah...sure is," he squeaked.

As we exited, I was stopped by Scarmiglione. He looked at me, then at Carface. "Where are you going with this prisoner?" he inquired, "Did Malacoda allow this wrench to be sent free?"

Suddenly, I felt a deep hatred for this fool. He questioned a superior demon! "I don't **need** damn Malacoda's permission! I am Belladonna, supreme hellhound of Satan himself! How DARE YOU question me! I will have you punished in this very prison for this! Rubicante, take this trouble-maker and put him in the cruelest cage you can shove him in!" Rubicante paused and looked at Scarmiglione with sympathy, but he stepped towards him and punched his gut-hard. The worthless idiot then hit the ground, and Rubicante dragged him away. "Good. At least someone understands his place."

Carface gulped. Red then applauded and said, "Good show. I see that you know how to take advantage of your rank, like a REAL demon!" I nodded and then he twisted around to meet Carface's eyes. "Oh, and Carface..." he left off. Carface began frantically shaking his head up-and-down. "I want my damn curio shop back, you ungrateful swine!"

"Of course, boss! Uh- of course!" Carface made sure to answer as quickly as possible. "Of course..." We then continued on our path to begin our mission in the mortal world.

_**Back in San Francisco...**_

The three of us walked out of a hole in the earth in the outskirts right outside San Francisco. I turned to see the dirt suddenly replace itself back to its original position before we carried on.

"Alright, you two! The Master has put ME in charge of this mission," I asserted. "You guys will follow MY directions and MY plan. I was the one who made this discovery." By this time, the two of them were aware of our important goal. "Carface, we need more cronies to have around to keep this plan going smoothly. I know you had a gang, and even that stupid sidekick of yours, Killer! I want you to go and get them, and let them in on this plan. Red, I know Carface will screw something up, so go with him to 'convince' the gang to help us in case they give you any trouble. If they help us fully and completely, then tell them the Lord will reward them for their work. As for me, I have a king to corrupt..."

"Let's go," Red commanded. Carface ran in front of him, leading the way to his old gang's hideout. I turned the other way, and began to march to my destination. I unfolded my wings, and stretched them out. Thereafter I twisted them to cover my body with a dark cloak, with a hood concealing my face. I wasn't going to let any humans look upon my powerful beauty! Look out, Azxoll, here I come!

_Azxoll POV_

I finished picking at the few scraps I found, and began to tread to another alleyway. This ally twisted into a nice secluded area I previously didn't know about. _"Ah, a nice secluded place that isn't a gut-wrenching sewer," _I pondered. I felt calmer here, and since I had no view of the street, I could put my feelings under control. I sat down on a 'comfortable' pile of full garbage bags and cleared my mind, thinking of happier things, like the first five years of my life before my family abandoned me and I actually had friends. My eyes began to close, when all of a sudden a dark figure turned the ally corner and saw me.

My eyes shot open. I saw this individual, cloaked and unknown, staring down at me. I was really surprised to find that this being did not find me scary or horrifying. It just stood there, waiting for me to make a move. "Who-" I paused a moment then continued. "Who are you?" I asked sort of frightened. _"Could this person be here to hurt me?"_

I could see the unidentified stranger twist its lips into a satisfied grin. "Do not worry, _lagaareyy,_" it began, "I am someone you have been waiting for your entire life..."

**Well everyone, that is the first real chapter of the story. What do you think? I tried to make sense of everything _All Dogs Go to Heaven_ didn't, like Carface's return from Hell after the second movie. As you can see, I post bigger chapters but less often. I am thinking weekends are when I'm primarily going to be able to update. I really hope you liked this first chapter; I worked hard to start it off well. Please follow, favourite, review, and even PM me! Till next time...**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	3. Innocents Among Sinners

**Alright guys, I'm back again with chapter 3. Here, I'm going to reveal the other things going on during the little meeting between Azxoll and Belladonna. Here, I'm going off of the ****_ADGtH Series _****for the personalities of the characters, cause it wouldn't be as interesting if I used a Charlie who actually learned his lessons for once! Plus, for those who have been waiting for the _Alpha & Omega_ characters, do not fret, as they finally appear here! I decided that this story, in conjunction with _A & O,_ would take place after the second movie, so Humphrey and Kate's pups already exist. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Innocents Among Sinners

**_Meanwhile, in a different part of San Francisco..._**

_Charlie POV_

"Help me pick this up, Itch," I yammered while I looked at my long time friend, Itchy Itchiford.

"Sure thing, Charlie," he replied. We both took the ends of the table and picked it up.

"C'mon, Itchy. You're barely lifting it. Can't you lift it any higher?" I asked.

"Sorry Charlie. It's just these short legs," he said for the millionth time. This was his go-to phrase for everything.

I gave him a stern look. Just because he was a wiener dog didn't mean he could use his shortness as an excuse for everything. I mean, I'm a German Shepard, but I don't complain on how tall I am. My face then lifted, realizing I was being silly. "We really need to get you some new legs then," I said sarcastically. I then turned my head to see Sasha, the most beautiful dog I ever did see. I guess it's a good thing she's MY girlfriend...sort of. We had this on-and-off sort of thing going on, where she loved me one moment and couldn't help competing against me the next. "Hey Sash, where do you want this one?"

"Over there, next to the broken motorcycle." She gestured over to this rusty old human vehicle.

_"Man, where does the Flea Bite get all this weird stuff?" _I wondered. I remembered the first time I came to this back-ally hangout, when I had to get back Gabriel's Horn and also when I first met Sasha. (That second one was the one I really cared about.) This place was a haven for dogs; in fact, I think it's more of a heaven to me than Heaven itself, that boring little do-good paradise.

We shuffled the table over to the cycle. It's been about one and half years since I started my new life from Heaven, and I loved the Fall Fest we had in the Flea Bite last year. Drinking, gambling, singing; it reminds me of my first life back in New Orleans. The only thing missing this year would be silly old Carface. I chuckled to myself. In ways, I missed him, in a lack-of-a-nemesis sort of way. It was too bad he had to die last New Years. For once, he did the right thing and stood up to that demon dog Belladonna. I don't know why, but after he did the right thing that night he went back to his curio shop and just stayed there for days. He didn't leave to do anything, now that Belladonna wasn't ordering him around like her slave. On New Years, I heard he left his shop drunk, stumbling around the backstreets of San Francisco. Eventually, he got hit by a car and died later that day. _"I wonder where he is now,_" I reminisced. He might be in Heaven again, peering down at the Fall Fest with jealousy. _"At least I hope he's not suffering down below; I think he at least proved himself enough to prove that motto 'all dogs go to heaven,' like Annabelle says."_

Speaking of which...where was Annabelle? It had been awhile since she had last made me and Itchy go on one of her holy errands, or "duties," as she liked to call them. "Hello, Charles," a voice suddenly stated. I jumped, and sure enough, I saw Annabelle in the reflection on the old motorcycle. Just when I thought she might have forgotten us...

"Annabelle-" I recuperated, "You need to stop sneaking up on a guy like that!"

She giggled. "Just checking up on my guardian angel. I see you and your friends are preparing for that Fall Festival again..." she drifted off. "Make sure you don't drink or gamble TOO much, Charles. You are a guardian angel, after all."

"Yeah, yeah Annabelle. I got it, I got it."

"I'm serious, Mr. Barkin." Her face just turned solemn. "You know what happened last time you drank too much in New Orleans..." I knew what she was talking about, when Carface got me drunk and ran me over with a car so he wouldn't have to share his business. It just hit me then, how ironic it was that Carface himself died from being run over.

"Ok, you're right. Now, can I please get back to organizing this thing?" I asked, getting a bit annoyed at her lecturing.

"Very well. Have a nice time," she finished. Her reflection then disappeared and I was staring back at myself through the rusty metal.

I twisted around to see Sasha standing there. "Were you talking to yourself, Charlie?" she inquired, looking a little worried about my well-being.

"Oh I'm fine," I answered. "It was just Annabelle again, telling that I should do this and not that - it sucks sometimes, being a guardian angel."

"I know Charlie, but I'm thankful you're helping me with the festival here at the Flea Bite. I don't know how I could do it without you." She gave me a peck on the cheek, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Sasha. You always seem to know how to cheer me up." I realized then that I had a pretty good life, even though I was worked to the bone most of the time doing angel "duties." I peered around the café, and I saw all my friends and acquaintances. Itchy, my best pal, was now sitting at the bar talking to Gerta, Sasha's friend. I looked over to the stage to see Labrador MC, scrutinizing a list of performances for the fest and giving them the OK or not. Bess, Itchy's girlfriend, was hanging the small festival decorations. Even Felipe, the poor Mexican dog that usually wandered the backstreets of San Francisco with nothing but a sombrero, was setting up all the games and activities. Other familiar faces, like Stinky, Charleston, and Reggie, were doing other necessary jobs. And right in front of me was Sasha, the best girlfriend a guy could ask for (most of the time, when she wasn't trying to outdo me on things). _"Yeah," _I pondered, _"Sure am lucky..."_

All of a sudden, a dog burst into the café yelling, "Can anyone help? There's a wounded dog out near the San Francisco forest! He needs to get some help soon, cause as far as I saw, he's not in a very good condition. I tried helping him myself, but it seems I actually need assistance from some other good-hearted soul." I glanced at the mutt for a minute, then realized it was Lance, the "Wonder Dog."

"Not this guy again," I grumbled. I remembered the first time I met Lance, when I thought he was going to take me and Itchy's jobs as guardian angels. So rule-oriented and goody-goody, gah! I mean, what guardian angel **actually** carries around his Heaven Handbook; seriously? I mean, any dog who drives Annabelle crazy with his heavenly ways must be a real nutcase! I had to save him from the freakin' Wild Pack, which afterward Annabelle fortunately "reassigned" him to help in Antarctica. About two months ago, she placed Lance back here in San Francisco. Yet, she still pestered Itchy and me on doing angel jobs, until as of recently. I guess nothing "heavenly" needed done. Well, I guess Annabelle must've missed this job then.

"Charlie!" he exclaimed, noticing me in the back. "Come! Heavenly duty calls! A fellow canine is in need of help!"

I shot a look of "really?" at him, but I guess he didn't take the hint. "Fine," I finally gave in. "Let's go help this supposed dog near the woods - all the way on the other side of town." I stood up and padded over to the entrance, Sasha giving me an accepting smile. I smirked, then grimaced again when I kept going to Lance.

"Hey, Charlie. Can I come along and help too?" Itchy quickly asked, hopping off the stool next to the bar. He had a look of willingness in his eyes.

"Sure, Itch. Knock yourself out," I replied.

"Well then gentlemen, let us begin our journey afoot. Lance the Wonder Dog, away!" he exaggerated, leaping out to the street.

_"Whoo," _I thought_, "This is going to be 'fun.'" _I could tell this was going to be only the beginning of our worries...little did I know I was right.

_**At the same time, outside San Francisco...**_

_Kate's POV_

We had been walking for days. The south of California is sure a long ways from Jasper, even more than the time me and Humphrey had to get back from Sawtooth! Even as an alpha, it can still be tiring to walk, say, 50 miles. _"__I guess it's a good thing we didn't walk the WHOLE way," _I thought to myself. _"Marcel and Paddy sure came in handy, showing us that train that got us halfway through California."_

I looked beside me to see my handsome mate, Humphrey. We had been together for quite some time now, and I was still as happy as ever to be with him. He was so funny, caring, and selfless. I was glad he came along with me on this "mission" that we had to supposedly go on. I peered around, trying to remember everyone who took the time to go on this important endeavour. Up front, my dad and Tony, the pack leaders of the united pack, were rambling on about something they did together as pups. To my left, I saw Hutch, Cando, and Garth, the fighters of the pack. Man, I'm sure glad Lily married Garth rather than me; he wasn't my type. Speaking of Lily, she didn't come. Instead, she stayed home with my mother Eve to look after my pups Stinky, Runt, and Claudette. However, this made me question why Humphrey's pals, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch, had to come along. _"Maybe because Humphrey's here," _I pondered. _"Or maybe because they literally have nothing better to do...I mean, omegas mostly just slack off most of the day." _Yet, that was one of the reasons I fell for Humphrey. I shook this off and noticed the last two members of our mission party, Marcel and Paddy, who were flying overhead. They were here to make sure our journey was successful. At the same time, I had no idea what this job was, or why we were going where we were.

"Dad, why are we walking all this way down south?" I finally inquired. I had been wondering this the whole trip, but never took the time to ask.

"The packs have been united now for awhile. When the packs were separate, the Eastern pack was allies with a pack down south, led by Tony's cousin. A few weeks ago, this pack sent Tony a distress message by duck, like Paddy up there. Now that our packs are united, we too must take on the burden of helping a fellow ally," my dad Winston finished.

"Yeah. it's a good thing you guys are here," Tony chimed in. "Having more wolves around to help will make it a lot easier to get this job done! Hershel and the Pride pack will be glad to see this time around he has more friends to count on."

"Oh," I said. "That's why we're coming here...was there any mention of what the problem might be with this 'Pride pack?'"

Tony stood there a moment and replied, "No, I know just as much as you do now."

I nodded, and then heard Shakey whisper from behind me, "It'll be cool to see a pack of southern wolves. I hear they are pretty rare now."

"That's right," Winston interjected, obviously hearing them. "There are few packs left down here in the south. It's these humans - they think they can just do whatever they want, without thinking of the consequences they cause." My father growled. "They were the ones that took Humphrey and Kate away not too long ago. Although, I must admit, it ended up for the better of everyone once they got back." His eyes went to Humphrey and me and he smiled. "Let's get a move on, then; we are almost there."

After another two hours of trodding south, Tony finally said, "We're here." Suddenly, everyone but Winston, Garth, and Tony fell to the ground, their legs falling out beneath them. Even Marcel and Paddy decided to fall to Earth, landing on top of Humphrey and Cando. I giggled. Everyone was so exhausted from the long journey, and now we had just entered the Pride pack territory.

Tony walked forward another fifty or so steps, and suddenly he was jumped on by a black wolf with white paws, who came in from a nearby bush. "Aha!" he yelled. He glared at Tony a moment, then his face turned red; I could see it from way back here. "Wait! You're ally Tony; I'm so sorry - I thought you were a human perhaps," the wolf apologized.

Tony got up and brushed his tail off. "It's fine. Is that you, Jeremy?" I heard Tony ask.

"It is, sir. In the fur," Jeremy responded.

"Man, I haven't seen you since you were a pup!" Tony exclaimed. "How have you been? How's your father Hershel doing?"

"He's - wait, that's why you're here. Let me bring you to him," the young wolf stated.

Tony turned to all of us. "Alright everyone! Let's get to Hershel's cave."

I heard everyone, save Garth and my dad, groan as we came to our feet. We arrived at the cave a few minutes later. It was a quaint home for a pack leader, but something about it was off. The militant organization of a leader's den was missing. Things were strewn about everywhere, bones of previous hunts just lying all over the floor. Then, an old silver wolf with a patch of black on his back came out of the shadows. He had a scar on his chin, and a big chunk of flesh was missing from one of his shoulders, almost down to the bone. Now, it just looked like a huge scab. His eyes were white and milky, not clear and beautiful like Humphrey's.

"Tony! My cousin!" Hershel rasped in a coarse voice. "It's good to see you; this is the first happy thing that has happened for awhile here!"

"Hershel? It's so hard to recognize you now," I heard Tony conclude. "Last time I was here, you looked as healthy as a caribou! Now you're different. No offense."

"It's not a problem, Tony. It's just...everything's been going downhill since our problem started."

"What IS your problem?" my dad butted in. "We came here to help as well. The Eastern and Western packs up north have merged and now we work together."

Hershel paused and stared at Winston a minute, then spoke again. "That's good; we need help. It's the humans. Recently, they have been hunting us more and more often. My pack can barely go a week without losing another member. All the other packs are gone now; we're all that's left of the wolves here."

"That's horrible!" I yelled. "How are you still surviving for so long then?"

"It's because my cousin's pack is as tough as a den of bears! That's why it's called the Pride pack!" Tony answered.

"Yes. I wish I could say that for ALL our members though," Hershel muttered. "My son Jeremy here has been fortunate enough as an alpha to have protected the pack this long with the other few alphas we have left. Unfortunately, I lost Darla awhile back..." I could see a tear beginning to form in his pale eyes.

"Not Darla!" Tony quickly stated. "She was so happy here with you the last I was here - how did she die?"

"How else?! Humans! They shot her straight in the heart; I saw it happen from a distance. I wanted to do something, but I knew I would be shot next if I went," Hershel scowled, showing a deep anger he had obviously kept deep for awhile now. "Everyday, *cough*, more of us die, but we can do little to stop it!"

Everyone looked down at the ground in sorrow. Just then, Garth interjected, " We will make sure no more humans kill any more of your pack members. How many wolves are left in this pack?"

"Fifteen-" Hershel blurted out. He then coughed, obviously from straining his voice from just yelling. Garth opened his mouth to speak again, but just then another wolf came in, panting after running it seems.

"Sir, we have an injured beta near the edge of the forest! It looks like humans got to him, but they didn't have the decency to kill him. He looks like he's suffering there," the wolf finished.

"We have to help him! Maybe there's something we can do!" Cando screamed.

"Agreed," Tony responded, "Winston, Garth, Hutch, Kate, and Cando: follow me. Jeremy, you should come along too. We need another alpha."

The others and I nodded, then Humphrey came up and said, "I want to come too. I-"

"No," Winston interrupted, "I don't think an omega will be able to help this time."

I looked at Humphrey, then glared at my father. "C'mon, dad! You know Humphrey can help! He and I have been through everything together."

"Fine. Humphrey, let's go."

"Thanks Kate," he said kissing me. I blushed a moment.

"I think we're gonna stay here," Salty grumbled, obviously on behalf of the other omegas and Marcel and Paddy.

"Then let's go," the reporter wolf stated. He led the way, and the rest of us helping followed. This is where our problem begins.

"Make that fourteen members..." I heard Hershel sob as I ran out.

**How was that, guys? Now the stage is set. How will our heroes meet? What will happen next with Azxoll? Tune in to find out next time! Also, I made the character Hershel in name of _The Walking Dead _character. (It was just so sad he died in season 4; he was my favourite!) Please follow, favourite, and review. Until next chapter.**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	4. Cannot Refuse

**It's me again, followers! I'm here with chapter 4, once again going back to Azxoll's story. While Charlie, Itchy, Lance, Kate, Humphrey, Winston, Tony, Jeremy, Cando, Hutch, and Garth head for a collision at the edge of the woods, chaos stirs in the backlines. Here, two decisions will be made. Will the right decisions be made? Let us find out!**

**Also, I would like to give a shoutout to The Fun-Loving Omega and Mr. Steal Yo Gurl, who have supported me on this story since the beginning. You should definitely check out some of their stories, like "Love and Misery" and "Betrayed;" they're great stories and those two are great writers. You should follow their work and them too.**

Cannot Refuse

**_That night, in the "dark side" of town..._**

_Carface POV_

I made sure to keep my pace up in front of Red. _"I'm surprised he hasn't punished me yet, like he claimed he was going to do earlier," _I thought. _"Maybe he realizes how important I am to him; ha! This cat must know I'm the key to this mission. That's why he and Belladonna busted me out! There's no other explanation. Still...I should try to reason with him, make sure he doesn't try to fry me again."_ I peered over my shoulder to see his long demon legs slither across the ground; he almost looked like he wasn't touching the ground. "So Red..." I began.

"Shut your mouth, stupid dog! If you think that you can just walk into this plan and doublecross everyone like you did to me and Belladonna, you have another thing coming! You're a coward; every time something goes wrong, you abandon your post and claim that you were with the heavenly side all along! I can see right through you, mutt! It was Satan and Belladonna's call on your freedom. You better enjoy it now; I plan on making you go right back in after your usefulness comes to an end," Red reprimanded.

"Oh, c'mon...Red," I started, trying to stand my ground a bit but doing a horrible job. "I didn't MEAN to doublecross you; you know me, all about the business, the money! In fact, 'turning' on you just showed that I was more evil than you were, and -" I covered my mouth at those words; I had no idea how he would respond to me saying I was a bigger villain than him. _"Damn you, Carface. It's punishment now for sure!"_

He just laughed. I gawked at this; how was he not ripping my throat out right now? "I admit, mongrel, that betraying a master is probably one of the WORST sins anyone could do! I give you credit for that," he chuckled, "But don't you think for a second that you are better than me! I am His right hand!" He gestured his claws pointing downward.

"Sure thing, boss! I'll make sure to follow your every word this time! You said you wanted your shop back? Done," I relented. I knew if I played enough kiss-ass he would lighten up a bit.

"Good. Maybe you can prove you have some **slight **use beyond this mission! Perhaps I might spare you that extra punishment I had planned," he said. "However, if I get any hint that you're trying to do anything different, I'll make sure YOU are punished right in the Devil's palace in Cocytus!"

"Thank you, great demon Red! I would be honoured to be back next to your side as your protégé..."

Red quickly jumped back, "Not so fast, dog! You're definitely not there yet! I will decide if you deserve a chance like that again. Now, get me to this 'gang' you once controlled."

"The Wild pack," I replied. "They were a bunch of mean-street dogs with a kickass attitude and a raging Chopper motorcycle...until that stupid guardian angel, Charlie Barkin, had to come in and ruin their orders from me to take him out. I still have no idea how he could take out my gang..."

"Maybe because they're dogs," Red sneered. "Dogs have a reputation of being complete idiots! Barkin was an idiot, but it seems somehow your 'Wild pack' was a group of even bigger fools! However, Belladonna thinks that they will be of some use, so we might as well get them."

I hated how he insulted my gang! They too were awesome and great dogs to have around, but I knew I couldn't argue with Red. "Sure thing-" I hesitantly agreed through my bared teeth. "They shouldn't be too much further."

Soon, we stepped into their territory, and in ways I felt at home. The unwelcoming gang symbols painted on buildings, the dark streets filled with almost no humans...it was my paradise, my prime. Here, I was the crimelord. Or, at least, I was until the incident.

"We're here," I declared. I smelled the rusty smells of decay, and the oil burning to light the barrels lining the streets. We walked a few blocks when I began to hear talking from a distance away, somewhere in an alleyway. "Do you hear that?" I asked him.

"Yes. It's coming from that alley to the left up ahead," he answered.

We lurked to the corner, then turned it to see a fire burning in a barrel deep in the back. It was hard to tell, but it looked like five or six dogs were back there, yammering about something. Therefore, Red and I slowly approached the gathering.

"...Und then he run away! He is a coward!" I heard a German-Russian voice finish. Just then, a bunch of laughter bursted out from around the fire. Then, I saw them; the Wild pack. I saw all of its members and my old pals: Scarface, Bruiser, Yellow Beard, and Otto, the leader of the pack. He and I went way back, since New Orleans. However, I looked farther back and I saw...who's that...Killer?! My old sidekick? I would've never imagined that little wuss spending any time around this tough group of mongrels!

"Hey, Killer! Give me another one of those steaks!" I heard a deep voice bellow. It was obviously Bruiser, the muscle of the pack. He wore a blue tank top and had a huge upper body.

_"How did Barkin ever manage to beat HIM?" _I wondered. Killer went over to a big pile of steaks that the pack must've stolen from the butchershop. He tripped on the way there, and his glasses fell off. All of them then laughed, as Killer got up and handed the steak to Bruiser. He was still as clumsy as I last left him; Otto must have let him in to be a lackey.

Just as Bruiser was slopping his lips with the meat, I stepped into the light of the fire. "Hello fellas! I'm back!" They all stared at me as if they saw a ghost. Oh right...I had died. A chunk of meat fell out of Bruiser's mouth as it gaped open.

"Carface?! How are you alive, comrade?" Otto finally spurted out. "He had heard that you, had und - died."

"Haha. Fellas, fellas...I did die. But you can't get rid of me that easily," I grinned, taking out a cigar that I had stored in my vest pocket. I went over to the fire and lit it, and placed the sweet tobacco in my teeth. I inhaled, then breathed out a smoke ring around Otto's head. "I just had, let's just say, an awakening, thanks to a good friend of mine..."

"For the last time, dog, I'm not your friend! You are my minion right now" Red yelled, as he entered the dim light. The pack growled, with exception to Killer. They had always hated cats. My face turned red in embarrassment from that thought of serving a cat; I guess it's a good think it was pretty dark out. Red let out a loud demonic hiss, and all of them fell silent. "Silence!"

"Carface, since when did you serve a cat?" a dumb-sounding voice then said. Yellow Beard; he was always the dumbest one of the group. He laughed a moment, then stopped when he saw Red glaring at him. "Sorry."

By this time, Killer was up in tears. "Boss! You're alive!" he sobbed, coming up and hugging me. "I thought you were gone forever!" I looked down at the skinny-necked nerd of a dog. He was getting slobber all over my vest!

"Whatta ya think you're doing, Killer? Get off," I demanded. I knocked him off me, pushing him back. I couldn't look like a wimp in front of these guys.

"Good to have you back, boss," he ended snuffling.

After he shut up, I continued, "Let's just say I have a deal for you gentlemen. If I were you, I wouldn't decline. This deal will have you rewarded by Satan himself!"

They looked at me as if I had gone insane. "You can't be serious, comrade," Otto responded.

"Oh, I'm very serious," I snapped back, taking another puff of my cigar. "How do you think I came back? Red here is the Devil's cat! I'm back now to help get ultimate power, which you can have a share of! Just agree to help us, and He will reward you for your contribution!" They stared at me again, noticing the tall, slender demon behind me. Their eyes lost their fiery spunk once they knew of the power now standing before them. _"This is so cool,__" _I mentally realized. _"I feel like a feared dog again!"_

They all looked afraid now, and Scarface, a black dog with sunglasses (which he was still wearing at night for some reason), uttered in his high whiny voice, "H-h-how can WE help? We're just a back-alley gang."

"Oh. Well, every group needs some reinforcement. You guys are - well - the numbers of this operation. We needed more guys to help make sure this plan goes on track." I was now grinning evilly.

"I don't know, Carface. In the past, yound gave us objectives to attack the Barkin. These were small und easy things, but this time I think you've gone over the, uh - things that yound go over when crazy," Otto replied. Well that was a terrible way to end a sentence when refusing a deal like this.

"That's too bad. You see, we need your support. And I don't think Red here will take 'no' for answer. Isn't that right, Red?" I asked, having a deep laugh knowing what will happen next. I heard Red unsheathe his long claws, and he grinned, showing his big yellow fangs. In this dim firelight, he really did look like a horrifying demon. All the guys suddenly backed up, their ears perked back. I stood there and nodded in approval of this (admittedly) superior evil.

"Alright, we'll do it Carface! Just don't sent yound cat against us!" Otto shrieked. I could see that I had his support...and his fear. Once again, I was top dog of this neighborhood. The only one that didn't seem to have a problem was Killer, which I could tell because he and I both served Belladonna together before.

"Good, boys, good. I think you'll find that this was a very wise...investment to make with your lives," I finished. "VERY wise..."

**_Earlier that day, in the back alley of San Francisco..._**

_Azxoll POV_

I glimpsed again at this somehow menacing stranger. Although he (or she, I couldn't tell) was about a third my size, I couldn't help but feel intimidated. I was a ten or so foot tall _agondray_, and here this small, hunched-over individual had just told me that it knew me. Obviously it must've heard from someone I was the _lagaareyy_; there's no other way it would know that from just looking at me. Of course, no human understands what a _lagaareyy _is; to those flesh bags, it's just another word. In truth, the _lagaareyy_ is an important ancient king.

I made sure to breathe lightly, so that I would hear everything this individual said. I could not miss a word from them; this was the first being to actually speak to me in years. "Who are you?" I repeated again.

"I'm - let's just say, your new best friend. I know who you are; you are a powerful guardian that has long been overlooked by society," the figure emitted.

"A friend? How can you be a friend of mine, when I know nothing of you? How do you know anything of me in the first place?" I inquired, my voice slightly stuttering.

"Let's just call it a hunch," it replied, "I've heard of you through...special methods..."

I squinted at this small figure, standing eye level to me because I was slumped on top of a bunch of trash. Yet, I could not see who my new "friend" was because of that hood. "Prove it," I commanded, this time my voice clear.

"Do you really wish to know who I am and how I know you? You may regret learning the real identity of me."

"Yes," I snapped.

"Very well, as you were to find out with my deal anyway..." The cloaked stranger then did something completely unexpected. It straightened its back out, and all of a sudden the dark cloak enveloping its body came undone, becoming two batlike wings. I stared in awe at what appeared underneath. It was a beautiful purple-furred whippet, with a spiked collar and a black top as its apparel. "I, _lagaareyy,_" she began, "Am Belladonna, the supreme hellhound of the Devil himself!"

I was speechless. My mouth gaped open, and the saliva dripped on the ground from my sharp teeth. "W-w-what?" I shuddered. "A demon?! Back off! You are no friend of mine. I may not be a churchgoer or a even a human, but I know that demons cause eternal damnation and a free pass to Hell!" I slipped around, trying to get to my feet to defend myself, but my claws pierced the garbage bags and the next thing I knew, I was covered in filth.

"Get yourself together, fool!" Belladonna started. "I'm not here to cause you any harm, unless you give me reason to. You have something my Lord wants: your power. Apparently, you have NO idea how much you possess with your ancient ties and that body - it is of immeasurable quantity!" she laughed.

"Why would I help you and Satan?! You have nothing I want; I just want to be left alone!" I shrieked at her.

"You know that's not true, _lagaareyy._ You know you want more..." she stated. "I know you want to be treated like those damn humans out there; you've wanted that your WHOLE life. You cannot deny your origin. You cannot deny your power. You cannot deny your destiny! You deserve more than any of those scumbag humans and their pitiful society! You deserve to rule...to command...to punish! No-one has treated you like a real being for your entire existence; don't you think you deserve to return the favour? You have the power. I am merely an advisor...someone to give you that push needed to let that power out..."

"No!" I screamed. "I...cannot! It's wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" I was holding my head now; a pain of choosing between right and wrong was beginning to rip the fabric of my mind. I knew what I DESERVED, but I had to choose what was RIGHT. "Humans are terrible beings - that I agree to! They take advantage of anyone who's different, and wear them down emotionally and mentally, until-" I stopped midsentence. "But they don't deserve what I have suffered...I am a guardian, a protector. Not a punisher or a tyrant. I am not Satan!" I finished ranting.

"You were not always a guardian, king. There was once when you finally did what was really right...getting your own power. Your fifteenth life was that instance, and I remember, as a demon myself, that you finally had your due. You have been respected and revered EVERY SINGLE ONE of your lives! Armies bowed to your presence! You defeated some of the most powerful creatures and _reyi _to have ever walked the Earth. But now...you're nothing. You are a homeless slob, wallowing in his own filth. You know that you protected the _lagarr_, the ones that have long respected you. Now, they are basically gone. Humans rule, and they have no decency to respect the past. They are self-centered little brats, and I can tell - deep inside - that you agree with me. I have watched you for some time now; you cry yourself to sleep; you eat trash and decay every single day; you long for more than this. I offer you a deal that will only come by once-in-a-lifetime. If you decline, you will remain in the darkness...forever. The future _lagaareyi _will be in this same position for all eternity. You can do something NOW, and avoid dooming your future," the whippet finally ended.

My mind was spiraling; I knew she was right. I DID deserve to do something, to get revenge on these good-for-nothing humans! They treated me wrong. Now it was my turn to treat them wrong. "You're...right," I uttered. I fell to my knees, and bowed to the one who had opened my eyes to the truth, that this world and this time deserved nothing more than I did. I was no longer a guardian; I was a REAL king, one who would know how to take charge of MY kingdom! "Tell me, great Belladonna, how I can snatch revenge from this world? I only have one term," I added.

Belladonna grinned. "Which is...?"

"I am NOT going to accept the traditional 'sell my soul to the Devil' thing to do this. I plan on earning my way to whichever realm I deserve, whether it be Heaven or Hell."

"No need, _lagaareyy,_" Belladonna responded. "You are already doing a service to Him by showing YOUR power."

I didn't care who I was serving at this point; to me, right now, it was about me. "How can I reach my full power, demon? How can I become a **real **ruler?" I rasped.

"Trust me, we will show you in due time, king. For now, you must come with me, so that me can make a plan for your rise to power," Belladonna cackled.

"Wait - we?" I asked. "There are others that will help me?"

"Yes," she hissed, "I have a few others that are helping me make sure that you finally get your revenge. Call it an, uh - addition to your new friends."

_"Finally...some who believe in me, who know who I am..."_ I whispered in my mind. I looked up at my new mentor, ready to strike those who wronged me...

**Bam! A pact has been made, and a pack has been recruited! What do Red and Belladonna have in store for Azxoll? Next time, I plan on following the Pride pack and Lance's do-gooder party though. Please review and favourite; the more support I have, the more ideas I have to make this a great story! Until chapter 5 then. Thanks again, Fun-Loving Omega and Steal Yo Gurl!**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	5. Blood Ties

**And I'm back again, followers, with chapter 5! I go back to the all-canine half of this story. Now, if you are thinking that the two stories won't merge: trust me, they will. During this time, Azxoll is agreeing to Belladonna's plan and later that night Carface recruits the Wild pack (just so you know where this is timewise). Now, the two teams of do-gooders head to a mysterious hurt wolf of the Pride pack near the edge of the woods. What will happen next? Read to find out!**

Blood Ties

_Itchy POV_

I was trying to keep up with Lance and Charlie, but my legs are just too short! I could feel myself sweating under my ballcap, as it flopped up-and-down with the small jumps I had to make just to run. _"Man, is it hard being a wiener dog!" _I mentally declared to myself. "Charlie," I started. "Can we slow down? My-"

"Itchy, don't mention your legs again! I know it's hard to run pal, but YOU decided to come along on this mission," Charlie insisted. He was right; I willingly came along, because I like doing what's right. Right now, that was helping a wounded canine near the edge of the woods, so I shut my yap and kept running (or hobbling in my case). Ahead of me were two other guardian angels, Lance and Charlie. I saw Charlie as a great friend, my best friend, even if sometimes he shirked doing what's right, slacked off, and left a mess in our apartment most of the time. Then there was Lance; he was a great role model. Charlie thinks he's a pain-in-the-neck trying to take away his life on Earth, but Annabelle clearly told us he wasn't. Even though the Wild pack almost killed him that one time, I still saw him as a great guardian angel, even the best. He always did what was right, and always looked out for others. I wanted to be like him someday, although my little body may prevent me from doing too much. Even though Lance was my role model, he still couldn't be my friend, like Charlie. He just didn't have that amount of - well - "Charlie."

I put my mind back on the duty at hand and peered ahead to see a highway leading to the Golden Gate Bridge. The problem was that we needed to get across the road first before we could get to the bridge. Lance then perked up and said, "We need to cross this road. No need to worry; I'll make sure we all get across! This guardian angel has the power of God on his side." Lance then ran across the street, not even looking either way, and a bunch of cars suddenly came from both sides at him.

"Lance!" I screamed. I took a step forward, but stopped as soon as I reached the edge of the sidewalk; there was nothing I could do. As I watched, however, all of the human vehicles missed him by a hair, and there he was on the other side of the highway. "Wow," I retorted. My mouth gaped open in awe.

Charlie just shrugged and made a "pssht" sound. "No big deal. I could do that too," he challenged.

"Um, Charlie?" I asked.

"What is it, Itch? Can't you see I'm trying to look better than a certain know-it-all angel?" he replied.

I gave him a worried stare. "I dunno, Charlie. I mean, Lance is a highly-trained protector. You're...well...you. Doing fancy moves with claims of heavenly backup aren't exactly your thing," I added.

"C'mon, Itchy. You know your pal Charlie's got this in the bag! I mean, I'm Mr. Streetwise around these parts-" He was cut off. He tripped right into the middle of the road, with more cars coming. Charlie suddenly jumped awkwardly backwards to avoid the first car, then fumbled into a somersault past the next lane, dodging another. He flew up and landed on his toes, only to find a large pickup truck heading straight at him. "Eek!" he squealed. He fell face-first and pushed his legs off the ground to find himself on the other side of the highway, sitting forward with his tail still off the sidewalk. "You see, Itchy. I told you I could-" Just then a minivan's wheels rolled right over his tail, which he forgot. "Yaaaaowwww!" he shrieked. He flew about five feet in the air, falling smack on his rump. "Owww..." he finished, rubbing his tail and rear end.

"I told you, Charlie," I chortled. _"Now I just have to make it across; I'll have to play it safe."_ I peered both ways and saw the next vehicles coming from a distance. I had time, so I started running. Although I was going full speed, it felt like I was getting nowhere. I looked to my left again to see a car fast approaching. Curse these legs! I made a wild leap, and then tripped into a roll. I could see the world spinning...I was starting to feel sick. I felt myself bump up onto the sidewalk, but I kept going. _"Oh no! Stop, stop!" _I yelled inside. I stopped alright, with my face being pounded into a metal bar on the far end of the concrete walkway! "Youch!" I murmured.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who crosses with 'style,' pal," Charlie sarcastically sneered.

"Charlie...I think...I'm gonna barf!" I scowled. I could feel my face turning green, my eyes spinning, and my throat being filled with vomit.

"Oh geez, Itchy! Don't do that on me!" he shouted, slightly laughing.

I swallowed and grabbed my head to regain balance. "Blah!" I said, that gross puke taste in my mouth.

"Are you alright, fellow guardian angel? We need to be all on board with the mission to make sure it goes by correctly," Lance sympathized, "We need to keep a move on; let us be off!"

I felt better, and I got up to start my way again. _"At least that's over with," _I realized. _"What more could be worse than this?"_ To this point, I thought this guardian angel duty would be simple as many of the others. However, little did Charlie, Lance, and I know that this little mission would lead to a bigger one! I put my hat back on and followed Lance to the Golden Gate Bridge; our goal was just a little beyond the other side...

_**Meanwhile, in the San Francisco woods...**_

_ Kate POV_

We were jogging through the woods at a pretty rapid pace. This area was unknown to me, so I made sure to follow Jeremy and this other wolf. After running for awhile, I was starting to feel tired from the journey we had just taken a few hours ago. Humphrey was doing well still; this didn't really surprise me since he's definitely become stronger with the crazy adventures the two of us have been on. Jeremy hadn't even broken a sweat. I guess I can see why these Pride pack wolves had survived so long, because of their strength and endurance. This pack was strong, but I could see through Hershel that even this pack was starting to fall apart. The organization and calmer nature that the United pack had back in Jasper was nothing like this. Everyone was on edge, and mentally everyone was losing it, some more than others. _"We really need to help these guys," _I kept thinking, _"I hope it's not too late by now. We can start with this injured wolf."_

"He's up at the edge of the thicket ahead. I know he is one of our betas, but I didn't have time to identify him before I ran for help. I'm Lando, one of the few alphas left in the Pride pack besides Jeremy," our reporter told everyone who came along.

"Well, Lando," I panted. "All we need to worry about is getting this beta to help. Do you have a pack healer?"

"Well, for the most part-" he began. "Our elder healer died a few weeks ago. We have a younger healer who's less experienced, which really doesn't help with these hard times..."

"An amateur healer is better than no healer," my dad brought up. "We need to get him there!"

"We will," Garth stepped in, "I'll make sure of that. My dad has helped this pack for years, and I don't plan on stopping that help until this pack is gone - which it will never be while I'm here. I promise that."

We all ran silently after Garth made that strong promise. He was right; we couldn't allow the last pack of this area to die off. With the Eastern and Western packs now as one, I felt as if it was my duty, my father's duty, even Humphrey's duty to make sure that this pack survived.

After running another five minutes, the woods were coming to an end. I could see a clearing up ahead, and I could see a huge red pass, obviously human-made, going over the bay to a human city way out in the distance. When we jumped out of the thicket, I glimpsed ahead to see the injured beta about a hundred feet ahead.

"There he is!" Lando cried. "Hurry, we have to get hi-" Lando cut himself off, because he suddenly lost focus on the task at hand and stared in awe at what stood before him. Everyone looked over to see what it was, and I couldn't believe it with my own eyes.

_Charlie POV_

_"Man, this bridge goes on FOREVER!" _I screamed in my mind while starting to feel the fatigue of this trip. I think I made it clear to Lance I didn't want to run across town to do something like this, but the guy just doesn't get sarcasm! I could only imagine what Itchy felt during this. I mean, the guy is just a foot tall or so; he must have to take five steps when I take one! _"It still doesn't let him make the excuse about his legs all the time, though."_

I could finally see the patch of woods outside San Francisco approaching. Thank God! At least half of this job seemed finished. I felt better about it being half-over, until Lance halted right in front of me. "Oof!" I uttered as I fumbled into his back end. "Hey Lance, what to do ya think you're doing?! The end of the bridge is right there! Get your sorry butt moving so that I can get back to-" I quitted my rant as soon as my eyes followed his. About fifty feet away, I felt my heart sink as I gawked at the disturbance.

There were wolves. A dark brown one with a white under belly was standing right next to the dog on the ground, and from where I was standing, I saw eight more. "Oh dear lord," I whispered to Lance. "It's a bunch of...**wolves**... We'll never get that dog away from them, Lance. It looks like they're about to have him for dinner! You know what wolves do to us dogs..."

"C-c-charlie, for once - you might be r-r-right," Lance stuttered in fear, "I f-f-feel like I'm abandoning my post as guardian angel, but...there is no way a b-b-bunch of their kind will let us do that."

"Guys!" Itchy whisper-yelled. "We can't just leave him there! He's badly hurt! I think those wolves might let us do what's right."

"Shut up, Itch! Those wolves will make wolf chow out of us if we step any closer, you hear me?! I know you wanna help, but wolves are out of the question!" I answered. We stood there for a few more moments, hoping the much larger and more intimidating wolves would let us leave. That's when something I didn't want to happen happened.

_Kate POV_

Standing there was a bunch of dogs, three to be precise. I had heard of them many times back in Jasper, and have seen one or two whenever I was away from the pack a few times. They were smaller than us by decent size. I was always told dogs were a bad influence on wolfkind, and that we were to treat them with hostility because they brought shame to the canine name by being pets to...ugh...humans. All three of them stopped suddenly, one crashing into the next in front of him. The first one, a short-haired dog with black fur, a white stomach, and a light brown muzzle and paws, was shaking like crazy, probably because he was afraid of us. The second one was a light brown dog with a white belly and a dark brown patch on his back (I think I heard that breed was a German Shepard?). He wasn't shaking as much, just staring at us in fear and silently yelling at the third. This third one was a brown dog with extremely short legs, a ballcap, and a green shirt. _"I can definitely see the domestication in that one," _I thought.

I could see their urgency to leave, as if they had wandered onto forbidden land without having knowledge of it. They were about to high-tail their way out of their predicament, when my dad spoke up.

"What are you 'dogs' doing here? Your kind isn't welcome near the Pride pack. Can't you see that a pack member here has been downed? Get out of here; you're causing an unwanted disturbance." He put a disgusted emphasis on the word "dog."

I saw the German Shepard one flinch at my dad's voice; I could tell any of us even talking to them was something he did not want to get involved with. All of a sudden, the stubby one took off from behind the others, leaping in front of the first one. "That's what we're here to do, I'll have you know. My friend here told me an injured dog was out here near the forest. We came to help get him somewhere safe." He seemed to be standing his ground, but his voice had a hint of fear still in it. It was ironic; the smallest one was acting the bravest of all three of them.

The German Shepard then scolded the short one, "Itch! I told you not to talk to them - it's kibble now for sure!"

Itch? What kind of name was Itch? I looked at them quizzically, while my dad continued, "That 'dog' your friend mentioned isn't a dog; he's a beta wolf of the Pride pack here. Your friend must not have known that this was pack business. I will warn you now: leave and we won't hurt you. This affair doesn't concern you."

I saw the little one (Itch?) open his mouth to respond, when the Shepard covered his muzzle with his paw. The black-furred one then whimpered, "Mommy? Is that you? I'll be with you soon, r-r-right after these wolves tear us to shreds..." He was shaking uncontrollably now; apparently Itch's outburst made him think that their fate was sealed now for sure. The funny part was he looked like he was the strongest and proudest one of the group.

_"Geez, I can see how most of these dogs have become wusses!" _I pondered, _"Probably from being with humans too long."_

Itch then pushed the German Shepard's paw off his mouth and said aloud, "This does concern us. We came to help, and that's what we plan on doing! He is a fellow canine, whether wolf or dog, and I plan on assisting him because it's the right thing to do!" His voice lost that terror to it; he was now just as determined as Tony and my father to help the beta.

My dad Winston and Tony both peered at each other, then back at the small "Itch." They nodded their heads in approval, seeing that at least one of these mutts had the guts to talk back to a wolf five or six times his size. "Fine, dog. You can help us," Tony began, "We saw that your love for other canines goes beyond the domestic line of dogs and wolves. I realize that we all share the same canine blood, even if some of its purity has been taken away by domestication. You and your friends may accompany us to the pack's healer, where we will get this wolf some help. I'd prefer if your friends stay farther behind; they still seem like they haven't crossed the line of understanding yet." He chuckled.

"Thank you, great pack wolf," Itch responded. "I really appreciate you letting us help. Charlie, Lance, c'mon! We have a duty we still have to fulfill."

The two others, Lance and Charlie apparently, were still frozen in place from fear. I tried to guess which was which, but I couldn't decide. The German Shepard was the first to move, slowly starting his way to follow Itch. "Lance, we're in this one too deep now! We better do what those wolves say, and follow them to the healer," he said still shivering. It seems that the German Shepard was Charlie, while the black one was Lance - and the short one was Itch, as far as I knew. Lance then gradually began to move, his tail between his legs. Itch led the two, following Tony, my father, and Lando.

"Are you dogs coming or what!?" Tony shouted back from in the woods.

"We're coming alright! Lance, you gotta get yourself together! And I thought I could expect you to be tougher, Charlie," Itch laughed. Charlie must not like jokes, because he quickly bopped Itch on the head with his paw. "Owww..." he murmured. The three of them then stepped into the deep woods to join Tony and the others.

I was left out in the open, thinking about these new strangers. _"Here goes another adventure," _I mentally concluded as I too leaped into the thicket.

**Well guys, how was that? This chapter took me awhile; I was trying to think of a good way for them to meet, only for my mind to be drawn to another blank. I had a lot of writer's block this chapter, so if it's not that good, I'm sorry and I did the best I could in this case. I hope you're still willing to see what happens next though, cause I'm still following the wolves and dogs next chapter! Azxoll and the bad guys won't come back until chapter 7. Please review (I love reviews) and favourite. PM me if you have any questions. I also like to read other fanfictions, so tell me if you want me to take a look at it, cause I'll be glad to! Until next time then...**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	6. False Pride

**Once again, I'm back for the sixth chapter of "Inchoation." I hope you like the story so far, because now that the guardian angels and wolves have met, they are heading back to the Pride pack to help the injured wolf. Will Kate learn anything more about these mysterious dogs? Will the Pride pack accept a bunch of mutts into their territory? Will Charlie and Lance ever stop being complete wimps? These questions and more will be answered in this chapter, so read on!**

False Pride

_Kate POV_

Trotting slightly behind the rest of my group, I could see the three dogs following us from a distance. At least we didn't have to run now; Cando, Hutch, and Garth could only transport the injured wolf so fast on the log they were using. Humphrey was also helping, making sure that the beta didn't fall off the log. Lando and Jeremy led the way, since they were the only ones who actually remembered the exact way we came. I could see my dad and Tony talking to each other, obviously about our new "guests." I glimpsed back over my shoulder again to look at them. Something about theses dogs interested me; I couldn't tell why, but their different nature caught my attention.

The German Shepard Charlie was trying to talk to the two of them about something. Using my strong ears, I picked up what they were saying. "Guys, I REALLY think we should turn back. I mean, these wolves are leading us to MORE wolves. What if those wolves don't like us? Then we have these wolves and those wolves trying to tear us limb from limb!" he yelled, but not so loud as we would probably hear them if we weren't paying attention.

The "proud" wuss, Lance, was rambling on about his mother and what he had and hadn't done with his life, altogether with hiding behind Charlie and looking side-to-side in a paranoid manner. Yeesh, what a momma's boy! Itch spoke up to respond to Charlie's deranged mindset, "Aw c'mon, Charlie. I mean, these wolves were kind enough to let us help out. I don't think wolves are as bloodthirsty as everyone says they are..."

_"I couldn't agree more, Itch," _I thought. _"You dogs just don't understand us yet, just like how we...don't understand you."_ It hit me like a golfball that Marcel would hit at us during his games: the only reason wolves and dogs hate each other is because we don't understand the choices we have made. Wolves chose to stay in the wilderness, while dogs chose to move in with humans. _"I have to learn more about these guys."_

"What are you talking about, Itch? These canines are almost twice my size, and they will not hesitate to bring us down at any costs if we screw up! I mean, how can you be so calm when you're only an appetizer to them, pal? Aren't I right, Lance?" He stared at Lance, who was literally an inch away from him. He stopped talking to himself for a moment and nodded in fear. Itch only made a "pssht" sound of disapproval.

"While you guys cower here, I will prove to you both that wolves are just as great and fun-loving as we are," Itch declared.

_"Fun-loving? I know the perfect wolf for those two cowards to see us for who we really are," _I realized. I sped up my pace to reach the majority of the group ahead. "Humphrey," I whispered in his ear while he had his head down, pushing the base of the log with his forehead. "Can you go talk to those two scaredy-dogs back there? I think they will become just as confident as that 'Itch' if we show them our fun side. And who else to portray ourselves that way than my handsome and fabulous mate?"

He removed his head from the log's bottom and peered at me with a confused look for a second. "Me, with those dogs? C'mon Kate, you know we should try to minimize the amount of time we talk to them. They're just lucky your dad and Tony let them join us; I could see them being torn to shreds by Garth and Hutch if they hadn't of played their words right." I gave him a cute puppy look, and I knew he wouldn't be able to resist the puppy charm from me. "Oh...fine. But only because you called me handsome and fabulous..."

"Thanks, Humphrey dear," I finished, making him blush.

"Wait...where's he going?" Hutch stepped in, noticing Humphrey to begin heading back to the dogs. "We shouldn't be talking to those mutts. Why is Humphrey starting to go over to them?"

"He just wants to learn why they're here, and to find out if they have any evil human-based intentions," I lied. I knew Hutch was an alpha, so I could only hope he wouldn't be able to see through my fib.

Hutch responded, "Fine then. Humphrey, get some good information out of them."

"Sure thing, Hutch. Will do," my mate said, winking at me as he turned to walk away.

At this point, I could see Itch ahead of the other two dogs. As Humphrey went back, he passed Itch and went straight to Lance and Charlie. They started to cringe up when they saw Humphrey coming right at them. I knew he would loosen them up, so I began my focus on the scrawny but brave Itch. I stopped walking and let him catch up to me. He eyeballed me closely and seemed slightly frightened now that I was paying direct attention to him. As soon as he was by my side, I began to walk at his pace, which was kind of difficult because of how slow he walked with those legs. When I was comfortable, I decided to break the ice.

"So, your name is Itch," I claimed. "That's an interesting name. I'm Kate."

He took a few moments to answer. I knew he was still hesitant; he took a deep breath before responding. "It's actually Itchy. Itchy Itchiford; only my friend Charlie calls me Itch sometimes. You can too, if you want." He gave me a weak smile, hoping his answer was valid enough for me. I reassured him by smiling back, and I could see him relax a bit.

"Itchy? Is there are reason you're called that?" I interrogated.

"Well...I'm not exactly the most pleasurable dog to be around -" He stopped and scratched his neck with his back paw. "It's the fleas...I'm an infested short-legged mess," he joked.

I let out a laugh, and commented on his legs, "You're legs are really short, Itchy. What kind of dog are you? I only know that your friend Charlie is probably a German Shepard...but I have no idea what you are."

"I'm a Dachshund, which many people call a wiener dog. These stubby legs don't let me get anywhere, you know. Charlie says that I should stop whining about my legs though...it is my excuse for everything, you know." He chuckled at this.

"Well, Itchy, I think your short legs **aren't** an excuse for you." He looked as if I had said something crude, but then I continued. "You should be like your friend Charlie and Lance back there, while they should be the small dogs, because you were the only one to show any bravery against my father back there."

I saw his confidence heighten, then fall again when he realized I said father. "Father?" he asked quizzically. "Which of those two wolves is your father?"

"The older grey one. The redder one is Tony, who is pack leader with my dad back where I came from...it's a long story," I admitted, knowing Itchy might not want to hear it.

"But I like stories. Tell me."

That reassured me. "Well," I began, "About a year or so ago, there were two packs adjacent to each other in Jasper park, where I'm from. My dad Winston and Tony were in charge of separate packs. My father's pack and our territory was full of caribou, while Tony's was running out and their pack was starving. Therefore, as leader of the other pack, Tony decided it be best if our packs unite through one marriage. Since I was daughter of the pack leader in the west, I was put into an arranged marriage with Tony's son, Garth." I gestured my paw to the red and white alpha ahead of us in the path. "I was going to, despite my real feelings, but fate had something else in store for me. Humans took me and an omega to a foreign place, and the two of us worked together to get home. Over the trip, I realized I loved him. When I got back, I eventually refused to marry Garth because I fell for an omega. However, alphas and omegas couldn't marry, since it was pack law." Itchy's face saddened at hearing this. "War was about to be called between the packs, until Garth stepped in and admitted he loved an omega as well, my sister Lily. In the end, Tony and my father decided to break law and allow those two to wed so the packs could unite into the United pack it is today."

"That's a nice story," he said.

"Well, the omega I loved was Humphrey, and I too married him. He's my mate to this very day and I love him very much." I peered behind me, and Itchy followed my eyes to look back at Humphrey, now speaking to a calmer Lance and Charlie. "Now, since Tony's pack is part of our pack now, we had to come down here near this human city to help an ally pack. This is the Pride pack, led by Tony's cousin. I have to admit, these guys really need help. I guess it's a good thing you came along," I commented.

"Kate?" he inquired.

"Yes, Itchy?"

"Why is it that you're being so nice to me? I mean, I took a chance standing up to your dad and all, but I thought wolves were supposed to be scary and willing to eat dogs as snacks - at least, that's what Charlie says," he retorted.

"Itchy, I just think that us wolves could learn a thing or two from you and viceversa," I replied. "I really think if we all got to know each other, perhaps the boundaries of domestication between us can be purged. In truth, I want to get to know you and the others more, seeing as if you'll allow me."

"Sure thing, Kate; I think you're definitely right. If we work together, we can do so much good. We can start by helping this wolf of this here Pride pack. I just hope Charlie and Lance will also be on board..." he added.

"I wouldn't worry, Itchy. I think they'll come around," I giggled, staring at Humphrey.

_Humphrey POV_

Kate wanted me to take a look at these weird dogs that were acting like a bunch of wusses. As I passed by the small one (I think is called Itch?), he gave me a fearful side glance, but he didn't move away. As I kept going, I walked up to the other two, whose names I still had no idea of. They flinched and backed away when they saw me come at them. _"Oh geez," _I thought, _"How am I supposed to help these dogs if they're scared peltless by me? Kate said to use my playful nature maybe..."_

"Hey fellas!" I started. "I'm Humphrey. What would you guys' names be?"

Their eyes locked on me and they said nothing for about a minute. Finally, the browner one spoke up. "I'm Charlie - C-c-charlie Barkin. Just please don't eat us, Humphrey guy. We will do whatever your pack commands; just don't have us for kibble."

_"Kibble? Must be dog slang for food. Anything I want?" _I wondered evilly. _"No, that's wrong," _I quickly it shook off. "Fellas, all I want is to talk. How are you guys doin?"

"W-w-what? Why do you care how we're d-d-doing?" he stuttered.

"You know, us wolves don't really eat dogs," I argued, "That's just something we want dogs to believe because we don't agree to their lifestyle with humans."

"I don't l-l-live with a human," Charlie replied. "Me and my friend Itchy live in an abandoned apartment. I lived with a human named David once, but eventually I decided to go free dog."

"Really? I thought all dogs lived with humans. Maybe not all mutts are slaves to those people. You know, I think I like you, Charlie Barkin," I relented.

"Maybe you're right, Humphrey. Maybe these wolves might not eat us after all...and maybe you guys could be cool to hang around." I saw his tense posture begin to relax more and more, as he felt comfortable around someone like me. "Do wolves do anything fun anyway?"

"Oh, that's what omegas are for!" I heartily yelled.

"Omegas...?" Charlie asked, confused of this new term.

"Yeah. In wolf packs, there are mostly three ranks. At the top are the alphas - the guys who are duty and business all the time, those who lead the pack." I could see Charlie's face convey disgust from the thought of that. He seemed a lot like me: fun-loving and no work. I continued, "Then there are betas - those are in the middle. They help with hunting and other miscellaneous jobs around the pack. Finally, there's the best class - the omegas. We're the fun and relaxed members of the pack, and stand at the bottom unfortunately. Some other packs I've heard have other ranks like deltas and gammas, but I don't know anything of that stuff. I'm an awesome omega, but pack law once stated that omegas couldn't basically do anything with the high alphas, including marriage. I loved an alpha, Kate. That's her talking to your friend up there." Charlie squinted to see my mate talking to the little Itch dog. "Yeah - however, before a war broke out between my pack led by Kate's father and another pack led by Tony, they decided to change pack law and unite the packs, allowing Tony's son Garth (who sometimes I call Barf) and Kate's sister Lily to wed, since they loved each other. Plus, I got to marry the best mate in the world," I finished, dreamily looking at Kate.

"That's cool. I wish my girlfriend Sasha was always so loving; sometimes she's a great dog but other times she can be a pain in my - Yaaoow!" he shouted, as the other black dog behind him bit Charlie in the tail. "Lance?! Why'd you bite my tail?"

This "Lance" responded, "Charlie, how can we know we can trust this guy? Are you sure he's trustworthy? Huh, HUH?!" Charlie glimpsed at Lance and realized how paranoid he had looked.

"Man, was I that crazy?" Charlie inquired. I nodded and he blushed of embarrassment. "Lance, you gotta get ahold of yourself! I think Itchy was right; these wolves probably just want to get this other wolf to their healer or whatever. Just calm down!"

_"Itch's name is Itchy?" _I quickly wondered.

"Maybe...you're...right?" he said, almost as if he was asking. "Let's just get done; I don't like to be in the woods very long, especially at night."

"Oh, it's quite a walk to the Pride pack dens. I hate the walk myself, but there's no way we will get there and you guys will return by nightfall," I stepped in.

"What? Oh God...there's no way we'll make it. I need my mom!" Lance screamed in terror.

"It's ok, Lance. I think the pack leader will let you stay the night here," I reassured.

"What?! NO! I can't sleep near a bunch of wolves! I'll wake up without any skin and one of the my limbs will be missing! Dear Lord, get me outta here!" He was delusional and mad, saliva beginning to form as foam at his mouth.

"Lance, stop this madness!" Charlie shrieked, slapping him with his paw. "The wolves WILL kill you if you don't calm down right now!" he fibbed.

Lance's breaths began to slow down, as sweat ran down his fur. He completely halted and relaxed his whole body. "Fine..." he squealed. "Just - let's get done with...this...before I pass out or lose my skin." He calmed down and kept breathing in big gulps.

Just then, I saw Kate peer back at me as she conversed with Itchy. _"She must be talking about me to him...I hope she's mentioning how awesomely fun I am."_

After walking for about forty-five minutes, we finally returned to the den area of the Pride pack. By now, Lance had calmed completely down and was walking just as confidently as Charlie. As soon as he saw the dens though, he and Charlie both gulped simultaneously. Their eyes filled with fear again, and I could see Lance begin to panic.

I had to say something. "It's ok guys. Nothing and no-one will hurt you. I promise." They both looked over at me; Charlie nodded his head and Lance gave a very weak smirk. I ran up to meet the other wolves, as I got back into my position pushing the log with my head.

"Did you find anything out about those mongrels?" Cando quickly snapped, causing me to jump back.

"Oh...no. They're clean. In fact, they don't even live with humans," I muttered. "I found out they live in abandoned apartments, away from people. Maybe they're not so bad..."

"Not bad? Humphrey, they're a bunch of human-licking filth bags!" Cando growled, "I mean, what's worse than helping humans, even if they don't live with them?"

I was about to open my mouth to respond, when Winston came in, "You know, these dogs came along with us to help the injured beta. I mean, they stood up to me, a pack alpha. That's good enough for me in my book. Maybe not all dogs are good, but I think these ones are. They seem more wolf than any dog I've met."

"Yes...sir," Cando gave in. "Humphrey, I'll leave the mutts alone. But that doesn't mean I still don't like 'em!"

"Whatever you say," I chuckled. We made it to the healer's den, and all the wolves had to work together to push the log up the steep grade leading into the den.

Kate took the rear of the log with me and said in my ear, "Good job with the dogs, honey. I think you really calmed them down."

I laughed and responded, "Of course I did. What better omega is there for the job?" She joined in on my little chortle.

Once the log made it into the cave, I saw a tan male wolf with a white muzzle get up out of the corner and run to the log. "What happened? Was it another hunter shot? It seems like this one's been unconscious for awhile now," he examined. He sounded young. Apparently Lando was right; their current healer is pretty young and inexperienced. I hope we would be able to help this wolf.

"Yes. As you can see, the shot went right through her leg, and she went unconscious from the blood loss," Lando answered. "I have to admit, I thought the one injured was one of our male pack betas, like Will or Eric. It turns out the one who was hurt was Luna, the only female beta we have. I think Jeremy sent her out to hunt earlier today...but she was shot down by a human and left for dead."

"Hey!" Jeremy barked. "How was I supposed to know a hunter would be right where she was at that time? Geez."

"It's alright, gentlewolves. I think I'll be able to fix this," the healer said, "Unfortunately, our old healer would've been able to fix her up in a jiff. This might take awhile for me." Just then, Itchy, Lance, and Charlie stepped into the den. "What are DOGS doing here?! I'm pretty sure Hershel would not be accepting of this behaviour!"

"Calm down, Harrold. These guys just came along to help us and make sure that our beta Luna here is fine," Lando intercepted.

"Ok, I'll take your word Lando. I know these other wolves here are part of the ally pack, but I have no clue how a bunch of dogs have anything to do with this," the healer, apparently named Harrold, retorted.

"Just ignore them then, and get back to treating our respected beta."

"Oh, right! Now, I think you wolves...and **dogs**...should get some rest," Harrold commented. "It's nearly evening and I can tell that some of you are worn out by now."

Man, he had NO idea! Those of us from the United pack just finished our trip down here earlier today, only to have to run around more to help an injured she-wolf. I was about to die here soon, and I could tell my mate Kate was even feeling this by now too. I could see even Garth and Winston showing some fatigue at this point. "Well then, let's get to somewhere we can sleep," I blurted out jokingly. Some of the wolves smiled at this.

"Alright; let's find you guys a den then," Jeremy said.

As we were leaving the healer's cave, I could see Lance begin to cringe up, since apparently he had a fear of the woods at night. I gave him a warm look as I passed and his look lessened, until he peered over at Harrold, who growled at him. I then shot Harrold a disgusted stare and he shirked back. "What?" he asked sarcastically.

All of us got to a den near the outer residential area of the pack. "Well, here we are. Den sweet den. This is a big den that is no longer used because we've lost so many wolves," Lando instructed. We all thought badly of the losses then went inside. This den was HUGE, much bigger than it looked from the outside. It could easily hold ten or more wolves in it. "You guys get to sleep here. Goodnight, all. I feel as though we all deserve a good night's rest."

"Where's my three pals and the two birds?" I asked about Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Marcel, and Paddy.

"Oh, they're sleeping in a smaller den nearby. Don't worry," Jeremy reassured.

"Goodnight Lando and Jeremy," I heard Kate utter. After they left, everyone went to a small portion of the cave. Cando, Tony, Hutch, Winston, and Barf all spread out and laid down to sleep. Kate came over to me and nuzzled my fur, cuddling close to me. I felt lucky; I was the only guy here that had his mate along with him during this mission. It sure made sleeping a lot easier.

"Goodnight, Kate," I silently whispered to her.

"Goodnight, Humphrey dear," she replied back sweetly. Just then, she peered over to Lance, Charlie, and Itchy, who were standing outside of the cave. "You guys can sleep in here if you want," she persuaded.

Itchy was the first to answer, "Nah, I wouldn't want to be a bother, Kate. Being here is enough for me; it's too much for your hospitality."

"Stop being so stubborn, guys," I welcomingly declared, "There's plenty of room over in that spot." I used my paw to point to an empty location.

"Okay, fine," Charlie said, "Thanks."

Charlie and Itchy walked over to the corner and laid down near to each other, but not to the point of cuddling. However, Lance was still looking around as if something was going to get him. "I'm...fine. I'm brave enough to stand...out...here - in the dark." There was a lot of hesitation in his voice.

"You don't have to be afraid, Lance," I whispered nicely, "I'll guarantee you that nothing bad will happen if you sleep in a den. Now go over with your friends. and goodnight."

"A-a-alright," he relented finally. He padded over to his canine friends and curled up in a defensive manner, shaking still.

_"I guess that's the closest I'm gonna get him," _I mentally concluded. I yawned and placed my head on Kate's warm fur, letting it soothe my sore body from all the work it had done today. I took one last look at our new friends, and closed my eyes to a long-deserved rest.

**This was a nice calmer chapter, eh? Well, don't get _too _used to it, cause next chapter darkness will rise with Azxoll's plan for revenge. Well, the dog group is finally loosening up (even Lance, whose still a coward). How will this sidestory end? Will Harrold successfully heal Luna, and will this helpful holy duty of Charlie, Itchy, and Lance end as planned? Read on the next few chapters to find out. Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and its progress. Please review and favourite my friends. Till chapter 7...**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	7. Blood Brothers

**Here comes chapter 7! After taking a break from the main character Azxoll, it's now time to come back to him and plans for revenge, compliments of our favourite demons, Red and Belladonna! Now that the Wild pack is recruited, it is now time that the rest of the villain cast rear its ugly head, in the form of bloodlines. Don't understand? Then read on to find out, faithful followers! I'm glad at this point to also have writers like Zee-Dude and infernoblades99 following along on this dark story. Thanks my four current supporters; it's you guys that keep me writing. Anyone else who feels like following feel free to! Now, onto the fanfiction...**

Blood Brothers

**_The next day, in an alleyway in Wild pack territory..._**

_Azxoll POV_

This place was so abandoned; even during the day, the buildings of this part of San Francisco looked dead, vacant. Their paint was old and dusty. The colors here were all neutral and dry. I could imagine it here at night; uninhabitable, lonely, **isolated**. Belladonna had led me here, telling me of a surprise waiting for me. Even as a _lagaareyy_, I was glad to bow to Belladonna as my superior. I needed guidance, even if many wouldn't agree to this guidance. However, others never TOOK THE TIME to give me any help; Belladonna did. She was my saviour from myself. With her, I could reach my real potential. Apparently, there were others like her, who believed in me. I could not wait to meet these great beings, who took their time to assist an Azxolian _agondray _as myself. _"I hope they're just like Belladonna," _I wished.

Just as we reached a specific corner to an alley, Belladonna spoke up, "We're here, _lagaareyy._" She gestured a paw forward, inviting me to go in first. I smiled with my large, unwelcoming carnivorous teeth.

As I went into the filthy crevice between buildings, I heard conversations going on. As I entered an open area in the back, a bunch of dogs and a large arched figure encircled a barrel in the center. In the back corner, I saw a broken motorcycle with a puddle of oil around it. A pile of steaks lied in another corner, while some bones were scattered about the place. "Hello, all. I am Azxoll, and I have heard you are all here to help me become a true king. I thank you all; you're the real ones who deserve my respect. Not those disposable 'humans,'" I finished. My voice was slightly shaking; despite being the largest one here, I somehow felt intimidated.

However, this was refuted when all the dogs turned and stared at me in awe. They all whimpered and backed off away from me. I felt fearsome and powerful, but I knew that truthfully I was still the lesser of powers here. The only ones not offput by my menacing appearance were Belladonna and the tall slinky figure near the center. All of a sudden, the tall one spun around to meet my eyes. I was shocked to see what he looked like. He was a hellcat with red fur and a blue robe around his body. His height almost rivaled mine at about eight feet tall. He was obviously a demon, like Belladonna; no normal cat grows to be THAT tall! He only had to look up just a bit to stare into my yellow-green eyes. His were pure yellow, and I could feel them tear into my soul when they met mine. "Ah, so here we have our little _lagaareyy_?" he mocked. "I am Red, Satan's righthand. I am also here to make sure you - well - succeed at getting what you deserve. You may not know it, but while you get revenge on these damn fools, you are helping us as well." Although Red was apparently trying to help me, he seemed less likable than Belladonna. I would be sure to be wary of him.

I thought for a moment, and then replied, "Your name definitely seems suitable, due to your appearance. However, I bow to you as well, my hellcat master." I then bowed my head, but I found myself a bit more uncomfortable under Red's shadow. His larger size and more-arrogant nature seem to be the attributes for this. _"He is still my superior, and will lead me to what I want," _I forced myself to think. I got up and peered over to the corners of the back alley clearing to find some still-scared canines. Some of them were wearing tank tops and vests, almost as if they were some brute gang or something. "Who might all the rest of you be?" I asked.

Their eyes opened wide, knowing I was now addressing them. Great, more beings merely scared of me, too much to look beyond my exterior and find my true self. Finally, after a minute of silence, one with a fancier vest stepped forth and took a puff of a cigar, almost as if to calm his nerves. "I-I-I'm Carface, great dragon king boss. Are y-you the one that we're helping? Cause it doesn't l-l-look like you need help to me."

"Silence, Carface!" Red commanded. "Azxoll here just needs a little push, that's all. We're here to make sure nothing - and no-one - gets involved or tries to stop him. Remember, what's good for him is good for us! Azxoll, do not be afraid to reprimand these DOGS; only Belladonna and I need to be listened to. The rest of these mutts here will serve as your help, just as they do to us!" Red sounded very determined to undermine all of these dogs at all costs. I mean, he is a cat after all.

I looked back at the pitiful group and felt like sympathizing, but I shook off that thought. If I'm going to be a real king, I need to act like one! I cannot allow lesser beings to command me, the _lagaareyy_! "What are the rest of your names?" I spoke up, beginning to create a demanding tone.

"I-I-I-I...I'm Killer, boss!" a thin-necked Schnauzer with glasses blurted out. I could tell he was definitely a lackey.

"I'm uh - Otto, yound greatness!" a German-sounding brown dog with a green sweater vest said, "And this is mein pack, the Wild pack. We h-h-have Bruiser, Yellow Beard, und Scarface. I hope you are being accepting of mein dogs, sire." I glared at the four of them. A large one (Bruiser I'm guessing) stood there, shaking a bit. I could use a strong mongrel like that. Then there was a medium-sized yellow dog with a scraggly spot of hair on his chin (Yellow Beard?), as well as a skinny black dog wearing sunglasses (Scarface).

"They're good enough, Otto. Good," I told him. He smiled at me hesitantly, and I gave a slight side smirk, showing off my fangs. He backed off a bit. "Well, this seems to be the group. Are these the ones who will...help me?" I asked Belladonna.

"Almost, king. I brought you here so that I could show you and the others my surprise. We will be getting a bit more help," Belladonna claimed.

"Really? More who will help? Where are they?" I enthusiastically shouted, almost choking from my overbearing scream.

"Give me a minute - this takes time to create," she responded. I shuffled my clawed feet on the ground, as Belladonna unsheathed one of her claws. Thereafter, she kneeled down and wrote a strange carving into the ground. I had no idea what it was or what it meant. Confused, I continued watching closely. She did this three more times, spacing another symbol around her four ways, so that the four symbols all pointed inward where she was standing. For a minute she stopped and stood completely still; no-one dared to breathe. Only her deep emissions through her snout were heard - she was obviously concentrating. Then, out of nowhere, she started bumbling demonic gibberish at a fast pace and took a step back, exiting the circle of symbols she had made. After uttering the last word, a bright red circle appeared on the ground, connecting the carvings in the cement. "Now_, lagaareyy_, see your new assistor!" Belladonna shrieked as she stomped her paw to the ground in front of the unholy ring.

The whole area in the circle glowed, as a red mist began to foam up from the ground. My eyes were open wide; I couldn't take them off of the sight. As the fog rose higher and higher, it began to take form. This was new to me; I knew one other substance from the past dealing with other _lagaareyi _that had similar properties like this, but I had never come in contact with such a supernatural gas. When it was about five and a half feet tall, it stopped floating upward; it began to force itself into the solid shape. This figure was familiar - it had a shape of some sort of creature I knew. That's when it hit me: this is a human! As the gas was almost done solidifying, I interjected: "Belladonna, is this a **human** you're summoning?!"

"Yes, king. But wait - this human is special, and you'll know when he's done forming..."

_"Special?" _I pondered, _"What could be so special about a human? And this one to be specific?"_ The fog was about done, and the human's color started to appear, as well as the details of its face and body. Luckily, clothes also formed, so apparently this human was randomly brought here from a previous location. A few seconds later, the facial area was becoming remarkably familiar to me. I squinted hard at the human male, and attempted to put my claw on where I knew him. When the process finished, the face was clear. "Oh my God," I murmured, realizing who it was. "NIC?! My brother?"

He was dazed and was fumbling around, trying to compose himself. After shaking his head and coughing a bit, he perked his head up and cowered at me. "Aaaahh!" he screamed. He twisted around to meet a bunch of the dogs, and he tripped backwards to fall on his rear. After shaking a bit, he composed himself and looked up at me. "Zach?" he asked weakly. "My sibling? Is that...you? It m-must be you...you're the only dragon I k-k-know."

I reminisced back to the last time I saw Nic. It was over a year ago, and it was when I was leaving our hometown of Pittsburgh. Nic saw me off, but that's it; my parents didn't even have the decency to do so. All in all, my whole family HATED me for my decisions following my past, but Nic a little less so than the others. When I told him I was crowned _lagaareyy _when I was a child, he actually believed me for a short time, being my younger sibling after all. While we grew up, we grew further and further apart. He focused on the future, telling me looking back at a false past was nonsense. I wouldn't let him falter my duty, and soon enough he too turned his back on me. When I spent the last of my money on becoming an _agondray,_ he was completely against it. This only separated us further; it was this point in time that I was truly alone in the world. The last I talked to him, I told him that I was leaving our birthplace for good. He was indifferent, and only took a few minutes of his time to see me leave. He never said goodbye, and nor did I. Now, here he was, finally before the presence of a real _lagaareyy_.

"Yes, brother. It is me. Also, do not call me THAT. That was my human name; I am human no longer - I am an _agondray_ king," I demanded. I stood in a strong posture, as he slowly got up off of the ground.

"Zach, you're being ridiculous again. You're a fool; you've thrown away your life for some stupid history that doesn't exist!" he strongly advised. Despite being one of the weakest beings here, he had the nerve to stand up to me - his older sibling...his superior...his king.

"Shut your yap, Nic! You wouldn't understand! You never have!" I shouted, "Things like honour, pride, respect...they're nothing to you. You do not know how to bow to a _lagaareyy_, even when he is your very sibling!" My blood was boiling; how DARE he question me.

"Is something that doesn't exist supposed to be bowed to, brother? All you did was create some silly fictional background, then waste the last of your finances to make yourself into that mess," he gestured at me.

I growled a deep guttural sound. "Despite how much I wish I could rip out your throat, that's not why you're here. Belladonna, why have you brought 'him' here?" I emphasized "him," getting my point across that Nic was a terrible decision at this point.

"Belladon-? Who is Belladonna, Zach? What are all these freaking dogs doing here?" Nic added.

"I am, human," Belladonna answered. Nic cocked his head to look at the hellhound. "I have brought you here to help your brother attain his goal of vengeance against humanity."

After gawking a minute, Nic responded. "That dog just talked. How the hell is that dog talking?! What is going on?"

"Silence, fool! Your philosophy of nothing happening in the past is obsolete. You see, silly Nic, Azxoll here IS the _lagaareyy_. And we plan on making sure that the hidden power he possesses, being the king he is, will guarantee his revenge," Red announced. Nic spun around 180 degrees to see the eight-foot feline.

"C-c-c-c-aa-a-a-tt..." Nic sputtered. "T-this is one b-b-b-big cat. What ARE y-you?"

"I am Red, human. I am the righthand hellcat of the Devil himself. Belladonna is his top hellhound. Together with us, Azxoll will NOT fail in his goal for the deaths of these insouciant filthbags!"

Nic was speechless. "D-demons?! Zach, why are you working with demons? You will be sent straight to Hell for this, brother! Don't you realize what you've done?"

I glared back at him, enjoying his fear of my new masters. "Nic, I did not need to make any deal. These two are here to assist me in getting what I want. I have made no pact of selling my soul to Satan. Apparently, what helps me, helps all of my new friends here. Therefore, I will not question anything, and I will do as they ask. You too can be part of this. The power to rule...I can share some of my new kingdom. If you refuse, I will have no choice but to come for you as well. Can't you see I'm right for once? I can PROVE to you I have been the ancient lord of my claims all along. Please, Nic. I would not want to accomplish this feat without you by my side."

"Zach - you're likely mad to do this. I mean, attack mankind? There's no way you'll succeed, even if your nonsense story is real...I don't think I can be part of this," my human brother finally said.

"I assure you, Nic, that Azxoll will NOT fail. His power is limitless with his ancient ties. Our demonic essence will only be a small shove needed to release an energy long stored in your sibling's body and soul," Belladonna came in, "Think about it. No man, battalion, or army will be able to fall this lord!" She finished off her rant with an evil chuckle.

"Please..." I insisted. "You must, brother. After years of not being able to believe me, I can** show** you that there is no reason to doubt me or my destiny. Follow me, and you will share in my power...my glory...YOUR glory!"

"Zach, I don't know -" he hesitated again. "I mean, why would I want to attack anyone? I have gone on a normal life path and have become a moderately successful young man. Why would I want to leave that?"

"C'mon, Nic!" I argued. "You will only be forgotten this way; to leave a mark, a legacy on this Earth, you just be among the great and the victorious! With me, we will win! We will dominate! I will rule, with you by my side! If you want to be a nobody the rest of your short life, go ahead and be among the low ranks of the world when I rise to power."

"They have wronged you...my only brother..." he uttered. "...fine, I will be among your army, Zac - I mean, Azxoll. If you share your power, I will believe as you tell me." He slowly got down on one knee and bowed his head to Belladonna, Red, and me.

"Thank you, my respectable sibling. You will not regret it," I appreciated. I smiled at him; for the first time in years, I finally had my one-and-only brother by my side again, like when we were kids. "As such, I will dub thee the same drayic name I bestowed upon you all those years ago...Zwaksnoll. Now rise, my new follower."

He got off of the filthy ground, and Belladonna spoke up, "Now then, you will be of no help to us as THAT!" She pointed with a disgusted face at my brother's weak form. "Let's change that!"

"What are you -" Nic was stopped midsentence. Red had his claws out, and was gesturing them all at Nic. It was as if he had frozen him; Nic couldn't move. Just then, Red used his other hand and brought it upward, as if telling something to rise. Sure enough, more of that red mist appeared, enveloping my brother's body.

"Now boy, I will make you become something in the image of your desires!" Red hissed. "Imagine yourself as an _agondray_, and keep that image in your mind until the process is complete! If you falter, you will end up misshapen and useless to us. Got it?!"

Nic nodded slightly, still barely able to move a muscle. He closed his eyes, obviously thinking of himself in a draconic form. I remembered when we were kids, I drew a picture of what he would look like if he was an _agondray._ I could only hope now he would remember too, as the form I had for him was perfect in my eye: the Vorpurnium _agondray,_ another personally-created species of mine. For a few minutes, all I could see was the auburn fog around this husk. However, its size slowly increased until it looked as if it had reached a maximum height, only slightly taller than Red and somewhere around my tallness. Thereafter the mist halted its swirling motion around Nic (now Zwaksnoll), settling steadily to the ground.

Underneath a powerful Vorpurnium _agondray_ emerged. _"Yes!" _I thought. _"He remembered his draconic version I drew for him."_ He was strong-looking. His body was muscular as mine was, and was covered with rock-hard scales like mine. Spines erupted from his back, arms, and legs; he looked almost as fearsome as me. However, his most impressive feature lied with his head. A large and immaculate frill appeared in the back region of his skull; a large bony structure almost giving appearance of a natural right to be my protector. Although he had no real horns or wings, as I had, he was still a formidable opponent as far as I could see. He bowed to me again, now in his true form.

"I now serve under you, my brother and lord Azxoll."

"Good," I began. "Now, we must meet the other help Belladonna had promised us. Belladonna?"

"Oh...right!" she grinned. "This one personally comes from my army in the Underworld. He is an _agondray _of my design - a species I would've loved to see roam the Earth. At least, now he can be of some use." She drew another symbol in the ground, one this time. "Come forth, my beast! Bring yourself to this mortal realm, and serve your master once more!" She pounded her paw on the ground again, except this time a green mist effervesced from the ground. It formed into a large green orb of the gas, and light began emit from the core of it. Zwaksnoll and I gaped our mouths open at this sight, until the orb erupted violently, spraying the gas in a directions. The fog disseminated and disappeared and I witnessed the creature of Hell. It was quadripedal, hunching on four legs rather than two. He had a huge spiny black shell on his back, somewhat like a turtle. However, he had curved horns and a sharp snout, with a long whiplike tail coming from behind the hard shell. The end of the tail had a long, thin blade at the end. "Welcome, Quassazoll! You will now bow to Azxoll here, and act as his righthand beside Zwaksnoll. The _lagaareyy _is now your master, and who he serves, you too serve!"

This demon _agondray _Quassazoll turned his head down to the ground before me, embracing himself in my presence. "_Lagaareyy_ - I...serve...under...true king," he mumbled. His speech was poor; apparently, his existence had been full of taking orders from Belladonna. He must have never really spoken for himself.

_"This is great," _I thought, _"He cannot question me. If I ask something of him, he must now do it. But yet...it doesn't feel right, him not being able to speak his mind. Err...stop thinking weak, _lagaareyy! _You must lead OVER your subordinates, or your plan will never succeed." _I shook off my weak mindset; I had to return to focusing on my plan. "Thank you, gracious Belladonna," I retorted. "This follower will be of great help to my cause. Now, show me how I will seize redemption for myself. Show me the secret to unlocking my power, so that I may fulfill my destiny!"

She paused and grinned evilly, taking pleasure in my dark desires for revenge. "Very well, king. Listen closely, as this will be how you will rule over man..."

After many hours of teaching me the key of using demonic symbols to summon this **power**, I felt ready. Ready to rule and ready to punish. "We strike tomorrow at high noon. Then, the world will finally see you for you...for your power! Tomorrow, you become a REAL KING!" Belladonna screamed at the top of her lungs.

I laughed, knowing that my due will come - tomorrow. _"Tomorrow...the my fate and the world's fate will be revealed. Finally...revenge." _I cracked my neck and straightened my spine. "Watch out, humanity," I roared, "You're about to learn what a living HELL you have put the _lagaareyy _through!"

_**During this, in the outer reaches of Pride pack territory outside the city...**_

_Unknown POV_

I had been traveling for awhile now. My stomach growled in pain; I was hungry again. All I've been eating the last few weeks has been rabbits and squirrels, small prey for an alpha like me. My fur was filthy; what was once glorious black fur with silver streaks was now a dirt-covered mess. I didn't deserve this, this suffering. I looked and saw a groundhog a few feet away. I crouched and stalked it while its back was turned, a poor mistake on its part. I leaped on it and snapped it neck with my jaws. After gorging on the mild meal, I got up and walked another mile to the top of a hill. When I reached the summit, I was relieved. There in the distance lied a large human city. _"San Francisco..."_ I had heard of it through some of the animals of the area. I had finally reached my destination.

From what I knew back at Jasper, this area had NO wolves; they had all been killed by hunters. At least, that's what my father Toro told me. I needed to get away from wolves, from packs. I couldn't return to my home of the Southern pack, not after the humiliation I had suffered. All of Jasper was my enemy; the Eastern and Western packs knew me as well, as a disgrace. But then I reassured myself it wasn't MY fault. "No," I talked to myself, "It's not packs that are my problem. It's HER! She took away my mate, the one I was supposed to marry! I swear, with every last fiber in my body, that I will get revenge on her and the one who broke my heart! They will both pay dearly...I promise myself that." I looked forth to my new home in the outskirts of San Francisco and began wandering through this foreign territory. "One day, Kate and Humphrey. One day, you will crumble before my paw!"

**Whoa, who is this mystery wolf who seems to have a hatred for our two favourite wolves?! Also, how will Azxoll's plan go? Will mankind bow before his greatness? How is the Pride pack doing? Next chapter will focus on the dogs and wolves again, but the chapter after will be the real start of this tale...so stay tuned here to see what happens next! Please follow and favourite my friends; oh, and review. Can't forget about those reviews...**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	8. Heavenly Healing

**Well, time for chapter 8! Here, the canines are once again the topic of my writing, as while Azxoll reunites with Zwaksnoll and gains Quassazoll as a companion, our little problem with the Pride pack has yet to be tied up. How did Harrold do? Is Luna all good and fine now? Let's just say, the wolves are gonna learn a thing or two from these dogs...**

Heavenly Healing

**_At the same time, in the center of Pride pack territory..._**

_Lance POV_

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself curled up in a ball, rather than my usual stretched out sleeping position. I peered around and saw dark rocky walls, and I twisted my head around to see light streaming in through the entrance of this weird room. That's when I realized I had slept in a cave...with wolves! I jumped up to my feet, breathing fast and heavily, and quickly swiped my paw across my body. _"Oh good...I still have my skin! Those wolves really didn't eat my skin in my sleep...surprisingly," _I thought. My mother had always told me tales of the evil and savage wolves that lived in filthy dens in the middle of nowhere. They would eat any dogs unfortunate enough to wander into the woods...that's why dogs lived in the safety of cities. Ah...civilization. The humans, the buildings, the feeling of being surrounded by civility. It's what allowed me to do my heavenly duties and do what's right. The only time I was alright with the outer reaches of the world was when I was in Antarctica. I mean, there are no wolves there...just penguins. If any holy job needed done beyond the edge of a forest, I would leave that to my fellow angels Charlie and Itchy. _"That's why I brought them to help me - I mean, this injured dog (who turned out to be a wolf) was just too close to the edge of the wilderness. I couldn't take a chance going to a place like that alone. I mean, it turned out wolves were there anyway. Had Itchy and Charlie not been there..."_ I shivered at the thought of what would've happened.

I scanned the rest of the cave and found the one wolf I could slightly trust, Humphrey. He was sleeping with his head atop a female wolf with tan fur. For some reason, the two of them almost seemed...tranquil, not...ravenous. When they slept together, I saw me and my mother for some reason. My breaths slowed down, staring at this couple - and thinking of my mother. _"Maybe...just maybe...these wolves aren't evil after all. Perhaps...they are just like dogs, trying to do what's right for their pack. They have mates, love, and families too. Maybe I just judged them too early and went on a previous assumption. Or maybe...my mother was right! I mean, she was always right. How could I have doubted you, mommy?" _I pondered.

Just then, Charlie began to stir. He stretched out his legs and yawned, peering at me with dreary morning eyes. I grinned at him, but then returned to an awkward stare, as if silently telling him that we had JUST SLEPT NEAR A BUNCH OF WOLVES! He gave me a skeptical look, which I responded to with a worried face and my paw pointing at those monsters. He made a quiet "pssht" sound, lumbering over to the entrance of the cave. He glimpsed out into the open area outside and yawned again. I redirected my attention to the other mongrels asleep in this cavern. The brown old one and the grey old one, who I believe Humphrey called Winston and Tony, were curled up about five or so feet from each other. I could see their saliva dripping from their sharp canines, and I pictured those teeth ripping into my flesh. I began to sweat again, and I looked over to see an auburn-colored wolf with a white stomach sleeping on a rock. He looked strong and powerful, definitely enough to take me down easily! Finally, I saw a white-faced wolf who almost looked like a ghoul and a round-faced wolf with an angry look on his face while he was dreaming. Even in their weakest forms, these terrifying canines all made me want to pee myself. Yet - I still couldn't help but feel calm at the image of Humphrey and his mate. Err...I cannot allow one peaceful couple speak for all of wolfkind! They're beasts, savages; they're...they're - the reason I lost my mom.

I feel to the ground and began weeping. My painful memories washed back into my brain. When I was born, my father left while I was just a pup, leaving my mother to raise me herself. Despite this, she was always so kind...so tranquil. She was my light in this dark world. I could remember the last time I saw her...

**_Flashback_**

"Mom, wait for me!" I shouted, my mother too far ahead for my slow pace.

"You can do it, Lance. I know you can - you're my strong little man," she answered back supportingly.

We were walking through the streets of Seattle, my hometown. It was just me and my momma, wandering the streets. No-one ever wanted us because everyone thought my mom was too old to take in, so I would refuse to go to a home without her. Today, she told me we couldn't beg for meat at the butcher's, so we were going near the outskirts of the city to find bushes with berries on them. _"Man, this walk is long...I hope mom knows where these bushes are."_

"Now remember, Lance, that the woods are dangerous," she explained, "They are filled with dangerous animals, like owls, bears, and even...wolves. Even though wolves look like us, my boy, they aren't friendly like dogs. If you see a wolf, remember to..."

"Run!" I yelled.

"Very good, Lance. Running will keep you safe, and if you're safe, mommy is happy. Unfortunately, sometimes we have to find food near the forest because the butchershop is closed on Sundays, and stealing while he's away is wrong. Now, what is wrong?"

I replied, "Stealing, mom."

We kept going until we made it to the edge of the wilderness. I was quivering, scared that any strange animals might pop out of that abyss at any second. "It's ok, Lance. I'm here, and no bad wood creature will hurt you..." I calmed a bit and saw the berries on the bushes ahead. I hobbled up to them and began to eat. "Someone is hungry today, I see! Eating good will help you grow up into a strong young dog." I smiled, berry juice all over my teeth. My mother smiled warmly, until I heard a rustle in the shrubs ahead. "Lance! Get back!" she commanded.

I did as she said, running away from the bush. All of a sudden, a big dog-looking beast leaped out of the thicket. He was big and muscular, and his ruffled brown-black fur gave him a shadowy look. He laughed and licked his chops. "Looks like something of my fancy has come to my home at the edge of the woods. How...nice." He gave an unwelcoming grin, placing his eyes on me only one second before staring at my mother. "And what's this? A succulent momma dog and her little puppy? How cute. I think I have some fun things in store for you, my dear. First pleasure...then death. How's that sound?"

"Lance, run!" my mother screamed. I immediately did as she asked. I padded a few feet then looked back at her, the big wolf monster pouncing upon her and knocking her to the ground. "Don't look back, my little soldier. Just keep going, I'll be alright...I promise."

I turned away and ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. Tears flew from my eyes as I heard the terrified shrieks of my mother behind me. I knew I had to keep going...I promised her I wouldn't look back.

_**End of flashback**_

Wolves have only caused me pain, and I knew from then onward that my purpose in life was to do good, like my momma taught me. When my original life ended, I went to Heaven and became one of the most-decorated angels of all time. I studied every guideline...every rule, so that I knew everything that was wrong and right. That's when I had asked Annabelle to let me return to Earth, so that my promise to my mom could be continued once more. Here, I met Charlie and Itchy, other guardian angels helping out the world even after death, like me. I liked those two, even if Charlie seemed like a bum sometimes. These wolves...I cannot trust them. The one light of my life was extinguished before me, and I could do nothing about it. _"Mommy...I miss you. I couldn't find you in the vast reaches of Heaven, so I can only hope I never found you. You can't be anywhere else; you're my guardian angel, and you belong nowhere else but paradise. I'll make sure that I do what's right, and make sure these wolves don't hurt anyone!" _I mentally promised. I got up and rubbed my face clean of tears, as another being woke up.

_Kate POV_

I opened my eyelids and exposed my pupils to the sunlight of a new day. I smiled and felt something on my back; it was Humphrey's head, calmly resting on my body. I admired his cuteness when he slept, but I ended it with a playful lick upon his nose. "Huh? What? Kate, is that you?" he groggily asked.

"Yes it is, my mate. Ready for a new day?"

"What? Oh...yeah, sure," he responded slowly. He cracked his back getting up and yawned loud enough for the whole den to hear.

"Humphrey," I started. "I think you yawn just a little to loudly."

Just then, I saw my dad and Garth awaken, getting to their feet and stretching themselves out. Cando and Hutch soon followed, and Tony was the last to awaken. "Wake up, sleepy bones!" my dad chuckled, giving Tony a pat on the back.

"Be careful, Winston," Tony declared. "That disk in my back is easy to dislodge, especially in the morning."

I turned to look at the other part of the den, seeing Itchy getting up as well. Charlie was already up, sitting at the entrance. Lance, however, was also up, but he was sitting alone in a corner, deep in thought. A small puddle was near his feet. Was he crying? I thought we had calmed him down...that momma's dog needs to loosen up already! "Hey Lance," I commented, "You should stop crying already. Haven't you realized yet that we're not gonna -"

He halted my words with his. "No. I can't trust any of you. No matter how kind you may seem, I just can't do it. You're savages...killers! You murder and eat and tear and do unspeakable things! You're the cause of my misguidance. You're the ones that are evil. You're the ones who caused me to lose my mother..!" He suddenly stopped himself, apparently unaware that his rant had gone into territory that he had rather not mention. A single drop escaped from his eye and left his face. "Just...leave me alone."

_"Mother-?" _Suddenly it made sense to me. His mother was his role model, his everything. He must've had a dark experience losing his mother to one of our kind. Admittedly, our kind could be monsters sometimes, being the undomesticated beings we were. I came back, "Lance, I'm so sorry. I had no idea..."

"No. You didn't; that's why you should leave me alone," he said coldly.

"Lance, you can't base your opinion on something through only one bad memory. Please, let us prove to you that we aren't the evil creatures you think we are. Let us help you..."

"I can't. I promised her...the last thing I could do for her..." he sobbed.

"I know you hate our kind because of a terrible example one wolf has set," Garth suddenly spoke, "But even as one of the strongest alphas here, I too apologize on behalf of wolfkind. Please, don't look at us like savage beasts. I used to see dogs as nothing but spoiled canines that ruined their heritage by living with man; now, my opinion of your kind has changed because of you and your friends. You're the bravest mutts I've ever come to know!"

"That's right," Humphrey added. "Lance, you, Charlie, and Itchy all came along to make sure a canine not of your kind was well-cared for. That takes the heart of a wolf, my new friend."

"I liked you from the beginning, Lance," my dad declared. "As a pack leader, you and your friends caught my attention and respect. Although Itchy spoke up for the three of you, I can see now you were just as brave, given your difficult past with our kind."

Tony came in, "Yeah. In fact, Winston and I agree that you, Charlie, and Itchy deserve to be called members of the United pack, starting off as omegas, though..."

Everyone smiled at Lance, giving him a long-needed sense of comfort and compassion. He sniffled a minute, then responded, "Thank...you...Maybe - wolves can be my friends, the family I have long lost. My mom was the last family I ever had. Since then, I've blamed every wolf on the actions of just one sick and twisted one. Perhaps...I too can learn to love more than my duties." He bowed his head, Charlie and Itchy joining next to him. "Thank you...Winston. It is Winston, right? And Tony?" He chuckled lightly, letting go of his bad thoughts.

"Thanks so much, you guys - especially you, Kate. You helped me and my fellow friends do what's right," Itchy thanked. I beamed a smile his way, and he returned the favour.

My dad and Tony nodded, as Charlie commented, "Man, it sure is nice of you guys to give us spots in your pack. I mean, Itchy, Lance, and I have to stay here in San Francisco...but we can considered part of the pack if we ever come to visit?" he laughed.

"Of course," Tony answered. "Now, let's have ALL our pack members check out the situation this morning."

"Agreed -" Lance said. I could tell he was still getting used to this.

We leaped out of the vast cave and went onward to finish our current goal. After walking a few minutes, I saw Humphrey's friends Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, as well as Marcel and Paddy.

"Hey you guys!" Humphrey yelled enthusiastically, waving at the five.

"Hey, Humphrey. How are you guys doing?" I heard Mooch's deep voice reply.

"Good, good. We rescued that beta yesterday and are on our way to checkup on her. Not only that, but we made a few new members of the United pack," Humphrey smiled, waiting for his friends to notice.

"Wait a minute...are those DOGS?!" Shakey shook. "What are dogs doing here? Aren't they - like - forbidden from being in wolf territory, like how alphas used to not be able to do things with omegas?"

"Yup. Boys, meet Charlie, Itchy, and Lance." The three of them stepped forward to meet the omegas; all of them, even Lance, didn't look fearful at all.

"Whoa, dude...how come your father-in-law and Tony are ok with this sort of thing?" Salty interrogated Humphrey.

"Well, the small one Itchy stood up to Winston and the rest of us yesterday, claiming he was here to help that beta. The other two came along and proved to both leaders that they were more than dogs...they were one of us!" he beamed.

"Well, I'm not one to judge - welcome to the pack!" Mooch heartily began, approaching the three. He shook Charlie's paw, causing the whole German Shepard to shake in the process. He went on to Lance and the same happened. When he got to Itchy, I could've sworn I almost saw the Dachshund fly away with the power of Mooch's pawshake.

"I think I'll just...wolf pile!" Salty shouted, leaping on top of Charlie. Shakey joined in, followed by Mooch.

"What the-?" Lance quizzed. "Wolf pile? What does that mean, exactly...?"

"Oh, it's just a little something that my Humphrey's friends do to each other," I responded, "Now that you're an omega too, expect wolf piles more often." He grinned lightly, still unsure of what to make out of the strange omega ritual.

"Boy, I'm sure glad I'm not under that pile...I would be a wiener puddle!" Itchy joked. Most of us laughed.

"Haha! Good to have some more canine companions! Now we can have a taste of the city canines, too; tell me, have you ever played golf?" Marcel butted in, eager to meet some other beings who might actually know his weird sport.

"I've played it," Charlie came in. "...But I'm not very good. Why do you ask, goose?"

"It's Marcel, actually; I'm Paddy. He's a master golfer around Jasper...probably the best in Canada!" Paddy boasted about his friend.

"I see, Paddy. I'll keep him in mind if me and Itchy ever find ourselves near a course..."

"Alright. Well, how about we see how...that Luna is doing?" Lance stepped in. I was surprised; I could see he was finally gaining confidence, enough to speak up on what we should do.

"Right! Let's go, United pack!" Hutch demanded in a light mood. All fifteen of us then headed in the direction we believed to lead back to the healing den.

We all got back to the healer, Harrold, and his den, finding Jeremy, Lando, and Hershel already there. They had sad faces, sitting around Luna, who still wasn't up and moving. Harrold appeared from another area of the cave, a disappointed look covering his face. _"Oh no...did Luna make it? I hope Harrold was able to help her; even as a beta of another pack, I can't help but care for these poor souls," _I wondered.

"Hey, you guys," Harrold began softly. "I managed to remove all of the metal pieces from her leg and hip, as well as seal up the wound, but...she won't wake up. She has suffered a traumatic event and a lot of blood loss; I think she's in a coma."

Humphrey, Itchy, a few others, and I gasped. This can't be; we had worked hard to save this wolf, only to have her maybe never wake up! I began to pout as tears started in my eyes. Just then, Lance marched forward and pushed everyone out of the way. Everyone stared at him in awe; he seemed determined to fix this. But what could he do?

Hershel muttered in his coarse voice, "There goes our last female beta and the third-last female of the pack. Only fourteen will be able to live on -" Lance pushed Hershel aside, startling the scarred pack leader. "What the...? Dog, I know I let you sleep in our territory, *cough*, but you don't have permission to do anything to a dying member of mine!"

"I-I-I can do something, Pride pack wolf," he started off hesitantly. He cleared his throat and continued in a more serious tone, "There's something none of you here know about us dogs. We are more than normal dogs, the reason the three of us came to help your beta in the first place."

"What do you mean, Lance?" I inquired. "Last I remember, you guys came here because one of you thought Luna here was a dog and went and to get help from the others. You helped because Itchy said you all believed it was the right thing to do."

"That's true," Lance mentioned, "But doing what's right is the very reason I live right now, my holy duty. Itchy, Charlie, and I all have died before..." he trailed off. I was really confused right now and, from the look on everyone else's faces, so was every other wolf. "...We're guardian angels."

All of our eyes opened wide. I had heard of angels once before, spirits in the Great Pack in the Sky. Souls that went up there, whether they be wolf, cat, mouse, human, whatever...were called angels. I think the bad souls that went to the Punisher's Den down below were called deroes...dimins...demons! Yes, demons, those opposite of the good-hearted angels. It was somewhat of a foreign term, but I was gaping my mouth open at this statement. "An angel? *wheeze* How can you think we'd believe that you, a dog, are a spirit?" Hershel rasped.

"Yeah, really?" Cando snapped. "I mean, you just got into the United pack. You can't be going around yammering this gibberish and expecting anywolf to believe you!"

"But IT IS TRUE," Charlie declared, making his way into the center of the cavern with Itchy behind him. "We are guardian angels, and Lance here is the biggest angel of the three of us!"

Most of the others peered at them skeptically, but I felt as though they were telling the truth. "Prove it," Tony demanded.

"V-very well. Annabelle? Are you there?" Lance asked, almost as if to himself.

_"Annabelle? Who is this Annabelle?"_ I pondered.

Out of nowhere, a light beamed into the cave, a pink orb floating in the middle of the rocky room. It settled to the ground and poofed away, spraying a weird dust everywhere. From its core, a skinny dog with pink fur originated. She was very feminine in nature, but had an...angelic...look to her. "Yes Lance? May I hel -" she halted herself and took a look around the den, making herself conscious of her new surrounding. "Lance, are these wolves here a problem?! It's looks like they're about to cause you and the others quite a doozy! I can get you out of here, just say the word!" she squeaked with a high pitched voice.

"No, no Annabelle - that's not the issue. We're here to help these wolves, actually. This wolf here," he said gesturing to Luna, "Is hurt badly and is probably in a coma. Can you please help with a miracle dogtag or something?"

_"Miracle whatnow?" _I questioned in my head. _"It must be some holy helping device or something."_

"Lance, I can't believe you conquered your fear...I mean, your mother..." Annabelle uttered.

"I know. I've found now that one wolf cannot speak for all the wolves around the world and in Heaven.** I** was the wrong one to judge. Now, we need to help this fellow canine here..."

She smiled at him with an understanding face and got back to the adversity at hand. "Oh yes!" she exclaimed. "I might have a miracle dogtag with me right now! Just let me get it.." It took her a moment to pull out a shiny metal object attached to a ribbon. It gleamed as if it emanated its own light, and everyone began to stare at the heavenly artifact. It looked a lot like a dog's collar, really similar to the one Lance was wearing, in fact. "Now Lance, remember it can only perform one miracle...so be sure you know what you want to ask the tag to do. Also, congratulations on your new friends my top angel. Charles and Itchy...thank you two as well for coming along on this holy mission, despite the fact I didn't assign it to you. That might be a first for you, Mr. Barkin. Chao!" She giggled lightly, and thereafter she disappeared as fast as she had come.

"Do you guys believe us NOW?" Charlie insisted.

Everywolf, even Hershel and Harrold, nodded in shame from not trusting their word. "Wow...I mean, just wow. You guys are really guardian angels? Like going around and doing jobs for the Great Pack in the Sky?" Harrold asked.

"Heaven?" Itchy responded. "Yeah...all of us have been doing holy duties for Annabelle, who allowed us to come back from Heaven to live on Earth."

"So Lance, are you gonna use that miracle do-hicky thing?" Lando questioned. "How is that gonna assist Luna?"

"Well, my fellow canines, I can ask this tag to do almost any one miracle or assistance...as long as its within its power. However, it only has one use and disappears afterward," Lance explained. "I have to think a moment; of all of us angels here, I have used these devices the most and should know how we can fix this." He paused and thought deeply a few minutes, formulating the perfect thing to tell the miracle dogtag. "I got it!" he interrupted the silence. "Miracle dogtag, please heal this wolf Luna so that she may return to her previous strength and carry out her role to the Pride pack." He held the shiny metal up in his paw, and it began to glow even brighter. As the light engulfed the entire cave, I had to shut my eyes so as the miracle wouldn't blind me. When I opened my eyes again, I fixed them on the beta lying on the den floor. Everyone stared at the motionless wolf, waiting to see if the Heavens had heard the call for help.

She wasn't moving still; it's as if the strange wish had gone by unanswered. We waited, until I began to hear others growl in anger at the failure. "Wait!" I said. "I just saw...and there it is again!"

Indeed; I saw Luna's eyes begin to slowly flutter open. She breathed in heavily from her snout, and then coughed. "Ugghh..." she murmured groggily. "Wha..? Where...am...I?"

"Luna! You're back in Harrold's den! We were worried sick that you were stuck in a coma and that you wouldn't wake up, but then -" Jeremy trailed off.

"Harrold's den? How did I get here, and what do you mean 'but then?'" she inquired.

"Yeah...I found you out near the human city after being shot by a hunter," Lando explained, "The United pack and some extra friends helped bring you back here, where Harrold tried to heal you."

"Yup - unfortunately, my work wasn't enough," Harrold grumbled in shame. "You were going into a coma, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Thank the God Wolf that our new allies were here to perform the real rejuvenation."

"You mean...the Eastern pack that we tried to bring here weeks ago to help us?" She was still confused.

"No, no...the Eastern pack merged with the Western pack and became the United pack, first off," my dad Winston retorted. "Second off, it wasn't us United wolves that did this duty - it was these guardian angels." He stepped aside to let Luna peer at Lance, Charlie, and Itchy.

"Dogs?" She stared at the three of them intently. "How and why did dogs help me?"

"They came to assist us, declaring that it was merely the right thing to do," Tony replied. "We respected them for their dedication to our kind, when we also learned they are angels from the Great Pack in the Sky, soul dogs meant for helping others! They used a holy metal tag thing to bring you out of your coma...and it seems it also healed your body completely!"

"Really?" She got to her feet and started pacing in place. "Oh my...I feel better than I last remember! I feel fantastic!" She looked over at the three dogs and thanked them kindly.

"Aw...it was mostly Lance..." Itchy admitted, pointing to the black-furred protector.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. I never thought I'd ever have to give thanks to a dog for anything, but here I am..." she giggled as she gave Lance a hug. She thenafter gave him a lick on the cheek, sending his blood to his face. When he blushed, it was really apparent.

"Sure thing...it's just another duty for Lance the Wonder Dog." I saw his back have a shiver run up it; he was staring at her light brown body with his hazel eyes. She blushed then too, her tail wagging happily.

"Oh geez, not again," I heard Charlie mumble. "He's always got to call himself that..."

"Hey guys," Itchy brought up.

"Yeah, Itchy?" Humphrey responded.

"You guys know...there's a Fall Fest happening at the Flea Bite, the hangout where all the dogs go in San Francisco. I think you could all come along and we could explain to everydog that you're all great wolves to have around for the party!"

"What? All of us wolves go into that human civilization?" Hutch asked. "I don't think so...there's no way all of us could make it through there without being seen."

"Trust me...there is," Charlie persuaded, "I know all the backstreets of 'Frisco here...and I could get you all to the Flea Bite. C'mon - it'll be fun, and from what I know by Humphrey, you guys would be the life of the party!" He grinned slyly, hoping it would be able to convince the others.

"A dog party? What will be there?" Mooch questioned.

Charlie promptly came back, "Good question, my furry friend. There's beverages, games, entertainment, and...meat."

"Meat? Dude, I love meat and I love parties. What's better than the two of them together?!" Salty chuckled.

"I might be able to go for a quick relaxation..." Garth uttered.

"Fine...United pack, you're allowed to accompany Charlie and the others to this 'Flea Bite' to enjoy yourselves at this celebration," my dad relented. "I guess you all deserve it, but I'm not going; I'm too old for such things."

"Oh, c'mon Winston!" Tony laughed. "You can spare to loosen up a bit! Even I'm gonna go; focusing on a bit of fun for once might help my back..."

"Suit yourself," my father said. "I'll stay here during it and make sure Luna heals up right."

"Heals up? I'm already healed up, ally Winston!" Luna explained. "I feel great, and I'm not sitting around here if everyone else is going."

"Ok then. So, which wolves here will follow me, Charlie, and Lance back to the Flea Bite?" Itchy asked. Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch's paws shot up the instant Itchy spoke. I put my paw up; I could use this too. Plus...Humphrey will be there and it's been awhile since we've had fun together. Tony, Lando, Luna, and Jeremy's paws raised a bit slower. Garth hesitated a moment, but decided to bring his up as well. When Hutch saw this, he sighed and gave in to peer pressure. Only Cando, my dad, Harrold, and Hershel's paws weren't in the air.

"You guys," I joked. "I know that if an alpha like me, Garth, Hutch, and Tony can go, so can you."

Eventually Cando and Harrold brought their paws up too, embarrassed. "Fine..." they both said simultaneously. The rest of us had a group laugh.

"Sorry...but I can't feel joy much anymore," Hershel croaked. "You guys'll have to go on *cough* without me. Have fun, Jeremy."

"I'll stay with you here, my leader friend," my dad said. Hershel gave a small grin in return.

"Suit yourselves. So, when will we be going to this 'Flea Bite?'" Marcel butted in. "I'm ready to see what a dog party looks like, heh heh."

"Very good, sir. I'll accompany you to the gathering. Maybe I'll have fun too!" Paddy admitted.

"Alright then, ladies and gentlewolves," Charlie announced, "I'll lead all of you back to the Flea Bite tonight to arrive for the Fall Fest by tomorrow. How's that sound?"

Almost all of us howled in agreement, even Lance and Itchy, who were giving weak but good first-time howls. I chuckled a bit. _"I see he's finally loosened up to us..." _I thought about Lance. _"I hope we become great friends."_

It felt great, being here with all these great wolves...and dogs. I can't wait for this "Fall Fest," and to meet some more dogs! "Get ready to party!" Charlie finished, happy of the exciting plans that lie ahead.

**Hey guys! That was a long chapter, but I decided to put in Lance's personal backstory on his fear. What do you think - good, bad, eh? I hope you liked it, and I hope you're ready for the story to pick up next chapter, because Azxoll's vengeance is about to begin...mwhoohahahaha! (That was an evil laugh.) Please review and tell me what you think. PM me if you have any ideas or questions. Bam! Until next time...**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	9. Agondray Periculuum Termiuus 1

**Well everyone, I've finally made it to chapter 9! After wrapping up the sidestory with the Pride pack, it's high time that the main storyline be the focus at this point. In this chapter, I will have both our dog and wolf friends, as well as our villainous cast. They will still be separated...for now. Will the wolves make it safely to the Flea Bite? How will the other dogs react? And is Azxoll ready for his plan to finally happen? Find out!**

**Now, the title of this story comes from other actual words in the drayic language. The phrase ****_Agondray Periculuum Termiuus _****largely looks like a Latin one (which as I mentioned before, came from drayic). These words best decipher to "Ending Dragon Destruction," a seemingly fitting name. However, this is a two-part chapter, so more ****_APT _****is to come in the next chapter. Please relax and enjoy this part of "Inchoation."**

_Agondray Periculuum __Termiuus _- part 1

_**That night, at the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge...**_

_Charlie POV_

I looked at everyone who had decided to accompany Itchy, Lance, and me back to the Flea Bite. By now, I had learned everywolf's names, even the two birds. Of the United and Pride packs, I saw that Humphrey (who I was personally glad to see come), Kate, Tony, Garth, Cando, Hutch, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Marcel, and Paddy decided to party from the United pack; the fun members of the Pride pack were Jeremy, Lando, Harrold, Luna, and two other wolves who had heard of this gathering, one whose name I think was Eric? Itchy and Lance sat among the crowd, almost blending in with the wolves. Sitting in the middle, ready to lead these guys to the club, I took a moment and thought, _"Man, I guess I was seriously wrong about wolves...they're pretty rocking canines, especially Humphrey and his friends! It's good to see Lance finally loosening up too; I had no idea about his mom, though. I just thought he was a wuss like that...He's still too uptight on his angel 'duties.'"_

"Ok, everybody! Who is ready to get to the Fall Festival?" I announced. A bunch of me's and I's could be heard from the small crowd.

"Well, let's get going then!" Mooch jokingly commanded.

"Just a second, guys. I know these streets like the back of my paw, so you'll need to make sure you follow me so we don't really get caught. Got it?" Everyone nodded, and I continued, "We had to wait until nightfall because that's when the humans are rarely out. We should just wait a minute for the sun to fully set before starting. If we use the back alleyways, no-one should see us, unless it's a thug or something. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mess with a tough group of wolves like yourselves though!" I chuckled, which many of the others added with boastful growls of agreement.

Once the sun was completely gone from the horizon, I decided to begin the journey. "Let's move!" I declared. "Stay quiet and stay low! If you make sure you're out of any streetlights or human sight, you'll be fine." I started sneaking at a fast pace through the side of the Golden Gate Bridge. Even at this time of night, some cars still went in and out of the city through here. Whenever a car was approaching, I would whisper-yell for everywolf to get down on the ground, which they would respond by spreading out their legs and lying on the ground as flat as possible. After a good fifteen minutes of slow maneuvering past that busy bridge, we finally reached the other side. "Ok; good job, packs! We made it through the busiest part without a single car noticing us. And Winston said he was scared we would be seen..."

"Ah, Winston's always a worrywart - don't let him get to you," Tony replied. "I'm the same age as him, and you don't see me worrying about anything that has no need to be worried about. The last time I actually worried about something I thought we couldn't manage was when the Eastern and Western packs almost went to war. What was I thinking? It ended with our packs being united in the end, so now I realize there's no need to overworry on things, as long as they work out."

I smiled at this, recognizing the previous missions me and Itchy had done for Annabelle. In the end, as long as they ended successfully, there was no good reason to stress over something. I shook my head at this and refocused. "Alright, then. Now it's time for the easy part - the backstreets. Few humans walk them during the day and even fewer at night. At this point, just keep off the road and we should be fine." Most of the wolves shook their heads up-and-down in approval.

Before we could get to the backstreets, we had to make it over to that area. Since we were next to the San Francisco Bay, we decided to go down next to the water and avoid being seen altogether. After traveling past the busier part of town and its taller offices and skyscrapers, I could see us approaching the smaller rundown buildings. We exited the small ridge and entered the neglected space. As we treaded through the forbidden area, I heard a few wolves whimper. One of Humphrey's friends who I recognized as Shakey commented, "Man...and I thought the bigger areas of human cities were scary; this part of town is even creepier. I mean, why would humans even have these abandoned places? They aren't even using these big structure-things."

"For dogs," I snickered. Itchy and I's apartment was in this side of 'Frisco. "Whatever the humans don't use, usually the dogs and...ugh...**cats **use this part. It's basically OUR playground."

"Oh," Shakey responded, "So this is where that Flea Bite place is?"

"Well, it's at the edge of the human area and dog area...so I guess so. It's still a great place regardless; I mean, no human has ever really walked into it." He nodded in understanding. "Now everywolf, this space shouldn't have any humans here...just stick on the sidewalks and you should be fine." As we wandered down the dark and unwelcoming path, I noticed the barrels lining the walkway, acting as a crude substitutes for streetlights. _"Who lit these?" _I questioned internally. _"Few humans live here, but I always try to stay clear of this road because of these strange barrels." _That's when it smacked me straight in the face: this was Wild pack territory. A shiver ran down my back a moment, which quickly stopped when I realized what pushovers these guys were. _"I mean, I've handled Otto and his 'Mild' pack many times. Plus, I have a bunch of wolves with me! What could I be worried about?" _

I passed by a specific alleyway, only to hear talking coming from deep in back. I leaned in a bit to try and clarify the voices. A German voice stood out; it definitely belonged to Otto. It sounded like multiple dogs were speaking, probably the other members of the Wild pack. That's when I heard something unexpected. I could swear I picked up a familiar voice I hadn't heard in awhile...a deep and selfish-sounding tone. It sounded a lot like Carface's...there's NO way! He's dead! I felt awfully curious now.

"Charlie? Is something wrong?" Itchy spoke, breaking my curious spell.

"Huh? What? Um...no, Itch. I'm fine," I replied. I couldn't let my curiosity get the best of me...I'm not a cat, after all! I shrugged and led them onward. After we made it out of the Wild pack territory, I knew the Flea Bite wasn't too much farther. It was still dark here, and I could not have foreseen what happened next. Suddenly a shadowed figure leaped out from behind an alley ahead, holding a sharp object in his hand. I took a step back a realized it was a man, a thief to be precise. He must've heard our group walking through here and thought it was a random person.

"Gimme your -" he stopped and realized that he was looking at a pack of wolves. He panicked and wimpily screamed in horror as he turned to run. He stared at us as he high tailed it out of there, not paying attention to where he was going. He flew smack into a pole and landed on his back, unconscious.

I poked him with my paw and Tony laughed heartily. "Man, these humans are priceless! Just look how scared he was of us!" he noted. A few other of those alphas laughed with him.

"Well, we're almost there guys," I said. "The Flea Bite is just another block or two from here." We made it another block when I saw the familiar alleyway that contained my favourite hangout spot. "It's just over there." I pointed my paw to that alley and everyone held an eager look on his or her face, even those few wolves who I knew didn't want to go in the first place.

After making it across the street unnoticed, I entered my haven, the "palace of Charlie Barkin." I chuckled to myself and looked ahead to find Felipe, the homeless Mexican dog that only had a sombrero. "Felipe," I began, approaching him in a friendly manner. His face lightened at the sight of me, then quickly draped into fear as he stared behind me. Obviously he just noticed a whole bunch of monstrous-looking mongrels behind me. He pointed, as if he thought I hadn't known of them. "It's ok, Felipe. These wolves are..." He gibbered something in Spanish and bolted the other way, straight into the Flea Bite. _"Oh geez..." _I thought. _"This can't be good."_

**_In the Flea Bite..._**

_Sasha POV_

I was sitting in the Flea Bite, bringing the final touches to the café with no-one but Gerta in here. Only a few lights were on still, giving it that classic working overtime look. I placed the last decoration and stared at it approvingly. "Well Gerta, I think we're all ready for the beginning of the Fall Fest tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Ya know, I just think we should get another few defenses for the Flea Bite, in case that Wild gang comes in here or something. All I have is my baseball bat here." She pulled out an old wooden bat, tattered from use over the few years she's worked here. I gave her a skeptical face, as I was not usually a violent canine. "I mean, Labrador MC is already a pervert, and he works for the Bite. You know that the Fall Fest brings in dogs from all over the city, some of them a little 'needy.' They'll get drunk, and if they see something they like, they won't hesitate to try and get it. I mean, you're going to perform tomorrow. Do you want a bunch of drunken mutts grabbing for you? I sure as hell wouldn't." I reminisced back to the time about a year and a half ago, when I hadn't owned the Flea Bite. I entered a competition to win a meal to help a young boy named David, my owner currently. I remembered when Lab MC tried to get me to have dinner with him after I won; he was always a creep. Yet, when I took over, I kept him around because I needed staff. Yet, I could see where Gerta was going.

"Maybe you're right, Gerta. I can remember the last time I sung here; all those other dogs just sniffed me and tried to touch me...but I guess it was worth it for David. Maybe another baseball bat would do," I suggested.

"Nah, another bat won't do anything. You need either bodyguards for this place or a pistol behind the bar, just in case."

I looked at her as if she had lost it. "We can't use a gun, Gerta! I mean, dogs aren't even supposed to use those human war-creators! A pistol would just cause a disturbance and it would cause our customers to leave for good if they felt uncomfortable about it," I explained.

"Then bodyguards it is," she concluded. God, Gerta was always so violent-minded. I knew she had the best of the Flea Bite and my interests at heart, but her way of approaching problems was a bit different from mine. I knew I couldn't argue with her either; she's too stubborn.

"Fine," I relented. "I'll see tomorrow morning if any of the local dogs are willing to guard out front."

"There ya go! Just make sure they're not a bunch of morons...we need guards that can actually tell the difference between a dog and a mongrel!"

I decided to change the subject. "When do you think Charlie and Itchy will get back?" I asked. "They left yesterday and I'm thinking I won't see those two till tomorrow when the Fest begins." Gerta shrugged as if unconcerned, and I continued, "I would've thought Charlie would be here by now, trying to get the first dibs on the unique alcohols I had brought in for the party. He's always wanting something new before everyone else." I sighed, missing my guardian angel boyfriend (who could still be a pain in the butt sometimes, though). I got ready to leave, only to find something stopping this.

I saw the poor dog Felipe, who I would usually help by giving him some food from the Flea Bite, run in through the entrance panting. He had a panicked look through his face and body. He yipped phrases in Spanish at me, saying something about Charlie returning and another thing. My ears perked up at Charlie's name; I was only worried about if he returned. "Charlie? That lug is finally back from whatever it was he was up to..."

I stared at the corner for a few moments, when I saw a silhouette in the darkness outside the entrance. "Charlie?!" I shouted enthusiastically. The shape moved forward, slowly entering the dim lights still on in the bar. The size of this dog was larger than my Charlie - much larger. "Who...?" I muttered. Then, horrific fangs and unfeeling eyes directed themselves at me. I screamed; it was a wolf! He was a red-brown color and had an aged look to him. Despite this, he looked like a terrifying menace. "How did a WOLF get in here?! I'm gonna die! Charlie, if you're here. please HELP!" I sobbed. Charlie walked in behind this monster, followed by Itchy and Lance. "Charlie! I never thought you'd come! Look out - there's a terrible wolf right there!"

His reaction was completely insane. "Sash, it's alright. This guy is with me. You don't have to worry; he's not gonna eat anyone." I stared at him blankly, then back at the wolf.

Gerta then came running from the shadows, as she brought her baseball bat up and hit it down on the wolf's torso. The whack did nothing, as if Gerta's strength was nothing. She gawked back up at the beast, awaiting her punishment. "Oh crud..." she uttered.

"Charlie, why is that one using a stick to hit me? I haven't even made my fake threats yet!" the creature chortled. Just then, more of those hideous mongrels slithered in from behind Lance. They began streaming into the café like and army ready to take over. More and more came in, until about twenty of them stood before me. I felt woozy, as if I was about to faint. I had to stay focused and learn what was going on!

"Charlie Barkin, who are these WOLVES?" I demanded.

"Oh, um - these guys? Well, you see..." He was tripping over his words and I was getting impatient.

"Well?" I growled.

"Well...uh...that job Lance had us do...was actually saving a wolf. So um - Itchy came in and decided we should help them. It t-turns out they're actually pretty cool guys, so...we kind of...uh...invited them here for the Fall Festival?" he finished in an apologetic tone.

"What?!" Gerta and I inquired simultaneously. "How could you invite their...**kind **here into the Flea Bite, especially during such a highly populated and popular event?" I questioned.

"Sasha, please," he begged, "You'll understand if you actually talk to them first. Me and Lance were exactly the same, but these guys proved to be just like us! They can have fun too, and if we convince everydog that they deserve a chance...maybe we can work something out."

"WORK SOMETHING OUT?! These guys are a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters! They'll eat all my food, then all of my customers! How can you think a bunch of them could hang out here during the Festival?" I was enraged that he would do something so stupid, but that's just Charlie!

"Sasha, Charlie's right. These are the best wolves I've ever met; I think everything we learned about wolves is a lie," Itchy intervened.

"Miss, uh - Sasha, is it? I mean you and your dogs no harm," the red-brown one started. "Charlie, Itchy, and Lance here did us a favour. We found out that they are guardian spirits, and they helped us heal a member of our ally pack, which lives outside this city. These angels were kind enough to also welcome us to this dog-based event. Itchy convinced us that if they convinced you that we were not enemies, we could all enjoy this thing together."

I stared at this big creature again, analyzing if he was telling the truth. I could see from the look in his eyes that he was; I had learned what a lying face looks like from all the times Charlie has lied about things. I composed myself, and got to my feet. "You're...telling the truth, aren't you?" He and some others nodded their heads slowly. I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "Alright. Maybe I can...try to do something here. Something to perhaps let you spend time here with the others. Do you all **promise **not to do anything to my customers, those who will be here tomorrow. I warn you all, there will be plenty of dogs and you'll get plenty of looks."

"Yes, ma'am," a smaller grey wolf responded. Some of them repeated the same words to me after him.

"You see, Sash? THIS is why we need bodyguards," Gerta butted in.

I gave her an aggravated facial expression and realized an idea. "I guess you're right. I think I see some perfect guards right here. Any one of you w-wolves want to guard the Flea Bite during the Fall Fest tomorrow? We could use some protection."

Four of them took steps forward. One was tan wolf with a white snout, who said, "I will, madam. I am Harrold. Personally, parties aren't my thing. I can guard, and act as a healer if anything crazy goes on." He had a hint of anger in his voice; maybe he didn't like dogs like how I still didn't have a high like for these wolves yet.

Another one was a large and muscular one with mostly red fur, while the wolf next to him was a shorter, stouter canine with a round face and nose. The auburn one spoke, "I'm Garth, and I'll make sure nothing happens to your 'customers.' I'm just glad you trust us enough to let us stay here."

The last one was about Garth's size, except he had a white face and shaggy black fur on his head. "And my name is Hutch. I won't let any problems happen while I'm around, if you don't mind."

"Ok...then," I stuttered. "Garth and H-harrold, I guess you guys can guard the entrance and make sure none of the dogs coming in here are creeps or trouble-makers. We have some gangs and groups around here who aren't always friendly. Hutch and the...uh - other one, you both can watch from in the Flea Bite and make sure nothing too crazy happens."

"Sure thing," Garth answered.

"The name's Cando, by the way, dog," the short one said. He was hesitant, and I could tell he still had a hateful look on dogs like I would've thought for all these wolves. Yet, the rest of them were surprisingly hospitable, much unlike the stories I was told as a pup.

_"Charlie and Itchy are probably right...theses wolves are actually like us. I mean, they sure didn't eat those three when they went to do that mission."_ I arrived at the conclusion that I stop arguing with everyone and just agree to the fact that they wouldn't hurt us.

Thereafter I decided it best if I take the time to at least learn a little bit from my new assortment of "customers" for the Fall Fest. That night, I went and learned the names of Charlie's new friends. Some of them were interesting characters. I learned Tony is a leader of a pack in Canada, alongside a "Winston," who wasn't there for the festival. I learned of the alpha-omega class system of their so-called society, and the problem that Charlie, Itchy, and Lance had helped with. I had never known that a wolfpack still lived in the woods; I felt kind of bad about their predicament when Tony told me. I came to know some "omegas:" Humphrey, Shakey, Mooch, and Salty. I could see where Charlie took interest in them; they were just as lazy as him! I also experienced members of the local pack, like Luna, Lando, and Jeremy. There was also, strangely enough, two birds called Marcel and Paddy that liked to play golf for some reason. The one seemed like a complete kiss up to the other, which I found to be a little funny. Finally, there was Kate; something about her I liked. She had a very...understanding tone about me and dogs in general, as if she had the most acceptance towards our kind.

I found myself at the end of the night falling asleep in the café, near all my new friends. I was looking forward to the Fall Fest tomorrow...even the problems that would come along with it.

_**The next day, near noon in Wild pack territory...**_

_Azxoll POV_

I sighed and stared into an old broken mirror leaned against the wall. Through the grime and cracks I could see myself and my powerful form. Yet...I still felt ugly and unloved somehow. I now had a group willing to assist me in getting the dreams I had wanted all my life. Why did I feel this way? I could feel a sadness flowing through me, but then I remembered who had brought me into this state. _"Humans..."_ All they ever did was ridicule me, insult me, break me, destroy me, **hurt ****me.** Now I would be the one to change that. All of man will soon bow to me in reverence and I would finally receive the world's respect and love.

As I looked at myself, I could see another _agondray _step up behind me. "Are you ready?" my brother asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to do this, brother? I apologize for turning my back on you when I shouldn't have, but I'm still hesitant if everyone needs to suffer because of how misunderstanding they are." His draconic face still held emotion, and I could see the sincerity of his words through his glassy eyes. I could see that he understood me and my problem, but he didn't want to cause only more pain.

"I'm sure, Zwaksnoll. This will be an end to the suffering, you see. Once I am supreme, none will need suffer afterwards. They will realize who their superior is, and I will rightfully take my place as the leader that society has long needed."

He held a hint of depression, sad that everything must be like this. "Very well, sir," he relented. He slowly trudged away, and I turned to see Belladonna on the ground in front of me.

"_Lagaareyy,_ it is time," she sneered. "Now we will start our way to the center of this pitiful city and you will show the world who you are. You do as I have shown you, and thenafter your kingdom will rise. Red, Zwaksnoll, Quassazoll, Carface, and I will be accompanying you to begin the ritual I showed you. Once that ritual is finished and your true strength is unlocked, we will return here to watch you from a distance." She padded over to Otto and his gang of Scarface, Bruiser, Yellow Beard, and Killer. "All of you mutts will remain here for this part of the plan. Your roles will come into play later. From here, though, be fortunate you can have a good seat to Azxoll's uprising; it'll be a great show." She snickered a bit to herself. "Azxoll, get Quassazoll and Zwaksnoll and let us get going."

I did as she asked and recruited Quassazoll, who was eating some of the last of the meat. "Quassazoll, it is time to depart. Thank you for helping me, even if you are my servant. If you do your job well here today, I feel as though you can rule by my side for the rest of my life. You and Zwaksnoll...what a great kingdom we will rule."

He gave me a look of thankfulness, which I could tell was hard for him since he had never had room for emotion. "Thank..._lagaareyy. _Will be...great Qu-qas-quazol...Quassazoll." He lowered his head to bow, and I felt happy to have this great follower to aid me.

Zwaksnoll was already ready, but gave me an expressionless face when we went to leave. I shrugged this off and knew that no matter what, I was not going to be veered off of this trail now. It was official; I would be taking over this society and perhaps more beyond it. Red was completely prepared, already eager to go. Carface seemed fearful, as though something were to go wrong. However, he just did as he was told and followed Belladonna. The six of us exited the alleyway and started our march to the core of the city, where I would perform the ritual. _"Here we go," _I muttered in my mind.

The uninhabited areas of the town were passed by quickly. However, I noticed a few dusty pawprints every here and there on the sidewalk, as if some sort of canine or canines had recently treaded here. I only took interest at this minor detail for a split second; there were much more important things at hand. As the civilized area of town approached, I took a deep breath, ready to feel the pain of these humans gawking at me only one last time.

I pounded my clawed foot onto the sidewalk; I felt completely determined now. What these HUMANS thought of me would have no effect - their opinion of me will change...very soon. My face was determined; I went forth and headed straight for my destination, uncaring of any passersby. Behind me, I could hear Zwaksnoll and Quassazoll, who were almost of my size, shaking the ground because of their large weight. The three of us were powerful beings, together with the high-ranking demons Red and Belladonna. _"There's no way we can lose." _As I marched onward, humans took quick notice of me and my group of revolutionists. Many of them began to run away in fear; some of them who had apparently seen me before booed and glared at me. I gave a deep guttural growl in return, and they all backed off. I just kept going; no obstacle will stand before ME! Before long, I could see the location of my destiny ahead. I walked straight for it, picking up my pace. Two humans right front of us didn't hear me come up behind them. I was sick and tired of these pathetic, filthy beings. "MOVE!" I yelled as I shoved them aside. One was about to argue back when he saw me and decided to keep his yap shut.

After another hundred yards, the city center stood right before me. It was a busy four-way intersection that marked the exact central point of San Francisco. As cars weaved in and out of the epicenter, I entered this core of activity. That's when I decided it was time to begin the plan. "Brother -" I began. "Clear it. Make sure none stand in my way." I pointed my claw at all of the automobiles that were currently in the intersection. He hesitated a moment. "Zwaksnoll...?"

"Yes...yes, Azxoll." Zwaksnoll let out a weak roar (I could tell he was holding back) and headed for the center of these two streets. He used his mighty strength to push many of the cars out of the center; humans stumbled from their vehicles and ran away from the scene. After shoving and flipping those few cars, Zwaksnoll backed off and stood behind me again, his face full of shame.

"Alright all of you; you know what comes next. Create Hellfire Formation!" Everyone knew what this meant. Belladonna got to the very middle of the intersection and mumbled demonic words again. This time, she gestured her paw at one of the four entrances, and a huge wall of flame gushed up from the ground, preventing any new vehicles from entering in that direction. She repeated this three more times, so that the core was surrounded on all sides by huge infernos. Thereafter the five of them took their positions. Red slithered over to one of the firewalls and faced outward at the flames. Quassazoll went to another, and Zwaksnoll the third one. Belladonna and Carface stood together at the fourth entrance of the intersection, as they were both the shortest of the group. All five of them would make sure no-one would attempt to break the walls and stop the ritual from all four sides. Now, I took my position at the exact core of the section, the gateway to oblivion.

Thenafter I began the demonic process Belladonna had shown me to release my _lagaareyy _power. With this, I will be able to reach the full potential of the other _lagaareyi _before me, that which made them **legendary. **I made a low grumble and focused my mind, taking a deep breath through my nostrils. I took one of my claws and rammed it into the ground. Then, I began to tear away at the blacktop, carving in the first hellish symbol Belladonna told me to draw. Once done with the first, I twisted ninety degrees to my right and sketched a different one into the road. I did this two more times, so that these feared and all-knowing hieroglyphs surrounded me four ways, with me in the center. I mumbled the six words in Hell's language that Belladonna told me to say before unlocking the power. "_Shaytaan aum shrim maha lakshmiyei swaha,_" I hissed, the cursed nouns and verbs slithering off my tongue. I closed my eyes - all I had to do now was pound the ground hard enough to break the tar and the power of Hell would unlock my TRUE_ LAGAAREYY _STRENGTH!

"Here we go," I whispered to myself. "Let it begin. Let my new reign begin!"

**Well, there's chapter 9 for ya! Next chapter is the one everyone (whose been following) has been waiting for, the second part of "_Agondray Periculuum Termiuus." _I made sure to tie everything up on the dog end, so that the Fall Fest happens just as Azxoll's revenge does. Also, I'd like to thank another new follower to my story, Tears of Soul. Thank you my friend; it's you and all my other AWESOME FOLLOWERS that make me continue this story. You should check out Soul's fanfiction "A Lone Wolf's Melody," which is very well-written. Also, the satanic words in this chapter were NOT known to me before I wrote this; I'm not satanic. However, I had to research some words and stuff off of weird demon websites - they have some crazy turkey business going on there. The only foreign language of this story I know is drayic, so...yeah. I hope you all loved it and cannot wait to see how the next chapter goes...I sure can't! Please, please, please review, follow, favourite, and whatnot if it's not too much to ask. I'll see all of you great people later.**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	10. Agondray Periculuum Termiuus 2

**The time is here, my friends! The buildup of the story will be released in THIS chapter. After starting off as a pitiful lowlife, Azxoll is now about to rise up the ranks to supreme overlord! This chapter will be about the long-awaited revenge of the broken guardian, now that the world has shrugged him off as nothing. Will Azxoll achieve his kingdom here? What will the other villains do during this time? How will our other canine heroes respond to this? Will you like this chapter? Well, go on...find out! Warning: violent chapter ahead.**

_Agondray Periculuum Termiuus _- part 2

_Azxoll POV_

I stared into the purity of the heavens above one last time. I closed my eyes, and counted to three. "One..." I raised my arm up for the final strike. "Two..." I positioned my claws into a jabbing gesture. "Three..." With one last breath, I wailed my arm down into the pavement, piercing the black rock. A large crack gouged along the ground beneath me, a subtle light sneaking through the chinks. "Let it begin -" I whispered before everything changed.

The ground exploded, and a huge beam of light shot skyward from below me. The solid surface began falling away at my feet. Everything was silent; the powerful ambience created at this second made me hear nothing but my own breathing. Soon, gravity lost its will upon my body, and I ascended upward as the beam was. Looking down, the Earth was getting farther and farther away...and the full view of San Francisco was becoming more and more complete. Finally, once I was high enough to see the entire city, I automatically stopped climbing up the beam. This force...I could FEEL IT. Its power...it felt like none I had ever known before. It was as if this power was surging through my veins - as if an electrical impulse shocked every single one of my muscles and increased their power tenfold! Physically, I could see this strength coming into fruition. All that existed around me seemed to become smaller in comparison to me; that's when I noticed my size was growing. My body grew about seven times its original size before stopping, and even more of this awesome force continued to enter my very being. The spines covering my body became razor-sharp, and my arms and legs bulged large and vascular muscles. My soul had entered the void of infinite potential and had shaken hands with all the energy in the universe. A smile planted itself on my face, and I was finally aware of the _lagaaryy's _true ability.

Just then, the beam began to fade. _"What? NO! Why is the light in this grand light fading? Will not my power fade as well?" _I wondered. Instead of the power and light dimming, only the white coloration was starting to dwindle. The beam was beginning another phase; now the forces within it were of darkness...thus, the sky-seeking beacon became black. As this blackness surrounded me, something unexpected and originally not part of the plan initiated itself into action.

The beam was becoming a strange gaseous substance, something similar to an ancient drayic element. This mist began to envelop my arms, legs, and torso. "What the...? What is going on?!" The fog was swallowing me, as if my source of power were beginning to consume my body. I felt the mist wrap around my entire being, constricting me as the gas began to change form. It was forming something solid, just as the demonic red fog Belladonna created summoned my brother and changed his form. However, I did not feel this black mist changing my body structure. Rather...it was adding to it. As I peered at my myself again, I saw the darkness create a protective outer covering for my body. I could feel this new power slither up my long neck and cover everything but my head. In the next moment, the substance became whole. What remained was a dark armour, one that looked invincible and extremely sturdy with a slight rocklike look to it.

My main frame was covered by a bulky body casing, one that extended farther out to make my stature look even more menacing. Down the center of the torso armour was a ridge, separating the two halves of my body with this sharp peak. Up my neck and spine were various plates of the black-grey material. Spines ejected from the sides of each slab, so the two sides of my neck were rows of these deadly things. My legs held large and bulky layers on the thighs, just as my torso had. The lower legs had two flattened plates only on the front of my shins, with three spikes on each. My feet held flexible cover, with a series of small ridges forming a defense for the lowest region of my body. My tail was similar, many of the areas on it being surrounded by a small piece of the armour so that my tail could move about freely. My shoulders had five large spines jousting out of the rounded plates, the central spine longer than the other four. Along my arms were slick and comfortable platings, which led to the gauntlets on my hands. This was my favourite part of the masterpiece that was now me; the armour covering the hands was a jagged set of amorphous gloves with the rough rocky black armour covering the tops of my fingers and hands. At the edge of my fingers, where my claws where, larger dark claws of pure black metal ousted from my fingertips. Not only that, but these gauntlets had black lightning slightly emanating off of the shiny ends of my claws. Black lightning reminded me of the time of the _agondrays_, when certain species had access to amplify energies, such as lightning and fire. The greatest of these abilities was black fire and lightning, which far surpassed their normal counterparts by almost ten times in power. An evil grin spread across my face, feeling this lost power now refound. I checked the blade at the end of my tail, which was now as jet black as the claws of the gloves, with the dark energies surging off of it as well. Finally, the mist had one last role to play before its usefulness ended. The fog settled on my face, atop my head. As it solidified, I knew a helm now covered my face. Three grand spikes gouged upward on the helmet above my nose; two huge extra horns extended backwards to the area behind my horns. My normal horns wrapped around my face at both sides, so these new horns made the total on my head now four - twice as damaging as beforehand. The only part of me not covered now was my jaw and the area of my calves. With this much bulk, I would've thought that this would seriously weigh me down. However, this was the opposite; the great plates now covering me were completely weightless, as if I had nothing extra upon my body. The dark substance creating this great body shield was apparently a matter going beyond the natural realm of human-known physics.

I laughed; THIS was the full strength of the _lagaareyy..._I knew it was. Suddenly, the beacon stopped its ascent. Now, the great beam from the Underworld began to fade away, as I floated down to Earth again in my new form. I stared again at the Heavens and noticed now that where the beam had entered the clouds, a dark hole remained there in the midst. It was as if a permanent black scar had been made upon the sky, a clearing of the innocent fluffy apparitions above. I mumbled to myself and forced my mind back onto my hate. As my talons touched the Earth once more, I could clearly see the difference. I was much larger now - about seventy feet in height. Along with this, my inner power and strength had amplified many times over. And to top it off, I was now wearing the strongest armour on the planet...the Azxolian _Lagaareyy _Armour, I decided to name it. I felt the pressure of my abhorration overwhelming me now; I had to cause pain and suffering given these abilities. I closed my eyes again, this time anger running through my emotions. "Now..." I muttered, spreading out my arms with my claws outstretched, "I'm showing everyone how a real king rules."

My eyes shot open, and I bolted forward with the ferocity of a tyrant. The claws of my gauntlets crashed into two buildings on both sides of the road I was running down. As I kept my momentum, I left two huge scars on the sides of each edifice. Thereafter I turned around and gave a huge bloodcurdling roar, loud enough to be heard for over a mile. If no-one had seen my beacon of power before, they knew of my presence now. I took my hand and aimed it down the path I just crushed. I shot the lightning from the black war machine on my claws, and beheld as the lightspeed beams shocked and corroded all of the remaining land ahead. Any humans dumb enough to be in my path suddenly fell to the ground as ash. I jumped onto the side of one of the already damaged buildings, digging my sharp talons into it. As I pulled back outward, the entire structure collapsed into dust and rubble.

I decided now was time to take my terrour to the skies; I spread out my strong wings and shot up into the airspace above the doomed cityscape. Soon after looking over my new kingdom, I opened my jaw and released black fire upon the lands below. The fire-radius of the blast was gigantic. When I looked again, a whole array of buildings were up in flame, some already falling because of the intolerable heat of the increasingly overpowering inferno. I flew lower to the ground and scraped chunks off of buildings, sending huge pieces of debris to crush the pitiful race of man. I stopped the flapping of my majestic pinions and dropped to the ground, my impact from the fall causing the road to crunch up underneath my clawed feet. As I looked forward, a large assortment of human officers stood down the road from me. I just chuckled to myself, knowing there was no way anyone would ever stop me.

"Ferocious dragon, the California state and federal police demand immediate refrain from the destruction of San Francisco! Any further sign of intimidation or attack will result in this entire department and barrage of officers to open fire on you! Stand down and accept defeat - you cannot take on this entire militia alone, you reptilian scum!" an aged policeman announced over a megaphone.

_"Stop me...?" _I pondered. _"These pitiful flesh sacks cannot end a force as powerful as me! Send in an armada for all I care! No force on this planet can stop this _lagaareyy_!" _My face cringed up in anger. With a quick flick of my claw, the gauntlet shot a single bolt at the lead officer, moving at an immeasurable speed. As the man saw my movement, he attempted to bring up his firearm but the lightning hit smack in his check first. Without a moment's notice, the human erupted in a million directions, small chunks of his weak meat splattering all over the ground and any close by peers of his.

A bloodstained policeman took only a second before recuperating from the death of his fellow officer. "Fire! Everyone fire!" Just then, the roadway of about eighty cops shot pistols, shotguns, and rifles at me simultaneously. As I peered downward I noticed the Azxolian Armour easily deflecting every bullet - no marks or scratches even remained on my invincible plating. Soon enough, a shot hit my chin, a small area of my body left uncovered. I growled in pain, but the lead only went in very little, as my skin itself was already rockhard.

"Fine! You will ALL SUFFER UNDER YOUR NEW LORD!" I bellowed. I raised up my hand slowly. Bringing the glove back a few feet, I then lunged my arm forward and a gigantic array of dark lightning emanated from the tips of my fingers. The force exploded ahead of me, as if a huge black sheet appeared before my eyes. I didn't see anything beyond this black veil, as the dark energy was so big it did not allow me to see the ones I was attacking. After a few seconds, I lowered my arm and found only devastation in my wake. The entire road was covered in the blood of my enemies - not a single man was left standing. Flesh, bone, and a river of red were all I saw. I gave a "humph" of approval of my newfound tyranny as I ran through the intersections and continued my assault.

I clawed more at the floors of buildings, watching them fall whence I was finished with them. I stared down at the ground, witnessing the puny and insignificant beings that made my life a living hell. I bared my teeth as I wanted to tear and rip these pests apart. "This is how you all made me feel!" I screamed. I marched forth and stomped upon a human too slow to run away. His organic matter went down and out, leaving a red puddle as I stepped away. I snatched a woman up and threw her a great distance, knowing very well her landing would be unpleasant. I then crunched a piece off of a nearby office and dropped the heavy concrete on a man. I did this multiple times over, stepping on, biting in half, and wailing these filthbags.

I could feel it. Every kill I completed was piece of my hatred and my pain stored in my husk of a body throughout the years I've been tortured by this world. My rage coursed through my blood...and resulted in the spilling of others'. Hurt...anger...revenge...**destiny **all ran through my mind over and over as I was doing this. I NEEDED to do this...it was no longer a choice!

After enough individual damage, I saw it only fitting to return back to killing multitudes at a time. I jumped on roofs of building after building, transforming them from once-proud human achievements to trophies displaying my victory over the human race. I flew up to the heavens again, this time swooping down over various areas and blowing storms of flame down upon road after road, leaving a wasteland of fire and death. I looked over to the abandoned area of this "forest" of grey and impurity. The edifices over in that section were of no interest to me. No humans were living in them and therefore they had no use being reduced to nothing. Plus, that was where my few allies lied. However, one final object of interest caught my eye: the Golden Gate Bridge.

I skyrocketed over to the glorious display of human labour...soon it would become a "gorious" display of my new reign. I released another ear-piercing shriek from my throat, signifying my approach to my last destination. I began by ramming myself at the structure. I curled in my head and used my four horns to send myself straight through the once-solid object. A gap now appeared in the middle of the bridge, and I marveled as a myriad of cars fell forward into the watery abyss below. Humans scrambled about, climbing over vehicles and trying to save their loved ones - they all reminded me of ants, because ants they basically were. "You won't save your 'loved' ones...love is a myth. I only feel pain, and so shall all of you," I muttered to myself as I turned around for another go. I crashed into the highway again, causing another truncation of the long manmade thing. More chaos erupted, and pleasure took root in my mind at this cruel view. I ended it by flying alongside the bridge, my claws extended. I ran them over the metal wires supporting the road below. They snapped promptly as I passed each one, and I left only a few to hold together this structure so that it would be a gateway symbolizing the old world and the new under me. The Golden Gate Bridge shook, its wires snapping and flying about. Some of the sharp edges whipped and killed a few scumbags below, to which I shrugged off as another natural part of this destruction. I decided to head back to where I began my vengeance, as it was high time I end the chaos and settle a bit.

After landing at the site, my eyes gazed skyward as I noticed the black hole in the clouds had gotten a bit larger. _"It must be nothing. It is merely a mark to which I can now comfortably live under," _I concluded. My breaths slowed down, my fury quenched for the moment. I stared out at my awe-inspiring accomplishment. The thriving city of San Francisco was now in ruin, almost everything that stood tall and patriotic now bowed to my feet as dirt. Some buildings were left standing, a few only partially and others on fire. The bridge I had just annihilated lied in the far distance, barely standing and now droopy and weak in appearance. Smoke fumed up into the atmosphere from above a few of the infernos I left. I flipped my attention to the casualties of the situation - the humans. I saw the darkness and lack of life in the area. The shine of blood now lies atop the pavement, sidewalks, and remains of buildings. Charred corpses and lumps of tissue unidentifiable to their origins were strewn everywhere. A few fortunate souls were up and limping around, trying to get somewhere no longer important; some were wounded on the ground, missing limbs or other major body parts. Cries of suffering could be heard all around. Coughing, chocking, and screaming snuck their ways into my earholes. Burnt flesh and fresh blood were the stenches of my victory, slowly making their way into my nostrils. The air was filled with the small particles of dust and decay from the downed fabrications, some of the miniscule molecules landing upon my tongue and leaving a dry taste in my mouth.

Right now, I did not smile. However, nor did I take any pity by any means to mankind...they did not deserve my sympathy. Instead, I was indifferent, on the fence between feeling the pain and the satisfaction. My face was now calm in composure, loose of the anger marks I had created before. Now that the onslaught had finished, I knew what would come next. "From the ashes of this fallen society, my new empire will rise above the ruin and I shall take my new throne with dignity," I said aloud to myself.

I paused for a few more minutes. "Indeed...my kingdom," I muttered. With this, I, the seventeenth _lagaareyy, _would be known to the world, and soon enough all of humanity will realize its inevitability to survive against me. Armies will bow once again in reverence to my all-knowing wisdom and power, and any to try to stop me will be punished. Now...my rule has officially begun.

_**Meanwhile, in Wild pack territory...**_

_Killer POV_

I watched as Belladonna, Red, Carface, and those three dragon guys left the Wild pack's prime alley. _"Why does Carface choose to do what those demons say?" _I wondered. _"I remember a time when he did the right thing, and helped Charlie and his friends defeat Belladonna. Now, he serves her again, as well as his other previous master. Then there are those **dragons**...they still give me the creeps. The main one...Azoozol?...Belladonna says he has some important ancient ties that will give him 'infinite power.' What's with everyone wanting this power, power, power? I wish I could go back to the old days, with me and Carface back in New Orleans. I loved being his sidekick...I just hate it when otherworldly creatures get involved."_

"Hey, Killer! You get over here und bring me 'nother steak, yes comrade?" I heard Otto inquire.

I sighed and did as he said, knowing very well that if I didn't, Otto would send the rest of the gang on me. I barely made it in here in the first place...I remembered very well when I joined the Wild pack. Carface had been dead for a week, and now the only "friend" I could've said I had was gone from the world. That's when the thought of Carface's old gang popped into my head. I begged to be allowed to join, as I needed a new purpose. Otto graciously accepted, but only on the terms I be the lowest one of the group and would do anything they asked of me. Most of the time, this meant bringing them things or cleaning their already broken motorcycle. Otto would always comment that the Chopper was just a sign of the Wild pack now, after that run-in with that guardian angel Lance.

I handed him the cold meat, and he snatched it from my paw, grinning with an arrogance. "Just think, comrades," he began, "We will be having that power zat, um - Bella...Bella...Belladonna, that's it! Zat Belladonna promised we would be having. We will be ze strongest gang in ze city...then we take what we want, and zat Charlie Barkin won't know what hit him!"

Yellow Beard, Scarface, and Bruiser all let out hearty laughs, while I only chuckled lightly. I didn't think like these guys did; all I wanted was a moderate role in getting some money from a business as a lower manager. I didn't want to steal from others...unless it was gambling. Forcing oneself to give me their stuff wasn't an appealing idea in my mind, but my opinion held no weight here.

After another twenty minutes, a huge beam of light suddenly struck the skies, and I saw that Azoozol rise up in it. He got much bigger and then the beacon turned black and something dark began forming on him. I then took notice that this was armour, and shortly after the huge dark pillar faded away, and the dragon fell to the ground in the city. It was difficult to see him now in the lower areas, but I saw bolts of lightning streak in many directions. Just then, he flew up into the sky and blew a fire bigger than any I had ever seen...even bigger than any of Belladonna's! I watched in awe for more minutes as I could hear the crumbling skyscrapers and shrieking of the public.

"Uh...he seems like, um...angry I think," Yellow Beard dumbly commented. "He is destroying the humans's stuffs, and soon all the persons will try to stop him."

"No-one will stop him, I assure you," a familiar voice retorted. It was Belladonna, followed by Red and Carface.

"W-why are you guys back?" I thought you were all helping that dragon king boss get ultimate power or something," I queried.

"All we had to do was make sure the ritual he did was uninterrupted. He can take care of the rest himself. It's the aftermath I will really get my paws on."

"You mean OUR paws?" Red added. Belladonna nodded, but something told me by her look that didn't seem to be her actual plan.

"Where's those other dragons?" Scarface squeaked, the sun gleaming off of his greasy black fur and sunglasses. "I thought they would've come back with you, but they aren't with you."

Belladonna responded, "Oh...they wanted to watch as well, but from a closer location, so I let them. It's beautiful though, isn't it? Seeing a bloody revolution caused by a desire for revenge? It makes me feel like I did something great for my Lord. He will definitely reward me for this...I can see it coming!"

"WE will be rewarded Belladonna. Remember, dog? I'm here too," Red hissed. I could tell Belladonna didn't want to share the spotlight with Red, but she let out a big breath and agreed.

As the dragon king ravaged the majority of San Francisco, I could only feel wrong inside for being part of it. This inner doubt caused me to look up to Heaven and notice that a huge black hole was now an apparent problem sitting in the clouds. It appeared pretty big, and I could tell already this couldn't mean anything good. This uneasy feeling washed over me as I whispered to myself, "What have you gotten yourself into, Killer?"

**_At the same time, at the Flea Bite..._**

_Kate POV_

"Alright everyone, the Fall Fest will be beginning here real soon," Sasha started. She was frantically running about making sure everything looked perfect for some more dogs. "It starts at 12:00. Canines from around the city will be arriving here any minute!"

"Sash, you can calm down. Everything is perfect; you can relax and actually try to have fun with the rest of us now!" Charlie joked.

Sasha let out a breath of relief and replied, "For once, you're right Charlie!"

"Hey!" he argued laughing. "I can be right MOST if not ALL the time!"

"In your dreams, Mr. Guardian Angel!" she giggled as walked up and kissed him for a minute. When she released herself from him, he had a smug and content look on his face.

"That was a good one. How bout again?" he bragged.

She rolled her eyes and was about to do so again, until she saw a guest arrive from the entrance. She ran past Charlie, his face a tad annoyed. "Hello! Welcome to the Flea Bite's Fall Fest!" she welcomed enthusiastically. She stopped herself and began to grimace. "Oh...it's just YOU, Manfred..."

_"Manfred? __Who's Manfred?" _I pondered. Obviously this dog was not well-liked by Sasha or her friends, as Charlie, Itchy, and Gerta all glared at him. "Who is Manfred?" I whispered to Lance, who was sitting next to me.

He turned his head and opened his mouth, saying, "That I know of...not too much. I know Charlie and Itchy don't like him. Something about him once going out with Itchy's girlfriend and not leaving her alone - I guess I can see why Itchy wouldn't like him."

"Aw, c'mon guys...I know you don't want me talkin' to Bess and whatnot...where is she?" He seemed completely focused on his conversation with Sasha, almost oblivious to the wolves sitting in other parts of the alleyway dog hangout.

"You're damn right we don't want you talking to her! She's Itchy's girlfriend now, not yours! She dumped you after finding out what a jerk you are!" Sasha defended. "And just so you know, she's not here yet...and you won't be seeing her."

"Really?" he asked cockily. "How ya gonna do that?"

"Yeah. Garth, will you kindly remove Manfred here from the premises?"

"Garth? Who the hell is Gar -" he stopped and stared at Garth, who stepped up behind him, in fear. "Really big wolf! Uh...sorry to have caused a disturbance! I gotta get outta here!" He scrambled away with his tail between his legs.

"Good he's gone..." she sighed. As he left, I saw a large dog with fancier human apparel on, as well as a small and fluffy girl dog approach from outside.

"I told you, MC, I will not have dinner with you!" she declared. She turned her attention to the café and Sasha. "Sasha, it's great to see you! Where's my Itchy-kins?"

"Well Bess, he's right over there in the table area," Sasha explained. "However, you may find that there are -"

Her explanation was drowned out by Bess' screams. "AHHH! W-WOLVES! ITCHY, EVERYONE RUN! THEY'RE HERE TO EAT US!"

She was pacing around in circles when the bigger dog joined in, "Wolves? Sasha! Why are a bunch of wolves invading the café?!"

"Oh dear lord..." Sasha muttered.

"Bess! Bess! BESS!" Itchy was yelling, trying to get her attention. Once she was staring at him, he continued. "These wolves aren't going to eat us; me and Charlie's last mission involved us going and helping these guys out. In fact, I'd have to say they're some of the best canines I've ever met! You have to calm down and trust me. They will NOT eat you."

Bess blinked a few times, absorbing all that her boyfriend had just said. "Alright...Itchy dear. I will try to not run from these wolves - as long as you're beside me, I can't be scared." I saw Itchy blush when she said this.

The clothing-wearing dog was still panicked, until Gerta went up and slapped him hard in the face. "Yo! Labrador MC! Did you hear a damn thing that Itchy just said? These guys ain't gonna hurt ya! Settle down and get the entertainment ready for the festival!"

This Labrador MC guy shook his head and collected himself. "Right, right. I was only acting to make myself more welcoming to the wolves," he lied. Man, I could see already this guy had an...interesting character.

"More customers will be coming in; we'll just have to convince them none of you are a threat. However, we have to make sure our guards are still doing their jobs right. Do you hear me, Harrold, Garth, Hutch, and Cando?" Sasha questioned. Most of them answered accordingly, letting her know they understood their roles would soon be needed.

For the next half hour, more and more dogs from around the human city came in. Most of them were shocked when they arrived, but as more of their kind came, they were increasingly comfortable around us as they saw other dogs hanging around us already. When this domesticated party began to take some motion, many dogs didn't even take much notice at us from the United and Pride packs. This gave me pleasure, knowing that our kinds could indeed learn to like each other, and that we weren't too far apart to settle our differences.

I scanned the place of all that was going on. I saw the section that I think was called the bar to find dogs sitting atop manmade seating while they drank various liquids from glass containers. Gerta was here, dispersing the drinks to everydog. Then I looked at the table area to find a group of dogs including Charlie all in all circle. They were holding some weird thin pieces of bark with writing on them. Some bones were sitting on the table, each dog holding his own share of the total. This seemed like some sort of betting game, as each dog looked at the little bark chips and put in a certain amount of his bones based on his confidence in the writing on them. I don't think I'll ever understand these weird canine customs...but I definitely won't argue against them either. I saw Itchy and Bess sitting together in a corner, enjoying each others' company. Marcel and Paddy were standing in front of some random mutts, Marcel making golflike gestures to explain something about that strange sport. The rest of the wolves, like Tony, were sitting among the rest of the dogs and conversing about random things. On the platform where entertainment was being hosted, Labrador MC announced the acts of the dogs performing for everyone else. _"I bet some of us alpha wolves could show these dogs a thing or two up there." _This is when Sasha padded out from behind a wall, her fur now neatly combed to perfection. She looked dazzling and her voice sounded heavenly when she began to sing. Although wolves usually just howl (that's our singing basically), I took a liking to singing as well.

Many of the male dogs from the table area perked up at the sight of her. I could see why - in the dog world, she seemed like a goddess. As she swung her hips around and flicked her tail at the guests, all the guys just drooled and fell head-over-paws for her. A few of them even tried to approach the raised area where she was to try and touch her elegant fur, but I could see Hutch and Cando growling at them to sit back down. The words of her song flowed from her lips like a river, streaming into the ears of the Flea Bite customers. Her great singing couldn't last forever, however, as she ended and took her leave behind the wall again. The café erupted into applause, many of the males howling like wolves (not very well) to see more. I giggled and remembered how Humphrey would act like this to get my attention.

Speaking of Humphrey, where is he? After searching around this place for a good five minutes, I finally spotted him with his three friends and some other dirtier-looking dogs. As I got closer, I could see all of them playing some sort of game using a small rock. They were hitting it around with their paws, keeping from hitting the ground. "You see? I told you guys it's a lot like berry toss!" Humphrey exclaimed. The small dirty mutts playing around with them seemed less domesticated, as they were pretty dirty and likely lived in that abandoned area of this city. Therefore, I guess I saw it fitting these free canines actually blended well with these wolves.

I approached Humphrey from behind and covered his eyes with my paws. "Guess who," I stated playfully.

"Hmm...it couldn't be the world's best mate, now could it?" he chuckled.

"Maybe..."

"Well then, guess that answers my question," he twisted around to meet my face. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself," I giggled. "How are you liking this dog celebration?"

"It's great! I mean, I wonder why we don't have these kinds of things up in Jasper! When we get back to Jasper, we should definitely think of having parties like this in the United pack."

"I'll back you up on that one," I supported.

"Yeah, me too, dude," Salty added.

Just then, the atmosphere of the Flea Bite changed when another singer, this one a short little female dog similar to Bess, began to harmonize with the mood, creating a slower and more romantic setting. I realized this was supposed to be for mates and couples to dance together. "C'mon Humphrey. We should dance together," I suggested.

"Me...dance? Uh, I'm not very good at that..."

"Come here, you." I grabbed his paw and led him to an open area, where we placed our front paws on each other and stood on our hind legs. We swayed together with the rhythm of the music, as I laid my head down on his shoulder. "This is perfect," I whispered.

"Yeah, especially since its with you, Kate." I smiled and peered around, seeing Bess and Itchy as well as Charlie and Sasha get together and do something similar. That's when I noticed it: Luna tiptoed over to Lance. She patted him on the shoulder and she asked if he wanted to dance with her. He blushed madly at this and stuttered "yes" for answer, almost losing himself in his own nervousness. She brought him to the open space and took the lead, the two of them awkwardly dancing together with the slow song. It was cute though, Luna showing her newfound affections for Lance here...or maybe she was just thankful for him saving her life. Either way, they looked like a good-looking couple to me.

That's when IT started.

Just another great moment in my life was taking place, an unexpected spectacle occurred. From outside the rim of human homes surrounding the dog hotspot, a huge pillar of light appeared from the ground to the sky some distance away. "What is that?" I heard a random dog ask.

Some dogs began to panic, and others watched in awe as some figure rose up in the light and floated in midair. It was hard to see this individual from this distance, but from what I could see, it seemed to get bigger. The details I could make out were that it definitely wasn't human...or canine. A minute later, what was once a white beam turned into a dark and unwelcoming beacon. This time, the forces in it seemed to add more to the sky being, something black and heavy on top of its surface. I made out that it was some sort of armour. _"But why would this creature need armour?"_

The giant beam faded soon after, and the colossus returned to the ground past the buildings ahead, so I could no longer see what was happening. "Who was that?" Charlie inquired.

"I dunno," Tony answered, "But I sure don't want to find out."

Suddenly, screams for help came from the city as I heard crushing and destruction over in that direction. I paused in one spot for a moment, thinking what to make of the situation. Unfortunately, that moment was wasted as a big chunk of a human building crashed into the café. It fell on top of one dog's back end, a big crunching sound resulting from the snapping of his bones. His blood splattered outward on the ground, and he only lived a few more seconds before collapsing. I was in shock at seeing this. Other dogs and even some members of the packs started to become frantic. I couldn't move though; my body refused to listen to my mind, telling it to get out of here as fast as I could. In the air above us, I saw flames of blackness, their heat so strong I could feel it from the incredible distance it was away. I watched as time slowed down, frame by frame, and my just calm and peaceful reality had been changed to complete chaos in a matter of minutes. Everybody but me was moving now, trying to avoid debris falling from the skies above us. More and more crashed into this once-happy domain, some of the objects flattening poor dogs. The two filthy undomesticated dogs Humphrey was playing with earlier were now dead, one covered in shattered glass and the other cut in half because a piece of metal sliced him down his body. My mind was still entranced...unable to go anywhere as long as I was watching this horrific scene unfold.

"KATE!" I suddenly heard someone call my name. I blinked and brought myself back to reality. It was Humphrey; apparently, he had been calling my name multiple times but I was too trapped in that alternate realm to have heard him.

"Yes?"

"We gotta get out of here! We could die if we don't move soon!" he yelled.

I promptly nodded and followed him as we ran towards the entrance with the other canines. Out of nowhere, a medium-sized piece of rocklike substance hit Humphrey from above, knocking him down and leaving a big gash in his back. He wasn't moving, and I couldn't tell it he had...

"Humphrey?! Humphrey, get up! Get up...please!" I shouted with tears beginning to form in my eyes.

I was about to take his body and drag it to the entrance, when I look up and see a small piece of debris head straight for me. I had no time to react, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground too. Then everything went black.

**And that's it! This was the longest chapter of "Inchoation" so far. How was it? Yes? No? Maybe so? This chapter acted as a subclimax to the story, so now the rest of the plot can begin. What will happen next for Azxoll? How about the dogs and wolves? Please stay tuned and favourite, follow, and review, my friends!**

**Although it's a little late, this is also my Valentine's Day update basically. In opinion, this chapter may just show my feelings for this dreaded day. I take no pleasure in such a holiday, as I always spend it alone, just like Azxoll here. I decided to give a feeling of hopefulness and love at the Fall Festival, only to have it snatched away by a darker force known as revenge. I guess I'm creating an underlying theme here...that not always does life work out and sometimes it can be a living hell. Good for all of you happy couples out there...but be aware there are many out there like me as well. Still, I digress. Hope you "loved" this chapter. Until the eleventh then...**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	11. New Throne, Old Memories

**Ok all! I return once again to bring you chapter 11, the aftermath of Azxoll's vengeance. Here, Azxoll shall fortify his new threshold on San Francisco, while the canines of the situation deal with the destruction of the city. However, with old ashes comes new beginnings. A new face will soon be thrown in with the current characters, while those already known will be coping with hopelessness. A new part of the draconic past will also be revealed...be ready for another foreign term, readers. Hope you all like this one.**

New Throne, Old Memories

_Azxoll POV_

Although my new empire lied in ruin from my own hand, I already knew that to create, one must first destroy. I shall recreate my own empire, one in my image. Above the weak and corrupted fabrications mankind had made in this area known as San Francisco, newer and better structures will be erected in my name, as I claim the throne that had long belonged to me. Ending my assault where it began, at the center of these once-bustling lands, I began this process of making my dreams into reality.

With the past knowledge my _lagaareyy _scar bestowed to my temple of a body, I remembered the incarnation of dark power itself: the element known as _**tenevris**._ The very word meant "darkness" in drayic, and was known to be the very essence of the eternal blackness in the universe. Perhaps this _tenevris _was what humanity knew as dark matter, or perchance it was an element beyond the realm of human enlightenment. Regardless, Earth was once abundant with the material, during the reign of the _agondrays _and other powerful _reyi. _It was _tenevris _which could amplify power like fire which created the dark counterpart of the aspect. _Tenevris _was the core of the _agondray_s' powers; this substance was highly corrosive and would corrupt any living being to come in contact with it. However. only those of robust physical and mental status could survive this corruption - this usually meant the _agondrays,_ as the era's weaker species most of the time could not live through the agonizing process of adapting to the powerful component. The darkness was that which allowed them to remain the world's dominant race, as _tenevris _allowed the dragons to control much of the world's might and to evolve at a faster and better rate. However, with the fall of all races, _agondray _and not, _tenevris _was eliminated from the planet, just as the proof of the species was. The many kings of the time knew that the upcoming rulers of their world would not be able to handle the most powerful material of the known universe - and so it was decreed that none from that point on would wield the all-knowing corruptor. Eventually _tenevris _vanished from the Earth altogether, and mankind never knew the darkest aspects of its planet's history.

That was when I realized...my armour, my power...it was _tenevris. _I had adapted to the stuff, and therefore I gained the great armour upon my body and the energy surging through every cell of it. Somehow, I KNEW that the black mist of the fireworld was the ancient and undiscovered element. _"How?"_ I mentally interrogated myself._ "How the hell did Hell ever get _tenevris? _It was eradicated...destroyed completely - as far as I know. The memories given to me by this holy wound on my arm only go up to a certain point...to the memories of the sixteenth _lagaareyy's _death. By that time, _tenevris _was ALMOST gone...but a few traces of it were left. But there's no way that small amount wasn't destroyed thereafter...I mean, humans had no idea of the great power of it until today, with my glorious uprising. I...I will have to consult Belladonna or Red on this later. For now, my kingdom has yet to be made."_

I turned my gaze again at the intersection, now a graveyard, that marked the epicenter of this place. Here, my throne shall be placed, I decided.

With a heavy breath, I concentrated deeply on the blackness now entwined with my soul. Its power was now mine, and with this power I could create things myself. After a few minutes of this process, I pictured the black mist from the beam - _tenevris. _Then, as my eyes opened, the black gas appeared before me, leaking upward from the chinks in the ground. As the spheres of visualization in my skull fixed themselves upon the mysterious compound, I aimed my hand at the thing and jerked my fingers to the left, and sure enough, the fog followed. I did this upward, downward, forward, and all-around; it seems I have complete control of this darkness now, like other _agondrays _of the past. _"Good. Now to create my masterpiece." _I stared hard a single point on the ground, and soon after brought my hand upward, my claws facing the heavens.

As expected, darkness erupted from the ground. Unexpectedly, though, the _tenevris _came forth in a solid state, as if the corrosive element read my mind and knew I wanted to create a building from its molecules. My attention was caught, and I backed up a bit, seeing the base of the edifice being larger than I thought it would be. The black solid kept rising more and more, foot after foot. It stacked higher into the sky, climbing to heights greater than the human buildings still standing. Once it was over a thousand feet in height, I marveled at my creation. This throne - the Throne of _Tenevroreyy _(the Dark King), as this building was to be named, will stand as the apex to this empire. It is here I will rule as an eternal dictator; it is here I command my new armies; and it is here I will stand as the symbol for the new. I put the lightest of grins on my face - something still felt...empty. Perhaps because Zwaksnoll wasn't here. Maybe because I was not yet done forming these lands. Or, by chance, I had done something wrong. I couldn't have done anything wrong; I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I grumbled at this and got back to my current objective. I would NOT let mental disturbances falter my destiny.

I trudged through the streets for the next hour, creating smaller homes and fabrications that will serve as the shelters of those inhabiting my kingdom. After all, what would one's kingdom be without those to rule over? I wanted to purge this place of humans, but I knew I couldn't rid it completely of them. Therefore, I will enact my first act of mercy to this empire. I would allow any humans wanting to leave the city the chance to do so...those remaining would be stuck here, as I planned on isolating San Francisco from the world. My private realm...the temporary territory I will control until I felt like expanding. That would have to wait a moment, however, as I was not yet done with the new San Francisco. I continued my dark activity, doing it at a rather surprisingly rapid rate. It seems I adapted to the dark powers I now I owned faster than I thought I would...I could not tell if this was good or bad. Nonetheless, I flew up into the air once I was satisfied to find a sea of black. The man version of this city was colorful and varied. Mine was dull and militant...exactly what I wanted in MY kingdom.

Speaking of which, I could not call this San Francisco anymore...it would hold too much semblance to the old humanity it held once. _"From here forth, it shall be known as...Zthasariia,"_ I mentally declared to myself. It will be named after the fifteenth lagaareyy, the only other besides myself who went beyond his traditional guardian role and sought his own power - Zthasiikcii (Sthas-EEK-ee). He was a dark-minded_ reyy_, just as I am now. However, he did not need the Dark Soulkeeper's influence to twist his mind. He decided his own fate, while I had to be persuaded first. What this show about him and me? That I'm not as corruptible as he was, or that I'm more of a worthless coward than he was? I don't know, but I do know we are the two _lagaareyi _that rebelled from our original roles.

Yet, Zthasiikcii's history does not end positively. After years of treating the _lagarr, _those he was meant to protect, like shit, a revolutionist by the name of Druuyh convinced the _lagarr _their once-worthy king was now just taking advantage of them. Zthasiikcii later died at the hands of those meant to bow to him...all by his own doing. Would I ever have my own Druuyh, rallying together those I had crushed to rise against me? _"No," _I thought. _"I'm too powerful...none will be able to muster anything close to my power. That will be the difference between me and my past self." _

It was now high time to release the new members of Zthasariia. Before the assault, Belladonna told me that I could bring in dark creatures of another realm, those reptilian in nature. Also, the demons of Hell would also be occupying the black wasteland whence I was ruling. In truth, I had no problem with demons at this point, since angels and Heaven had long abandoned me. I was no longer alone - now, I was with a group who knew what power was all about and how the world can be and will always be a living nightmare. Only two roles can be accomplished in this realm and time now...the punisher and sufferer. I would make sure I would be on the punishing half of that spectrum, and it's that drive that kept me going now. I landed on the ground again, and broke open the black crust on the road again. As expected, Hell's portal opened, but this time no beam of light emerged. Rather, large claws rose from the abyss of fire, those of a demonic brute. Its face held a natural anger as flames emitted from its back. Its large muscular composure reminded me a bit of Quassazoll, but this monster was bipedal and lacked a shell. Behind it slithered a long serpentine one, with spiked tentacles for arms and no eyes upon its face. More of these beasts crawled out of their accursed pit, that which God himself had locked away to suffer under the hands of Satan. They were now free to roam a new world, their world.

With the demons spawning, I remembered I wanted to summon my reptilian subjects as well. To do this, I must use my _tenevris _to bring them forth upon this astral plane, similar to the auburn fog Belladonna used for Zwaksnoll. Although Belladonna never taught me how to transport and open way to bring in living beings yet, I thought I would give it a try myself, seeing as I had adapted to the corruption so fast. "Here I go," I mumbled. I focused again on the dark powers in me, this time on the living _lagarr _I was about to welcome. I looked after this, but found nothing in front of me. I tried again, this time with more mental strain; once again a failure. I was beginning to get impatient, wanting to merely get this task out of the way. I growled in anger and put my brain to full use in this case, making sure to hold my breath and concentrate on nothing but the _tenevris._ As I peered at my results this time, a _lagarr _of darkness stood before me. Those reptiles which I could bring here were not the normal earthly variant - instead, these were a separate species all their own from beyond the known limits of the human universe. The _lagarr _before me now represented my reign, and that the ancient and powerful ties that once existed during the Dragon Age would now be reconnected to Earth after the last rulers of it decided humanity didn't deserve these powers. Now it was my choice, but I still knew mankind wouldn't be tampering with abilities it did not deserve or understand. No...this power was for ME and those who stood beside ME.

I grinned at this darkspawn before me; it bowed to me, as if already aware I was its new master. I recompleted this action again and again to bring forth my dark army. Not only did _lagarr _arrive from the unknown zone; so did _angiisi _(snakes), _raevnils _(amphibians), _alruucroisi _(alligatorlike creatures), and even smaller kinds of _agondrays_, those of the most relation to me. However, these draconic dark reptiles were smaller versions of the normal _agondrays _found in the past. Therefore, they would technically be characterized as the half-_lagarr, _half-_agondray _beings of that era: _lagarrdrays. _Although I had no behemoths come forth as one of my servants, I was satisfied with my (mostly) reptilian battalion of _tenevris_-based monsters. Eventually, I managed to create a temporary portal for these beings to pass through onto this planet's grounds. The population of my empire rose, combining the leftover humans, hellish beasts from the Underworld, the reptiles of a darker dimension, and any other pitiful lowlife creatures that dare exist in my territory.

I wanted to see the transformations I had made at a clearer level. I used my wings and rotated them in an up-and-down fashion to ascend myself to the top of the _Tenevroreyy _Throne. There, I found a balcony, already perfectly formed for me to stand upon. I let gravity take me down to it once I reached that height. The cool and slick feeling of the all-black tower felt good under my claws. There was a large and open doorway leading to a main room just inside. _"I will have to look at the expansions of my fortress later," _I concluded, _"I am still too big to fit in there. I will have to return to normal size first. This platform already barely supports my size!"_. I turned on the claw of my heel and faced outward to an outlook at the kingdom. A sea of darkness lied ahead, all of the edifices I made now glimmering in the sunlight. This area was vast, and I was pleased. Soon, I will mark the boundaries of this territory so no more humans could come in and go out. This reminded me of the deal I still had to offer to the humans left in my empire: to live under me or leave completely and never return.

I treaded to the edge of the balcony, over a thousand feet above ground level, and ran through my head what to say to all who lived here now. I let my lands inspire me, as I would soon address my public for the first time.

_**During this, at the Flea Bite...**_

_Lance POV_

"Hey Lance, do you ever think we could be friends?" a kind and welcoming voiced beaconed. I turned my head to face Luna, an almost halolike aurora circulating around her. Her light brown fur...her sky blue eyes...her perfect body...I felt so at home in this presence, despite my just-recent change from hatred for her kind.

"What do you mean, Luna?" I asked, confused why she would even mention this.

"I mean...you just despised everyone of us wolves. Apparently your precious mother is more important than any relationship you could have with anyone...even me. Open up a bit, Lance. You deserve to pleasure yourself for once in life," she ended on a seductive note.

"What?!" I interjected, sweat beginning to form on my head. My face felt redhot, and I could tell it was completely visible for her to see.

"Oh, come now - you know you want to." She swished her tail under my chin, allowing me to sample her glorious aroma.

I gulped. "W-w-wait," I whimpered. "I don't know what you're, um...talking about. I'm pretty sure there's something wrong here."

"Something wrong?" she asked carnally. "What could be wrong about this?" She licked my nose, and then made her way to my neck, causing extreme pleasure to shoot through my every nerve. I froze, almost unable to resist these callings.

However, my strong angelic willpower soon prevailed, as I soon explained, "There IS something wrong. I know it! Something...bad. It's hard to...remember."

"C'mon...there's nothing to worry your little head about..."

"Wait! That's right; there's something wrong at the Flea Bite. But what? Think, Lance, think..." I was forcing myself to reminisce about recent events, finding the memory I wanted. "An attack! There was an attack. That means...this cannot be real."

"It's as REAL as you want," Luna seduced. "Give in, Lance. Leave your worries behind -"

"I can't! I won't!" I resisted. "Wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!"

A split second later the surreal environment I had been in faded away and it was replaced with a world of desolation and annihilation. I woke to find rubble and a broken café, as well as the fallen from the assault. I got up, surprisingly nothing on me and no damages seen. This observation was soon disproved when I attempted to move forward. A striking pain jolted up my leg as I collapsed with a yelp. I gritted my teeth hoping that it would somehow assuage this searing pain, but to no avail. _"You HAVE to get up, Lance!" _I concentrated and took mind of my years of angel training in Heaven. Flying tests...obstacle courses...self-demonstrations; many of them required physical prowess and a mindset saying that the mission must be done, no matter the cost to the guardian. Unfortunately, my one weakness of my job as an angel was fighting, as I always would try and find a peaceful way out of every situation. Whether it be housefires or blizzards, I could successfully navigate and defeat any inanimate foe. Whenever another true opponent stepped in, however, I could never bear to hurt them, for my heart held a weakness of harming others. Despite this personal downfall, I managed to ace Angel Academy as the highest in class because of the fact combat was never taught as a course. This disadvantage was not my issue at the moment, I soon realized. I composed myself and, with all my might, pushed myself to the limit beyond physical suffering, nullifying this handicap to complete my duty.

Upon limping, I further surveyed the Flea Bite. The entire alleyway was nearly a warzone, except there were no deaths from any enemies. Many of the dogs I have come to know from around the city as friends - dead. Tables were overturned, debris was strewn about every inch of the ground, and blood ran rampant on floor like a carpet. I found Charleston and Reggie, a Labrador and Chihuahua I've come to know, sprawled on the ground next to each other, their eyes blankly staring off into a void beyond the mortal realm. Limbs and organs lied about like the joyous streamers from the Fall Fest. The stage was cracked in half, a huge boulder crashing through the center of it. The mutts who usually played background music for performances were obviously beneath the huge rock, some of their instruments bent or snapped next to their dead masters. I felt a deep remorse and sorrow for all that had happened on this day. All I could ask myself is what being could want this? Who could've been coldhearted enough to cause the mass deaths of innocent souls? _"Hopefully," _I thought, _"Most of these dogs will soon end up at the gates of Heaven, waiting to enter the eternal bliss of their afterlife."_

From behind me now I heard someone stir. After a muffled growl, I heard a cough come from Hutch, one of the United pack alphas. "Lance..." he whimpered, "I don't know if I can get up. I can't feel my legs, and an unbearable pain is throbbing in my head."

"Hutch, it's alright," I began. "I think I can get you out of there. Just be patient and I will make sure you make it out of this."

"Make it out of this? Lance, I don't know if I **want to live **if I can't even work for my pack. If I'm crippled for life, there's no purpose for me to live. I live to serve my pack, and if I cannot fulfill my duty, there's no reason to go on." He paused a moment before continuing. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, my fellow canine in need."

"If I'm useless from this, I want you to kill me. Use the sharp teeth you dogs, though as domesticated as you are, still possess and clamp them on my throat until I stop moving. No matter how much I thrash or squeal, I need you to do it if it comes down to that," he finished, a somber tone ringing through his voice.

"I don't think I can, I'm a -"

"You're an angel, Lance, I know. I may be a wolf who is not as knowledgeable as you in holy subjects, but I need you to be my guardian angel and free me from my mortal pain to deliver me to the Great Sky Pack. This time - Lance - you will need to be the Angel of Death."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyesockets. "Please, don't make me do this...I can't. I've never had the will to kill or hurt anyone, especially those I've come to have as friends," I pleaded.

"You don't have a choice this time," he declared. "If you don't do it for me, then I will find a way to kill myself. I'd rather it not come to that and to have a follower of the God Wolf save me instead."

"Then...t-then...I can only hope it won't come to that then," I commented. I went over and used my head to push off a large and half-broken windowpane from atop his hindlegs. Upon removal, I found no physical handicaps left to be a problem, except for a large shard of glass sticking out from his foot. "Hutch, there's a big piece of glass lodged in your paw."

"Pull it out. I don't care if it hurts me...do it," he barked.

I did this, sliding the smooth yet sharp-ended object from the wound. Once the tip was released, blood gushed forth. I felt vomit forming in my throat but I held strong. "Just wait a minute," I said. "I need something to stop the bleeding."

"Alright then - hurry."

I ran to the bar to find a cloth sitting on the counter. I snatched it up and returned to my patient, tying the rag around the wound to stop the bleeding. "This will put pressure on your paw and will the clot the blood," I explained. "See if you can stand up."

"Ok," he breathed heavily, "Here goes nothing." He used his forelegs to hoist up his upper body, then cringed up his face as the hind ones rose to his feet. With a deep explosion from his lungs, he stood straight up and took the pain as he walked forward. "It looks like the damage isn't too bad...perhaps I will be able to help the United pack after all."

"Good to hear," I beamed, hearing this news. "Now, do you think you could help me wake the others and help them? An alpha like you might be able to assist me in this holy mission."

"Very well," he said. "I have to make sure the others wolves are tended to first, but I think you dogs have proven to me how close you actually are to us wolves."

He walked over to Cando, who was lying unconscious with nothing but some dirt on his fur. Hutch shook him, and the round-faced beta woke with a startle, thrashing around his claws as if an attacker were nearby. "Who goes there?! Imma kill you, filthy scum!"

Hutch quickly stepped in, "Cando! It's me, Hutch! Calm the hell down!"

"H-hutch? Oh...ok then. I just had the craziest nightmare, like someone evil tried to kill us all in this human city and...oh." He caught himself once he saw what was around him. "I guess that wasn't a dream...I'm gonna kill whoever the hell did this! He probably killed a bunch of dogs and some of our kind, too! I knew we shouldn't have come here - to this stupid dog fest! Look at this...we nearly got killed ourselves as a result."

"Cando, calm it!" Hutch intervened. "I know what happened is horrible, but I know we both know this is not what happens normally in human civilizations. Don't judge one bad time for an entire outlook." Cando growled for a few seconds, but relented by nodding his head. "Alright then, let's continue reviving the others, Lance."

I took heed from these words and went over to Luna, her lustrous fur still gleaming in the dimming sunlight. At this point, it was midafternoon and the sunlight was just beginning to fade. I remembered my wet dream I had just woken from, Luna tempting me to give into weakness and let my guardian duties falter. _"Could doing anything with her lower my awareness as a protector?" _I questioned. I hesitated a moment before placing my paw on her shoulder blade and waking her from slumber. She stirred for a few moments, slowly opening her beautiful eyes.

She slowly got up, small rocks and wood splinters falling off of her. She shook her head and mumbled something under her breath. The she-wolf turned to face me, those sky blue portals piercing me once more. "L-lance? Is that you? What are we doing here? I feel like crap...and as if something bad happened."

"B-but something did," I admitted.

"What?" She turned her head around and stared at the Flea Bite, taking in the memories of what had just happened. "Oh my God - this is terrible! Who would do such a thing to this wonderful place? I mean - Lance, you opened my eyes and showed me how great dogs can be. It's just so sad now...seeing so many canines dead, both wolf and dog. I can see from here that Eric and Will are gone. Those two and I were the last of the Pride pack betas; now I'm the last beta. Now, from what I can tell, there's only thirteen Pride pack members left. Thank the God Wolf that not everywolf from the Pride pack came...or probably more would've perished. But...what about the other ally pack members?" she asked.

"Well," I said, looking over at Hutch, who had now brought back Cando, Tony, and Mooch, "It seems no-one from the United pack is dead...as far as I can tell."

"We need to help anyone we can," she decreed. "After all, I'm working with a guardian angel here. We might be able to use more of those dog miracle things to heal everyone."

"That's right!" I bursted out. "We COULD use miracle dogtags to help everyone who's still alive. But...where would I get so many? Annabelle can only make them every so often, so we would run short and could only help a few; however, that was a grand idea, Luna!"

Her face turned red a moment and her eyes had a shocked look at this. "Oh - um...well yeah. I mean, you used one to heal me, so...I, uh got the idea from that. Anyway, we need to use them on those injured the most then."

"Agreed," I stated enthusiastically. I felt funny inside, relating to Luna. It's as if she was already a helpful holy healer before she even went to Heaven. I shook off the carnal dream I had before and reassured myself that Luna couldn't be the corrupt wolf from it. _"But does she actually have feelings for me, or is she just thankful I saved her life? Probably the second one...I mean, the Luna from my dream had a point. I was blind and hated wolves because of one bad experience; I don't think I deserve a wolf as kind and great as her." _I shook my head and went on, _"I can't focus on this now - I have a job to do."_

As we spread out, we thankfully managed to reawaken most of the dogs and wolves. It turns out those betas, Eric and Will, were indeed deceased. Salty, Shakey, Jeremy, Harrold, and Lando were up now. By the look of it, Shakey had broken a leg. Sasha, Itchy, and Charlie were dazed, but otherwise fine. Gerta lost an ear completely, and Harrold had to step in and stop the wound from bleeding. Felipe was okay, expect for the shocked state he was in.

Labrador MC lost his tail and one foot, and he was wailing about it once he found out. "My beautiful tail...it will never be able to dazzle the ladies again," he sobbed, "And my foot! I can't feel it anymore. I can see it...amputation...and then a PEG LEG! Women HATE peg legs! Gah, just end it for me now!"

Marcel and Paddy were fine, with exception to Marcel's broken wing. "What am I going to do now, Paddy? I can't play golf like this!"

"You'll still do fine, sir. Just...wait a few months," Paddy explained. Marcel grumbled at this statement, but it was hopeful seeing some of us to continue to live on from this tragedy.

Unfortunately, I still couldn't settle completely knowing so many of my acquaintances will now have to leave this world, as I had not known them nearly long enough for them to depart. I will have to wait now until I too die once again to see them once more in paradise. However, I noticed a problem still existed when I laid my eyes on four canines I knew who weren't coming out of it. It was Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Bess. "They aren't waking up," Tony said, noticing my stare. "Humprey's back was badly injured, and he passed out from the blood loss. Kate was knocked out by something small, seeing a bruise smack in the middle of her forehead. The little dog here was impaled with something that whacked her pretty hard; her entire body is swollen and perhaps a limb or two is broken. Garth, my son...I just don't know. I don't see anything too severe for him to be completely unconscious...but I guess we will have to wait."

"Then wait we shall," Charlie came in. "I'm glad this problem is over for now, but...something's tellin' me there's more coming!"

I realized this too and shook my head. "I sure hope you aren't right, Charlie. I sure hope..."

_**A few hours ago, near the edge of the of the Golden Gate Bridge...**_

_Unknown POV_

After several hours of painful walking, I smelled something familiar. _"Wolves..." _I thought. _"No...I thought there weren't any left. This scent doesn't lie, though...but it's a weak smell. Only a few wolves live here, probably not a full-on pack. At least the numbers of the wolves down here are low, so they shouldn't pose a threat to me in case they see me and are **unwelcoming**. I will deal with them if I need to...I'm an alpha of the Southern pack!"_

Eventually I found the den area of the pack and continued my way around, making sure nowolf saw me. When I was exiting that sector of their territory, I spotted an older wolf near his den. He was grey and black, and something about him was strikingly familiar...I just couldn't place my paw on it. Soon after, another wolf who looked even older stepped out from within the biggest den. This one was unfamiliar to me, but he looked more out of shape than the other, as if a war had torn though his very being. This one had bruises and scars on his body, with ruffled silver fur and a back splotch on his back. "_One of those two must be the pack leader...better make sure they don't see me." _I snuck through bushes and make it clear of the area. I walked on further and further, as if these woods would never end. Finally, I found the edge of the thicket and saw a huge human structure. It was big and grandiose, its red coloration shimmering in the sun. This appreciation was short-lasted, however, as I never saw what was coming next.

A huge light shot skyward, piercing the clouds above. From here, I peered onward to find some small dot rising in this seemingly holy beacon. The dot grew bigger until I could make out some living creature. I couldn't tell what it was from here, but its large stature and serpentine neck gave it a menacing look. The giant line of white soonafter became dark and malevolent, as the outline of the beast became black as well. In a minute's time, the blackness shooting from the Earth stopped and the form descended to the ground. What came next shocked me just as much as the beam itself.

I saw a lightning bolt streak from within the human city, splitting in multiple directions. In the few seconds it lasted, I could tell something was different about it. The light of these fiery shocks wasn't light at all...it was darkness. The power of nature was being manipulated by this giant monster; its power MUST be immense.

The beast then took to air with its - what are those - wings? Yes...it seems this must be a winged creature. Once in the air, it floated in one place a second. I waited and watched in awe, wanting to see what this being had to offer next. Suddenly, an black inferno disseminated forth from what seemed to be its mouth. The fire was gigantic, larger than any forest fire I had ever seen! A blanket of the blackened flame laid waste upon the society below, clearing a huge chunk of it of life. The human buildings there either were up in flame or collapsed from the almighty power I had just witnessed. This assault continued, as the thing clearly killed more and more humans afterward. I could see it ripping apart the fabrications of man, causing the creations to come tumbling down in defeat.

I could feel the defeat here...I suffered defeat at the hands of the United pack some time ago. I was exiled in shame after my secret was found...now my purpose held with being a lone wolf. However, I still swear I will be back there one day; I will get back at those damn fools, Kate and Humphrey - especially Kate. I will make sure that bitch pays when I kill her family and her as well with my strong alpha jaws! _"This creature...it's unstoppable. No human or wolf army could ever stand up to it. If I could...no, that's crazy! Maybe not...err, I don't know. If I could recruit this creature's help, I could wipe out the ENTIRE UNITED PACK! Then - finally - I will be accepted back into my home of the Southern pack with open arms. Without the United pack, all that will remain will be north and south. We could merge...or I could wipe them out too with this all-inspiring power before me. My father will be proud of me, and we will rule all of Jasper as the dominant wolves!"_

I snapped out of my brilliant plan and found the creature heading this way, to the large waterway leading into the city. As it got ever closer to the forest, I noticed now what it was; it was a dragon! I knew very well that dragons were just mythical beast from legend and whatnot, but right now before my eyes flew one of these majestic beasts. A black shell covered its already impressive body, perhaps some sort or armour. I gaped with my mouth open as it cleared the huge thing by ramming its head into the human path. It did this again, then finished its warpath my snapping all of the supports holding the thing up. Thenafter it seems the draconic destructor was finished with his act of desolation, as it flew back to the center of what remained to be of the civilization.

It's wrath had been shown to me, and now I felt an urge to see more. _"Are you stupid?" _I asked myself. _"It will likely kill you too." _But what choice do I have? Apparently these woods already have a pack of wolves living in them. The city ahead now seems more welcoming, now that most of the humans in it have probably been disintegrated, and I was bound to have come in contact with it had I chosen to go into the city. "Fine," I declared aloud. "I must go see this great dragon, so that my plan for revenge may finally come into fruition. This time...oh, this time...things are DEFINITELY going to be different!"

I walked out of the shrub I was in and made my way through the remains of the once-great human fortification leading to the city, now pitiful in comparison to the even greater dragon I would soon meet.

**And...there it is! Chapter 11! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, like chapter 5. I got some writer's block and I was deciding which information to include. Sorry if the first part was boring, but once again these backgrounds about Azxoll are important in being able to understand his character. I hope you all liked it enough though, and the mystery character will be revealed soon! Also, you should all check out The-crazy-lone-wolf77's fanfiction "Misery to a Good Life;" it's fan-flippin-tastic! Thanks again, followers, and please review. If you haven't followed or favourited yet, please do so.**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	12. True Colors

**Chapter 12 arriveth! Now that the Flea Bite is recuperated, and Azxoll has built his kingdom, more loose ends need tied up and true intentions need revealed. The real plan of this ploy will surface under the real puppetmaster. Meanwhile, the dogs and wolves need to think of what to do next, or perhaps they will suffer yet another massacre. Plus, yet another shoutout here, to my pal GrinWolf. He has a fanfiction called "Tale of Grin," which I think all of my followers should also follow too. I appreciate everyone who has followed and favourited my tale thus far, as you guys are my drive to keep writing. After all, what would an author be without his audience? **

**I know my story has a decent number of followers now, but I must admit there are other fictions out there more deserving than this one. "Inchoation" is a novice story in comparison to the other stories I have mentioned up to this point, like "Love and Misery," "Betrayed," "Between Mercy and Severity," and "Misery to a Good Life." Not only that, but despite the fact these people may not be following my tale, I find it necessary to call out the skill in my other fanfiction peers' writings, including "Hilltop High," "A Lone Wolf's Melody," "The Adventures of Fatherhood and Forgiveness," "Healing Hearts," "Kate's Story," "Trials of Alpha and Omega: Adventure in the South," "True Love Starts at a Young Age," "Deal with Fallen Angel," and "Same Love." All of them - better than this, so you should really be checking out all these grand examples as well. (*Note: these are by Mr. Steal Yo Gurl, The Fun-loving Omega, Zee-Dude, The-crazy-lone-wolf77, Alpha Andrew, Porcupain, Tears of Soul, Dream web, Humphrey Loves Kate, Albedo66, Death's Shadow 2016, and RexieCakes.) Also, I would like to mention the HLK Forum (right in the forum area of A&O fanfictions), which is open to all who wish to converse with some friends. It is led by the one-and-only Humphrey Loves Kate, so...yeah. Now, onward and outward, to the story we go!**

True Colors

_Azxoll POV_

Me atop my throne, standing before my subjects...this was my Paradise, more so than that I could imagine Heaven giving me. That holy realm would only try to deliver a feeling I knew not existed anymore...**love. **The very word put a foul taste upon my long tongue, as it was the forbidden fruit I was cursed to never taste. To me, love is myth, nothing but an insouciant fairytale that will only run over and over in my mind until one day I reach the threshold of insanity. I couldn't let this worthless aspect of life blind me from my goals. I knew that all I could be now was a tyrant - nothing more or less. I could not feel compassion or understanding of another individual on a deep level, just as no being will ever be able to understand the horrible twisted labyrinth that is my soul, vines and weeds growing over the dark and decayed rocks of it. "Just a myth..." I hissed under my breath.

Now that the stage was set for my announcement, and I had an idea what deal I had to offer, I stepped forth to the edge of my balcony high over ground level. Those living in my territory, whether they be hellspawn, _tenevris _organisms, or fleshy weaklings, all of them looked like miniscule insects from my perspective. This told me that I was the master, standing above all those beneath my talons. Now was the time for my first public address, allowing all in the area to know the presence of their new lord. I coughed a few times to clear my esophagus of any phlegm or blockages, then opened my mouth to create a siren to the city. A huge roar bellowed forth from the recesses of my stomach, dissipating across all of Zthasariia. Upon finishing, I allowed my disruption to silence to echo across all the recesses of the empire. It followed through my ears for a few seconds, letting me know all nearby would hear this beacon.

As I waited, I saw some of my subjects walk forth to the base of my throne, looking up to view a power much higher than their own. The demons and reptiles, surprisingly adaptable to each other, were the first to appear. I waited for some time to pass, when humans finally poked their little heads from the sanctity of remains of their homes. Peering onward, they kept their distance from the main crowd, unknowing of the new creatures inhabiting their...no, MY land. From here, I could not tell the direct expressions or mumblings of the humans; however, I knew every one of them held one universal element...fear. This I was pleased with. Giving my offer will likely flush the majority of the scum from my city, as they scurry away with their pride between their legs. I found a slight grin spreading along my scaly lips.

Once all looked as it would be for my initiation, I cleared my throat one more time, opened my mouth, and projected my voice thusly: "Humans...hellspawn...dark multitude that now lives among my domain, I stand before all of you as your new LORD AND KING!" I silenced myself a moment, as the armies of Satan and blackness cheered with a combination of hisses, grumbles, shrieks, gurgles, and other utterances. The humans only shirked backwards in hesitation, knowing very well I had only introduced myself to them through my rage and fury. I raised a single hand, and all fell silent in mere seconds...the respectful audience I have always wanted and deserved. "I have cleansed this land of the morbid pollution long stagnating the planet. I have **purged **this...San Francisco...and have replaced it with a kingdom known to the Earth for millennia...that of the great _TENEVRIS_! My new world will be named after another similar to that of me...Zthasiikcii, he who hath punished his kind and kept them in their place. This is no longer the human San Francisco, but rather the _agondrays' _Zthasariia! I have learned from this cruel, heartless epoch that only the king and the subjects exist; only the STRONG WILL RULE, while the WEAK PERISH! Those who follow their lord will be shown mercy - those who do not...will be shown nothing but the ruthless brutality humanity has shown me over my short life. I know that my territory holds those worthy to live under my shadow, and then there are those who are pitiful lowlifes - HUMANS!

"To mankind...I will NOT relent or apologize for the destruction of this area or for the deaths of those you all held closest, for I don't GIVE A DAMN WHAT ANY OF YOU THINK! It was your useless species that drove me to this state - all of you are unworthy to bask in my radiance or that of my new Dark Lord! In fact, none even deserve to serve under the Father and Creator...for even He should banish thee to the **deepest** and most **feculent** corners of Hell, where my Lord will feast upon your searing flesh for the immortal's lifetime! All of you...a vile example of organisms, the worst that have ever crawled out of the crevasses of pestilence and depravity! Have you less of a heart than the dark soul that stands before you all?! You claw and tear at the will of a consciousness too weak-minded to fend for himself, until he falls into a state of madness; not one of you knaves have ever taken notice that I too am a living, breathing being! YOU ALL DESERVE NOTHING MORE THAN THE DIRECT PUNISHMENT OF THE BLACK MAN HIMSELF!

"But...I am a merciful king. I offer one - and only one - act of sympathy from the depths of my abyss of a heart. Any human who hereby wishes to leave my kingdom and live under the rule of your corrupt society is given the option; you are free to continue living your filthy, meaningless lives as you see fit, carrying the stigma of a repugnant race. However, those who remain here will become subjects of my Zthasariia; you will live as the lowest ranks in my domain, but you will be able to work your way up to respectable civilians if you are willing to follow my every command without hesitation or disinclination. You may have to suffer under my claw, but at you may feel better on the inside knowing you are passable in the eyes of an eminence - the almighty _lagaareyy_! Those who leave will never be able to return here, as the choice to live again among the world's refuse will be seen as an act of unredeemable willpower in my eyes and those of the almighty Underworld. Now, I give every single one of you twelve hours to make a decision regarding this offer. Upon the rising of tomorrow's sun, the final gate will be open to the **human **realm, and it will be forever sealed thereafter, until such a point I mayhaps wish to broaden my reign! Make a choice, and allow your fate to rest with that of purity or that of degradation! To my TRUE subjects before me, your king is pleased that his army is suitable enough for him. I dub this declaration adjourned, as my inauguration draws to a close. Go to your habitats now, and bow under that of your Azxoll."

With the end of that long explanation, I allowed silence to once again dominate the atmosphere. None spoke or dared to rise against my authority. All below, now knowing me better, held a veneration for me in their eyes...whether it be of obedience or fear. Getting my point across, I now wished to return to my original size, that of about ten feet in height, so that I could retire into my new castle. _"I have been able to do tremendous things with _tenevris _already," _I thought. _"Surely I can probably control my size!" _I stared down at my ferocious pile of muscle, bone, and stoneflesh. The Azxolian _Lagaareyy _Armour still perched itself atop me, covering my already sturdy scales. "Time to return to normal," I commented out loud to only my presence. I thought hard about the darkness and its inner hold on me and my body. After some thinking, I sneak my eyelids open to find the armour, fading off of me, becoming gas and trickling downward to become part of the balcony floor. After another minute of mental strain, I felt myself shrinking to my original size. Sure enough, when I decided to look again, I stood at my normal level on the outer platform. "Good - back to the original Azxoll." Although the size left me, the power hadn't...I could continue feeling that surge of energy course through me like a serpent or _angiis. _

Before going inside, my peripherals caught a glance at the sky. My neck twisted around and I noticed the blackness from the power beam still there. After all this time, it never left the heavens above. Somehow, it had gotten even larger now, creating an ovular shape rather than the circular one it started out in. I was curious of its purpose, but I decided it be better not the question that which one does not understand. I shrugged and looked at the open doorway from the balcony. Inside, there lied a dark room with a flat, bedlike apparition in the corner. It wasn't a soft fluffy mattress with pillows and sheets, as it WAS still a dark element and all. However, I smiled knowing that for the first time in years I had a "bed" to sleep in, even if it was basically a flat rock. I trudged over to it and plopped my tired self upon its welcoming slick features. I closed my eyes and let darkness take my mind away to the dream world.

_**Simultaneously occurring, in the Wild pack territory...**_

_Carface POV_

Man, after helping Red and Belladonna escort that Azxoll boss guy to his destiny zone or whatever, I was beat. I should have told Otto to take of this job, but...I needed to make sure my two demon masters didn't punish me or anything. I know that I'm needed on this mission, and Belladonna and Red just aren't willing to admit it. _"I should be getting more credit than this," _I mentally concluded. _"I mean, I feel like the third damn wheel here...something needs to happen soon."_

After that dragon guy destroyed the city in a - dare I say it - awesome triumph over humans, I felt a respect for him. This guy knew how to take initiative to get what he wanted, no matter the price. I know that very well...I mean, I've killed my friends and made deals with demons! I saw black buildings emerge from the ground, higher than the last manmade ones. From here, I could see he made a tall skinny tower in the middle. When he finished, he flew up to the highpoint and stood up there for a few minutes, as if he were thinking about something important. Suddenly, he marched to the edge of the castle's top and screeched a roar across the city that pierced my ears almost to the point of bleeding. "Oww..."

"Dammit, Azxoll," Red began. "You didn't have to destroy all the townpeople's ears! Dear Satan, the humans might have been too weak to even take that scream!"

With that, Azxoll waited a few more minutes, like he was wanting a larger audience which would appear before him. Soon enough, he decided to go forth and speak. "Humans...hellspawn...dark multitude that now lives among my domain..." he projected his voice out like a megaphone.

_"Hey! You didn't mention us dogs in that damn announcement!" _I thought. I realized it was a good thing that I said this in my head - Belladonna would tear me a new rump if I disrespected this boss king. Yet...she had nothing to be angry about...technically she fit into the "hellspawn" category.

As he continued his speech, I took note of the dark emotion in his tone. Although I couldn't understand half of the words he said (one because he was speaking some stupid foreign tongue and two because he was stating some big weird words I never heard of), I could tell he hated humans with a passion. Apparently, man has taken advantage of the dragon and caused him to take revenge. Now that's my kind of guy. This only reminded me of my past, when I had a home for a short time. I had a great owner, until the damn kid blamed me for everything; that's when the parents kicked me out and I realized that only I can look out for myself. This guy seems to understand that - we both just adapted to this dumb and harsh world. Earth's like business in the fact some win and some lose; to win, one must be willing to reach maximum profits by any means, whether it be cheating, sabotage, or even assassination. Azxoll is a boss alright - he played his cards right by siding with Belladonna. Now, he rules over San Francisco...which now I'm hearing will be called Zataria...Zthusia...Zthasariia? I think that's it; these dragon people keep coming up with these weird ancient names or something.

I take out a smoke and light it with a lighter I found on the streets on the way back from delivering Azxoll to his spot of attack. Placing it in my teeth, I inhaled deeply. The tar and smoke filled my lungs. There was a slight sting to these deep breaths, but with it came memories of my glory days, like when I ruled a business empire in New Orleans. Now, I'm nothing but a sidekick to a bunch of beasts from Hell and ancient times. I felt the urge to boss someone around about now. "Killer," I grumbled. As MY sidekick, Killer's always been loyal to me...as it should be. He fumbled over to me, almost bumping into the barrel near him.

"Y-yes boss?" he stuttered.

"Grab me one of those steaks over there! The meat's gonna go bad after tomorrow or something." I took another puff from the cigar. He picked one up and handed it to me. I snatched it from his grubby paws and his eyes gained a slight fear to them. "Now go over to my..." I saw Red standing behind me, "I mean...Red's curio shop and fetch me my damn armchair! I'm tired of sitting my rear end on this cold, hard cement!"

"B-but boss," he whimpered, "I can't drag that chair here by myself!"

"I don't care if you can or can't! Get freaking Scarface or something to help ya then! I don't give a damn what you do - just get me my chair, crony!" I took a deep breath of tobacco smoke and threw it at his face with my mouth. "Now!"

He scrambled back and gestured Scarface to go with him. As they left my presence, I saw Belladonna come up to me. "Taking charge finally, you buffoon? It's about time you grew a backbone again. Just don't think you can talk to ME like that...or else Satan's gonna have another personal prisoner!"

I gulped. Despite my ravenous want to feel in charge, I knew if I stepped over the line Belladonna and Red wouldn't hesitate to make me suffer. _"Why do I have to serve under them, or even these stupid dragons? I should be their equal...I have an evil past too, where I ruled a business empire over in New Orleans!" _I nodded my head and responded, "Well, of course, mighty Belladonna. Or course..." Man, how I actually **hated **her.

She paused a moment and then looked upward for some reason. Suddenly, she spoke up, "Good, mutt. Now, I have something important I must attend to. Red, I'm taking my leave. Just keep track of the rest of these mongrels."

Red gave a demonic hiss. "Don't act like you're my commanding officer, dog! We're equals here, remember? But fine...these other worthless canines cannot be trusted alone anyway. You know how it is, with 'dogs' and all." That "dogs" had a very vicious tone added to it.

Belladonna just stuck her paw up at him and released her middle finger. She then walked out of the alley not looking back to see Red's pissed-off look. "Goddamn dogs..." he muttered under his breath.

**_At the same time, in Hell..._**

_Satan POV_

I watched the pitiful _lagaareyy _do just as I knew he would. After annihilating the city of San Francisco, he created his own silly little town out of _tenevris. _What **waste **of a perfectly powerful material...f***ing idiot. _Tenevris _is the most powerful element in the damn universe, both of the mortal and spiritual realms. The petty dragons that roamed God's shitty world thought they had ridded the humans of their gift; they were wrong. Near the end, while those fools were destroying all of their evidence, including that of the darkness, a mortal _agondray _was wise enough to consult one of my kind. This damnable beast went by the name Hizixaxith, one of the last _tenevris agondrays. _He made a pact with one of my minions, allowing himself a longer life in exchange for his natural _tenevris _flowing through his body. I have kept this left over power, locked away from the mortal realm. Throughout the years of that even more worthless race known as man, I have personally held this component in my fortress, allowing it to fester and grow over time so that it may be used at the correct time. Unfortunately, demons cannot use _tenevris -_ absorb it. Our bodies are incorruptible by the material, as we are already dark-souled. Therefore, I have had to wait for an opportunity like this to arise. While f***ing humanity has missed out on this great power, I have now released it back into the world in the form of my newest imp - that insufferable _lagaareyy, _long-time follower of the damn Father.

When my worthless mutt Belladonna told me the _lagaareyy _was abandoned and darkhearted, even I was surprised. Throughout the ages, that lowlife lord has received respect from entire races, just because he "risked his life for them." God, that fool in the skies, marked each of these guardian bastards so that another golden age of the _lagarr _would erupt. Yet, I liked it SO much better when the damn king was gone, and those stupid reptiles were left to suffer under the other races of the planet. Only one _lagaareyy _so far has proven himself a real leader...Zthasiikcii. That there was a lord! He treated the _lagarr _like I do my demons - by showing them who's boss! Yet, some shitty rebellion rose up and killed him or something, and the _lagaareyy's _soul was banished to my realm for millions of years until once again it was naturally freed to return to the mortal plane. That sixteenth protector, Zwakithox, was just another dumbass - he wasted the entire first portion of his life redeeming the _lagaareyy _name! And now...there's Azxoll. This one wasn't naturally evil, like Zthasiikcii, but he was convinced to turn dark. So much for redemption, then!

When Azxoll caused my beam to enter this world, I released forth the _tenevris _I had been saving for those last millions of years. The last of the darkness is now in him...he better not screw this up! The _lagaareyy _has long dealt with this element, and I knew the best way for it to be used now was if I took advantage of his forlorn mind. The fool is my puppet, and I can tell, glimpsing at him from the pool of sins in front of my throne, that he wonders of that black scratch upon Heaven. I grinned, my sharp, black teeth sliding out from under my lips. Through him, I have finally been able to release my true plan...

TO CAUSE THE DOWNFALL OF ALL HEAVEN!

That scar in the sky has now linked itself to the immortal, goody-goody world above like a leech. Over time, it will continue to expand farther and farther, until it opens a black rift to Heaven's gates. Then, the _tenevris _will **rip **open the doors to Paradise, and all of the angels will fall, only to land in my domain. Once in my kingdom, light will fade from the universe...forever. Not even God himself will be able to stop me; soon, I will enter the mortal realm and I will create an even larger kingdom...my Hellworld! Azxoll's lands now will look pitiful in comparison to my grand empire! I will be supreme overlord of all that exists, and time will bow in obeisance of me, Satan! _"Soon enough...I will be the ruler, Azxoll. Don't get too comfortable, you dumb mother***er, because this will be all mine."_

Just then, I hear someone enter my throne room. It was that bitch, Belladonna, exiting from a vortex. "My Lord," she began.

"What do you want, worthless mongrel?!" I bellowed. I was not in the mood now to see this failure of a follower.

"W-well, my King, I have come to report all is going as ordered. I hope you are taking a liking to the tyrant I have created in your name...already he has fallen San Francisco!" she barked proudly.

This was a minor achievement, but it would lead to something much bigger. "Very well, Belladonna. You have done satisfactorily - make sure nothing goes wrong, or I will personally make sure I deal with you myself."

She gulped loud enough I heard her. "I will make sure not to, all powerful Devil," the whippet squealed. "I will make sure the _lagaareyy _is tended to, so that you may use him for the next part of your plan."

I hissed in a vague agreement. However, Azxoll was no longer my concern, for his purpose has basically been used already. In due time, his worth will be completely gone, and for the second time a _lagaareyy's _soul will be joining in on my collection! "Now then, bloody dog, get out of my face before I tear it off! There are no beings I wish to lay my all-seeing eyes upon, except for me, get it?"

"Of course." She twisted around and exited through the same portal.

"Next_ on the agenda," _I pondered, "_Is the spread of darkness. Have your pathetic fun, _lagaareyy, _for soon that fun will end and YOU will be serving under ME!"_

**BAM! Now, we see what the TRUE plan is - the Devil is planning on the downfall of Heaven! Dear Lord...can anyone stop this, before Azxoll goes too far and finds himself in a literal Hell? Well...find out next time by reading the next chapter when it comes out! To my friends and the HLK forum...you guys are all great, even if some of you will never see this message! And those who haven't joined the forum yet, I would highly recommend it! Hope you liked this chapter...but even if you didn't please REVIEW! I love reviews, even if they tell me how cruddy this tale is. Also, follow and favourite if you would be so kind. Until chapter 13 -**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	13. Entwined by Fate

**Lookie here, followers! It be chapter 13! Here, we return to our friends at the Flea Bite to find what they plan to do next. During all this, Azxoll will be sanctifying his reign with the final touches of his kingdom. Where is this tale headed to next? Well, it seems you'll just have to read on for yourself, friend!**

Entwined By Fate

_**The next morning, in the Tenevroreyy Throne...**_

_Azxoll POV_

I cracked open my eyes, the gunk and crust falling from my eyelids. After lying flat on the _tenevris _bed I had slept in the night before, I cracked my neck, wings, and back upon rising. However, something was amiss from my normal daily pains. No suffering resulted from unknotting my spine; usually loosening up my body felt just as painful as all the creaks sounded, for I had a bad spine. Yet...this morning I found myself being completely able to stretch myself out without hassle - it must be the black power in my veins, completely healing up my back problem. _"_Tenevris,_ you are the greatest relief I have ever felt in this hellish life," _I thought to myself.

As I let out a draconic yawn, I headed over to an arched doorway leading down to the rest of the edifice. As soon as I reached the corner, however, Quassazoll poked his head up from the top of a spiraling staircase. "Master...awake now?" he pieced together.

"Yes, I am now awake, Quassazoll. It's good to see one of my obedient subjects making sure I am properly tended to." He gave me an idiotic grin, and I returned it with an accepting nod. I stepped past him, and peered at the huge aisle of stairs twisting down the tower. The bottom was so far down, I could barely see it, given the unlit blackness of the entire structure. "Let us add some vision to ourselves in my home, shall we, Quassazoll?" He looked at me with his blank stare and flopped his head up and down, his horns almost appearing to be made of rubber with the way he was shaking. "Alright then - good. You light the staircase while I light the rooms." As I could already see, small pedestals already jutted out of the walls every so often, as if they were natural torches yet to be lit. I touched my claw to one of these apparitions, and suddenly a black-grey flame suddenly illuminated from within the core of the torch. Despite its dark coloration, the fire was actually quite bright, giving me that sense of homeliness that I had not felt since I was around six or seven years old. After my family began hating me, I was mistreated and my home was no longer a home, but rather a prison. I sighed at this memory, and glimpsed again at the little piece of life in front of me, a twinge of happiness almost forming in the recesses of my dark heart. I walked on and entered my main room, activating the few lanterns on the walls in here. Once done with that, I descended upon the first steps to find Quassazoll working surprisingly fast rate given his...mental state...but he was blasting flames from his mouth at the wall-lights. Once the heat came in contact, the torch caught flame and naturally turned into black flame. I continued onward with my chore, going on to another room about fifty steps down. Once every hundred steps or so, it seems another room would branch off from the flight of stairs, meaning this fabrication of my creation was much larger than I had first anticipated.

After some time, the job was finished, and my throne was now burning bright with flames corrupted by the very material of the building itself. At this point, I remembered what I would have to do very soon...allow the stupid humans wanting to leave to depart from my domain for good. This would be a fortune for me, as I will basically be ridding myself of the selfish beings causing my current depression. "Quassazoll, I must take leave of you. Remain here, and try to explain to the others, if they come to my home, that they will be acting as guards of it henceforth." He gave me a quizzical look, perhaps not understanding half of the words I had just uttered. I gave an aggravated grumble and replied, "If the other dogs or Zwaksnoll come, tell them to stay here." He then opened his mouth for a moment, processing this information before lowering his head in a bow. "Good that you understand, then."

I extended my pinions and took to the skies, flying over to the area near the Golden Gate Ruins. A large crowd had already gathered, a majority obviously human. They waited near the shore, as if already aware of their exit point. As I remained in the air, I announced, "So this is the group who will lead onward in filth and impurity? So be it, mortals - this only means my realm will be all the more pure of your contamination. Then here...may this be the final steps you take upon a REAL kingdom." I spread my hand out in front of me, spreading my claws outward. Just then, a black spike protruded suddenly from the rocky shore of the San Francisco Bay, one unlucky human in its way. As the carcass fell from the end of the forming fabrication, the others backed away, making sure each of them and their remaining relatives did not suffer a similar fate. Right now, I did not care - I wanted to end this job and get on with my life. The amount of lives lost at this point was of no concern to me...all death was nullified from my mind at this point. So much had been done, and there was no reason in taking it back now. Surely I would go to the Black Man's realm after death, just as Zthasiikcii did, but I would do so with open arms now. I have served Him well, and once my duties on Earth were done I would once again accept punishment. It would still not be as horrid as my life before my uprising; Hell seemed like a Paradise to the pre-Zthasariian city of San Francisco.

After a bunch of violent jerks and joustings of _tenevris _forming the temporary bridge, the other end reached the shore on the other side. "There," I shouted. "You fools are free to leave Zthasariia forever! Now, get out fast - I am not one for waiting!" As I hissed these last words, the crowd began stumbling over each other to exit my territory as speedily as possible. It was a mass exodus of the real corruption, leaving behind the clean slate I had wanted. For the next hour, humans walked or drove out of the city with the few belongings they could scrounge together in the time they were given. Men...women...children...all of them, a worthless species. They continued to the other side of the water, thereafter following the highway that once led to a "magnificent" bridge. I watched as the large puddle of fleshbags ran to the horizon, and the last of them disappeared beyond the farthest hill. "Perfect," I let out a deep breath. "It now be done."

I turned to face my city. Unfortunately, I still approximated two to three thousand humans still inhabiting my world, either willing to be sedulous followers of the _lagaareyy _or pitiful slobs too lazy to have gone with the others. While the _tenevris _bridge faded, I made a final point clear: "Now, to all living under me, I will make sure my rule is sanctified for as long as I please! With this last display of my power, I will lock up the bounds of Zthasariia, thereby making my empire an independent realm from the rest of pitiful society!" I stopped flapping my wings, and I allowed myself to fall the distance. Landing produced a loud "crunch" beneath my feet, cracking up the blacktop of a road and parts of an adjacent sidewalk. Staring out at the bay while on the shoreline, I squinted at the mountains in the far background. _"Give it a few miles around each side...that will be the perfect boundary," _I concluded. Now, I would have to use all of my _tenevris _focus to pull off this final objective. I had almost no idea on how to go about such a large, simultaneous piece of dark energy, so I would have to do the first thing that came to mind. I raised my hand straight upward, stretching my arm as far as it would go, which went up to about my head (because of my long neck). I concentrated my powers to this hand, and I could feel _tenevris _forming upon it. Taking a glance at the claws, a gauntlet from the Azxolian Armour appeared. Spreading the glove out with my fingers, I closed my eyes tight and began to scream. Just then, a deafening sound of lightning erupted next to my earholes. From the shaking of my arm and the amplitude of the noise, I could tell this was one massive bolt of black lightning. It shot straight up, and I heard it a second later let out another sound of explosion. I took a peek through my slightly closed eyelids to find the darkened beam stop its vertical ascent at a certain point thousands of feet in the air. From there, it split in a million directions perpendicular to its original path. Watching the direction of the lightning, the entirety of it rounded downward until it spiked into the ground over a mile away. With this happening in a 360-degree fashion, I found a huge barrier of _tenevris _forming. This dim forcefield was like a solid sheet, blocking out the light from the outside. It started off in a faded, translucent form; as I held I longer and longer, it became solid. Once all around me was pure shadow and I couldn't see a foot in front of me, I released my claws and let my arm drape to my side once more.

I was breathing heavily after that last showing of my power. Now, a gigantic dome of darkness now surrounded Zthasariia for a few miles of it in all directions. However, this complete absence of sunlight would be a problem...even for a dark soul like me. I was about to get angry again, when the wall's opaqueness started to fade. "What?!" I yelled. "Wait...my magnificent barrier cannot be decomposing yet!" I bent down and jumped up with extreme force, releasing my wings as I accelerated towards the top of the spherical enclosure. As I neared the top of where the corruption had been, I slowed a bit to look at the clear sky with disbelief. As I rose higher and higher, suddenly I hit something - hard. "Yooaaw!" I shouted in pain. I growled, looked around for anything that may have caused my suffering. That's when I realized it...the great bulwark was still there, just completely transparent. "Look at that," I muttered to myself. "Since when does _tenevris _turn into a clear version?" I was learning more and more from my Devil-given strength, that which other _agondrays _of the past would be naturally born with. God had bestown them with ultimate power from birth. Meanwhile, I was born a pathetic human, so I had to scratch my way to my power by becoming an _agondray _through some damn science experiment and then making a demonic pact to get the dark compound. I blinked multiple times to focus back on the fortress now surrounding the city. _"This is even better...the region will look just as it always has from a distance. Only those wasting their time coming into here will realize the boundaries of the territory. Less attention will be drawn to my empire, and therefore less humans will waste their time trying to interfere with my lands."_

This was it...everything was finished for now. The edifices that would serve as the habitats of my subjects...the perfect array of organisms in my domain...the substantially smaller amount of humanity left here...and now, the complete isolation from the world I wanted no part of. It was perfect - my Paradise of Zthasariia.

With my job finished as far as I could tell, I knew some of the beings in my empire would inquire things of me now, like perhaps a chance to rise up among ranks and stand higher than others of my kingdom...or maybe a pitiful plea to leave because someone was too slow to exit my realm. I flew to my throne at its base, finding Quassazoll speaking to Zwaksnoll and everyone of the group, except Red and Belladonna. _"Those two must be off somewhere else doing some sort of demonic business." _

I treaded over to them, Zwaksnoll taking first notice. "Za - I mean, Azxoll, it was great seeing you conquer and destroy and all, but...what do you plan on doing next, now that it seems you have built your so-called 'Zthasariia?'"

"Rule it," I promptly spat out. "Brother, what else would a KING do with a KINGDOM? Now, because you have assisted the _lagaareyy_...I now keep my end of the promise. You may live with me in the _Tenevroreyy _Throne if you wish. When time calls for it, you will be able to take charge of the subjects of this empire whenever I am not. The same will go for Quassazoll, when -" I paused a moment, thinking out that statement a bit more before hesitantly continuing, "When the time calls for it." I then gave my brother a subtle look, telling him "probably not," witnessing Quassazoll's lack of intellect. Quassazoll just gave a dimwitted smirk and bowed his head. "For now, however, I know there will be those with questions regarding me and the rules. You two stay down here and make sure none who seem to be of threat enter. Meanwhile," I turned my glance towards my canine henchmen. "Carface and Killer, you two go and fetch me some food. If you do it hastily enough, perhaps I will allow you to take refuge in the lowest room of my castle...consider it an act of my kindness." Killer nodded quickly, his glasses almost falling off of his scrawny head. Carface was a bit more hesitant before giving a single shake of his head; I could tell he was still wary of serving an _agondray _such as myself. "You Wild gang members...I forgot your names...all of you will make sure my home remains clean and habitable. If your job suffices to my wants, then maybe I will allow all of you to share a single room in this palace." They gave me blank stares which I guessed were of acceptance. "And Otto, you will be escorting any visitors to my home from here up to my room at the top of the spire."

He gulped, wanting to say something, but unaware if he had the place to do so. "But sire - zat is a long -" I gave him a hard glare. "Of course, mein king. I vill velcome zem into here and vill bring zem up to your room." He whimpered and bowed to me as he should have.

"Good," I snarled. "Remember who you have as a lord now, and later you may actually gain a more reputable job under me. Everyone, go ahead and begin your objectives. I will be waiting in my place of rule. Let my reign begin."

Quassazoll and Zwaksnoll thenafter went to two spots on opposite sides of the building's single entrance. Killer and Carface walked off in a direction I estimated had food. I turned and entered my place of sanctity. The large blackened doors slid open as I stepped inside, Otto and his pack following me. The base level of the edifice was a bit different from the top. The staircase began at the far end, snaking up in a spiral on the walls. In the center of the area, however, was a large dark flame. It gave a slightly welcoming ambience to the front of my fortress. The Wild pack members dispersed, each walking into a different room to make sure it was spick and span. Otto sat his haunches down in front of the flame, waiting for any of my subjects to come in from the front. I flew up to my room, seeing the large grey inferno at the bottom as nothing more than a grey speck. I slithered over to my balcony, looking downward to find an individual making his way to his lord's lair.

_"Time to meet your public, Azxoll," _I told myself.

_**At this time in the Flea Bite...**_

_Itchy POV_

As more of my fellow dogs and friends awakened, I felt more at peace knowing the attack early yesterday was not as bad as it could have been. Although many had died, more than half of the dogs that were here actually managed to come through. Annabelle had been delivering miracle dogtags, but only one every two hours could be made. Lance so far had healed about ten dogs, those who looked the worst of everyone. Lance himself appeared drained of vitality, for he had been up all night tending to the injured. I tried to help, but eventually I dozed off. Unfortunately, Annabelle said the dogtag production would slow to one every four hours soon, as many heavenly materials went together in creating the holy devices. Luckily, most of the injured were now in states of near-recovery. Yet, despite the help being given, the four friends stuck in an unconsciousness were of less importance to the other dogs needing healed. There they laid next to each other, all as if in a dark heavenly bliss. Although I cared for my new wolf friends Kate, Humphrey, and Garth, it was Bess I was most worried about. As my girlfriend, I cared for her so much. If anything really bad befell her, I don't know if I would ever forgive myself. Why couldn't I be the one out cold right now? I had no idea what state she was really in at this moment.

I went over to the bar area, finding Gerta cleaning up the broken shards of glass and alcohol all about the counter and floor. "Hey Gerta," I greeted.

She turned around, and I could clearly tell she was missing an ear. On that side, all that remained there were a bunch of bloody bandages covering up the wound. She gave me a half-hearted smile and replied, "How are ya, Itchy? As you can see here, that chaos only caused me the disorganization of my bar and the loss of, uh...maybe just one of the most important body parts I have?" She gave a light chuckle at her own joke.

I tried to smile, but I just felt too down in the dumps to cheer up. "I'm not doing too great, Gerta. I mean...I can't help but feel Bess's current condition is somehow my fault, and I would do anything to see her up and well right now." A tear formed in one of my ducts, leaking down my face seconds later.

"It's not your fault, Itchy! How can you think it's YOUR fault?! It's that damn...THING's fault that this happened! Man, if I ever see it myself, I'm gonna hit it sooo hard with my baseball bat, it's gonna sink back into the hellhole where it belongs!"

"Thanks, Gerta. Whoever did this...that 'king,' as he called himself yesterday during that speech, should pay for what he has done. He said something about the people of San Francisco doing this to him...he still doesn't have the right to go ahead and kill thousands of innocents. I hope God and Heaven reprimand him for his wrongs."

"That's it!" Gerta exclaimed.

"What?"

"Although you and your heavenly angels probably can't judge him right now, I think we could rally together against this beast...reptile...guy! I mean, some dogs and all those wolves you guys brought here...we might stand a chance in getting him to listen to us!" she explained excitedly.

"Gerta - I think that just might be your violent side talking," I responded. "There's no way a bunch of us could ever take on a seventy-foot tall creature that destroyed all of our city! It's a crazy idea, and more of us will probably get killed. From what we watched from here, he looks invincible with that black armour on...and from what I could tell, he was a dragon! I know they're myth or something, but somehow this evil being became a dragon!"

"It doesn't matter what he is, Itchy. All I know is that I think I would have noticed a colossal monster walking around town! He has to have a weaker form; you know, like one that we could actually march up to and demand for our freedom? You'd have my support here...you just need to get the others."

I gave an "ehhh" sound of hesitancy, but then I gave it a thought. _"If all of us here in the café ban together, we might be able to make a difference...but it's risky. C'mon Itchy! What other choice do you have? You can't let Bess awaken to a world like this! Do it for her!" _I shot my eyes up to meet hers. "Gerta, I'm in; I'll do it for Bess!"

"There ya go! If the humans are gonna be scaredy cats, it looks like dogs are required to take this city back!" she declared triumphantly.

"Well, we still need the others' support," I added. That would be more difficult...I don't know how willing Charlie and Lance would be to take part in this endeavour, especially Lance. I also had no idea how supportive our new wolf friends would be to saving a HUMAN city...I could already see some dispute on this issue.

Just then, I swore I heard something going on behind me. I lift one of my floppy ears up and direct them to my posterior. Groaning and grumbles were coming from that area. I swung the bar seat around to find one of our four unconscious friends awakening - it was Kate. "My head," she mumbled. "Where the heck am I? What happened?"

"Kate!" Cando shouted with some joy. Cando was less of a happy wolf, from what he has shown me so far, so it was good seeing him show some other emotions than anger and obedience.

"Look who finally woke up," Charlie chuckled. "That attack took more from you than it did us, it seems! I guess it's good to see you awake."

Kate squinted at Charlie a moment, taking a moment to recognize him. Her eyes widened, as if all the memories of the last two days came flowing into her head at that moment. "Charlie?! Wait...that only means..." She glimpsed around the alley, still in a rugged condition, with her mouth agape. "Oh God - that's right! That terrible destruction from earlier...all the deaths. Plus -" She snapped her head back at cold, hard cement she had just risen from to find Humphrey. "Humphrey...no! You can't be what I think you are..." Her eyes were becoming glassy, on the verge of tears.

"He's not dead, Kate," Tony commented, coming up behind her and placing his paw on her shoulder blade. "He's out cold from loosing too much blood yesterday. I think he'll be up and moving soon; he'll just be sore on his back for a long while after."

Kate's tensed up body sagged a bit in relief. "Thank the God Wolf...I hope you awaken soon, Humphrey. Really soon..."

I stepped up to the small gathering near the unconscious Humphrey, Garth, and Bess. "Guys," I started.

"Yes?" Tony inquired.

"Gerta had a good idea - that tyrant must have a weaker form than the one we saw yesterday. None of us have seen such a big creature in San Francisco on any given day, so he has to be smaller, more 'confrontable.' Gerta and I think that if all of us grouped together, we might be able to intimidate this 'king' to giving into our demands. I tell you this because you wolves would add that much more threatening edge. I know it's a lot to ask, seeing as this isn't even your territory...or even the forest, for that matter! I just thought maybe we could do something, since the humans are acting like wimps now," I finished.

"Help you? Dog, I'm pretty sure your pal Charlie's suggestion of this damn festival caused a bunch of us wolves to become involved in something concerning none of us! Getting involved further will -" Cando was cut short.

"WE would be happy to help, Itchy," Tony interjected. "You dogs have done so much for us already. Dedicated yourselves to the betterment of our kind...healing one of the Pride pack... inviting us to enjoy your festivities (even though it by chance turned out as a disaster)...and reminding us that our kinds are not too far from the same - it's more than anything we have done for you. As a pack leader of the United pack, I would be honoured if me and my wolves would join you in that quest."

This whole time, Kate had a quizzical look placed upon her face. She had trouble determining what was going on, since she has been out since the attack began. "Who are you talking about? What quest?"

I sighed and explained, "That thing that was destroying the city yesterday - it was a dragon. It hated humans for treating it badly, so it annihilated all of San Francisco and built these weird black buildings everywhere but the rundown area of the town (which luckily the café was on the edge of). It claims it is now the ruler of everyone here, and it offered that all the humans could leave if they wanted today. Just a little while before you woke, he announced all the people leaving would be going now. The last of the civilians are probably exiting the city right now. We need to stand up to him and show him he can't push all of us around!"

"Oh," Kate blurted. "Aren't dragons, you know, not real?"

"Apparently they are, as far as this guy goes."

"Well then, Itchy, I support Tony on the fact that I'm completely willing to help you, dragon or not."

"Well, Itch, I...guess you can count me in...even though I'm pretty sure we will still be outmatched," Charlie said.

"Itchy," Sasha interrupted. "I would love to help. I know it's a long shot...but I'm sure together we could do something to change this whackjob!"

"As acting pack alpha while my father is not here," Jeremy began with a confident tone, "I hereby state the Pride pack is with you - or who's left here of it."

"Yup," Lando barked.

"I couldn't stand to see such a place fall to darkness. How could I refuse?" Luna added.

Harrold gave a big sigh. "Fine. If anything goes wrong, I'm assuming I'll need to be there to help or clean up the mess."

I felt so helped by all my friends; we were united by the ties of canine blood and fate itself. I stared around at these great dogs and wolves...in a way, we were all the guardian angels of San Francisco right now. I then glanced over and saw Lance, Felipe, Labrador MC, Humphrey's friends, and other dogs still recuperating from the incident.

"Hey Felipe," I yelled over to him. His little head poked up from a table he was hiding under. "You wanna help us demand the dragon lord for San Francisco back?" He yipped something in Spanish, then backed up again under the shadows. _"Must have said 'no,'" _I assumed.

"I guess count me in, dude," Salty automatically replied, obviously already hearing my question.

"Us too," Mooch bellowed, gesturing to himself and Shakey.

I nodded with a thankful grin, turning my attention to the stage, or what was left of it. "Lab MC, how about you?"

"Huh?" he looked up from his tail a moment. "I have been paying no attention whatsoever to any of you turkeys. I need to tend to my broken lady-magnet...what is it?"

"Well...I was just wondering if you would join us in confronting the beast that took over the city?"

"What?! HELL NO! Did you see that thing?! Giant teeth...big wings...hot flames! One step near that thing and I'll end up as a bunch of gorgeous MC chunks strewn in a million directions!" he proclaimed.

Knowing him, I decided not to add the weaker form of the dragon to him. "Ok then." I peered at Lance last; something told me he would have a hard time deciding. "Lance...? How about you?" He sighed and said nothing a moment. He was about to speak when suddenly a black lightning bolt shot skyward and then flew in a million directions at a certain spot. "Oh no..." I uttered. Over time, the bolts became one cohesive piece and the whole town was pitch black.

"What the...? Where is everyone?" a voice I recognized as Charlie's stated.

Surprisingly enough, this only lasted a bit longer than a minute before the black veil began fading to reveal the sunshine once more. Soon, everything was just as it was before. _"That was weird..." _Everydog and everywolf around me had the same confusion, but shrugged it off as another mere change that dark reptilian lord was trying to enforce.

Lance looked at me with more purpose in his eyes. "Itchy, my friend, I will accompany you on this mission, in the name of Heaven and angels everywhere. I know I fear a lot...but I've found every dog and wolf here giving me strength to face these adversities. This pain needs to stop, and if another holy protector is needed to help, then I'm there to help!" His inner will and strength were risen to Heaven itself; the power of our unity brought him the inner strength he had long lacked, even while posing as a perfect angel.

"Great! Now, we just need to actually plan on doing something - we can't just all march straight there with these evil monsters lurking around the city," I suggested. Everyone agreed.

While we were getting ready to discuss what needed to happen, Shakey's face lit up as he pointed to a location behind me. "Humphrey!" he yelled.

My little wiener body applied a torque 180 degrees around as my eyes fixed upon the skinny grey wolf rising from the ground. "Hey guys," he coughed. "What did I miss?" Even after being on the ground knocked out for about a day, Humphrey was the only canine I knew who would still be in a joking mood. "Oof...my back is sure sore though." He took his paw and tried to feel around for the pain's point of origin, only to be interrupted by his mate.

What?! Humphrey...you're back!" Kate screamed with glee. She ran over to him and threw her head into his chest, almost knocking him over in the process. A few tears of joy were slipping down her muzzle as she nuzzled Humphrey's grey fur. "I thought I lost you..."

"Me? Kate, I don't know what's going on...how long was I out?" He had a sheepish grin plastered on his face, slightly embarrassed because he was the only conscious one not up-to-date on the current events.

"You and I were unconscious for a whole day," Kate responded, "It was after that terrible attack on the dogs' hangout place. I'll have to tell you all about it, while everyone else makes a plan that Itchy and Gerta came up with."

With that, the group gathered in a circle, as every canine started sharing his or her ideas or flaws with the plan. During that, Kate brought Humphrey up to speed on the whole situation involving the evil dictator and his corruptness. The ultimatum was that we would be ready to stand against the dragon tomorrow, when we would work our way to his tower of darkness. From what I noticed, the only ones not accompanying us were Lab MC, Felipe, Marcel, Paddy, and the other dogs still recovering. That...and of course our two unconscious friends Garth and Bess.

I sighed as I glimpsed over to Bess lying on the ground, unmoving and nearly drained of life. "I'm gonna do this for you, Bess. I'll make sure you wake up and everything is back to the way it should be," I whispered. "For you..."

**Bam! Our tale now turns to taking action. Azxoll has now isolated himself and his empire from the world...even as the leader of an entire region, he still has that sense that he needs to be alone - deep inside himself. The wolves and dogs are now unified and ready to take down Azxoll and his dark reign. As that happens, what is up with our mystery OC? I promise this wolf will be revealed next chapter! I wanted to do so in THIS part, but when it reached its 5700 words...I'm like "screw it, I'll just have to make another intermediate chapter." Therefore, next chapter will be a smaller, additional chapter. Hope you guys like where this is going...the more I type, the little bit better I feel about my work (even though its still nothing compared to the vast majority of everyone else's). Reviews also help me with this...so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, even if it's something quick! I'll see you all again next time...**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	14. Dark Souls

**Welcome back, everywolf! Allow me to go on with "Azxoll: Inchoation," as things finally start to speed up again. I'm happy that I've gotten the reviews I've had and I'm really thankful for everyone that has been following my story. I know it's droll in comparison to many other works on this site, but there are a few of you out there that make this lonely guy feel a bit more appreciated. Also, I would like to let everyone following this story to know about my brother, who has also decided to join fanfiction and begin his own story - my younger brother, trajectory989! He has begun his story "Alien and Omega," which is a crossover been _Alpha & Omega _and _Aliens vs Predator_. He got the crossover idea from what I might or might not do for a future fanfiction of the _Azxoll_ saga (you didn't hear me just say that...hehe). Still, I hope anyone here might have a look at what my brother is capable of, so that he may be recognized (despite what a big pain-in-the-neck he can be). With that, I ask you this question: are you ready to meet our mystery OC? Because that wolf will be in this chapter...so read on!**

Dark Souls

_**Yesterday, outside Zthasariia...**_

_Unknown POV_

I had no way to cross over the giant human waterway, for that all-powerful dragon had completely severed the thing into three pieces with gaps much too far apart. From what I could tell, there was no way of getting into this place without walking for miles longer.

However, it was later that the great beast began an extravagant speech atop some dark tower about how he was tortured daily by those foolish humans and later took the city as an act of vengeance (even though he was also using some foreign words I had no idea what any of them meant). I could see why he was so mean-spirited and malicious...he had a quench for revenge. I personally related to this beast as I heard his powerful and aggravated words, for I too had a score to settle with a bitch named Kate. She stole my everything from me...just when I thought he would be all mine. Then, she came in a snatched him away from me! I bet they have pups now - and I swore I would be back to make sure I would kill them all and show my exmate what happens when he betrays me! As I connected in the pain this lord felt, he brought up an offer to the humans of the city. Tomorrow, he would "open the gates" to the city limits, where all the humans could exit and leave, never to return. _"Perfect," _I pondered. _"This is the only real chance I have in getting into this place and meeting its king." _

Therefore, I decided to wait. For the rest of the day, I was bored out of my mind. I decided it would be best if I am in peak physical condition when I meet such a leader. I did some log squats and rabbit sprints back-and-forth. Afterward, I made sure I slept at an earlier hour so that I would be awake and attentive.

Upon waking, it was already midmorning and that creature said it would let the humans out at noon. The sun wasn't at its peak just yet, so I sat and waited for about two hours. Throughout that time, I saw a mob gather from on the other side of the bay. It was hard to see from way over here, but the number of humans was so big it was hard not to notice such a huge crowd. That's when, after nearly dying of boredom, I saw the dragon fly above the city again, this time in a smaller and less menacing form. Although he didn't appear to be massive, I could already tell he still had that dark power flowing through him like a strong river. As I stared at him, a huge chunk of black rock suddenly exploded from the shoreline on the other side. From that ousted platform, another soon shot out from that one, and so on. This violent series of cracks and eruptions continued until the final amount spiked into the ground of the shore fifty feet from me. I backed up, making sure none of the debris that flew up from the dirt hit my face. In about a minute's time, I could hear the crowd coming. _"Shit, I need to hide." _I threw myself into a nearby shrub and watched as a flow of humans poured out of the city. Males...females...young humans (what do they call them again?) all came forth in multitudes, the survivors of the dictator's wrath. These made me sick...how dare they disrespect such a lord, just like Kate had no place shoving her ass in business that's not even hers! After the human current began to slimmer down a bit, I decided I would have to sneak in now, or I would be noticed by the dragon himself.

I leaped from my hiding place, sprinting towards the end of the bridge. As I approached, some people backed off and made sure to avoid me, while others were obviously too caught up in their "escape" to notice me. I ignored this and snaked my way through the mob as much as I could, finding it difficult to get past since I was the only individual fighting against this artificial current. As I was bumped and shoved, I just continued onward until a large family came straight at me. I let out a big ferocious bark, which cleared the way for a few seconds. I took advantage of this and got through as fast as I could. Finally, after nearly fifteen minutes of fighting, I finally broke out of this huge mass to find myself on the other side. At last I was in the lands of the dragon...and soon I would (hopefully) gain his aid in wiping out all the other packs of Jasper! Another half hour passed before I found no more people going over, and the gateway disintegrating.

Yet, it was just now I heard a loud shriek pierce my ears, as a huge blast of that black lightning skyrocketed vertically to the heavens only a few hundred feet from me. It went everywhere once it reached what looked to be its summit. All the zappy little lines came together, however, creating a huge wall of pure darkness. In a few more seconds, everything became an all-consuming void. It was as if the city had gone blind, as no-one could see anything. I stumbled around, stubbing my paw on some strange rock step. I cursed under my breath, only to find the light slowly returning back. I peered skyward and saw the barrier fading. That's when I heard the dark emperor shout in anger at the dimming of his great achievement. I watched as he ascended higher and higher, until he stopped and ran into some invisible force. I was really confused for a moment, when I realized that the huge dome was still there, just completely unseeable to the normal eye. With this, I saw the dragon move on to another task as he headed for his main lair again, in the center of his kingdom.

I padded my way down the paths between the huge dark fabrications he had created from scratch, suddenly spying an evil-looking snake slithering my way. I scanned my surroundings now, only the find this whole place infested with new dark creatures. Getting through this San Francisco would be harder than I thought, but I was determined to show my face to this king. "Get ready to meet a wolf you cannot deny, dragon," I said aloud to myself.

_**In Pride pack territory...**_

_Winston POV_

Yesterday had been so calm and tranquil. Yet, it all went to hell when that evil beam shot into the sky and changed everything. Something big and ferocious had attacked the human civilization nearby soon after, but the Pride pack's land was just too far away for me to determine anything else. In a way, I had a bit content at this, for I had a slight dislike of humans and their affinity of thinking they can just do whatever they want. At the same time, I also knew this was awful. First off, no species deserved to be destroyed by some powerful being, flying around and killing innocents. Also, most of my pack and some of the last members of Hershel's pack were all stranded in that city during its annihilation! I couldn't stand to see so many of my best wolves die; Kate...Garth...Tony...Hutch...Cando...even Humphrey - they were all important to me, and I wasn't ready to lose any of them. As that night passed, I had been unable to catch a moment's rest, unknowing whether those I loved were alive or dead.

The next morning I rose groggily and empty on the inside. I dragged my paws as I sat down next to Hershel, who was already awake. "It's amazing, isn't it?" he asked.

"What?"

"The sunrise," he responded, an understanding tone emanating throughout his voice. "In itself, the sun is a marvel to be enjoyed everyday by those creatures the God Wolf has placed upon his creation. Yet, He has also allowed it to perish at the end of each day. In a way, both the rise and fall of this daily life carries a sadness and a joy - only one to be felt by each and every living thing with each new day. On this day, we both rise with a weight tied to our hearts, despite the grand display of beauty before us. Many days now I find myself awakening to this same feeling. It is only when one is finally given the opportunity to live that he can rise the next morning a positive wolf. It is this day specifically we both connect in the feelings of negativity...that tied to the woes of those we hold most dear to our hearts. One can only nullify this if he gives way to opening his heart, allowing hope to flow forth and wash over him, alleviating the pains of worry." He finished his display of wisdom with a hoarse cough.

I stared at him a few seconds, thinking of what he just preached. "You're saying...I shouldn't worry about the others?"

"What I'm saying, Winston, is that neither you nor I can truly live each of the days we have left thinking of only the negatives. Remarkably, I am younger than my cousin Tony is, but now I look as if I could be years older than him! I have only learned this from experience, for each new day brings another problem to face for my pack. We are dying out, Winston - there's no way to stop it. We can hold off destiny as long as we please, which I plan on doing, but in the end it will come for every last one of us. My fate will fall upon my den entrance, as it will the others, and I will be delivered to He who rules the Great Pack in the Sky. Knowing this, I decided that it'd be best if everywolf just chose to live his or her life to the fullest each minute, so that when Death comes to him, he will be ready to go with open arms."

"I see. If I don't worry about my daughter or my pack members, then what do you propose we do?" I questioned.

"Take a walk with me around my territory," he commented. I nodded and followed close behind to clear my head of the cloud of stress.

As we went farther from the residential area, I let the woodland and its natural state persuade my mind to ease down. I took deep, long breaths, peering at the foreign landscape different to that of Jasper. As we strolled side-by-side, Hershel spoke. "I have ruled this pack for a few years now. This is near the edge of our territory, and yet everytime I come out here by myself, I find something new. It's a marvel, how the world can treat the youngest...or oldest of its inhabitants. We can all learn something from each other. Each life is an experience, one unlike all the others. My experience has unfortunately been hell most of the time. When I became the next pack leader of the Pride pack, little did I know I would likely be its last. I would have thought I would have lead a time of prosperity for this pack; I remember, as a young pup, that I wanted to unite the three packs of this region. Yet, a plague known as mankind turned the tides of this dream, and the Victory and Honour packs have both been destroyed. All that exists now is my pack...and in a way, I feel *wheeze* sometimes our extinction will be my fault. In the back of my mind, I know this is not true; I have ruled this pack the same as my father did, and the wolf before him before my family moved here. I did everything right, and I know I will be remembered by these lands once I'm gone...because the Pride pack did not go down without a fight. The fight will end - one day - but not today. When it does happen, I will be both happy and sad. Sad because the last of the wolves here will have died out, but happy because my kind will leave its legacy here and we will die as proud wolves. Winston, your pack is at its apex. As Tony *cough* explained to me, you have abolished pack law and have allowed alphas and omegas to live in complete harmony. YOU are great leader, and so is my cousin. Enjoy these years that Jasper prospers, and bring up your next generation so that it can live feely as long as possible."

I felt my heart touched by his words; he was a wolf who had accepted his destiny and was ready to face it head-on. "Thank you, Hershel. You truly understand what it is like to be a leader, and I hope that you pack continues to live on for years, despite the bleak state it is currently in."

"You're welcome, my fr -"

In that instant, thousands of black bolts stroke the ground about twenty-five feet away, causing dirt and dust to fly through the air. "Move!" I yelled. We ducked behind a nearby tree as the loud crackling and sizzling sounds continued to pierce our eardrums. I closed my eyes, waiting for the cataclysm to end. The bolts continued their assault for about a minute longer, until all noise ceased - silence. I opened my eyes from the black of my eyelids to find only more darkness. "Hershel? Where are you? I can't see!" I coughed, my lungs full of debris and filth.

"Over here, Winston. I'm blinded *cough cough* as well. Do you think we have both been robbed of our vision because of that attack?" he inquired.

"I don't know," I stated, pawing around the ground to find my way. "Follow my voice." I heard him fumble around, attempting to find me. He touched my muzzle and stopped, ending his search. "What are we gonna do? I cannot go blind!"

"It seems, my friend, we may have to accept the fact we may never peer upon the light of day again, or any time, for that matter." Just as he said this, the pitch blackness simmered down and gave way to light. In a few minutes, all was what it once was. That's when I realized a huge shield had been placed atop the city, and somehow it left as fast as it came.

"What a relief!" I sighed, "At least we didn't lose our ability to see." However, this relief was short-lived, as on the horizon I squinted to see a battalion of large, green human vehicles approaching from the wide road. They were headed straight for the area, and I could tell this was a response to the destruction that occurred yesterday.

"The army," Hershel declared. "They act as the human's major protectors when the minor ones already placed in the city fail to complete their duty *wheeze*." I just stared in awe as more and more of them approached, a huge stream of dark green streaking across the pathway. They stopped about a hundred feet from where the edge of that malevolent barrier had been. Some of the people exited their automobiles, a few of them ordering others around. _"Reminds me a bit of alphas and omegas," _I thought. An older looking one with a myriad of gold and red on his green uniform instructed all of them, pointing onward towards the human society.

After some time passed, all of them seemed to be in a sort of formation. The old leader then waved his arm forward and yelled, "Fire!" Right after the word was said, some strange white-and-red colored lumps shot forward towards the civilization. Only a second later, all of them exploded in a series of reds and yellows, stopped by an intangible object. Some of the humans were knocked back from the combustion, and as they recovered they all began yelling at each other on what went wrong and what to do next. That's when one of the lower-ranked soldiers stepped forward and aimed some sort of gun at the spot were the big explosions happened. He used his weapon, as it shot many smaller bullets at an extremely rapid rate. All of these little shots all stopped exactly where the big ones did; something was halting their entrance. They tried shooting everything this again and again, the same results happening each and every time.

I padded up to where the black bulwark had ended, and stuck my paw out to feel something solid and cold. It was still there, and some other...feeling went into me as I touched it. I didn't like this evil going through me, this power, so I shifted back and removed my paw. "Oh no," I said to Hershel. "Do you know what this means?"

"No - *cough* - I cannot."

"This means no-one can enter...or leave."

_**Later that day, at the Throne...**_

_Azxoll POV_

"Oh please, terrible king, let me leave this hellhole...I-I mean, great paradise!" a pitiful man was begging me. His face was full of fear and regret, as I stood in front of him in my place of residence. "I missed the opportunity by a few minutes. Can you find it in your merciful soul to make room for one to leave?"

"You come to me, in MY HOME, to beg forgiveness for your stupid flaws?!" I responded with fury. "I clearly declared yesterday the one-way out would be this morn only! Do not beg me for another chance...you do not deserve it, filthy knave!"

He shivered in disgrace as I approached him. "Please, oh gracious lord, do not kill me! I promise to ask nothing of you again! I apologize for my transgressions. For the love of God - spare me!"

I growled menacingly. "I should let you leave...but you give me a valid point to kill thee. God...is not here. Your 'God' is now the **Dark One**! He rules this domain as the deity! Under Him, there are no Commandments against murder and bloodshed of the innocents! As a king under Him, I follow His Commandments and His rule!" I stepped slowly towards the fool, and with tears in his eyes, he suddenly sprinted straight for my balcony. I stopped and stared at him, as he stumbled forth with an urgency that could only brought forth by the lowliness of having no other way out. He reached for the edge and looked down for only a few seconds before making his last decision. Just like that, he disappeared from view and would be gone forever. I only scoffed. "One less impurity I have to deal with."

I turned my head to the doorway leading to the stairs to find Otto escorting another person to me, this one a bit more confident-looking. This one appeared to be of more promise and less pity. "Otto, ready yourself for the next," I commanded him. He turned away to leave, and, even without seeing it, I knew he had rolled his eyes. I shook my head in disgust as I replaced my focus to this human. "Now then," I began. "Why have you come here?"

_Unknown POV_

After sneaking alley to alley, I had finally made my way to the great one's place of rule. At this point, I was only about five hundred feet from the base of his prime infrastructure. It was a straight shot to the entrance, and I knew I would have to be out in the open sometime. Waiting for the perfect moment when the least amount of monsters were shrouding the area, I made a run for it. I fixed my eye upon the doorway to the castle only, going as fast as my legs would carry me. As a well-trained alpha, I reached the front with few creatures noticing me. Once I was close enough to the tower, it was if their interest in devouring or killing me had vanished - like being near the king acted like a shield from their wrath. I was next to the giant black doors, which almost looked to be made of a weird metal. One human being was in front of me, stepping quickly into the edifice. I was next, but I just then noticed the two monstrous-looking reptiles guarding the way in, like perhaps they too were dragons (even though neither of them had wings).

The one on my left was on four legs and had a slick, turtlelike shell on its back. However, the shell was covered in spikes and had a weird vapour effervescing from on top of it. He had two long, skinny horns that twisted backwards, then forwards again to end right above his eyes. His face had something off about it, like it was missing signs of intelligence; his eyes were the same, a dulled red. The other, on the right, was almost the opposite. He was bipedal, standing upon two legs like the dragon king I knew was further inside. He had a long neck almost the length of his torso, and his head was quite unique. Behind his face, a large and elaborate frill was there, almost like a sort of natural crown in itself. Two small horns came out of it and extended along the sides of the frill's length. His eyes were blue, and had many signs of intellect, but also...sorrow. It was hard to place, but the tall one looked regretful in a way.

When I was ten feet from the building, the tall one blurted out, "What are you here for, dog? Have you come to see my brother and your king in his throne?"

_"Did he call me a dog?" _I wondered with slight anger. _"Also, did he say 'brother?' Could this one really be related to the dictator I have been searching for?" _I stuttered for a moment, trying to find the right words to say to this beast. "Y-yes, I have. I wish to bask in his eminence."

"Very well," he said flatly. "Head in, but do not do anything to upset him, for unfortunately he does not forgive anyone anymore." His last statement ended on a sad note, as if this sibling knew of the times happier than this one.

I just ignored his depressive state and slid into the superstructure. Inside, it was vast open area. There was a gigantic ramp that ran up the length of the spire, all the way to the top I would think. There were holes all along the stairs, showing a multitude of dens inside this one palace. _"Man, this thing sure lives like a king! He owns all these dens in one giant one!" _The entire color scheme of the place was black - the walls, the floors, the everything. Even the fires lighting the castle were a solemn grey, especially the giant inferno sitting in front of me. The ground level was lit by the dark glow of the fiery beacon. On the staircase, though, I noticed that human from outside being led up the stairs by a chubbier-looking dog with a green cloth covering his torso. _"Those dogs are strange," _I spoke in my mind. _"They must be the servants of the dragon. I mean, they are just silly little dogs. Look at them - they even resemble humans, trying to wear their clothing! The stories of these lowly mutts from my puppyhood are true...dogs are just subordinates to man, who is now a subordinate to dragon! It's crazy how the rank system can be so easily rearranged."_

I sat my rear end on the floor for a few minutes, sure that I should wait for that stupid mongrel escort to return. After a little time passed, the large dog came up to me, muttering something under his breath that sounded like a complaint. His eyes opened wide once he placed them on me. "A-a volf? Vhy is zere a volf here? Don't yound belong in ze forest or something?" he squeaked. His accent was very odd, and I was having a bit of difficultly determining what he was saying. Once I deciphered his near-English, I growled.

"I am here to see that king. I have traveled a long ways to see him, and you are going to bring me to him!" I shouted.

"Okay...okay...don't be having ze fit now! I vill bring you to mein king...just don't be hurting me...I already deal with enough from mein masters!"

"Good. Now escort me to him." He led the way as we climbed the tower. As we got higher and higher, I could see that huge flame in the middle getting smaller and smaller. When I got bored of watching it, I decided to strike a short conversation since we were only about halfway to the apex. "So...this dragon lord..." I started.

"Yes? Vat about him? He is ze angry dictator zat I must serve until he allows me to share some of his power, like he is promising," the mutt said.

"Really? Sharing his almighty power? How did you get an opportunity like that?" I asked.

"I made a deal with his masters. He has been getting zem from the evil demons that he serves. Zey do not come here very much, but only he really sees zem."

"And...what would one have to do to let this king share his strength or perhaps...provide it?"

"Vell, yound must be villing to do everything he says. He is being very angry at the humans...zey were just a bunch of terrible things to him. Sometimes, though, I doubt he vill be giving me any of his power. Of course, me and mein pack have only just started our jobs for ze dragon."

"So...what would your name be, mutt?" I interrogated.

"Me? I am Otto, leader of ze Wild pack," he responded.

"Otto? And...Wild pack? I can't imagine that is a real pack with any actual wolves in it...is it?"

"No," Otto admitted. "It is actually a gang that has served under ze crimelord Carface, until he died last year. He came back with his masters a few days ago and offered us ze even better deal! Now, we are under ze dragon king and wait until he rewards us."

"And this dragon - what is his name? Yesterday, I heard his mighty speech, but had no idea what some of the weird words of it meant. I couldn't tell if he mentioned his name anywhere in it," I stated.

"He is uh...it is being hard to pronounce vith me being German-Vussian and all...it's Azazoll...Azoozol...Azxoll. Yes! Zat is it - Azxoll."

"Azxoll? What kind of name is that?" I questioned myself.

"I don't know, something of his language of something," Otto said.

"Wait...did I just ask that out loud?"

"Um...yes. Yound did...but it is being fine vith me."

"Oops; better make sure I don't do that when I actually meet him," I chortled.

"Yes," Otto chuckled.

We had reached the top now, and I could see the highest den. In the entrance, I saw two beings speaking. Upon closer inspection, I saw him - Azxoll. His mightiness was again before me. He had a serpent's neck, like his brother outside. His body itself was even more impressive - large, strong, powerful. His scales looked like they were harder than rocks, and his claws appeared sharper than any of that of any other wolf I had ever seen. His wings were majestic, adding to his intimidating look. Finally, his face held a natural ruggedness to it. His snout was tipped with an elaborate and dangerous nose spine, and his horns curved from the back of his neck to the sides of his head, giving almost a strict background to him through only his appearance. His eyes were a green-yellow, and all I could read from them was an inner anger that was finally let free. There was a human with blonde hair in front of Azxoll. He had a slightly muscular look to him and a confident stature, unlike what I would've thought I human to be in when in the lord's presence.

Azxoll looked to be ending a conversation with him, a subtle grin curled up his lips. He glimpsed over and saw Otto, telling the man to leave. As he left, he had a satisfied mien, conveying emotion of content and acceptance. I turned again to look at the king, ready to meet him and his prestige.

_Azxoll POV_

"Good then, Greg. You will begin your job tomorrow. Be here early, and if you serve me well, I will allow thee a home, since apparently yours has been fallen by my hand. THIS will be better than any home you could have had before, anyway," I said to the servant before me. He bowed his head and thanked me for offering such a great opportunity. The man's name was Greg, a youth of his early twenties. He may be one of the few exceptions when it comes to the complete worthlessness and selfishness of humanity. He shall be on duty of going out and collecting anything I desire...whether it be food or any other possessions I have an affinity for. I caught I look of Otto in my peripherals with another subject of mine. "Very well. Now, leave me and make sure you are ready to retrieve anything I ask."

Greg stepped out of the room, Otto soon entering. Just then, a very odd visitor made her way out from the shadows of the edifice. It was a she-wolf of all things, one with slick black fur with silver streaks. It looked like it had recently been groomed into an opportune position, as if just for the occasion of meeting me. Despite the fact she was canine in nature, I couldn't help but find a kind of beauty. I shirked this off, knowing very well that I had no room to get distracted as the powerful king I was. "Who are you, mongrel?" I asked with likely a bit too much aggression. "It looks like you have come to me from a good distance away. Is there good reason you walk under the home of the almighty _lagaareyy_?"

She had a bit of fear...or maybe shyness, but overall a stable stature. This is a good way to present oneself to his or her lord...as NOT a worthless nothingness. Perhaps this wolf MAY show some potential. I will have to see...

_Unknown POV_

He spoke to me, his angry and moderately deep voice bellowing at me. He looked at me quizzically, his yellowish portals scanning me for a few seconds. "I-I have come to serve you, oh great Azxoll," I stuttered. _"Dammit - the first words I say came off as weak! C'mon, you can try harder than that! Impress him!"_ I recomposed myself. "Excuse me...I have arrived to surrender my will to you, great lord. Please accept me as your humble servant."

He cleared his throat, his eyes never ceasing their ghostly gaze. "And to who would I have as this 'all-sedulous' follower before my presence?" he quizzed with a sort of curiousness. He squinted his eyes to focus on me even more, prepared for this all-important answer.

I straightened myself out and swallowed a big gulp of air, readying myself for him. "I, powerful emperor," I announced, "Am Summer, alpha of the Southern pack."

**And...there it is! Our secret (not such a secret anymore) she-wolf is Summer! Now, some of you may have NO idea who Summer is, but I sure do, and so do some other people. Summer is NOT my OC...in fact, she is my good friend The Fun-loving Omega's OC, which I would gracefully like to thank for her donation of Summer to me for this story. Summer comes from her all-inspiring fanfiction "Love and Misery," which I have already spoken of. "Inchoation" takes place after Flo's story, which is why Summer is the way she is now. If you want to see Summer's past and how she came to hate Kate, definitely check it out! Flo, if you read this - thank you. You were my first pal on fanfiction and I'm glad to know I have such a great friend. **

**Also, please note I am willing to do this for almost any OC, if there is a way of implementing them into my fiction. In a ways, I'm the "OC Godfather," for I will gladly try to use any OC's you guys out there are willing to donate. So give, give, give to your heart's content! There are a lot of fantastic original characters out there, and I would like to see them in the _Azxoll _saga if possible. If you want to donate, please PM me and tell me all about your character and the story he/she is in. The same goes viceversa...I'm willing to let anyone use my OC's Azxoll, Zwaksnoll, Quassazoll, Hershel, Harrold, Luna, Lando, Jeremy, Will, or Eric. Just tell me! Also, let's not forget to review...I'd love to know what you thought of Summer's official introduction! Until next time**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	15. No Alternative

**And...it is now time for chapter 15, my faithful followers. Now, this chapter could have been a super-long one, but as my friends Zee-Dude and Fun-loving Omega have both voted, I have decided to split the next part of my tale into two sections, thereby minimalizing the amount of time it will take to come out with each. Another few characters will be brought in, and Summer will be proving herself to _Lagaareyy _Azxoll. At the same time, our little rebellion goes on its march to the capitol of the empire. How will all these things go? Well, I guess it's up to you if you wanna know the answers, cause they're in this chapter and the next!**

No Alternative

_Summer POV_

He turned his head sideways in either interest or misunderstanding. "Summer? Well then, mongrel, why is it that you have come here?" Azxoll interrogated."You stated that it was to humble yourself to me, but I know this era all too well. I hold the wisdom of the ancients, and have more experience than any other living being. No being dares bow to a superior without ulterior motive. Respect is no longer freely given, but earned - an eye for an eye. So...why do you truly lower yourself to me? What 'respect' do you wish of?" His yellow-green eyes were fixed upon me like a hawk, unceasing and undimming.

I knew **why **I had come - get him to help me take over Jasper park and enact my revenge on the United pack - but I couldn't tell him that. I lied, "Then I MUST be that exception. I have come to serve you until the day I die, after witnessing your all-powerful destruction of San Francisco. In my mind, I'd have to ask myself why none have respected you for being such a veneration. Those wasting their time for some personal gain are unworthy to live under you." I knew I had to manipulate him, for he was already corrupt of mind and I had no other option but to hide my true intentions. If he knew that I wanted to **use **him for my own purposes, then he would kill me here and now for those reasons. A lord this dark of mind would not be deterred from ruling over those weaker than him. Although I am likely more intelligent than he is, there is no doubt that even a full fledged alpha like myself would perish under the strength of a dragon. Therefore, I will have to play this game of "insignificant pile of meat" to get him to trust me until I can further persuade him for help. Or...perhaps, as Otto told me, I would receive these powers myself. Only time will tell.

He bared his teeth as his scaled brows furrowed into a further anger. His back arched, as his neck followed the curve of his spine. His claws were spread out, and his wings were open. I lowered my body closer to the ground, sure he didn't believe a word I just said. After scanning me for another few moments, he let back, blowing a gust from his nostrils. The anger was leaving his face, but his eyes were still narrowed at me. He straightened his back and folded his pinions, placing himself at a disciplined position with his arms crossed behind his back. He stood there a few moments, looking out at the platform high above the landscape. "I have long sought after those words," he finally spoke. "I know not if you speak the truth, but I have never encountered one in this life who has. Whether you lead a fallacy is unknown to me, but I will accept it, for this king has long gone without such respect. Do you know what a _lagaareyy _is, Summer?"

I was confused by the term, but I recalled having heard it in his lecture yesterday. "N-no, I haven't...I've only heard the word."

He sighed. "Only my masters know what such a lord is, for they have existed even longer than I. Before human," he glimpsed at me, "Or wolf ever lived here, _agondrays_ - or as man as called them, dragons - have long ruled this world before man, since the supposed 'extinction' of the dinosaurs. They were the apex predators of the planet, extending the rule of reptiles far longer than humanity ever knew. Over the years, they came to have free will - with it, all the toils that accompany the ability of choice. The _lagaareyy _was a king that was spiritually connected to all the past ones via a scar, and he was the guardian of the _agondrays _and the lesser _lagarr. _Other _reyi, _or kings, also ruled among the tyrants, leaders of their own races. Just like mankind, the lords of Earth too engaged in worthless and unsightly warfare, that much more horrific than man. The term 'inhumane' did not exist...and nor did the concept. Finally, it came to an end...the kings, the armies...but the final _reyi _all agreed that the newer mammals, primates, were unworthy of wielding their holy abilities and knowledge. Every race shut down and devolved...becoming the primitive species they are today. However, I am the unfortunate exception. Heaven never forgot about me...and again the _lagaareyy _was marked, on the body of mere fool such as myself. Heaven crowned me, but left its all-powerful protector in the darkness, only for Hell to snatch it up from the shadows. My masters are demons - the subjects of the Black Man. He is my king now...so I rule under the brutality He Himself would enact." Walking up to his side, I could see his face loosen into an emotion similar to sadness, but he refused to let tears flow from his eyes. "Gah! Why am I even telling you this? You are a mere mortal unable to comprehend the scale of which my history is bound," he snarled.

His violent outburst made me step back, but as I did so, I wondered, _"Is this why he is so angry? He must be so misunderstood by everyone that he truly is alone." _In ways, I felt bad for Azxoll, but I also was aware that I needed to take advantage of him to reach my own goal. I now had a better comprehension of my new master, so I decided to finally respond. "Az-zxoll, do not feel ashamed to tell me your tale. Apparently, you have more wisdom than any being who has ever lived! I would be glad to serve you, regardless of the task."

He nodded in understanding, a tiny smile beginning to take form. "Thank you, Summer. Few care to listen to me ramble on about my past. Now then, the things I will require of you...allow me to think. I could make you a retriever, like I did Carface, Killer, and Greg. Or perhaps I could station you here," he suggested. He placed his claw on his chin, pondering on what to give me. In truth, I wanted to stay here, in this huge den-castle. For one, I did not want to keep running all over the place...I already did enough of that getting here! Second, being here would allow me more time with him, which would permit me to accelerate my progress towards my objective of achieving his help. "You...will be posted here. During the day, you will stand outside with Zwaksnoll and Quassazoll." He stopped there, not finishing his comment.

_"Yes! I get to remain here!" _I enjoyed. "Zwaksnoll and...Quassazoll...they are...your servants? And what did you mean when you said 'during the day?' What about nighttime?"

He peered over at me, his eyes for the first time not entirely...**possessive**. "Quassazoll is my servant - a demon _agondray _offered to me by my masters. He has proven himself worthy, but he is...not intelligent. Zwaksnoll is different; he is...my brother. He is about as smart as I am, but he holds...weakness. He does not know pain as I do, and therefore follows me with weak influence. Quassazoll is obedient, and Zwaksnoll is intellectual...but I need you to help them both keep guard out front for any suspicious or threatening subjects of mine. I can tell you have a way with...trickery. I don't know you at all, but I look at you and see...something I relate to - something dark. But I digress...you will stand out there and make up for each of their weaknesses, while they provide more of the muscle. At night, you will keep watch in my room as I slumber. Many kingdoms past have fallen to an assassination attempt during the leader's weakest point...sleep. Even I, the mighty _lagaareyy_, can be killed in this state with ease. You will receive your rest when it is the early morning and I have first awakened. Am I clear?" he asked.

"Yessir," I answered quickly and respectfully. "It is good to know of all the others I will be working with. Who are your other prime lackeys, and how about your...m-masters?"

"My masters are none of your business," he snapped. "However, you will be seeing Otto, who I have guessed you have already met. He has a little group of four dogs he calls the Wild group or something, the only other one's name I can remember being Killer. You know Quassazoll and Zwaksnoll. Greg is a new promising human who will go on important errands for anything I ask of him. This only leaves Carface...he was previous mob boss of this city, but he has actually served under both of my masters already before me. He has been to Hell and back twice. For a mutt, he has quite the past!"

"Hell? What is Hell? I've only heard the term a few times...do you mean the Punisher's Den in the fiery depths of the Earth?" I inquired.

"Yes. Man has called it Hell. It is the domain of Satan...the Devil...the Black Man...the Dark Soulkeeper. In the eras I know of, his realm was _Derdiia_, and he was called _Derdiictuus. _He is the King of Sin, and I now have been persuaded to take on his teachings - that is all I will mention. Now then, are you ready for your role to begin? I'll give you until tonight to rest up; consider it my kind start to your job."

Although a few hours of sleep before working for many hours wasn't really a kindness, I needed to show him I was more than the others, to gain his trust early on. "My gracious lord, I don't need those hours. I can start right now!"

"Good - you qualify for being quite an acceptable follower already Summer. You may be the first of my own to show true...promise. Go then, and begin by meeting with Zwaksnoll and Quassazoll at the entrance," he commanded.

I nodded and began to take my leave, when all of a sudden a scrawny dog with some sort of glass on his face appeared before me at the top of the steps. "Killer. Finally, you and Carface return from your job. You were both too slow; make sure you do not do this again. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Azxoll shouted from behind me. His soft side had vanished in mere moments - I could tell I wouldn't be seeing Azxoll's open side too often, for his past and his anger seemed just too strong.

"S-s-sorry boss...we just took awhile getting all this meat here," the one I assumed to be Killer stated.

"That's not an excuse. Just bring me my food here - pronto! It better be acceptable, or so help me, dog..." he growled.

Killer whimpered and then, behind him, another dog arose. He was...something I'll say. He was a stout and slightly muscular kind of canine, wearing a sort of formal human attire. He had something in his mouth, and smoke emitted from his lips almost like he had fire in them. This is when I remembered these were cigars...a type of human drug. When he saw me, his lip dropped and the cigar fell to the black floor. Drool was slipping from his teeth, and it wasn't until Killer spoke up that he regained focus. "Uh...boss? A little help here? T-this box is...heavy."

Although he was only a mutt, there was an aspect of him I liked already. Could it be...his looks? _"No way," _I told myself. _"There's not a chance I'd find a dog ATTRACTIVE." _Yet...his tight physique was somehow enticing.

"Killer, will you shut your yap?!" he grumbled. "S-so...who would you be, my dear?" He took my wolf paw into his and kissed it.

I could feel myself blushing, but I tried to hold it in. "I-I'm Summer," I managed to say.

"What a nice name..." he complimented. "I am Carface Carruthers. You can call me Carface...or whatever you want. I gotta say, I would usually be in fear of a wolf, but not one as fine as yourself."

My face felt hot, until Azxoll stepped in. "Carface, get your sorry ass over here and deliver me my food!"

He snapped out of it and stumbled forth. "C-coming, great dragon boss," he mumbled.

Azxoll snorted. As Carface helped move the box of meat, he looked back at me and I couldn't help but giggle. _"Maybe...just maybe...I could feel something."_

**_Outside of Zthasariia..._**

_Hudson POV_

"Again!" I ordered. The armoured truck aimed another tactical SSM at the intangible forcefield now surrounding the city of San Francisco. By now, we had discovered that we needed to space ourselves from the missile's blast radius, for a few casualties were already reported with the first firing of the ballistic warheads. Our unawareness to this somehow...invincible shield caused some deaths of good men. As the missile fired, it exploded on contact with the wall again, in the same damn position!

"Sir," Specialist Vasquez interrupted, "We are running out of all ballistic, surface-to-surface, and air-to-surface weapons. If we do not stop soon, we will have nothing left to stop the threat within the city limits, sir!" I, Lieutenant General Hudson of the United States Army, have never before seen a so challenging foe as this. I would not be permitted entrance, but I needed to **break **this f***ing barrier!

"Dammit Vasquez!" I shouted. "Call in air reinforcements. Since we are nearly out of ground missiles, we can only get more supply of ASMs. Double time, soldier!" She saluted me and ran back to tell command to call in another airstrike.

I was getting impatient, for there were thousands of reported civilians still trapped in this wasteland. It was MY DUTY to protect these people, and so far I was failing them. Minutes later three jets streaked through the skies in mere seconds over the city. They were so fast that my naked eye couldn't catch whether or not they had released the explosives. After few seconds of complete silence, the atmosphere was shattered when the eruptions of the ASMs took place. A sheet of red-yellow created a visual representation of the dome. Piecing together all the explosion sites, I could see the diameter of this thing went for miles on each side of the actual town itself. It's as if some sort of territory were made here for reason unknown...and it had to be here, in such a populated area. Why? Accounts said a giant beast destroyed San Francisco and took it over...but that's preposterous. This is obviously a mass terrorist attack or the release of a supervirus or something of the sort - but NOT a colossal monster. After the smoke cleared, I directed a private to shoot at the thing. Once again...a FAILURE. "F***!" I yelled in anger. "How the hell is this thing here?! What is it made of?! How can we blow it off the F***ING MAP?!"

"Uh - General Hudson," a voice suddenly began behind me.

"What is it, maggot?!" I screamed in anger while flinging myself around. I found Corporal Hicks, a hardworking and obedient man. I felt kind of bad snapping at him for this, but the problem at hand was a big one.

"Sir, the men have something to show you."

"Alright, soldier," I relented, breathing out a gust to release stress. "Bring me to them."

He led me to the small tent posted next to the highway leading into the city. This highway was now cutoff from here because it only led into the ruins of Sand Francisco. Hicks opened the tent flap for me, and I stepped inside to find Colonel Burke and Lieutenant Apone stationed around a table. The colonel's uniform held the proper insignia for his rank, an eagle, upon his shoulder. A few other spots of small metals were placed on his chest. Apone, on the other hand, was a little less in rank and therefore held less color to his suit. All in all, I was the lead man on this mission, and from the corners of my eyes I could see the stars of my position resting at the top of my arms. The lieutenant general was one of the highest positions an individual could hold in the United States Army, and I earned my way to this spot after years of hard work. Now, I was more aged and experienced, my hair grey and my features worn and conveying my years of service. Now, before the others lied some sort of graph, but upon further inspection I found it to be a map of the area. They both saluted me as their superior officer, and Burke opened his mouth, "General. Good you're here, sir. We have something here that will help."

I crossed my arms behind my back, looking down upon the parchment. This map held the area and thirty square miles all around it. In the center was a condensed picture representing the cityscape. In a circle around the city was drawn a black circle a few miles out on all sides. I pointed to the line and asked what it was. "We believe that is where our invincible barrier is," Apone answered. Now, this was not all that was on this visual representation. Almost the entire surface of the circumscribed area was covered with a red, amorphous blob. I squinted at it and took note of where it ended on each side. Beyond the edges of the red zone were a yellow one, which was an even larger asymmetrical form. I completely understood what they meant, and I peered back at the each of them.

"General Hudson, we believe this will solve our problem. Our missiles aren't even putting a dent in that thing. Something needs to be done," the colonel said, his face serious.

"Are you sure, colonel? Have you thought out the alternatives?" I interrogated.

"Yes; this may be it."

I sighed, realizing now my duty to save everyone may not come to fruition. At this point, the threat within the city was now the focus...and it HAD to be destroyed no matter the cost. "Dammit," I cursed, knowing we had to do this. I've had to make some tough calls over my career, but this one hits me the most and will mentally scar me for the rest of my life.

"Sir, does the army have permission to carry out this protocol?" Burke asked.

I hesitated for what felt like an eternity of self-loathing to myself for having to agree to something so **inhumane. **"Yes...soldier. Permission granted. Send in the decision to HQ and ready yourselves," I grumbled in a disgrace only the one making such a call could feel.

"Yessir," they simultaneously saluted. They both turned away and left the tent, leaving me alone with myself.

"Why does it have to be this way, Hudson?" I asked myself, unable to take my eyes off the map of despair. "There must be another way, goddammit! But unfortunately there isn't...you would know that. It's time to put this whole affair behind you; there's nothing left. THIS is the only answer. No other options. No other solutions. No choice. No alternatives."

**Ba-a-am! Hope you guys got that last part there and what is going down. Now, all the OCs I made for the army men are actually an allusion to _Aliens,_ my favourite movie of all time! General Hudson is referring to the wuss Hudson from the movie. "Game over man, game over!"...haha. Summer has also established herself as trustworthy enough to serve Azxoll. In fact, it looks like she's gonna be watching him at night...kinda creepy if you ask me. Now then, next chapter will be the thrilling buildup point of the story again, as the following part will be Inchoation's second subclimax. Everything we've been building in these last five chapters will release in the next one, so be ready soldier! I'll try to double time myself to get the next chapter out ASAP, but no promises because schoolwork is gonna pick up soon for me. At ease, soldier...until I call you to attention again at 15!**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	16. Bow Down

**Well...I'm back again, those who actually take the time to read my tale! I'm proud to present the next major chapter of "Azxoll: Inchoation;" the second subclimax! Everything since Azxoll's hostile takeover has lead to this point...but don't think this is the end! In fact, I'm probably about a little past halfway through "Inchoation" alone, and there's more tales of Azxoll coming after! What is happening in the outskirts of Zthasariia? Will Summer further increase her chances with Azxoll? Will the canine army pose a convincing reason for Azxoll to let go of his hate? Will the army's final shot at redemption be successful...or will everything blow up in their faces? All these will be answered in (or right after):**

Bow Down

_**Early next morning, in the outskirts of the rundown side of town...**_

_Humphrey POV_

I was sitting in my den, enjoying the company of my entire family: Kate and my three beautiful pups Stinky, Runt, and Claudette. Runt was shimmying up a tree, a special gift that has actually come in handy more times than a wolf would think. Claudette and Stinky were running and tackling each other in a friendly game of tag. Meanwhile, Kate was leaned up against me, her head comfortably resting upon my shoulder. The sun was shining bright and I could feel the warmth of day flowing over my body. I was experiencing pure bliss, and I would give anything to remain here where I belonged. Suddenly, a shout from the heavens disrupted the peace and tranquility of this moment. Everything fell apart around me, phasing into some alternate realm.

"Wake up!" I heard pierce my ears. My eyes shot open to find a small grey female dog glaring at me. I realized only a second later it was Gerta, and she was holding her signature "baseball bat" she always spoke of. I never got why a fat stick would be such a perfect weapon, but who am I to judge?

I shot up at the sight of her stature, almost as if she was going to hit me. "Gah! Geez, Gerta...you're gonna scare this wolf half to death!" I screamed in shock.

She took a look at herself and redness flushed her face. "Oops...uh...sorry about that. Just needed to make sure you were up and ready to go with the plan."

"That's right," I trailed off. "We are going to consult that dragon lord guy. When will we be leaving?"

"As soon as you're ready, silly! You were the last one to wake up out of the group that's going!" she exclaimed.

"What? Dang...I'm an omega alright..." I got up and stretched out. Staring over near the entrance, I still saw Garth and Itchy's girlfriend lying there unconscious. They had been this way for almost three days now, and it was starting to worry me. Another thing on my mind was that Garth (or Barf) was the biggest and strongest wolf here, and that without him our "threat" to the dictator would be a lot more likely to fail. I turned to everyone standing near the entrance and getting ready to leave. "Guys, are you sure we can go through with this? I mean, Garth is the strongest of everywolf, and without him it just seems like something is...missing."

"We don't need him," Lando stated. "Together we all make a powerful group, Garth or no Garth. Just trust that we can do this Humphrey - I bet we will get out of this fine." I gave a big breath of acceptance and nodded my head.

"Alright everybody, are we all ready to go?" Charlie asked. I looked around to see Kate, Tony, Cando, Hutch, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Lando, Jeremy, Luna, Harrold, Itchy, Sasha, Lance, and Gerta all said yes or shook their heads up-and-down. I could tell some of us were still unsure, but at this point we had to take this risk to keep the massacre from earlier from ever happening again. "Ok then. Let's go."

We all turned to leave through the main entrance, leading into the main area of the city and the giant tower where we knew the dark lord would be waiting. I turned to take a last look of this place, finding Marcel rambling on to Paddy about something of no concern, that MC dog sitting near the bar and drinking that alcohol stuff, and the Spanish dog slumped under a table still sleeping. Other dogs were still here on the ground recovering, but most of them were earning well-earned sleep from after the accident. I peered back to my goal, and exited the café last.

We entered the street the Flea Bite led out to, finding no life except for a single human huddled behind a silver can. As our group moved, we made sure to hold ourselves tight together. Many of the dogs coming on the mission were holding some sort of weapon. Gerta had her trusty bat of course, while Charlie had a long smooth stick I saw used for some sort of game in the café. Sasha was holding a rusty-looking piece of metal, likely something off of the random knickknacks around the dog hub. Itchy has merely holding a piece of broken glass, and Lance was unarmed. Most of us wolves would be fine as is with our larger claws and teeth. The alphas would especially be able to handle themselves. Getting through the city was not going to be easy though. As far as I was told after waking up yesterday, the overlord unleashed an army of his own followers to live in this sick kingdom of his. Soon, we would see these ferocious monsters, and I had no idea how a group as big as ours would make it through the civilization without being noticed.

Speaking of which, the seventeen of us rounded a corner to find some dark creature. It was on four legs like the rest of us, and it seemed to only be larger than a wolf by a small amount. This thing didn't look normal either - some strange dark fog was floating off of it, as if right from its very skin. The reptilian predator had its back turned, and the group froze at the sight of it. Tony halted in front of us and put his paw up to his lips, signaling us all to remain silent. He then gestured Cando, Hutch, and Jeremy to follow him. The four hunters snuck forward behind the unaware darkspawn, creeping on their stomachs ever closer to the thing itself. It was almost as if I were witnessing a normal caribou hunt back in Jasper, except this beast could likely fight back and kill any one of us given the chance. Cando and Jeremy flanked left to the side, while Hutch headed right. Tony crept up directly to the posterior. Just then, Tony yelled, "Now!" The four of them leapt unto the dark thing, scratching its legs and jumping on its back. Tony swung up to the creature's face and brought his paw under its chin. He then made a violent jerk to the side, and in mere moments the evil follower screeched in pain, black blood spewing upon the human road. Hutch, Cando, Jeremy, and Tony backed up as the thing stumbled back and forth until it went down and never came up.

"I guess that's that," Jeremy said awkwardly.

"It's not over by a long shot. That was only ONE of them...there are likely thousands more throughout this city," Tony chimed in. "We have to make it to the huge spire without attracting attention. This means we must kill the least amount of them as possible, for where one's attention is gotten, there are sure to be others from here on out. Got it?"

The three agreed and we all continued our mission. Going to another road we spotted three monsters this time, two of them reddish in coloration and the last one a grey-black, like the last creature we had just killed. "Get back," Hutch declared. "Sir, I see a spot to get to from here." He pointed his paw over to an open alleyway across the road.

"Alright then. One by one," Tony suggested. This was probably a good idea, seeing as an individual is probably more stealthy than a pack of canines. Sasha went first, quickly running to the other side at the most advantageous time. Charlie followed, then Lance, and so on. At this point, it was just me, Itchy, and Lando. Lando went next, easily lurking over to the alley without being spotted. It was my turn now, and I closed my eyes as I made a blind run for it. Running as fast as my legs could go while being as silent as possible, I open my eyes again to find myself being pulled into the alley of safety by Cando. This left only Itchy, who was now in a sprinting position. I looked at him and whisper-yelled, "C'mon Itchy, you can make it!" The others did the same, encouraging the wiener dog to come across. Itchy hesitated a minute, then made a run for it. I could tell he was going as fast as he could, but when he was halfway across, one of the red monsters twisted its head and saw him. _"Oh no!" _I thought.

The thing was a big, serpentine demon with spiked tentacles of some sort. It slithered closer over to poor Itchy, who was trying to get away with no success. The creature was getting closer and closer to him until...I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see another one of my friends perish. I peeked after a moment, sure it was over for him. Instead, I saw Kate lunging at the sinister being. "Hold on, Itchy!" she shouted.

"Kate, what are you doing?!" Harrold reprimanded. "Don't waste your alpha life for that **dog**!"

She paid no heed to Harrold's rude comment...although I too worried for her safety. Kate bit the hellspawn in the leg, then backflipped into the air, kicking the beast's head in the process. The creature growled in pain as it went to return the damage, only to find a bunch of us running out to fight it. Most of us met the giant with teeth, claws, and other weapons. Gerta smashed her bat on the thing's body, while I bit into its fleshy arm-tentacle. Everybody else did some other sort of pain, until the monster retreated back to the other two evil subjects of the dragon king. All three of them were pissed now, and Tony quickly responded by saying, "RUN!"

At this point, all of us had no choice. Itchy jumped on Charlie's back and Gerta on Sasha's for those two were shorter than the rest of us. We then all sprinted as fast as we could go, escaping from the powerful creatures. We went through the narrow alleyway and lost the three previous beings, only to find even more on the next street! _"Crap!" _We had to keep going. The group kept sprinting on and on, dodging and ducking from any of the emperor's army. As we went, we traveled through as many alleys as possible to lose the previous group of pursuers, only to gain another group on the next road. This continued for nearly half an hour of running. I felt like my heart would give out anytime now, leaving me behind to die. I had to keep going now - for Kate and for the good of the fate of this city and the Pride pack. We were coming up closer to the big beacon in the center of San Francisco. It was just another few hundred feet from the entrance, but about ten malevolent reptiles and demons stood in our path.

"Split up!" Lando screamed. Everydog and everywolf soon got the message as the group dispersed in different directions to weave through this difficult crowd. I went as close to the building to the left as I could get, trying to avoid two of the beings. One swiped at my legs, but I jumped over it. The other tried a jab, but it missed me by inches before I ran to the tower at full throttle. _"Man, I'm surprised I pulled that off!" _I told myself. The two monsters weren't done though, as they followed me with nearly the same speed. I just kept going, hoping as if this giant structure were some sort of safe zone. Inside, knew this was likely it for me. I wouldn't make it home...I wouldn't make it back to my pups...and Kate too would likely die. The end of the road. I ran until I was only fifty feet from the throne before I stopped dead in my tracks, ready to accept my fate. I turned around though, finding the beasts staying about a hundred feet back. They hissed at me before twisting around and leaving me be. "What? Why aren't they killing me?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Same thing happened to me." I looked to my side to find Hutch standing there. Within less than a minute, everyone managed to get here unscathed. Meanwhile, the monsters kept their distance for everyone, stopping at least a hundred or more feet away from the edifice.

"Guys," I began. "I have no idea why those things stopped going after us when we got close to this thing."

"Nor do I," Tony replied, "Maybe they fear what's inside. But it's high time we got some answers and take this city back for the dogs and the humans!" Everyone howled or barked in unity as we were ready to take on this insufferable tyrant.

_**Meanwhile, in Pride pack territory...**_

_Winston POV_

After the "army" came and that giant dome covered this whole area, my mind couldn't be put to rest, despite Hershel's continued attempts to calm me. "Winston, please. I have lived hell nearly everyday for the last many years of my life, but even now I can remain tranquil. Why can't you?" he inquired.

"Hershel, I respect you as a wise wolf but you cannot stop me from worrying about the others. I could before, but with what just happened yesterday I don't think that's gonna happen anymore until I can see my pack with my own eyes!" I declared.

He sighed. "I understand, Winston. You have need to take action for your pack. Since you refuse to listen to me, I guess I will have to give in to you. What do you propose we do?"

"Thank you for respecting my wishes, Hershel. I think the only thing we can do is..." I trailed off, actually unsure of what to do.

"I guess we will have to go into San Francisco, Winston. I too fear for my son and my other members," Hershel stated. "I'm guessing entering the lair of the humans is what you wish to do."

"That's right...I want to enter the human civilization," I said, looking out in the direction of the city. "But at this point I don't know if it's human anymore..."

_**During this, many miles from San Francisco...**_

_Hudson POV_

The military vehicle stopped and I exited the truck, followed by Lieutenant Apone. We evacuated the area of San Francisco of all of the United States army, making sure no casualties would result from what would come next. I still felt like a heartless heathen right now; something was wrong with taking this course of action in my mind and heart. However, I had no choice - it had to be done.

Apone could tell I was still distressed. "Sir, do not take this hard. I know you wanted to enter San Francisco manually to evacuate everyone to safety, but something out of our knowledge has come to fruition. You are doing an important service to this country and the world. Whatever caused this is a threat worldwide, and ending it now will ensure the betterment of mankind. Just keep that in mind," he consoled.

"I understand, soldier. There's nothing left to do. This has to work because if it doesn't, there is nothing we can do. As the one in charge, I must make the difficult decisions. You are at ease for now, until we make sure this goes accordingly. I will be here, waiting to watch my mistake unfold."

"Very well sir," he ended as he marched away.

I stepped over to the main vehicle with heavy steps, reaching inside for the com to headquarters. I looked at the quaint black device in my hands a moment before hesitantly pressing the button to begin the command. "HQ, this is US Battalion 426, stationed outside of San Francisco. Lieutenant General Hudson speaking."

"Go ahead, general," HQ replied.

"Activate protocol 15669-B," I sighed. "Drop H at sent coordinates."

"Yessir."

As I placed the speaker back into the truck, I knew the fate of the city was sealed. I stood at a disciplined position, ready to watch the horror arrive upon the innocent...a regrettable action no longer able to be taken back.

_**At the same time, at the Tenevroreyy Throne...**_

_Azxoll POV_

I stood overlooking my kingdom again. It was just this view made me feel so...**powerful. **In this position, I felt strength and respect, something I had not in my early life. How could I not wish to stand upon my one place of pride and peace? I closed my eyes and inhaled a breath of calmness. _"I will rule above all those pitiful fools beneath me. None will stop me; none will dethrone me. I am _lagaareyy_; I am Azxoll," _I pondered. Zthasariia was mine...my token for my seventeenth life. Past _lagaareyi _had ruled much more vast empires than this, but at least I couldn't count myself out of the cycle as the most worthless of the kings. Some them decided to rule nothing and live lives of solitude, unless called upon to help the weak _lagarr. _My past was my everything...it made me who I was now. I, Azxoll, could now say I'm adding onto that (mostly) proud history. I will leave a legacy upon my death, and the next _lagaareyy _will be able to look back upon the great Azxoll, who stood against the sinful race of humanity. I breathed again and brought myself to reality.

Behind me, I heard pawsteps coming up the stairs. I turn my head only ninety degrees to see a canine out of the corner of my vision...Summer. "Are you finished resting, dog?" I queried.

She paused a moment, then answered back, "Yes, Azxoll. I'm ready to continue on with my work."

"Good. You began as a proper servant should have. I expect you to keep this behaviour up, so that we will have no problems. Yes?"

"Yessir," she proclaimed. Summer was quickly becoming one of my favourite followers; she did everything I have asked of without hesitation, like Quassazoll (except more intelligent). Zwaksnoll was different - although he was my only sibling, he was weak-minded. He didn't understand loyalty or pride yet with his youth. He was in his late twenties in age, while I myself was thirty-five now. More than twenty-five of those thirtysome years were filled without even a speck of affection my way, but I didn't have to worry about that anymore. Despite only being physically thirty-five, I inherited much more memory through my scar. I knew everything all the past _lagaareyi _did, and each one of them lived for thousands of years. In truth, I was the most-experienced being on the planet. Despite this fact, though, I still felt something...wrong...in the back of my mind.

_"Is my rule wrong?" _I wondered. _"It cannot be! Look at what mankind has done. They are selfish creations of the Maker. He made a mistake in allowing man to exist; the individual lives only to please himself and has done almost nothing to protect others. I have yielded to others my entire life; it is only fair to return such a transgression. Do not worry thyself, Azxoll. You ARE the pure one." _I faced my follower standing before me. "Summer, I find in you a promise I find in few. You are diligent, hardworking, and dedicated. These are qualities I wish the world would have, but alas I will have to bring about that change. However, it's good to know at least one of such caliber already exists," I admitted.

She gave me a slightly awkward smile, but a true one nonetheless as far as I could tell. I was about to speak again, telling her to start on her daily objective, when Otto came scampering into my room unannounced. "What?!" I yelled, irritated I was interrupted.

"Yound greatness," he panted from exhaustion, "There is a group of um...volves coming! I think zey are also some dogs, but zey came in ze entrance and are coming up ze steps! Sire, there are many of zem and zey do not be looking happy!"

I squinted at him. "Are you sure, mongrel? Are you sure you aren't blind or something. One wolf is odd enough in the city...why the hell would a whole army of them be coming to me? This was a HUMAN society...not a WOLF one as far as I know. What good reason do a bunch of mutts have?"

I stared at him, but he was determined to make sure I knew about these wolves. "But sire, zey are real and zey are coming! Please believe me."

"I believe you," I lied. "But I don't care if there are or aren't any damn wolves. Get them out as effectively as possible." He nodded and scuttled out and away.

"There can't be any more wolves...can there?" Summer asked in a slightly confused and worried tone.

"Of course not! Sometimes a lord needs to disregard the insignificant ramblings of those below him. Just ignore Otto when the things he says seem useless. I mean, wolves are supposed to be gone in this area anyway," I stated.

"Yeah...you're r-right," she hesitantly relented.

Although I knew she held doubt, I was (pretty) sure that there were no wolves left and no stupid rebellion coming to stop me...or was I? Irresolution still held fast to the vast trenches of my void of a mind, stating I was about have a problem that would need to be stopped.

_Kate POV_

After finally reaching the threshold of the dark lord who assaulted the peace of this human society days ago, I was finally ready to face him as long as I had my friends alongside me. Just a few days ago, I hated dogs and understood so little about them. Yet now, here I was...working with some great canines trying to save a dog-filled city not even of my own. Together we would stand against this evil...and hopefully we too would triumph over him.

As the group regained organization after racing here, we approached the huge doors to the big superstructure. Yet, two intimidating reptiles stood in our path in front of the door. The one was on four legs like a wolf and had a huge shell, like a turtle. This quaintly reminded me of Lily and her little interest in such creatures. He was round and bulky, with exception to his whiplike tail. He had something missing though, but I couldn't tell what it was. The other one was on two legs and appeared to be much taller. He was also pretty large, with a big head atop his long neck. With him, there was...understanding. I could see this in his face, for it held a story of sadness in it.

The tall spotted us and his eyes went wide. "W-what? Why are more canines here?! There is just too many of you...this is obviously an attack! Quassazoll, ready yourself!" he commanded. The turtlelike one (Quazoozol?) got down into an aggressive stance.

I knew our group probably wouldn't be able to take on both at once. I knew all we needed to do was get to the one...that dictator that was inside. We just needed to threaten him with the false story we decided to make up - that an entire army of wolves was actually in outskirts of his empire, ready to strike, while the seventeen of us were merely a small battalion. Of course this was a lie, but our small group would hopefully get that point across. Therefore, we HAD to get past these two bodyguards first. On instinct, I blurted out, "We haven't come to harm your leader! We've just come here to..." Oh no. I was at a loss of words! Think Kate, think!

"To pledge our allegiance to your great king," Humphrey shouted promptly. I looked at him and smiled...he sure saved our butts.

The tall one arched his long neck down to scrutinize us. "Really? Why are there so many of you? In my opinion, I think we have enough canines in this silly affair!" He was trying to act ferocious, but my alpha awareness knew he had some hesitancy behind his nature, holding him back a bit.

I was a little confused. _"Too many canines? What does that mean? How many dogs could this creature have serving him already?" _

After another thirty seconds of this life-or-death decision, the talkative one stood back up and squinted at us. "Fine. Go in, but be aware that I am cautious of you mutts."

I heard Cando and Harrold scoff at that statement, but the dragon responded with a snap of his fangs. Both of the stubborn wolves squealed in relent, skittering forward. The two huge gates slid to the side and exposed the interior of this massive castle. Although not wide, I could already see it extended vertically almost to an unseen height. Straight ahead was a huge grey fire, and in front of it a big-boned dog with a green cloth on. He squeaked a moment after seeing all of us enter the base floor. As he scanned the group, his eyes stopped at one spot. I followed his gaze to see he couldn't take his eyes off of Charlie and Itchy. He yelped even louder and in less than a second bolted over to a strange staircase going up the body of the huge tower.

Charlie saw this dog run up the steps and responded, "Wait a sec! That's Otto! What the hell is a Wild pack mutt doing here? Could he be one of the 'canines' big ol' frill-head was talking about?"

"I dunno, Charlie," Itchy replied, "But I have a feeling we are about to encounter more than one enemy of ours here. That's likely the rest of the Wild pack...but I don't think anyone else we don't like is here. Let's just hope it's just that little gang. You've taken them down many times anyway, Charlie."

"Yeah, I hope so."

By this time, I was curious. "Who is the 'Wild pack?'" I asked, unaware of this weird group.

"It's a gang of wuss dogs me and Itch have beaten many times. It's like four members, and they're led by that dog running away - Otto." Charlie gestured to this Otto, who was still tramping up to the top of the spire.

"Oh...for a second, I thought they were an actual pack," I admitted a bit embarrassed.

"Well, we need to get to the bottom of this problem. Let's go on," Tony demanded. Everybody nodded and we started our ascent.

As we went up, I noticed many small denlike rooms on the sides every once and awhile. At about the fourth one up, we saw another dog in there. He was rubbing the floor with some sort of rag. The canine himself looked yellow in color and was about as bulky as Humphrey...so not too strong. He looked up and saw our big group, then cowered back into a corner, his tail between his legs. "Yellow Beard," Charlie said. "Yup...this guy recruited Otto and his 'Mild' pack as his servants. Besides the two big dragon fellas outside, this lord might not have as good of help as we thought. Maybe this might be easy enough to pull off."

"Now Charlie," Sasha stepped in. "You know what happens everytime you underestimate something. Don't jinx us!"

"C'mon Sash," he argued. "That happens like...never."

"*Pssht* Yeah right! You say something is gonna be easy all the time, only to find out its not. Just hope this isn't THAT bad."

"Alright...alright," he stated as we moved on up the castle. We saw two more dogs in other side rooms, which Charlie pointed out as Bruiser and Scarface. From what I could tell, this Wild pack really wasn't a problem. I could only hope these were his only minions, for if he actually had any reputable followers, this could be an issue. However, I kept my mind straight and tried to focus on the positive result of this endeavour. Our threat tactic would work, and the city would be freed from this insane tyrant.

When it looked like we were only about a hundred stairs away from the summit, that chubby Otto dog came back down. He stared at us in fear, knowing his path down the steps ran right through us. He paused a moment, then brought up the inner strength to say, "P-p-please...move. I must...get to ze, um...bottom to uh...greet other visitors."

I knew he was lying, but our group decided that we let him pass, for there was little now the silly servant could do. As he padded by, he saw Charlie and muttered, "Barkin."

"Otto..." Charlie grumbled. Otto continued past us with extreme caution, then began to sprint as soon as he knew it was safe. Meanwhile, all of us went on to arrive at the top.

_"Get ready, Kate. It's time to take action and take down this corrupt leader!"_

We all climbed a bit further, until the room came into view. Ahead I saw him. He was talking, maybe to himself. When we entered the room, I didn't see anyone else in there, but my eyes were mostly focused on him. He stood there, twisting his snout to meet us. All of the details I remembered seeing on that terrible day remained. He was taller than the big one outside, but his stature was similar. His body was even larger and stronger, and his neck was just as long and snakelike. He had huge spines coming out all over his elbows, arms, back, shoulders, and knees. His tail was pretty long and thick, and it ended with a big retractable blade. I could tell because it was sliding in and out of a socket that was surrounded by even more spikes. He had huge wings, adding an even bigger sense of malevolence to him. His head was rugged and had two big, bulky horns running the length of the sides of face. His nose had an extravagant sharp point coming out of it. Finally, his eyes were the most intriguing of all. They were yellow-green, and so many emotions were running through them. As far as I could tell, there was anger, but there was definitely something else I couldn't spot at the moment.

Those eyes opened in awareness when he saw all of us. "What!?" he thundered. "Otto was actually right...a bunch of damn wolves is here! Why do you fools dare present yourselves to your almighty lord? If you are here to serve me, I will have to think of positions for all of you. If not, begone! I am NOT taking complaints or requests right now, mongrels!" His appearance definitely fit his nature...mean and arrogant.

All of us were petrified, unable to move after his words of power. We stood there, gawking at him for what seemed like unending time. Finally, Cando was the first to snap out of the trace, growling in anger. "Listen here, you stupid brute! There are seventeen of us here, and only one of you! We are here to TAKE YOU DOWN, YOU SICK BASTARD! You have not only killed humans and some dogs, but you have ended the lives of some great wolves! This madness ends now!"

I shook my head soonafter and started, "Y-yeah! We are here to put an end to you and your corrupt rule! You can't stop us because..."

I was halted by the words of another. "He's alone? I assure you, he's not. And that voice...there's NO WAY that YOU'RE HERE!" it hissed. From behind the dragon king, a form stepped forth from the shadows. The figure was very familiar from the second I saw it, but then I realized...no...it couldn't be...

The monster lurked out from the darkness, her black fur almost appearing as an extension of the shadows. Her silver streaks gleamed once sunlight touched them, like fires from a scorching pit. Her eyes were grey portals of manipulation and lies. **It ****was Summer. **She was the sorry-excuse-for-a-wolf Humphrey loved for a short time after I almost married Garth. When he was heartbroken, he left and arrived in the Southern pack. There he met Summer and fell in love with her because he had nowolf else to turn to. I felt so bad about what I did to him that I decided to look for him, only to find him with Summer. However, before deciding to give up altogether, I made the choice to fight for Humphrey's love. I was winning, but then Summer made up a lie that she sprained her paw and got pregnant with Humphrey's pups. He was hesitant then to get back with me, only for us to find out she made the whole thing up to keep Humphrey by her side. It all ended with the me, my parents, Lily, Garth, and Humphrey confronting her. She was defeated, but escaped, claiming she would make us pay one day. Yet, here she was of all places.

"Summer?!" Humphrey and I both exclaimed.

"YOU TWO! I was hoping to see you both at a different time when..." she stopped, holding something back she obviously didn't want to say. "I wanted to wait to bring about both of your downfalls! Humphrey my 'dear,' how is life with this **whore **of a wolf?"

Humphrey snarled and stepped in front of me. "Shut your mouth, Summer! Kate is a much better wolf than you will ever be because I love HER and not YOU! All you are is a revenge-driven bitch who is a disgrace to any pack you would go to! You lie and take advantage of any wolf unlucky enough to meet you; in fact, I bet your fibbing to this dragon right now! But...we aren't here for you...we're here for him." Humphrey pointed to the dark reptile before us.

The giant just started to laugh. "Hahahah...this is just **precious**! Summer...is what this sorrowful mutt says is true? Have you lied and almost brought apart the connection between these two?"

Summer looked at him and bowed her head. "Eh..." She stopped, and said nothing until she looked at us again and knew she had no choice. "Y-yes, my king."

"WONDERFUL!" the serpent congratulated. "I HATE LOVE...it's merely the spiteful myth we all fool ourselves into believing! Love doesn't exist - it in itself is nothing but a LIE!" His voice sounded void of sanity and angry at the same time. Now I saw the lost element I saw before - emptiness. His eyes were portals to his soul, and his soul spoke to me that all he had in life was nothing. He was always the bottom of everything, and he finally reached a breaking point, close to where the Pride pack was now. "Now then," he recomposed himself. "Is lying to ME true, Summer?" He glared at her, expectant for an answer.

"What? No, my lord! These dumb mutts are the ones deceiving you. You know I'm your loyal subject, and will serve under you until the day I die!" Summer came back.

I hoped to the God Wolf that he wouldn't believe her...she needed to be put to rest. All she was now was a threat armed with a superweapon, her weapon being the very dragon she was manipulating. He snorted and said, "Very well. I can see that they are the ones that lie! You...all of you filthy wastes of life...LEAVE NOW BEFORE I MAKE A MESS OF MY THRONE! I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BRING FORTH BLOOD UPON PLAINS OF MY MASTER'S REALM!"

"No," Tony said straight off. "We came here to end this. We are but a small fighting force compared to the army that is waiting on the outskirts of your so-called kingdom. They will all come in here if you don't release this city now!" Tony stood his ground, facing the tyrant with a determination I have almost never seen before.

All the dragon did was chuckle, which led to an all-out laughter. "Y-you? I know **very well **that you all lie! How BIG of a fool do you take me for? I KNOW there's no damn army of wolves! Even if those stupid animals still lived in this region, they would never unite for such a purpose! Hahaha...I hold the wisdom of nearly FORTY THOUSAND lifetimes! I won't be deterred by this poor excuse of a threat! Even if it were true, such a group would be NOTHING TO ME! How could you all think you could march in here and challenge the MOST POWERFUL being on the planet?!"

Tony's face lost its determination, along with its hope. All of us we shocked he could realize so fast. Harrold tried to back him up, "B-but it...is true. There's sure an...army ready to take you down!" This only made the beast laugh harder. We all lost our hope here and now. The plan had failed.

"I AM AZXOLL, YOU WORTHLESS MONGRELS! I am he who hath conquered and will continue to rule! My life has been a hell worse than any of your has been! I DESERVE my throne and I will NEVER...GIVE...IT...UP!" He was panting from his rant, and when he finally continued, all of us still frozen in place, he went on. "Now...it is time to deal with my rebellious subjects," he growled, unsheathing his razor-sharp claws.

Lando took action and leapt for his big neck. The dragon lord, Azxoll, caught Lando in midair and threw him against the wall. Lando coughed up blood and couldn't get up, passing out from the blow. Gerta came up and hit the monster's foot with her bat. Azxoll only grunted before kicking her across the room. Nowolf and no dog else tried anything, seeing how easily he took out our two friends. "Enough! You are all getting on my damn nerves!" the dragon hissed, stomping the ground with his clawed toes. "Death is your punishment! Accept it!"

He stepped forward and all was silent for only a millisecond. Exactly after, when all was lost, something happened. I huge earthquake erupted from out of nowhere, accompanied by an ear-shattering boom. Azxoll stumbled and fell over on the ground screaming. Everyone else was doing the same, howling in pain from the amplitude of the sound. It was if everything were being annihilated all at once. A bright light streamed into through the door to the outside, blinding anyone who could still bear to hold their eyes open. This lasted for nearly five minutes from what I could tell. It could have been five seconds or five hours - it all felt the same.

When the sound dimmed, as well as the light, the dragon got up first. As I raised my head, I turned my head to see the other two dragons from the entrance entering the room. "Azxoll...are you alright?" the tall one asked. "We believe that was a nuclear warhead. The source is unknown, brother, but the shield of tenevris does not appear to have been weakened whatsoever."

Azxoll only snarled in anger. "Quassazoll! Zwaksnoll! I don't have time to waste on these **pathetic **mongrels! They have attempted to overthrow me, the all-powerful _lagaareyy! _Be sure to throw them in the darkest, cruelest prison you can find in Zthasariia! I want to see them ROT for the rest of their damn lives! I must deal this this nuisance outside! When I get back, they better be in f***ing cages or so help me, I will have both of your heads!" Azxoll then trudged over to the portal to the outdoors and spread his wings. By another three seconds, he was gone from sight and we were left here.

"Alright, you revolutionists! It's time you all go where Azxoll said. You dared to threaten his reign and this will be your punishment. Be thankful he shows his mercy and allows you all to live. Summer, help us with them," the tall one explained.

"No! I can't live in a filthy cage the rest of my life! We'll fight all three of you!" Cando threatened. Tony shook his head. Cando was about to make a comeback, but then realized there was nothing we could do. These two dragon servants alone could kill all of us, and Summer herself was a strong alpha.

"Fine," Tony relented in sorrow. "We'll come peacefully." Everydog and everywolf else didn't argue - we all knew it was over.

Our heads dipped in shame, and one by one we slumped forward to meet our fates. I looked at Humphrey with tears in my eyes. "Humphrey...I'm so sorry this had to happen," I cried.

He nestled me in his paws and tried to comfort me. "It's not your fault, Kate. We tried."

I just let the tears fall into his chest until the shorter dragon shoved me forward to keep moving. "Move...dog!" he mumbled. Summer sneered in rejoice seeing me and Humphrey like this. I just wanted to rip her throat out and murder her here and now.

We went down the castle, meeting Otto and the Wild pack again. When we finally stepped out into the light of day at the bottom, I looked up to see a strange darkish-green cloud over the city. Yet, right at the center, there was a clearing to the real sky. A pure black hole was at its center, and it seemed this mark of hopelessness was here to stay. It was the symbol of Azxoll's eternal reign of darkness - a stain upon the happiness of life.

As we marched forth, I made a realization. It was all over. Azxoll had won, and his rule will continue onward for as long as he lived. _"This is where it ends. Nothing comes after this." _

Hope was gone and the throne now belonged to Despair. This is the world now.

**And there it is, my readers! The subclimax ends in defeat. However, one could say its action will continue on in the next chapter...Azxoll has some unfinished business to attend to. Do not think this is over...not by a longshot! There's still much to come! Our canine group finally met with Azxoll, only to be put down by his almighty power and knowledge! How will the story go on? I guess that's only something time will tell. Also, I would check out Glitch the wolf's story "Survivors;" it's a great combination of wolves and post-war apocalypse! Plus, your favourite darkhearted dragon is now being used in it! Thank you, Glitch, for taking interest in Azxoll! You're a great pal! This goes for ANYONE who wants to use my best OC...he's open for use. Well...I guess this means until next time. Please review if you read; I'd love to know ALL of my follower's opinions on my tale! Also, PM me anytime - I love one-on-one chats with other great writers!**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	17. Before the Fall

**Greetings, and thank you so much to anywolf who has been following this story for this long! I'm surprised some of you have actually taken the time to make it this far. By the end of "Bow Down," this fanfiction was 76000 words - that's quite a bit. Yet, some of you are kind enough and awesome enough to keep on reading. For this, I am extremely thankful. I digress nonetheless...it is time to take this story to its next segment. This chapter will act as a bit of an extension to the subclimax (I actually wanted to have this part in last chapter, but the words were just stacking up waaay too much). Azxoll will have to deal with this last problem...will he be stopped? Well, go on...I'm not holding you back (or am I?) Here's the next part of Azxoll's life.**

Before the Fall

_Azxoll POV_

My rage was coursing through every vein and artery of my being once again. I felt like obliterating something. As I flew up to the summit of my unbreakable barrier, thoughts and ruminations ran through my skull like rodents in a maze. A group of **filthy **curs thought they could stand against the all-surmounting and all-knowing _lagaareyy_!? Some weak humans thought they could penetrate my invincible masterpiece!? Summer was perhaps lying to me, as well as any other one of my 'loyal' subjects? CURSE THEM ALL! But...I couldn't leap to any conclusions yet, I decided. These ideals spiraled through my twisted mind, only confusing me even more. How was it, that such a wise creature such as myself could be so flabbergasted by the simple aspects of a life in this time and age? _"This world has become nothing but a cesspool of degradation and dishonour. Everything I may know at this moment may be a lie; I must accept this planet has changed from the proud eras of the _reyi_. None know TRUE respect...and life will have to go on for me. However, those who choose to be blatantly insolent will be punished by me personally. I will begin with the cowards that tried to put an end to my regime."_

As I got ever closer to the edge of my lands, it was if my inner dark spirit had naturally sensed my anger and the goal I wished to accomplish now. The _Lagaareyy _Armour was phasing over my scales, creating that comfortable and indomitable plating I felt at home in. I was born to wield _tenevris_, and this was very clear with the skill set I had created with it. I could call upon the ancient compound anytime I wanted, as if it were a second nature.

By the time I got to where I knew the forcefield ended, the entire armour was upon my being, including the helm masking the face of its worthy wearer. Ahead was the shield of _tenevris_, but suddenly the thought entered my mind: _"How the hell am I going to exit this? None have been able to enter or leave."_ Right after I pondered on such an issue, yet another rose in my mind. _"If a nuclear bomb just went off, the area immediately out of the dome will be radioactive; no normal organism will be able to survive." _I looked ahead at the greenish cloud before me at Zthasariia's limits, bringing about my sense of concern. I snorted in disbelief, realizing I was no **normal **creature. I kept my speed constant as I was determined to leave and cause pain to those enemies of my empire. I was about to run straight into the wall, and I readied myself to ram straight into it by curling in my head. In three...two...one...now. I looked up to find my body phasing straight through my creation, as if permitting me access to pass through its boundaries. I swear..._tenevris _must make a natural bond with one's mind and soul - the material always did what I wanted it to. Such was too good to be true, but of course this element came from the archaic times, when the world actually made sense. Of all things, this corruption inside me was the one truly good thing in my life...that which I can rely on unquestionably.

As I entered the outer atmosphere, a heat wave hit me, obviously the residuum of the explosive. This odd-colored cloud I was in gave me a sickening feeling...I knew that death was a possibility now that I had come in contact with this amount of radiation. However, the stench was what seemed to have been my source of nausea. The poisonous vapour I was currently in had no immediate effects as far as I was concerned. The only thing off at this moment was my armour. An odd green glow was mixing with the black mist coming from it. I questioned what this could possibly mean. Was the radioactivity weakening my majestic cover, or was it doing something else? I could not waste me time on such thoughts - if my time was nearing, I had to make sure I took out my foe before I did. I growled in extreme anger, knowing that perhaps I, the _lagaareyy_, would die on this day and lose my glorious kingdom. This would leave Zwaksnoll to lead...

In truth, I was completely aware I had promised him to take charge whilst I was away. However...I knew that boy since he was first born unto existence. I knew that he would leave my kingdom to ruin...he would give up...he would accept defeat to **man**. "No," I told myself. "I need to fight on, for the good Zthasariia. Only I am worthy to rule over such utopia...MY utopia." If I live through this, I will make sure Zthasariia lives on and humanity remains to be punished. It is my duty as the seventeenth king - _lagaareyy dul seedix." _I rose from above all the debris and gas finally, seeing the clear skies above. However, I looked again to lay eyes upon the scar. The black, twisted apparition of clouds was still here...after all this time. "It won't leave," I said. "What is its purpose?" Although I had this light concern for the heavens, I realized that this must be the manifestation of _tenevris _upon the sky. I stared again at it, noticing its size once again had increased. A smirk placed itself on my lips, for this was likely not a bad thing...this was the symbol of Zthasariia. If it does not fade, it will be the sign above Zthasariia signaling that my reign will never end. Even when I die, the _lagaareyy_ will return one day, and he will take his rightful throne when the time comes.

My satisfaction was short-lived, as my mind meandered back to my objective. I needed to reprimand those whom had made the mistake of challenging Azxoll. I looked around for any directions to where my enemy was hiding. Peering farther skyward, I saw a trail...that of a jet. The nuke must have been airdropped from that exact craft. Therefore, I concluded this scum must be awaiting me in the direction of the fading smoke. I flew higher and began to follow the dimming fog. _"Get ready for death, humans."_

_Hudson POV_

As the explosion ended, and the debris from the blast simmered down, I closed my eyes in disdain. I had gone through with unspeakable, and my mind was suffering the guilt from this decision. All those people - now dead. Specialist Vasquez saw me in my state and was about to speak when I cut her off. "Vasquez, I do not need help. What's done is done, and I understand it NEEDED to be done. Respect the order of your superior officer, and leave me in peace," I commanded. She nodded and walked off.

I decided to call in and see how bad the damage was. Perhaps some of the city was intact, since the barrier itself would have taken most of the blast from the warhead. I picked up the communications device and pressed the button down. "HQ, this is Lieutenant General Hudson once again. I want you to make a full loop around and make out what is left of San Francisco."

The radio went frizzy for a few seconds before HQ responded, "Roger that, general. Circling San Francisco." I waited for about five minutes before headquarters came in again. "Sir, above city right now. Attempting to make out damage through debris...oh dear Lord. Sir...the barrier is still there. It is as if nothing has been done. H has failed. Repeat, H has failed. Over."

"What!?" I screamed. "H-h-how? How could a f***ing hydrogen bomb do NOTHING to that damn shield!?" I was in disbelief. One of the most-powerful weapons on the planet couldn't even make a dent in that thing. Now...all truly was lost. The threat was still out there and San Francisco was still in trouble. I fell to my knees and dropped the com, staring blankly upon the horizon where the city lied. "No...it can't be," I muttered. "It just...can't. It must be a lie...a sick dream messing with my thoughts. But...there it is, lying in my very eyes..."

The com was frizzing again upon the dirt, so I picked it up. "Sir," it began. "There appears to be an unknown aircraft headed straight for your battalion. Do you wish for us to engage?"

"What aircraft?" I asked.

"There's a...wait a minute, that's not a ship! Sir, the unclassified thing is organic...it appears to be some sort of flying animal...a very large one. Sir, engage or not?"

I hesitated before answering. "Go ahead. Take down unknown being."

"Copy that, sir. Over and out," the HQ airman replied.

"What could that be?" I questioned myself.

_Azxoll POV_

As I could tell I was getting closer to my goal, a distant sound began to pick up in my ears. It seemed the strange noise was emanating from behind me, so turned my head back with my long neck to see a small spot in the far distance. _"What could be following me?" _I thought. The thing was getting bigger, conveying that it was coming up on me fast. In about twenty seconds, I could make out what the thing was - it was a fighter jet, that of an army's like the United States'. _"So that's who tried to obliterate my grand empire? Well, they'll be surprised to see that Azxoll will take down all of them." _

Not one moment passed when I realized the identity of the jet did another sound go off. It came from the jet, and from the looks of it, it seems a missile was fired at me. The dangerous explosive was accelerating towards me, until I flew left to dodge it at the last second. It went another two hundred feet or so ahead of me before automatically detonating. The jet took no time to make up for its miss, immediately firing another warhead my way. "Fine," I grumbled, "Let's see how you fare against your own." I focused as the missile came closer and closer. As it came up my rear, I throttled sideways to dodge again. However, I used the split second the incendiary passed me to grab it out of the air. With some minor effort, I stopped myself and twisted the explosive's head towards me. The centrifugal force was strong, but I was stronger. I directed the missile 180 degrees backward, straight back at the fighter jet. I grinned at the sight of the explosive heading for its master. Yet, the airstrike was avoided by the jet as it flew downward and out of the missile's path. "Dammit!" I snarled. I decided to end this with my own claws. I soared straight at the plane. Without time to react, the jet flew right to me. As I collided with the vessel, I dug my talons into it and greatly decreased its speed. The impact made my head almost smash into the glass of the cockpit, but I recomposed myself and began to flap my wings. Adding a torque to further lower the aircraft's velocity, I curved my claws into the metal wings of the war machine and began spinning. Swinging the plane around and around, the wings were beginning to creak and groan as the metal was starting to break. I decided to finish off this foolish vehicle by cranking my arm back and wailing it through the cockpit window. I let go of one wing and punched straight into the glass, a faint beeping sound coming from in the operating quarters. The blow from my scaly fist was enough to snap the wing I was still holding, and the jet went on the speedy descent into oblivion, smoke flying from multiple spots. It kept going onward towards where I was originally going, and I decided to follow its fall.

As it neared the ground, the falling craft led my eyes to a large gathering of trucks and tanks...the United States Army. Now, I had found my "ultimate" enemy. It was time to show them they were no longer in charge of this situation...I was. As for the insignificant fighter jet, it kept going until it erupted below in an array of fire and destruction. The pilot never escaped, likely because I deactivated the plane's escape function. All I could do was take pleasure in knowing I took place in his demise, staring down on his deathbed.

_Hudson POV_

As I waited for HQ to take out the intruder, I saw a dogfight commence in the skies about a mile away. Apparently, both the Sukhoi PKA FA jet and the large creature were closer to our coordinates than I had first anticipated. I saw some of the explosions of the missiles from here, but while I squinted to see I could tell the thing was outmaneuvering the rockets fired from the fighter. Eventually, I saw the birdlike beast head straight for the plane. _"It's obviously just some lucky oversized bird whose luck has just run out." _As the two collided, all I could think was, "_Stupid animal." _Yet, I watched longer to witness the thing stopping the jet in midair and...what is it doing...twirling the jet around? Before I knew it, the fight in the skies ended, and I could see smoke coming out of the PKA FA. After a few seconds of watching the smoke trail, I realized the flung jet was heading straight for us. "Back up!" I demanded. Many of the front soldiers evacuated the immediate area, clearing the approximated crash zone.

The PKA ended its fall on the ground only hundreds of feet in front of us; the bulk of the once-infallible just combusted right before me, flinging up the dirt and grass in a million directions. Fortunately, the aircraft did not move far from its crashsite and only pushed through the earth about fifty feet. It didn't end yet, though, as the fighter exploded again in the middle of the clearing. More debris was flinging through the air, and all that remained of that mighty metal eagle was an inferno, signifying its defeat. The pilot of the ship never made it out as far as I saw; what a terrible loss to suffer. However, I had a feeling this may not be the end of our anguish, as my vision fixed itself upon the large lug in the airspace above us, heading right to where it threw the Sukhoi PKA FA.

The beast slowed itself down before flying directly above us. I saw its head turn down to meet us with a stonecold stare with the eyes of such a merciless abomination. The eye witnesses were indeed correct - this thing was what destroyed San Francisco. THIS was the threat. With a horrible grace, the monster lowered itself slowly to the ground, standing in front of the fiery crashpit that it caused. It opened its batlike wings and spread them outward, giving it the gruesome appearance of a demon before this xanthic inferno. Upon its introduction, it reared its head backwards and then lashed forward, opening its mouth and letting forth an unearthly shriek from the bowels of its stomach. The scream punished my ears to no end, but I held strong and remained in my standing position. After about fifteen seconds of this madness, it ceased the pain and glared at us, examining us.

That's when the impossible happened - the dragon spoke. "So...this is the 'unbeatable' United States Army? Hahaha...you **fools **have no idea what fate you have sealed for yourselves! You think a few explosives and a f***ing bomb will do jack shit to my glorious _tenevris_!? HELL NO! I am Azxoll, lord of Zthasariia, and I will take vengeance against those who wish to end my perfect paradise!"

I was in a state of shock. How could such a being as this exist? This goes against all the known things about reptiles and history. I could not speak, as my mind was too far off in the distance to allow me to recover. Corporal Hicks was the first to return the conversation, "It's you. You're the one who caused this. You're the one who caused the deaths of thousands, if not millions in San Francisco! What reason does Battalion 426 have for not blowing you to high heaven, you reptilian bastard!?" Hicks was breathing heavily after this, releasing his aggravation through his voice.

The draconic lord only stood there and started to chuckle. "Because you can't," he hissed, almost inaudible to for us to hear. He paused and continued laughing to himself with an inner madness only that of one who has truly suffered can possess. "YOU CAN'T STOP THE _LAGAAREYY_!" he then yelled, catching us off guard and sending some of us stumbling back. "I...am the one the greatest armies in history have bowed to! I am the infallible...the invincible...the insurmountable! I am he who hath lived life over and over again. I have SUFFERED and LOST SO MUCH MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE! I am upon the pinnacle of existence! SO GO AHEAD...**try to fall me. You. Will. Fail.**"

By now, I had finally snapped out of my state of lost. "The threat," I muttered, "Is upon us. Men, there is a threat upon us. We will show him that his 'infallibility' is very overestimated. It's time to show this...king what we are about. We protect the country. We protect AMERICA!"

"General Hudson, be careful!" Vasquez warned. "Don't make any rash decisions!"

"Silence, soldier! I know we can take one beast! We are Battalion 426! I...I mean, we...can still save San Francisco! There's hope! all that stands between us and that is this scum!" I screamed.

"Sir, don't! I know you want to save everyone...anyone here would want that! But you need to understand everyone has their bounds! Don't overstep yours," she pleaded.

"SHUT IT, VASQUEZ! I CAN DO THIS!"

"Then go ahead, 'almighty Hudson,'" the serpent taunted. "Show me your strength. Prove you are higher than the hand of Him. Go on. GO ON!"

"Him?" I asked, confused of what that meant. "Do you mean God?"

"No, fool. I am the incarnation of what happens when Heaven's angel is left to rot among your kind. I have fallen from the Kingdom because of **God**. He forgot me...one of His most devout and long-time protectors! What am I given, besides a life among sin and isolation!? I am now a follower of Satan, the true deity! He is my master, and with his power, I cannot be stopped. So...what are you waiting for? Shoot me, and find your fate knocking at your doorstep." I was hesitant. Could I really go through with this? Are my boundaries met? "DO IT!"

Suddenly, I snapped. "Fire!" I shouted, the heavens taking upon me to down the Devil's guardian. In a mere second, before my shout lost its echo, the air was filled with the sounds of war. From all sides of me, blazing firepower streaked forward to meet this hellspawn.

I watched the bullets rain on him, a storm of metal and fury. But...they were doing nothing. The dragon stood there, the fire doing not a damn thing to him. He just stood there as if nothing were happening. All the men continued the assault, but one by one, they stopped firing once they saw what I did. He was infallible...no bullets...no jet...not even a nuclear bomb could end this demon. He was what he claimed...Hell on Earth. The bullets ceased more and more until there was nothing.

Just then, as the last shot was fired, he gained a speed like that of lightning. He sprinted straight at me, and time stopped. All the men were immobile right now, and all there was was me and him. He closed in, his claws throwing up dirt and his body moving faster than light. Fifty feet...thirty feet...twenty feet...ten feet...five feet...

Before I could realize what was happening, he had me pinned to the ground. "Congratulations, Hudson. You crossed your bounds, and Hell is what awaits you," he whispered to me. With that, he brought his hand up. Then all that was left was that one second.

Freedom. After it passed, all I could feel was release. With this new sensation, I could feel all my stress...all my sorrows washing over me and fading away. I stared into the sky at His magnificence, holding the liberty to explore the vast lands above. I was at peace, in a state I had not felt in years. I could only thank this protector. He has finally broken my chains...and bliss was my new mistress.

I felt tired. My eyes wanted to close and feel sleep overcome my weary body. All I could hear now was a muffled scream from the background, and the music of Heaven. I was welcomed and I was ready. With only another moment, I let go. My hardships...my pain...my life.

Bliss. Darkness. Home.

_Azxoll POV_

I slouched over the man Hudson. His neck was scarlet red, and the tubes of his throat were open for all the world to see. A red puddle began forming around this husk, and the human's eyes closed in an oddly peaceful way. I was angered I could not give him more suffering, but he was not my only opponent.

"GENERAL HUDSON!" a voice shouted in sadness and anger. "No...YOU BASTARD!" I looked up to see a female soldier, the only one I could spot in this entire battalion. She whipped out her gun and began firing with a fierceness in her heart. This gave me slight amusement, seeing others fall apart for once. It was always I who needed to suffer. Now they could feel my pain. She ran at me with her tiny wrath, aiming all over me to attempt a useful shot. With a flick of my wrist, a dark bolt did the job I needed. In a few milliseconds, a proud US officer was just another pile of meat.

With that, the rest of them took on their orders without their precious leader. All of them attacked simultaneously like before. Once again, it couldn't suffice in my downfall. I unleashed a storm of lightning from both hands, taking out about twenty of them in five seconds. I let out a wall of flame from my lips, the black fire spreading over a vast amount of them in the front and causing others in the back to flee. I then decided it would be best to take out these knaves with their own weapons. I quickly pulled up my wrist and directed it at a military truck. I shot a dark beam straight at the hood, and before I could compute it in my mind, the entire thing combusted into nothingness. I repeated this, shooting all of trucks and tanks and annihilating the entire area. Explosions abounded, and humans went flying, in one chunk or several.

After, I made sure all that remained was an ashen earth for the entire area these filthbags were stationed at. The big green vehicles were just metal and rust. The soldiers...mounds of flesh and blood. Those not in a million pieces seemed empty, and I could assume that I had just fallen a two-hundred-man armada. This brought me back over two days ago, upon my siege of the city. It was this kind of thing that allowed me to release my anger an hatred. I took a deep breath and allowed my most recent massacre to fortify itself in my own mind. I just did that...and remorse was not once placed in my judgment. Was it wrong? I couldn't tell...nor did I want to. As I looked upon my creation of destruction, I saw one thing of interest to me.

Near the remnants of a truck, a machine I wished to acquire revealed itself to me on top of a corpse. It was in the bloody hands of the man, but I quickly snatched it from his fingertips without a second thought. I turned on the radometer, the needle in the dusty window slowly coming to life. I held the detector to my chest, and awaited the needle's decision. I waited for about five seconds for the thing to stop. All in all, the red arrow halted at only ten rads. I then reminisced back to my armour as I was exiting the radioactive cloud. The green glow of it wasn't bad - instead, the Azxolian _Lagaareyy _Armour had absorbed nearly all the radiation I had encountered. Truly, _tenevris _not only protected me from assailants, but also from any elements. So **it **was true. I was invincible...I in myself a god. This meant I would live on past this predicament with ease, and Zthasariia would continue to stand under its rightful ruler.

I looked again at the quaint human device and disposed of it on top the body I found it. "At least you had some use," I said to the carcass. "What a waste of perfectly good life. Such promise...placed in the body of something so weak." I shrugged as I opened my wings and flew back to my empire.

This threat I had suffered today would hold no meaning to me. Such a thing was of no worth. This day would be forgotten, and with it, all those who perished for crossing their bounds. History left unwritten. Souls dimmed by time.

**And...the second part of the second subclimax comes to an end. How did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy it, or...no? I mean, this was probably one of the most action-filled and morally confusing chapters yet! Now, I had writer's block this chapter so please understand if it wasn't that good. I mean...most of my work isn't, but I mean this chapter specifically. Next chapter, the demons Red and Belladonna are back in the picture and the hound heroes are going to jail. What will happen then? *in a TV announcer's voice* Stay tuned then for the _Fantasical Adventures of Azxoll and Whatnot_...I'm kidding; I mean "Azxoll: Inchoation!" PLEASE REVIEW!**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	18. After

**Ladies and gentlewolves, get ready for chapter 18! The US Army has fallen, and now all threats to Zthasariia have been contained. In truth, the past holds a lot of power and prestige few can realize, and, as explained in earlier chapters, its these ancient ties that allow Azxoll his (nearly) limitless power. Now, as things dim down a bit, we take a look back at Azxoll's masters. In the meantime, the canines go to prison...yippie. What will happen? Here's the place to find the answer!**

After

_**In Hell...**_

_Belladonna POV_

The three of us watched the simmering pool of sin and filth in the center of His throne room. Fire, flames, destruction...I loved the sight of it and I knew these sights would also please the Master. I realized then and there that it was I who created this monster - the perfect tool for sin. Azxoll was once a goody-goody guardian, and I turned him into a relentless killer. Right now_, _he was killing over two hundred honourable protectors in the outskirts of San Francisco. The little amount of good left in his heart was gone, and all that was left now was a husk, waiting for its next order from a power higher than its own. The "great _lagaareyy_" was nothing but an instrument now, and hopefully all the future _lagaareyi _will continue on in this one's footsteps.

Satan laughed heartily upon his throne, his large horned head jolting up-and-down and his fiery eyes fixed upon the makeshift television on the floor. "Grand display of malicious malevolence! I always **hated **those f***ing army guys...just an extension of angels of Earth! Perhaps this poor excuse for a tyrant may have some use beyond my original plans..." He hissed.

_"Original plans?" _I questioned myself. It was true - Satan had not told either Red or me what his plan ACTUALLY WAS. We knew our objective, which was to convince the _lagaareyy _to do our dirty work and keep him on the path of evil. Other than that, we have been left in the dark on this. I was now eager to know what it was He was really planning to do...but I knew I couldn't merely ask Him. I mean, such a malevolent master would not allow those under Him to question His choices...or punishment would be the answer. Dammit...now I'm very curious on what the plan is!

"Belladonna! Red!" he shouted.

"Yes, my Lord?" Red inquired. "What is it you need of me, all-powerful Devil?"

"I will tell you both something that needs to be said because if I do not mention it now then I know you two shitty failures will be bound to screw something up!" Satan growled.

_"Yes!" _I celebrated. _"That sure as hell was good timing!"_

"Now...Azxoll released _tenevris _upon the worthless world for the first time in over a million years when he opened Bunyan's Gateway to my realm. I gather you two f***ing morons have comprehended that at least?" Red and I nodded promptly as not to tempt His impatience. "Good. Well, what you fools have failed to realize is that that beam of darkness was more than just an amplifier for Azxoll...**much more.** You see, some of the _tenevris _present in that beacon wasn't given to Azxoll; part of it continued its skyward ascent towards that damn 'paradise' of the Maker! Now, look upon the skies," He suggested.

Red and I gazed back at the liquid screen showing the scene of Azxoll destroying the convoy of military vehicles. In the same frame, the airspace above could also be seen in the background. I squinted at it, attempting to make something from the liquid vision. But there I saw it...a small black dot in the sky almost a mile away from Azxoll's rage radius. "W-what...is that, sir?" I queried.

"That Belladonna," He replied, "Is the plan."

By now, I was still completely out of it. "What? A black splotch in the clouds, great Lord? I do not follow."

"Fool!" He grumbled. "How dare you! You don't really think I'd give Azxoll ALL that damn _tenevris, _did you? HELL NO! One as...holy by nature as that piece-of-shit guardian could never be trusted to hold the last of the universe's most powerful element! No...some of the _tenevris _will be used for the real plan I have. That black dot you idiots see now is truly the magnificent scar I have slashed upon the realm of the so-called 'pure.'" Red and I peered at each other and still did not grasp what the Master was speaking of. "RETARDS! I'M GOING TO USURP THE FATHER AND BRING ABOUT HEAVEN'S FINAL DEMISE!"

My eyes shot open, that from the amplitude of his yell and the content of it. Ever since the creation of light and darkness near the genesis of the universe and the Big Bang, the Devil has aspired to fall God and Heaven. If the "great" Creator were dethroned, Satan would finally be able to tread upon the mortal plane free, for it was God whom banished the Dark Lord to Hell for all eternity. For all these years, that goody-goody King was been reigning supreme over the true Absolute. So many tries and fails have occurred...what was different about this time? "What!?" I exclaimed. "How? Sire, you have been attempting to do this for infinite time; what makes you so sure...?"

"Sure? Bella-f***ing-donna, get your loyalty straight - NOW! Never...and I mean NEVER question me again! The only the reason I'm telling you two this AT ALL is because I know you failures will let me down again! The only way to make sure this goes according to plan is if I tell both of you slackers the full plan - so you CAN'T POSSIBLY F*** UP! I **know **this will succeed this time." He paused a minute, His black fangs curving into a menacing grin. "For the first time ever, I have direct link to Heaven. The corruption upon it is tied to Azxoll directly, for that fool's soul combined with the ancient component at the same time the _tenevris _latched upon the sky. The _tenevris _locked in the heavens varies directly with Azxoll's sin. This means that the more wrongs the _lagaareyy _does...the bigger my ultimate fabrication becomes. After Azxoll finally reaches the peak of this, the barriers hiding Heaven will be revealed. And then...it will tear open the gates of Utopia and drag every last soul into Hell for their proper punishment! Red - this is far bigger than the Gabriel's Horn defeat you suffered! All will sit down for the verdict on my all-knowing reckoning on Judgment Day, and the hellworld I've long been aspiring will come to existence. Do you both now understand why I **needed **you to know!?"

"I -" I hesitated, trying to estimate the reason He wanted us to know. He was expecting an answer, so I thought for a second before gibbering the first thing that came to mind. "You need us to keep the _lagaareyy _sinful in order to continue the expansion of the scar...?" I guessed, hoping to Satan that Satan would accept the response.

I waited, sure I had it wrong. "Precisely, mutt!" He said. "Perhaps you're not completely retarded...but I need you two to go on and make sure that Azxoll stays evil. Make sure he continues on with his lust for power and bloodshed. If he starts going righteous on us the plan will fail. It only takes some good to close that black hole! If he becomes a full protector again, the great leech in the sky will ultimately disappear, and the ONLY CHANCE I HAVE TO TAKE DOWN THE FATHER WILL BE GONE! Just...make certain he follows my path, Belladonna and Red. If not...I will make sure you two punished in the severest manner I can possibly bestow! 'Forgiveness' is not a word in my book. Got it!?"

"Yessir," I barked.

"Yes," Red stated, bowing to the Black Man upon the throne.

"Good that I have myself clear. Now...get back to the mortal world and congratulate Azxoll on a massacre well-done! Even as his masters, he may likely hold more power than you now that he has nearly mastered his _tenevris. _Play kiss-ass if needed, to keep him on proper track." He stared at us in expectance, making sure we were willing to carry out any of His orders, even if they were from the mouth of the subordinate _lagaareyy_. "GO!" He screamed without warning.

With that, Red and I skittered out of the throne room and down the Hall of Sin in His palace. "Dog, you know it's you who's not making Azxoll evil enough! The Master noticed Azxoll is still volatile to goodness; you said you'd have him under control!" Red yelled.

"Me?" I blurted back. "You're the one not doing anything, pussycat! All you have said to him was a word or two saying on how helping him was helping you! That's not going to do shit to assist us! I'm the only one who has actually been talking to him! You better like that righthand position now, feline! Because I'm the only one keeping him in line while you sit around, I'm going to be taking it really soon."

"Like hell you are!" he hissed, "Fine! I'll freaking do more, mongrel! Are you f***ing happy now!?"

"Yes," I cocked, my voice full of arrogance and pretentiousness.

"Go play a game of Fetch," he cursed.

"And you go shit in a box," I returned, flipping up my middle finger.

His yellow teeth slid out from under his lips and his nostrils flared in anger. "You're sooo damn lucky I need you, dog."

"Look," I began, deciding to be the mature one. "Don't you remember? We're doing this to make up for our past mistakes. We both need this! Can we just freaking makeup already and keep our eyes on the goal?" I looked straight into his yellow eyes to get my point across. There it was again...that strong feeling that I only felt when our eyes locked a few days ago. It was strange, and for some reason I liked it and hated it at the same time.

His horrible stare dimmed. "Fine," he relented. "Let's just get this done."

_**Back in Zthasariia...**_

After using the portal, I looked back at the ground to see the blacktop we came out of cringe back into its original state before we got here. I brushed off my black vest and purple fur, making myself look like the proud hellhound I was. It had been a bit since we were here, but already the horde of demons and _tenevro_-reptiles were infesting every part of the city. I looked up and saw a green gas disseminating all over the city's summit. _"What is that fog, and why hasn't it floated down to ground level yet?" _I wondered. I then made a realization...there was a border around San Francisco. My only guess was that it was made of the great black element...but that odd green mist was still confusing me. Meanwhile, I saw the huge throne Azxoll had made for himself that I saw only when it was first built. Looking at it again, I could see the strength and pride it represented, symbolizing the power of the invincible _tenevris. "Man, Azxoll has actually made a decent empire for himself. Too bad though...this will dull in comparison to the kingdom the Dark Soulkeeper will own when His plan succeeds!"_

Red must have thought the same thing I did, saying aloud, "It seems that excuse for a king has created a somewhat desirable empire. The hellspawn...the grand throne...it seems like a small piece of Hell on Earth...what a haven."

"Agreed. Now, let us get back to that spire and talk once again to our dark champion." He nodded as we started our trek to Azxoll's lair. Being the masters of the master of this place, all of the demons and dark beasts took either no notice of us or a look and a quick bow in our direction. _"Good. It's about time we are respected, too."_

As we got closer to the huge tower, I could see Zwaksnoll and Quassazoll standing at the gate to the interior. _"Looks like Azxoll has been giving his men some busy work," _I thought. Watching longer, I saw Carface and Killer stumbling out of the edifice, heading somewhere Azxoll wanted them apparently. However, taking yet another moment to scan the entrance, a human ran out behind the two mutts, as if following them to help. _"Did the _lagaareyy _really recruit a human as part of his lackeys? Not the best choice...but acceptable enough. Besides...I have to...kiss up to Azxoll and pretend I actually like some of his decisions! Gah - this hellworld better be worth it!"_

We reached the doors and Zwaksnoll took immediate response. "B-belladonna...and Red! Great to, err...see you two again! I always enjoy having the company of such revered and powerful demons," he hesitated. I knew Zwaksnoll was weak...I could see the humanity still in him. Nevermind the matter though...it's Azxoll who needs to be malevolent, not his sniveling brother. Quassazoll merely lowered his head, seeing as he was a former servant of mine before he was Azxoll's. Zwaksnoll opened the dark gate to the inside, where I saw a big flame in the core of the ground floor. There in front of the fire sat the Wild pack leader - Otto, is it? It didn't matter; he saw me and kept himself there. I think he was there to act as an escort to the apex, where the mogul stayed most likely, but he knew that we had natural rights to be here. As Red and I passed up this long staircase, other Wild gang members were in the rooms cleaning. I chuckled at Azxoll's thoughts on punishment.

"That _lagaareyy _really doesn't know how to take full advantage of his henchmen, eh Red?" I laughed. "These mutts could be used for more than just cleaning!"

"I guess so," Red answered. "I don't have to agree with you on everything, dog. I'm still your superior, and I think we just need to get to this damn 'king' and tell him 'congratu-f***ing-lations' already. I'm ready to just let Satan have what he wants and just kick Azxoll to the curb for good."

"I know," I agreed. "I do too...but we need to play the part until then. If we don't keep him under check, he'll start actually getting smart, going what's good for his 'all-holy soul.' We cannot have that, which means we need to start mutually compromising on things, so we do it right."

"*Grumbles* Alright - for our good and the Master's good."

_Azxoll POV_

I felt my stress level drop again. All threats have been detained, and no more silly nothings were left standing to argue against the reign of me. I flew back into my forcefield of invincibility, gazing upon the entirety of Zthasariia. I could see it all...the black and militaristic buildings in the center, and the forests encircling the region on the sides. And there...at the very core lied the _Tenevroreyy _Throne, my place of superiority - my home. I wished to get back to the first place I could call home in years. Before the dark throne, I had not had a place or house or even single alleyway to call a home. Everywhere before my superstructure was unwelcoming to me, whether it be by humans, filth, or some sort of climactic issue. Even the house I was **forced **to live in as a child was not homely in any way...at least, not after I became _lagaareyy_. Before my crowning, my family was okay...not segregated, but not united either. Even before my problems started, my parents were never truly loving as other parents were. This only became worse when I told them my destiny as an ancient king. I remember them...laughing at me as if I were crazed and thenafter abusing me...that was not a home. I rethought out that last part...if only my parents could see me now. _"Proud of me now, mother and father?" _I mocked in my head. Nevertheless...I finally had a home, I was aspiring to return to it.

After another few minutes, I finally landed onto the balcony of the fabrication and stepped inside, the _Lagaareyy _Armour at this point completely fazed off of me. My eyelids were beginning to fall down on my eyeballs...I was feeling tired now. I draped down on my dark "bed" on my stomach, drooping my wings and resting my chin upon the slick surface. I stared at the wall, noticing something at my peripherals. I turned my head a bit and say Summer standing there at the corner of my room. I shot up and looked at her, embarrassed to have shown her myself while I felt so weary. "Uh..." I uttered.

"Don't worry, Azxoll. I can tell you've done a lot," she said back. "You deserve to rest. I'll stand here and guard you, even if it is only midafternoon." Although she had a manipulative look I still had a hard time fully trusting, I couldn't help but take pleasure in her loyal words.

"Good," I replied awkwardly. "I...uh, took care of the threat. Have the hounds been locked up?"

"Yessir. I made sure they were on way to the most-corrupt prison in your kingdom. Zwaksnoll and I handed them off to some demons to bring inside, while Quassazoll...kept looking off into space. Not to downgrade my superior though, sir. It was just fine what he was doing."

"It's good you understand your superiors, Summer, and that will get you far. Keep this up, and I will have you ranked above all the other mutts and closer to that of Zwaksnoll and Quassazoll. That should be acceptable," I relented. I don't know what it was, but Summer's presence somehow would calm my angry nature to that of the time before I ever met Belladonna a few days ago. Then I was more tranquil...and depressed. Now I was happier...but also angrier. At least Summer was supportive on my road to being king...she knew who I was and acted as a subordinate should to its emperor.

"Really? I would appreciate that so much, great king!" she responded, tail wagging.

"Perhaps. Now, I will probably be resting. Make sure none -" I stopped, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. "What now?" I growled. Staring at the room entrance a few seconds, I saw a large red-and-blue figure loom into the room, as well as a black-and-violet one - Red and Belladonna. I leaped off of my bed with gusto and stood almost as if at attention. _"Geez...did I pick up something military when I killed those army men?" _I pondered. _"Nevermind that. I need to make sure I humble myself to them." _I got down on one knee, lowering myself to my two masters.

_Summer POV_

Azxoll got down in a bowing position looking out the archway leading into his room, the first I've ever seen the powerful dragon humble himself since I got here. What could be venerable enough that he would get down? Could it be...his masters? I've been waiting for a chance like this. Just then, they appeared from the entrance, treading into the room. One was tall and lanky, with a blue cloak about his body. Squinting at him, I could see he was a giant red cat! Then the other one...she turned out to be a small purple dog with a black piece of clothing around her torso, and wings on her back. _"Giant cats? Winged mutts? What the hell are these things?"_

Suddenly, Azxoll looked back in my direction to see me. His eyes got surprised, as if just remembering I was here. "Summer," he quickly whispered to me. "Get out of here!" He made a subtle gesture with his claws to the side of the doorway, out behind the two strange entities in the room. I was confused but started doing was he said, tiptoeing my way out of the creatures' sights.

"What was that, Azxoll?" the whippet dog inquired. "What were you mumbling about?"

"N-nothing, graceful Belladonna," Azxoll stuttered. I couldn't believe what I was seeing - Azxoll was in complete control of these two I assumed to be **his **lords.

"Really?" the hellcat asked.

"Y-yes, Red. I'm sure." Azxoll looked at me again, his eyes telling me to hurry up and get out. However, the dog Belladonna turned her head a small bit and spotted me. I could see Azxoll's eyes close in regret upon witnessing this.

"Ah - who is this?" she asked in a curious voice.

"That's just another servant of mine," Azxoll blurted quickly. "She was just leaving." He shot a glare at me.

"But why would she leave?" Belladonna chirped with a surprisingly welcoming tone. "This one is a wolf...Azxoll, it seems this one could be of some good use. I see you've recruited more helpers for your kingdom, like that human outside. This wolf here...she is stronger than all the other canines you have, making her the next best follower to have after Zwaksnoll and Quassazoll. What is your name, she-wolf?" she asked, now directing her attention to me.

"S-summer," I gibbered, feeling a bit nervous in Belladonna's presence.

"Well Summer, Azxoll has picked a good one. How loyal are you to him and his cause?" she interrogated.

"Loyal? I plan on dedicating all of my life to him...and you as well," I lied, still keeping my true intentions under the radar from Azxoll and his leaders.

She scanned me, peering into my eyes with her soul-ripping portals. It was as if she were not only reading my reaction, but also my past and my spirit at the same time with her demonic stare. I could then see it...she knew. She could tell I was lying. Would she say anything...? I hope she doesn't! I **need** this position to earn my way back into my pack and fulfill my plans. I awaited her response with extreme fear, lest she bring my purpose out in the open. "Really?" she cackled. "Good then. I expect you to keep this up. You know you're directly serving the great Devil as long as you serve Azxoll here?" Thank God...she didn't say anything. Or, maybe, I was just being paranoid...

"What?" I responded once realizing her last question. "The Devil? That great Punisher in the fiery den of the underworld...Azxoll did tell me of Him. I can say it's an honour to be under one as venerable as the ultimate sinner."

"Indeed," the one named Red chimed in. "I am His righthand, and Belladonna and I are the ones leading Azxoll to his victory. Am I right, _lagaareyy_?"

"Yes," Azxoll spat out promptly. "They will bring me to my absolute limit. I have not yet reached my apex, but when I do..."

"Yes...**your **limit," Belladonna cackled. There was something odd about what Belladonna meant by that, and I could tell Azxoll noticed it as well. She wasn't telling us everything. However, I was smart enough to keep my snout shut, as well as Azxoll.

"Well, _lagaareyy, _we just came by for the most part to congratulate you on a job well done! We saw how you DESTROYED the pathetic United States army! It was a glorious display of gory revenge. What we didn't see, however, was _why_ you attacked that encampment in the first place," Belladonna hinted.

"A bomb," Azxoll retorted. "It was a nuclear warhead. If you've noticed, my masters, I have created a shield of impenetrable _tenevris _overtop of my empire. As it seems, not even a **nuke **can break it; I have sanctified my realm, showing that my skill with the corruption has increased rapidly since I was first introduced to it. I hope this pleases you, Belladonna and Red."

"Of...course we are pleased," Belladonna grinned, "Why wouldn't we be?" I, as a manipulator myself, spotted that something was once again off with Belladonna's tone. Perhaps Belladonna DID want to put a leash on Azxoll - as if something about him were a problem. I knew Belladonna wasn't keeping truthful about half the words she said...but I could never talk back to an entity as powerful as herself. After all...she was a demon...but I still couldn't help but be on edge around her now.

"In addition, Azxoll, Belladonna and I want to say keep up this work. If you do, then you will eventually take your full potential and lead a kingdom better than Zthasariia!" Red exclaimed. "Do this for us, king. If you don't, you will never realize your full destiny and you will also be letting me and Belladonna down. Do you wish that?"

"No sir," Azxoll saluted. "I will be sure to continue on my current path of control. Reign is everything...I am a king, and I will rule MY KINGDOM!"

"Great to hear. Now, farewell until next time," Belladonna chattered. Azxoll bowed again in reverence, which I found myself doing as well to make sure my "loyal" position would still be upheld. Belladonna and Red turned around and began their descent down the steps of Azxoll's tower. Once they were out of view, Azxoll sighed.

"One day," he mumbled to himself.

"What, sir?"

"Huh? Oh, Summer; really, I hope that my masters' promise truly comes, and that I will be supreme one day in the future. Also...despite the fact I didn't want you to meet them, Summer, I cannot help but feel as though it was beneficial. Belladonna took a liking in you over her own henchmen she had picked out - take pride in that. Just as you do what I say, you will do as they say, okay?" he queried.

"Yes."

He nodded in an accepting way, bringing out his understanding side once again. I could see that good was inside of him...but his "masters" were making sure that darkness stayed out. _"Why?" _I wondered. _"What could be the reason for keeping Azxoll this way, when all he is doing is ruling over San Francisco?" _My curiosity was swimming, but I too had to take some credit on his evilness. I too was going to use him...but I realized that's just how the world works. The gullible are fooled into assisting the intelligent leaders. I had to keep this up...even if I felt bad about it.

"Summer, it's a good thing that you happened upon me and my empire. You're not only promising, but also...trustworthy. What those damn curs said earlier...about you lying to me...I realize that it was just a desperate attempt of them so that they could weaken me emotionally. I am more than that...and, as I can see now, so are you. You have my thanks for being a proper assistant of mine," he expressed.

_"Dammit, dragon lord," _I thought, _"Are you trying to make me feel bad deliberately? No, Summer, no. Don't let this emperor lead you away from your goal - the ultimate control of all Jasper! You know it's wrong...but it's right for YOU." _I looked back at him, putting on a fake smile and fibbing, "Of course, Azxoll. Any wish of yours will always be mine."

_**In front of a large black edifice in Zthasariia...**_

_Sasha POV_

After our plan failed...I couldn't help but feel hopeless inside. It was over...that dragon king won. The seventeen of us - my friends, boyfriend, and new wolf allies - had all marched from his dwelling of tyranny. The two guards the monster - Azxoll - commanded to take us away later handed us off to demons. I wasn't completely afraid of the hell creatures though, since Charlie and Itchy had dealt with them in the past. On the other hand, I was fearful of where we were headed. Because we were escorted to this "prison," as Azxoll called it, none of the other beasts in the city even gave our group a passing glance. Instead, it seemed like we were under a sort of hellish jurisdiction, prisoners of this horrible kingdom. Charlie and Itchy tried to cheer me up, saying it would be alright in the end...but I knew that couldn't be the case. I was solemn...like Tony and the other wolves, who were completely aware that we were doomed now.

After a long trek through blocks that I used to recognize but could no longer stand to look at, a building larger than the rest in the area stuck out. It wasn't as large as Azxoll's place of rule, but it was wider and definitely covered more area than the spire. Spikes also protruded from the corners and edges all along the thing, giving it an even deadlier look. Conversely, it was the same material as the huge structure and any other fabrications left in this city...that odd black material that was cold and lifeless to the touch. I walked over it during our confrontation with Azxoll. I could not help but notice the whole time something was off about this weird stuff. Before this huge problem ever began, I had never seen the element before. Now...it's everywhere. I don't know what it is or where it came from, but something tells me I didn't want to know.

Twenty feet from the prison, I read some strange symbols above the doorway inside. They must be some sort of ancient hieroglyphs, because I had no idea what any of them meant. Two dark lizardlike reptiles sat on the sides of the entrance, flicking their tongues in disgust upon the sight of us. A shiver ran down my spine as they directed one at me. Without noticing, I got up close to Charlie. "It's alright, Sash. I'll make sure nothing happens to you," he comforted.

"Thanks Charlie. You're the only one I think can calm me right now." I nuzzled up closer to him, letting his larger German Shepard body make me feel safe in this creepy place.

Once inside, it was even worse. Dim grey flames like the ones I saw in Azxoll's palace lined the walls. Peering up, there were no windows. The big black doors closed behind us and the fires were the only thing giving a dim, eerie ambience to the entire jail. From what I could tell, there were five floors. On each floor, there were cells packed side-by-side in a completely militaristic style. The highest floors had the tiniest cells, while the bottom floor we were currently on were larger and must have been for groups or bigger prisoners. We walked along the center corridor, more branching off on both sides to even deeper recesses of this hellhole where even more holding pens were. I saw the floor, strange puddles slightly being illuminated from the half-lighting. It was then I realized it was blood...probably that of the ones stuck here. I stayed close by Charlie's side the entire time, sure a guard would lash out at me at any given time. In the cells, upon closer inspection, I could make out some humans in the darkness. _"The demons must have brought some of the leftover people in the city here to rot. That's terrible! If David were ever in here, I'd..."_

My mind halted when the group stopped moving. The two demons that brought us here turned around and left the way we came. As soon as this happened, five more monsters surrounded us in mere moments. I was frightened beyond belief...could we be executed...here and now? "No...please..." I whimpered.

All of them stopped closing in as soon as loud, clunky footsteps came from above. I squinted up to the side on one of the higher levels to see a large figure approaching. He lumbered forth, his features slowly coming into the dim lighting as he went.

It was another dragon. This one was a bit different...as if he were almost demonic at the same time. Maybe he was a dragon from Hell itself, sent to take on a purpose here in this morbid place. He was much stouter than Azxoll was...closer to that four-legged guard that was outside Azxoll's castle. He thumped with two heavy feet on the ground, his hunched back revealing big tan plates. These plates reminded me of an armadillo almost, the large, sharp-ended plates acting as huge scales overlapping one another. His head formed right into his body, almost as if he had no neck. His arms were thick, and from what I could tell had more large tan plating on it. He had big bulky, scarred hands with only two fingers and a thumb on each. He had a shorter tail with a series of spikes erupting up from the top side of his tail. His head was wide and almost froglike, despite his very dry and scaly appearance. The top of his head had a small set of horns forming a sort of frill. This head extension blended right into the big scales onto his back, making it seem even more like he had no neck to separate his head from his abdomen. Surprisingly, the aspect about him that caught the most attention from me was the fact he was wearing clothing. Unlike all the other insane reptiles I have seen so far, this one had on a black military jacket, a blood-red undershirt underneath the half buttoned up coat. A black tie complimented the uniform near the center of his wide chest. His wrists were accompanied by black leathery bands with spines coming out all sides of them. Although he was only wearing clothing on his torso and not only his legs and feet (besides two more spiked leather strips around his ankles), it was still very unique to see a dragon like this.

He turned to look at our little party straight on when he stood in the center of a metal walkway connecting two sides of an upper floor. His head in full view, even more about his character could be seen from his appearance. I could tell that two large carnivorous fangs were supposed to come out at two points on each side on his face, but the side just revealed only conveyed a fang almost completely broken off. Only half of the large and crucial tooth remained, while his other canine seemed in good condition, save a few small cracks. The damage was not only restricted to his mouth, I soon found out. On that same side, my view panned up to his eye. There, instead of a clear portal to his soul, there lied a pitch black eyepatch. The cloth fit snugly into the curvature of his skull, and the color of it complimented the rest of his apparel. Obviously, something wrong must have happened to him in his past to cause pain like that to his eye. In a way, I felt a small sympathy towards this creature, even if he's likely our enemy.

His gaze turned into a hard glare as he scrutinized us. With his one good eye, he conveyed feelings of anger and quaint pleasure at seeing us beneath him. He then let out some guttural coughs and hacks to clear his esophagus. "A 'pleasure' to make you acquaintance, insignificant mutts *wheeze*," he rasped, his voice low and coarse. He cleared his airway again, some of the coughs sounding painful, as if he had some sort of breathing issue. "I hear from those who brought you here that you are traitors to the almighty Azxoll." Now, his voice had cleared, and a deep and serious tone echoed throughout the infrastructure. "This is such a disappointment; he should have killed you there and then. Oh well...that only means I get to have **fun **with you now," he chuckled with a slight dryness. "Welcome to the _Coexilliia Mortilliuus_ _Caarciit_. I am _Flenx -_ or Warden -Wyrrcul. Be prepared to face your darkest nightmares and most sinister horrors here, fools! This will be your personal hell."

**Bam! Chapter 18 brings us in the story's new direction. I'm so sorry I couldn't get this out on my normal day of Sunday...I had a lot of work and this one came to me slow again. I HOPE (no guarantees) that this lateness doesn't continue. Now then, the poor group of guardians is now in prison under the _flenx _(close word to warden in drayic), Wyrrcul. Meanwhile, Summer is suspicious of Belladonna and Red's true motives. Could she find out the truth, or will this secret have to be found out by Azxoll? Will Azxoll continue to be taken advantage of? Keep following my tale to find out, or start following to get on this wagon! Please review, and PM me if you have to offer any great fanfics for me to read. I recently started to read an awesome saga, the _Starnik _series, written by the wordmaster TheFalconWolf! Great work, pal! There's like seven stories at this point, and I'm still on the first. I gotta say...it's a phenomenal start! Otherwise, I'm done here for now. I'll be back for 19.**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	19. Ray of Confession

**Time for 19! It's about time every man, dog, and wolf came up-to-speed on what's really going on here. It's about time all the characters learn about who Azxoll really is, and perhaps why he decided to challenge mankind to begin with! Zwaksnoll, Quassazoll, Zthasiikcii, and Wyrrcul will have some explanations as well. Meanwhile, two pack leaders also make their own progress towards their own goal. Find out on this chapter, my faithful followers. Thank you to infernoblades99/Kyuubi99 - at this point, you're my only follower who has reviewed EVERY chapter so far...I'm so glad you like it. By the way, he started a story called "Young Love," which has great chapters with nice quick updates. He's made a great start and I would appreciate if you take a look at it, too.**

Ray of Confession

_Charlie POV_

That bulky dragon just called itself a warden...does that mean he's the one running this place? Geez, this was worse than the time that demon Red almost put all the dogs of Heaven into Alcatraz Prison. I couldn't understand half of the words it was saying, just like all the other strange monsters that took over San Francisco. Something about all of this was oddly connected, like as if that insane dictator was only one part of a bigger whole. I did not like the feeling of it, and the looks of this prison showed that we would be in here for quite some time even though none of us have done anything except stand up to a terrible lord!

The warden looked at us with his one undamaged eye, for the other one was oddly covered with an eyepatch. This dragon kind of scared me, seeing as he was the only one that was wearing clothes like some sort of officer. After gazing at us with an eerie stare, I heard Cando finally recompose himself and speak up. "W-what? What d-do you mean by...nightmare? What the hell is a _flenx_!? What is that weird phrase you said!? Who the hell are you!?"

The reptile snorted and then coughed. A grimace took itself upon his face. "Do you not understand, mutt? I am your punisher...your fear...your Devil. A _flenx_ derives from the drayic word itself. In your tongue, it translates closest to keeper...to warden. I lead this place - _Coexillia Mortilliuus Caarciit. _A _caarciit _was a type of ancient prison, where the greatest kings and lords of the era where held as trophies under power-hungry _flenxi. _Prisoners of war were also brought here to rot as the next victims of the great keepers. They all died out with the last of the _flenxi _- Hizixaxith. And yet, here now stands a new _caarciit_, led by I, Wyrrcul. I have stood amongst the ranks of the dystopian Underworld, and now I walk the world of mortals. And _Coexillia Mortilliuus_...it means 'Death of Heaven.' This is where angels come to die, where demons sneer upon the impurity that is man. This is where Kingdom does not exist; here, only He stands upon his throne of fire and flesh to take grasp upon all who 'arrive.' I am the manifestation of Him in this physical realm during this time. Do you comprehend now, dog?" he mocked.

Although he had just defined what everything meant, I had no idea what he was gibbering about. Ancient prisons? Last of the wardens? I don't ever recall hearing about stuff like that in history books (maybe because I don't even read). However, all of us were speechless. "That is what I thought," Wyrrcul huffed. "Crees, put these sniveling hounds in a single cage! I want to see them **decay **one on top of the other! I will enjoy *cough* seeing them lose their will to live as their time here lengthens. Reminds me of the prison in Malebolge - except here I rule, not that damn slacker Malacoda."

I looked at the black-skinned monsters still surrounding us to find one slightly larger lizard beast lumber forward and propel us forth with his large clawed hands. We were continuously butted and nudged forward, Wyrrcul stomping away to go on other business. The guards continued to bat us on and on into the deeper areas of this "_caarciit_." As we went into its dark corners, the strange grey lights on the walls got less and less frequent. I was keeping Sasha close to me, seeing as I was her boyfriend, after all. She clenched herself to my side more and more as we traveled further. Lance was whimpering, and I could see that fearful side of him coming out again. Humphrey and Kate also looked a bit frightened. Heck, I could say everydog and everywolf was in horror at what would happen to us next, even those like Tony and Gerta (and she never gets scared). We approached a back corner of the prison to see a relatively large enough cell - perhaps enough to hold ten.

The main guard instructed us to stop. "Halt," he commanded. He was a giant black lizard, like the rest, except his size to the other creatures was like that wolf Garth compared to Humphrey. Not only that, but he had horns, which was unlike the other guards. In ways, he seemed like Wyrrcul's number two. "In here." He unlocked a stolid gate in front of us, leading into a barred cell. "Now."

None of us argued, knowing what would happen if we fought. One by one, we padded into the cramped space. With the seventeen of us, it was a close proximity, not that I had a hard time being close to everyone...especially Sasha. If we would spread out to the walls, we would have a little elbow room, but that wasn't the case here. The entire room had a series of bars at the front of it, looking out at the rest of the prison. However, this corner of the prison had little light, and the only source of vision back here was a single silver flame outside of the cell. "Are you happy?" Tony spoke up, glaring at the warden's righthand.

"Yes," the guard sneered, slamming the door closed behind us. "Wyrrcul will be pleased to know you are all here. And it's 'sir' in your case, mongrel! I am superior to you here!"

"Crees -" another lizard started.

"What!?" the one named Crees responded in a violent tone.

"Well, remember after this that Wyrrcul wanted us to take care of that human in cell block A that refuses to shut up?"

"Yes, yes. Fine. Get 'comfy,' you insufferable curs! You will be staying here under my watch for the rest of your pathetic lives!" He struck the black bars with a malicious strike as he turned to walk away.

After the beasts disappeared around the corner, Hutch, Jeremy, and Cando began to gnaw at the bars of the cage. "What are you doing?" Harrold asked skeptically.

"What do you think?" Jeremy replied. "There must be a way out! No way these mad monsters think they can keep the future leader of the Pride pack in here!"

"Alright you wolves, stop. I can guarantee that with everything that has conspired over the last four days, there's no way any of us can get out of here. Think about it a moment," Tony explained. With his wise words, the three of them ceased their biting at invincible bars.

"W-" Hutch stopped what he had started, trying to find the words to say next. "What can we do? There has to be a way to fight back!"

"No," Lando stepped in, limping over to the conversation because of the blow he suffered from Azxoll. "There isn't. Our one threat...our one chance - it failed. Usually I too would say 'we can do this,' as I would any other adversity I would face back in the Pride pack, but now...it's too much. There is not an earthly way possible to end this insanity. That dragon...**thing **won, simple as that."

The word "earthly" then hit me. "Annabelle!" Itchy and I yawped simultaneously. Apparently, Itch had the same idea I did.

"Guys, there may not be an earthly way to fix this...but there may be a heavenly one!" Itchy said.

Lance perked up at the mention of this. "That's right, Itchy! Good work. Annabelle? Annabelle...?" he asked, looking around in many directions as if expecting her to be there.

"Uh, Lance..." I started. "She usually comes when we don't want her to be around. That's how it works for me most of the time."

"That's odd, Charlie," Itchy mentioned. "I usually have no problems when Annabelle comes around."

"Yeah - me neither," Lance added.

"What? Oh c'mon," I grumbled. "Grrr...*sigh* let's just hope she comes now." The three of us then hollered Annabelle's name continuously, hoping she could hear us from her little post in the skies. With that not working, Gerta and even some of the wolves joined in on our little rant.

After a minute of that, the room remained unfilled with the holy whippet that we needed to get out of this mess. Just the one time I wanted her to be here too...it was all lost. I let a sniffle escape me as Sasha asked, "Charlie, are you about to cry?"

"W-what? No," I argued.

"But it's fine, Charlie. I think that's the first time I think I've ever seen you show emotion. It's...nice. I wish you would do it more often."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Of course. You know it's okay for even the biggest dog - or wolf - to show emotion sometimes?" she pointed out.

"Yeah...I guess." With those words, a small light began out of nowhere in the middle of us. Soon, the beam got more and more intense until some of us backed up to get out of its radius. It became a light in the blackened cell we were in, erupting into flakes of illumination. Out of its center, she emerged - the one I always hated to see until now. Her pink fur had a natural gleam to it, adding a dim glow around her. She used her birdlike wings to descend to the ground with a sort of grace I never spent the time noticing before. Annabelle.

"Annabelle!" Lance screamed in relief. "Thank God you're here!"

"Lance, Charles, Itchy..." she muttered, taking a look to where she landed. "Oh my heavens...how did you all get here!?"

"It's a long story, Annabelle," I admitted. "It started with our decision to do something about this and take on that...Azxoll guy that created this freaking wasteland!"

"Oh no," she whispered. "Charlie, please tell me you didn't! But...how else could you have ended up here...!? Whose idea was this?"

"M-mine, Annabelle," Itchy relented. "It was mine. I just thought that we - us dogs and all of our new wolf friends - could do something to convince that tyrant to give back what was rightly everyone else's. San Francisco was just fine...a great place to live for both dogs and humans. Now, it's just terrible, Annabelle. Is there anyway to fix it?"

"Yeah, is there?" Lance pleaded.

Annabelle's face grew even more solemn as she dipped her head. "N-n-no," she finally managed to choke out. "I brought one miracle with me here, but all miracle dogtags have a limit to what they do. Unfortunately, my angels, there is just too much power here that even these heavenly helpers won't be able to do anything. Because of what these bars are made of, I couldn't even get you out of here with my assistance." Some tears were coming out of her eyes. Annabelle, the one who always knew what to do in times of hardships, was now sitting down like the rest of us in a hopeless state.

"Why?" Humphrey suddenly asked. "What are the bars made of?"

_Kate POV_

The guardian angel Annabelle sighed to my mate's question and shook her head. "_Tenevris_," she answered.

"The what?" Charlie asked, his head tilted in confusion.

She looked up at us with less hope in her eyes, knowing that we were all trapped in here and right now there was no way out for any of us except her, so she might as well get this off her chest. "I said _tenevris_," she began. "It is an ancient matter that many of us angels thought was gone from Earth forever...until now. It is the form of darkness in its purest form and is so dangerous it can be considered the most powerful component in the universe!"

All of our eyes widened and our mouths flew open in astonishment. What Annabelle was saying was nonsense...there's no way that this black stuff all around us right now could be ultimate power. Of course, my life had taken a step in the supernatural direction only a few days ago, when the United and Pride packs met with these heavenly pooches. A dragon had taken over the city, and apparently demons and darkspawn had been conjured upon these once human-filled streets. It **might **be possible this..._tenevris _stuff was exactly what Annabelle claimed. "What?" Salty muttered in awe. "Isn't that, like, not possible?"

"I'm pretty sure all of you have never seen dragons and guardian angels until now, though. Is that true?" Annabelle queried the omega.

"Um...yeah. I guess that's true, girl dog...angel...guardian," he awkwardly responded.

"B-but Annabelle," Lance stepped in. "Charlie, Itchy, and I have all been to Heaven and not a trace of this is in the Archives of Knowledge. Nothing about any of this. Why isn't it there if you somehow know of it already?"

It seems none of our holy friends knew about what was going on either. Only Annabelle - this lead angel - knew about it through some method. "Well, I might as well tell you everything now," she gave in. "We all knew one day the world would be reexposed to him...just not like this."

"What is it then, Annabelle?" Charlie asked. "This actually sounds like something important."

"Thank you...Charles," she sarcastically said. "Alright. I'll tell all of you the real story. Before mankind ever existed, there lived dragons; in their language, it's pronounced _agondray_. You know the mass extinction of the dinosaurs 65 million years ago?" Some of us nodded our heads, others didn't, unaware of that information better learned in a human book or other strange object. "It was a lie. Many of those majestic reptiles survived on and...evolved. They became new species...stronger, smarter...However, this intelligence they got became the first free will God ever bestowed upon living creatures. Mammals like us were not the first. This liberty of choice was a bit different, unfortunately. The different animals of the age - snakes, mammals, amphibians, dragons, and more - came and decided that they needed protectors for each of their species. In the first wars of the world, they fought for rights to have kings of their own. The _agondrays _and lizards, or _lagarr, _were the first to receive their wishes because of their powerful and revered messiah. Because of his actions, God allowed his gift of life to be given to a being known as the _lagaareyy,_ the guardian of the dragons and lizards.

"This being was like a guardian angel to the _lagarr -_ like you are, Lance, Charles, and Itchy - whom at the time could not fend for itself against the other growing creatures of the era. The _lagaareyy _eventually died, though, as everything must in time. Millions of years passed with the poor _lagarr _holding themselves up in an increasingly dangerous world. This was when He concluded that the _lagaareyy _be allowed to come back, giving him the power of reincarnation. This is unlike any other of his great creations of life, but he saw that the _lagarr _needed their lord. The king would be born, however, unknowing that he is destined to be the _lagaareyy _until he gets a specific scar, one which is bestowed only once every many million years. This would give the _lagaareyy _all of his previous memory from all of his past lives combined, thus reminding him that his purpose is to protect the great _lagarr_ from harm by leading them and risking his life for their good. So, for the next epoch, more and more of these animals got kings for themselves, only one or two of them reincarnated like the _lagaareyy_, others decided upon by the whole of their species when they thought they needed a lord to lead them.

"This was where much of the problem started. Just like any living thing with the ability of choice, many of these world leaders agreed with their species when the races wanted to fight against each other. Here, the bloodiest battles in all of Earth's history were fought, some animals up against their own race because of confusion in their leaders. It was horrible, and I'm glad as an angel to see such inhumane warfare no longer exists.

"Now, I have not yet mentioned to you the _tenevris_. During an earlier part of the dragon age, the dark substance came from a...source that I will not go into, making its way quickly across the globe. This darkness was highly corrosive though, interacting with any living being it could. This _tenevris_...it is pure power. When it corrupted a host, the animal controlling it had to be strong enough to adapt to it. Many have perished because they could not handle it...but a majority of dragons could. This is how they managed to stay the top predators of the planet so long after all the other races began to evolve at alarming rates. The corruption kept them ahead, leaving them at the top. Some of the _lagaareyi _had _tenevris _in them, others not.

"Either way, the _lagaareyy_ was actually one of God's greatest disciples. He continued his holy duty to his kind life after life, spending thousands of years fulfilling his destiny and offering eye and limb to keep them safe from the other tyrants and armies of the world. He has made many righteous decisions and earned his way to being the most revered being to the _lagarr _and _agondrays _during their history. Yet, with his many prides also came his faults. One life of his, named Zthasiikcii, was wasted. It was one of his most recent lifetimes, when _tenevris _was getting scarce. Because the _lagaareyy _is really just a mortal with mortal needs, he could also be weak-minded. Zthasiikcii wanted the power from it so badly, and yet he couldn't have it. In the end, he turned against those who respected him; they retaliated after taking it long enough and murdered the greedy king. Thus, Zthasiikcii died by the very creatures he was meant to protect and had protected for many lives before. His next life was spent redeeming the _lagaareyy _name - his sixteenth life. Unfortunately for them, the dragons were soon dying out and many of the other ruling races were as well. It was then decided by the leaders at that time that all of the species during their great era would eliminate all evidence of their existence. The new races on the horizon - newer mammals, primates,...man - all the _reyi _believed that it was only right for all of their great legends and wars to diminish so that the future dominants would not follow in their bloody footsteps. This included the last of the _tenevris_, which they made sure to eradicate with their deaths. They only left behind their language, Drayic, which later became Latin and many of mankind's first tongues.

"This brings us to now. Azxoll, the dragon who now rules this dark kingdom of his through tyranny and evil, is the seventeenth _lagaareyy_. God never ended the cycle, and Azxoll was the next man crowned to be the protector of the _lagarr_, which still exist today but only in their devolved forms. He started out as a sweet boy named Zach, whom I remember from his early days, but throughout the years Heaven stopped keeping track of him, and I can only guess that he suffered a life of neglect and abuse from people, friends, and maybe even his own family. The _lagaareyy_ no longer belonged in this time, and many humans treated him wrongly only because he was different and possessed a gift that only one can have once every many million years. Instead of being introduced to a loving atmosphere, or even just the eventual respect he got from his kind, Azxoll has been part of all the negativity life has to offer. This made him darkhearted, and, as it seems, vengeful against the human race. He took over San Francisco and somehow he got ahold of _tenevris. _However _tenevris _still exists today is a complete mystery to me…but I cannot help but feel terrible for allowing such a kind soul to be punished this long. Azxoll never deserved this, and now it just seems that he is trying to let out all the anger he has held in after all these years – a majestic king twisted into a dark lord," Annabelle moped, her story finished. At this point, her eyes were looking glassy, prepared to let out a river of regret.

The entire group was silent, even the hotheads like Harrold and Cando. The whole thing was a lot to take in, what she just said. Dragons? Ancient kings? Ultimate power? On the other hand, all the pieces fit. The old species that ruled the planet before wolves, dogs, man, and more just destroyed their evidence to make sure all of us now wouldn't fall into the violence they suffered, or maybe they eliminated their footprints so that all of us today would have to start all over again, rather than take advantage of all their hard work. Either way, how could I see what Annabelle said wasn't true? There were demons and giant, scaly monsters outside. So far, I've probably seen ten or so dragons, and that black _tenevris _stuff is all over the city. I decided that everything here was true, and that past was now coming back to the present.

After many minutes of absorbing information, Luna chose to talk first. "That was…sad. How could anyone treat him like that? We marched in thinking he was just an insane dictator. We never thought of him as a hurt being in need of help. Annabelle, you said all of those…lagorays?...were connected in life, right?"

"Yes," Annabelle uttered, "All of the _lagaareyi _are technically one being. In reality, he is one soul that goes body to body, enjoying Paradise only for a limited time in between. The reason many of the angels in Heaven don't know of this guardian or the other dragons and beasts of their era is because our realm is infinite, and all of the archaic creatures of the past thrive in a secluded place of tranquility to further keep their age a secret from all, even other spirits. I only know of them because I am the archangel of dogs, and I am only one of few other than God who have been here for eons, witnessing all of their history conspire. The _lagaareyy _is one who chooses to come back to Earth and continue his destiny, as a selfless and courageous protector. Unfortunately, a _lagaareyy _is not usually born with the memories of his past. He gets them once he is crowned through a specific scar, to which he thenafter remembers all of his past lives. This cycle continues again and again, the archangel of the _agondrays _brave enough to suffer the agonies of life over and over."

"So almost all he's done is risk his life for million years, giving up infinity in the Great Pack in the Sky, only to be abused?" Luna asked. "That's awful! I feel so sorry for trying to harm him now. We probably just made this all worse than what it was before. I wish we could apologize, but –"

"We can't leave," Harrold cut in. "We're stuck in here and will probably die here because that heavenly dog do-hicky can't do a thing to help! We are in too deep now. I knew I shouldn't have come on this!"

"Harrold, you came because you care about your fellow brethren. What's the harm in that?" Lando interrogated.

"The harm? As Luna just stated, you arrogant alpha, we probably pissed this dragon off even more! And now, a bunch of us are going to rot here! That's the freaking harm!"

"I agree," Cando growled. "This whole damn mission was for nothing. Winston and Garth are still out there, enjoying their freedom outside of this hellhole! Once they find us gone, they'll come try to find us and end up here or worse."

The three of them argued, everyone else beginning to ramble on about our situation. I was getting angry and I could feel myself getting ready to burst. "STOP IT!" I screamed. Everywolf and everydog gazed at me, wondering why I had this sudden outburst. "We need to think together or we will all go crazy in this prison! Arguing won't solve anything, and I think putting our heads together may just give us a solution to this problem. I understand that going directly against Azxoll wasn't the best idea...but blaming the rest of us isn't the answer. The darkhearted Azxoll out there wants us to do that - to break down and give up after defeat. I say we keep fighting, and that there may be another way of beating this evil."

"Kate's right," Tony stated. "The best thing we can do now is remain united. All together, we **can **end this! Good work, Kate."

Humphrey looked into my eyes. "Kate, I'd follow anything you say. You're keeping us as one during this hard time, and I'm so glad to have such a smart and determined mate." He licked my cheek, and I blushed from his loving respect.

"Yeah Kate. It's good you're here; you always know what to say," Itchy added.

"Kate for the win!" Mooch shouted, bringing in that much-needed comedy during this time.

"I think you'll make a great pack leader after your father," Tony told me. "You were born to be a leader Kate, and its times of adversity like this that really show whether or not one is meant to lead. You fit the description well." I was proud to hear that from another pack leader of Jasper. I spun around to see more smiles appearing in this gloomy room, and it felt good to keep all of us as one.

"How can we do anything?" Hutch inquired. "I thought we were stuck in here." Reality came back, but I wasn't going to let it get us down.

"We'll find a way," I declared, determination ringing through my voice.

"Yeah, I feel as though there is a way out of here! We just have to find it," Jeremy supported.

"Well...I'll try as best as I can to assist you good-hearted wolves, as well as my guardian angels," Annabelle said. "Right now, I have one miracle dogtag. It can't get you out of here, or fix this mess directly, so you'll REALLY have to think hard on what to do with this one chance I can bestow right now."

"Alright then," I began. "Let's think of what we can do now..."

_**At the Golden Gate Bridge ruins...**_

_Winston POV_

After the long trek through the woods of Pride pack territory, we finally reached the edge of the human city. Although I've never been in a human city before, I knew it wasn't supposed to look like THIS. The giant red bridge connecting the outside to the actual city itself was drooped in shame, a cloud of dust around it and two huge gaps truncating the walkway into three separate sectors. There was no other way across the water than this torn and disheveled human fabrication, so I decided that we had to cross it. "Hershel," I started. "We need to get into this city. The only way over is this bridge. You think two old wolves like ourselves will be able to get across?"

"Winston - *wheeze* - if you are determined to do something, then never let an obstacle hold you back. I may not be able to do this, but I sure as hell can try," he responded.

"Thank you, my friend." I patted him on his back, the splotch of black fur all greasy and frazzled. He let out a cough after I hit him a little too hard. "Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine. I heard Tony has back problems these days. I have problems…they're just with my lungs. Hahaha," he laughed dryly.

"Okay. Let's try to beat this obstacle. I may be old, but I still got some spunk in me." Hershel nodded and we started to walk across the remains of the long infrastructure. It looked to be an almost limitless path to the other side, but I knew we could make it across. All over the road area, I saw pieces of debris and dust strewn about everywhere. The black rock of it was split in multiple places, conveying all the spots of destruction. The bridge itself was void of life; no activity could be seen anywhere down as far as I could see. Human vehicles were twisted right and left in its center. Now, I may not know a lot about humans, but I'm pretty sure their cars are supposed to stay to a side. Looking up, I saw huge red wires draping over the sides of the thing, giving the whole passage a look of ominous ruin. Two red towers of the bridge still stood, but each of them were bent and almost ready to fall.

"Reminds me of my den," Hershel joked. "The disgraceful condition of it…of my pack…" His tone quickly changed from lighthearted to somber.

"It's alright, Hershel. As my members promised, we will not allow the Pride pack to fall," I comforted as we weaved through some inanimate cars.

"Thank you, Winston. It means a lot to me to hear you say that. As I said, I know we will die out one day – with pride, at that – but that won't be today. I will do **anything **to keep my pack and my son safe."

As we went on, we finally reached the first gap. It wasn't too far, for it looked like whatever did this did it quickly, so that the damage done was swift and not too devastating. "I think I can jump this," I announced, taking a glance at its distance.

"If you think you can do it, Winston, take a shot. But I wouldn't say this is the wisest thing to do," Hershel suggested.

I huffed, "It's the only way though." I backed up a good twenty-five feet and looked at the gap. Hershel moved to the side after seeing what it was I was about to attempt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Simultaneously, my eyes and body shot, one open and the other forward. Picking up as much speed as I could muster, I kept my vision pointed at my goal – the other side. When I was not even a foot away from the very end, I let my legs drop down. Soon, my energy picked up and I became a spring. I watched for a moment as I flew through the air, looking down at a drop over a hundred meters high. The wind flowed through my dark grey fur, and I wanted to stay in this state of grace forever. I felt pressure take my legs as they took in a large amount of weight. To counteract this, I pushed up as hard as I could on the ground. After skidding five or so feet, I peered again below me to find myself on the other side of the abyss. My paws stung a bit from the landing, but otherwise I was completely fine. "Ok, it's your turn now," I yelled over.

He hesitated a moment but went back about as far as I did. He got into a runner's position and began his sprint. He started off well, but soon I noticed his lack of balance. In midrun he tripped a bit, altering his speed by a good amount. Unfortunately, he kept going, thinking he would make it. As he got to very edge, one of his paws hit the ground wrong and he jumped into an awkward leap. As he approached this side, I could see he wasn't going to reach where I was. I reacted fast. "Hershel!" I shouted, flopping my body down over the side and extending my paw. I couldn't see for a moment as he dropped below my view. I was sure I missed…when suddenly a pain shot up my arm. Looking down, I saw Hershel clasping my arm with his, his claws digging into my flesh. I groaned in pain as I focused all my strength. I slowly got up and started walking backwards, his body rising up with my appendage. Once he was on solid ground, we both collapsed, breathing in big gulps.

"Thank…you," he choked, trying to find air in his problematic lungs.

"Anytime," I breathed out quickly, thereafter letting oxygen enter my system. "I guess…this means…you owe me one," I lightly chuckled. He tried to join in, but I stopped laughing once I saw he was having trouble doing so. After catching up with ourselves, we continued our journey to the city. It was not long before we came to the other large hole in the pathway. This one was even farther than the last, and I could see there was more carnage in this blow.

"I don't think we can do this one, Winston. *cough* Maybe we have to turn back," he rasped.

"Just wait," I said, analyzing the situation. After looking at the whole thing, one of those thick, red metal wires was dangling from one corner of the roadway to that of the other side. It was a bit shaky, swinging slowly from side to side, but it looked like it could hold us. "We can use that," I suggested, pointing at the only option we had.

"Errrr…if you say so. I trust your word and I guess it's worth trying if it means I can see the fate of my son."

"Alright, we need to do this correctly. Because you're a bit less balanced, you should go first. If you fall, I'll be able to hurry up and catch you," I reasoned.

"If you say so, Winston," he relented. He scanned the wobbly walkway, unsure of whether or not to trust it. He patted the wire a few times with one paw, making sure it would hold him. At a turtle's pace, he placed himself on it. He was having trouble at first, and I made sure I was alert in case he toppled, but soon he found his balance. Minute after minute passed as he made his way steadily over the waving wire. After he was about a third of the way, I placed my first paw on the ropelike trail. I earned my balance faster than he did once I was entirely upon it, but I had to focus pretty well in order to keep from falling. I went slightly faster than Hershel, so by the time he was three-fourths the way to the other side, I was right behind him. Suddenly, Hershel started to falter, placing one of his front paws and one of his rear ones out to his sides to try and keep himself upright.

I reacted, "Hershel...just stay there. I'm only about three feet behind you, so -" Without realizing it, I lost my own concentration. One of my front feet slipped to the side and off the edge. Panicking, I pushed forward with my legs. With that, I felt my body leaving the only thing connecting me to solid ground. Only emptiness was under me, and for a split second, I saw Hershel move faster than I've ever seen him move before. He too dropped, leaving his forepaws on the wire. Desperate for salvation, I reached out and grabbed anything that could save me using the only tool I thought to use quick enough - my mouth. I bit down into what I expected to be nothingness, but instead my teeth snagged into a physical object. My vision blackened, for I could not stand to watch my death; I opened up to find a grey tuff of fur before me and Hershel yowling in pain. I was biting into his tail. Thank the God Wolf. With that, I made sure to hold on as tight as I could as he inched over to the solid bridge using only his front legs. Once he reached the other side, he dug his claws into the rock and climbed up with all his remaining energy.

When we were both safe, we fell down again with big huffs and puffs. "I think...*hack*...this means we're even," Hershel quipped, barely making audible words. I grinned at him at gave a light sign with my head that he was right. We finally rose to our feet, the two pits now beaten by two mighty pack leaders. As we made our way down the rest of the walk, I told him how me grabbing onto his tail reminded me of a time my daughter Kate told me she used Humphrey's tail to save herself during their Idaho adventure. Unfortunately, our little happy chat ended soon when we reached the city of San Francisco...or what was left of it. I could see piles of rubble all over the streets, and in the locations I guessed to once hold normal buildings, straight rows of black edifices were all that remained. They looked more organized and militant than my own den back in Jasper...and I was always a perfectionist! Yet, in the distance, I could see one huge, skinny tower above all the rest. "There," I gestured ahead. "That's where we should find our answers." Of course, I was assuming, but right now we had nothing else to go on.

"I hope you're right, Winston. We came this far, and I sure hope that place is what we're looking for."

As we stepped forth about fifty feet, though, a large red beast meandered out from behind a corner. I gasped as Hershel and I ran over to a strange blue box, the only thing we could hide behind. As I peeked from behind it, I could see this this monster was pretty large - about eight or so feet tall - and therefore there was little chance Hershel and I stood any chance against it. "Okay. This won't be as easy as I thought. We'll have to sneak through here to make it to the big lair," I said. "Just follow me, Hershel. I didn't take stealth training in alpha school for nothing." With that, we sat there and talked about how we would make it to the castle and what we could do once we got in.

I looked again around the blue box to find the coast clear. "Let's go," I commanded, as we both leaped out and made our way to our goal.

**That's it, everybody; there's chapter 19. I am soooo sorry this came out twice as late as it should have been. It's just been so busy with the ACTs and the homework and whatnot. More bad news: I'll probably only be able to get one chapter out over the next three weeks due to projects, trips, volunteering, more damn homework, and Prom. Geez...I know! Either way, I hope you liked this one, since our canines now know the truth! Please leave a review if you read this, even if it's insulting the work I did here, which I know I deserve cause there was writer's block this section as well and this part kind of sucked. One more thing, too. Remember that you guys are able to use ANY of my OCs that I make here in your own fanfics, even like our new characters Wyrrcul and Crees (although I don't know why anyone would need to use a warden and his righthand anywhere in an A&O story). "We'll meet again"...after another few weeks unfortunately. (Btw, check out the old song "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn.)**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	20. Revival to Reality

**I'm baaaack! And, after some time (I'm so sorry for the looooong wait), my followers, chapter 20 arises from the dead to feast upon mortal flesh. Or is that zombies? I dunno, because both kind of stink. So anyway...I am back to give this side chapter I did not originally plan to make but had to in the end because I couldn't fit it into the next part or the previous one. We have awakenings in this chapter of two important characters. Who will they be? Huh? Don't just sit there. Find out here, eh!**

Revival to Reality

_Unknown POV_

I saw myself with him - the nicest guy a girl could ever ask for. He was always so selfless and thoughtful, so cute and funny. He would know how to cheer me up and keep me interested. He himself was almost...angelic.

We walked alongside each other in the park, me doing my daily walk and him on his skateboard (seeing as he had some difficulty getting around otherwise). He was speaking to me of how he loved his job, that it gave new purpose to him. I just admired the light and pride in his eyes from his love to do good. The way he spoke of it...it made me almost eager to ready myself for my potential future in the same position. Not only that, but he would tell me again and again how I was his everything, more so than his kindhearted occupation. We made the perfect pair...completing each other through our love. I never wanted to leave him, but yet...

I stared at my surroundings, and his words began to lose their clarity. Soon enough, they were muffled and I could not hear his sweet voice. His face, that innocent and caring face, was diminishing before me. His distance was increasing, and I tried to run and catch up with him. It was no use; he was disappearing before my very eyes and tears started to obscure my vision. Before I knew it, he was gone. "No!" I screamed, "Come back!" Gone. Bliss was gone.

"Come back!" I gasped, startling myself upward. Taking in what had happened, I searched around in circles, frantically scanning for any signs of him. The park was gone; his soft voice was gone; he was gone. Suddenly, strikes of pain shot through various parts of my body. I was awake again, and now there was no way to feel the way I felt in my dream. The environment I found myself in was none other than the Flea Bite, except it was filthy and desolated nearly everywhere. It seems there have been some attempts to clean the place, but it still was obviously destroyed and unkempt. I was lying on the ground, this dolour spreading from the back of my neck to the tip of my tail. I tried to move by getting up, but the front and back legs on my left side refused to cooperate with the excruciating agony within the legs themselves. I collapsed with a whimper, but in the process I took notice of an individual beside me. He was a wolf, and a large one at that. In a few moments, a natural reaction came to me, and I started backing away from him in fear. His fur was red in coloration, and his stature was very muscular. Despite my fear for this strange canine, something deep inside me told me that I knew him. I felt so disoriented now that I couldn't remember anything that happened recently.

He wasn't moving, save for the slight up-and-down movement of his breathing. I calmed down upon noticing that he was unconscious; however, his body appeared to be entirely fine, like as if he were in fine condition. He and I must have been here for some reason - we must have both been in something that caused us to be here. Yet, I was bruised and scarred all over my body, and my insides felt like mush. He was still out of it, and nothing looked to be wrong with him. It made little sense. I had to find answers.

I attempted to crawl again...just to get out of the uncomfortable shadow of the hulking mongrel lying next to me. It was wasted - the pain was just too much for me. A whine escaped my muzzle as I lie there helpless, unable to reach him...my soulmate. Then, in the back of the café, I saw two figures walking towards me. They were standing upright, and almost immediately I found they weren't even canine in composure. They had noticed I was now awake, but I was completely unsure of whether to find these strangers friends or foes. As they got closer, I recognized them as avian in species. The one was a goose, and the other a duck. Something about them was familiar, but I still could not place my paw on this odd ambiguity. The goose was white and brown in coloration, and appeared to have a baldness running along the top of his scalp (if geese even have scalps). Meanwhile, the other one - the duck - looked like a typical duck, yellow in color and shorter in height. Soon enough, both of them halted ten feet away from me.

The goose spoke up in a French accent, "Ah! Mademoiselle is finally awake!" His tone was welcoming, given the current opposite mood of the Flea Bite.

"Yes, miss," the duck chimed in. "How are you feeling?"

I hesitated to respond, and this gave the goose time to come in. "Paddy, please. Madame, how are you feeling?" His question was the same as the duck's, which struck me as odd.

With the extra time the French bird took to ask the same thing a second time, I answered, "N-not too...well *groan*. I feel pain r-running through my entire bod-dy," with a timid and dolourous tone. I brought my paw up to my muzzle, noticing now that it was quite swollen...perhaps internal damage.

The duck saw my paw as well, beginning, "Ooh. That must hurt, miss. Unfortunately, it appears most of your body looks just as bad."

"Huh?" I followed his painful gaze to the rest of my small body. Not only did I **feel **bad, but I **looked **it. Bruises and bumps were scattered across me. Seeing my damage with my own eyes, I knew I definitely couldn't move now.

"It's too bad you missed that angel dog earlier. She was -"

The goose butted in, "Yes. That whippet angel, she came and healed all those most in need. It's sad to see you weren't the neediest canine here, no? And Paddy, you must stop interrupting me; it's embarrassing." Again, he took the poor waterfowl's (who he kept calling Paddy) words right from his mouth, trying to get some last word in or something.

"Sorry, sir," Paddy apologized. The poor duck seemed to take no notice that this goose was merely stealing his ideas, but I guess I had bigger things to worry about now.

"Angel dog? That could mean many dogs. My boyfriend is one of them, and so is his bestfriend. Could it have been one of them?" I asked.

"No...no. I think it was a pink girl dog. She was bringing in some holy tags of sorts to heal all the dogs and wolves."

"Annabelle," I realized. "And did you say wolves? There were more than this reddish one?"

Paddy and the goose looked at each other in confusion, as if I were missing something. "You really don't recall anything, do you, miss?" Paddy interrogated.

"No. How did I get here? And what happened to the Flea Bite? Who is this wolf and who were the other wolves? And, sorry I didn't ask earlier, but...who are you two?"

The goose sighed. "Well, madame, to start off, I am Marcel...and here is my caddy, Paddy." I giggled at the ironic rhyme of Paddy's occupation.

"Yes," Paddy picked up, "He's the best golfer north of the border!" I was continuing to see Paddy kiss up to Marcel. Yet, Marcel shot him a glare, and Paddy rephrased, "I-I mean...across the whole north continent!" Marcel then chuckled and gave Paddy a smirk of approval.

"Anyway," Marcel continued. "We arrived here with a group of wolves for your 'Fall Festival.' You were all surprisingly getting along with them very well until some giant monster took over the city! You should have seen it - the crashing, the wrecking, the death! It was absolutely horrible. And then, mademoiselle, it appears you and our friends all got hurt or knocked out. The rest of them have already awoken, and, as you can see, some are recovering. Now you are alive!"

"And a good thing, too," Paddy added. "On the other hand, a large group of most of the wolves and some of those heavenly dogs left many hours ago...before that big bang happened. I wonder where they are..."

"Wait. Big bang? What big bang?"

"Well, we were thinking that it could've been -"

"Ahem. Yes; Paddy and I were thinking this 'bang' could have been some sort of bomb. Perhaps a nuke," Marcel butted in. "*chuckle* We never see those in Canada, eh Paddy?"

"Indeed, sir."

"Oh my God," I started. "Why would anyone drop a nuke near San Francisco?"

"That's just the thing, my little friend," Paddy explained, "The nuke was dropped ON San Francisco!"

My eyes shot open and I gave a huge gasp of horror. "What? Is everydog else dead!? Is this the apocalypse!?" I was asking frantic questions, grasping at some answer I still wasn't understanding.

"No no no," Marcel reassured. "The bomb was dropped on San Francisco because of that hideous beast. You see...he has unfortunately taken over the city and all this damage is by him...it...thing. Then, your army must have come along and taken notice, throwing a nuke because there was nothing left to do."

"Then...w-why are we not dog kibble right now?" I sniffled.

"That's just the thing - we don't understand it either. Marcel and I think there may be some huge, invincible dome over the city. A blackout occurred earlier; that might be -"

"It might be that monster making the dome over San Francisco. It was only there for a minute before it disappeared though. We all thought it was gone, but...the nuclear bomb and the missiles proved otherwise," Marcel finished.

"I KNOW what proves it otherwise!" a voice interrupted. I twist around to come face-to-face with Labrador MC. I noticed immediately that he looked a lot more...rugged. His once perfect white jacket was now covered in dirt, snags and tears obstructing the once-slick stitching. His tie was out and hanging loosely around his fat neck; his vest was ruffled and half unbuttoned. His light brown fur coat was now a matted mixture of frazzled ends and dark spots. Scratches and bumps were all over him, some blood still left uncleaned in the hair. It was upon further inspection that I also saw he was limping. I peered down to his feet to find one of them were **destroyed**. The entire thing was blackened, charred. Not only that, but all the toes were gnarled and twisted in different directions. The entire paw was obviously crippled - beyond repair, it would seem. Despite Lab MC's obnoxious behaviour and excessive flirting with almost ALL females he saw, I couldn't help but feel pity for him. Yet, as I brought my eyes back up to his face, he had the nerve to give me a cocky smirk (with a few missing teeth). All sympathy I had disappeared in a split second then. "Look what that...that...THING did to my precious tail!" he screamed, revealing his remaining stump where his tail used to be. "I'm ruined as a dog! My days of being the bitch-magnet are over! That damn monster has control of San Francisco, and I bet he's out there snatching away more tails from innocent dogs! If the freaking army can't do anything about it, then what chance do we have against it? I'm 100% certain those wolves and the other mutts who left are all idiots for thinking they could do anything so...horrid! I was certainly not moronic enough to go with them!"

"Wait - that's right! The others left! How would they do out there?" Marcel questioned. "I looked out there earlier and saw a bunch of other terrible beasts! The others...w-we might as well fear the...worst." By the end of his statement, Marcel's natural spunk was gone and was replaced with a hopelessness.

Paddy bowed his head and soon enough hopelessness seeped into my head as well. Sasha, Charlie, Lance,...him. They may be all gone, lost to me forever. "N-" I muttered.

"Hmm?"

"N-no! I won't assume he's gone! He is still out there! I NEED to get to him!" I gave a light growl pushing myself up. I was slowly climbing my legs to a standing position, when eventually the pain was too much to bear. I collapsed again in defeat. I tried again - another failure.

Paddy soothed, "Madam, I wouldn't recommend -"

"No, Paddy! He's alive; I know it! I **have **to get out there and find him! I can help him stop this evil tyrant. I can help him...if only...dammit!" I yapped as I slipped onto the hard concrete once more.

"I cannot watch you do this to yourself," Marcel said. "I might be able to help you around the city if you're willing to go the height."

"What? You mean...fly me? Wouldn't I be too heavy?" I inquired.

"*pfft* Why, of course not, my dear! You are dealing with the strength of the French here! I was able to carry that wolf Humphrey myself...Oh wait; you forgot all about him. Well, just know I can fly you around the city if needed."

I looked over at Paddy. "It's true, miss. Also, it's French-Canadian, sir."

"No...it's just 'French,' Paddy. But what do you say, madame? We could probably help you look for your boyfriend. He's the one named...?"

"Itchy," I replied proudly, "The best dog on the whole planet."

"Oh...I see hehe. We will find him, I will make sure," Marcel assured. "However, we may need to take some of the trip on foot."

"Ok. If that's the case, I'm coming too," Paddy stated. "You two are my friends and I feel as though it is my place to assist in any way I can."

"Thank you, Paddy. That only really leaves - *sigh* - Labrador MC. Would you...like to...come with us?" I hesitated asking, knowing already his smug nature would be an annoyance. But all in all, it was the others' safety that was my priority and I would work with MC if I had to.

"*hmph* Are you bloody insane!? As I said last time...HELL NO! I'm much too important to risk harming myself further, or...*gulp*...worse. You'll have to count me out," he spat.

I looked at him for a few moments, about to give up on this selfish pervert. Yet, I knew the importance of having more to help potentially rescue Itchy and his friends. I wanted to say something, but my kind nature was holding me back. For a few seconds, an inner battle took place in my mind until something snapped. "Fine. Be a coward, you mutt. Itchy's twice the dog you are, and you know it. He is out there risking his fur for the good of this city, and what are you doing!? Sitting around thinking only of yourself, you egotistical bastard! You're no better than that corrupt monster that apparently annihilated San Francisco! How about **this**? Grow some REAL balls once in your life, MC, and perhaps all us 'bitches,' as you call us, may actually take a liking to you. You wonder why all of us reject you; use that freaking brain on your shoulders! You're a perv, and I know all you want is between our legs. How about you actually show compassion and understanding, or are those words too big for your simple little mind?" I retaliated. After my rant, his face was dumbstruck. Most of the time, I was the timid and goody-goody girl that everydog would never expected to have said that. _"It looks like I slapped him into reality," _I thought. _"But I better watch...or next I'll become Gerta!"_

"B-b-but..." he began stuttering. "D-dra...I-I can't...di-ie. D-d-diffic-cult...m-monst...grrr-r...Gah! FINE! I'LL F***ING COME! ARE YOU FREAKING HAPPY, NOW!?"

I gave him my smug look in accordance to my successful coercion. "Yes," I simply said. He glared upon me, expecting me to cease my interpretation of him.

"Ok. Are you prepared to leave now, then?" Marcel queried. I nodded my head and he instructed me to mount Paddy's back. Paddy's yellow feathers appeared very well-kempt as far as I could tell. He looked to be in moderate shape, so I could guess that carrying me shouldn't pose an issue. Marcel directed Lab MC to himself. His brown wings were stretched out, and upon further inspection I noticed how strong his arms were, despite his middle age. With this, I could see that flying even Labrador MC might not be hard for this French (maybe Canadian - he and Paddy never allowed that to be clear) goose. "Alright then, good. So, ready to rescue your boyfriend, miss um...?"

"Winifred Bessime de Winkerville. But most just call me Bess," I responded.

"Nice name, Bes -"

"*cough* What a lovely name, madame," Marcel spoke over Paddy again. I blushed. "Well, let us be getting this on the road then, no?" With that, Paddy and Marcel began flapping their wings until we took off.

_"I'm coming for you, my love," _I assured myself. _"I won't stop until you're safe with me."_

**_Meanwhile, in an unknown location..._**

_Unknown POV_

I gasped, air suddenly engulfing the walls of my lungs. My eyelids snapped open, light pouring into my retinas. My finger shot themselves straight, and my entire body tensed. After that split moment, my flesh slowly calmed as a slow breath escaped my lips and my body began drooping on the ground once more. I fingers curved back inward to their natural state, clawing the soil and ash beneath me. It was here I realized that I had returned. Not from a faraway location or land, but rather from the infinite void of my mind. In fact, I could have sworn I was dead before, and that for some reason I was allowed to reanimate my corpse once more.

When my mind had calmed and readjusted to the conscious world, I began to move my limbs at an easy pace, rubbing them in the dirt and attempting to shift myself. I coughed as my muscles started to move. My mind was blurred - what happened? Where was I? I squinted as my eyes stabilized to the light and I could see clearly. I scanned my surroundings to find only desolation. Horror was the only thing alive here, as blood stained the earth and flames engulfed the landscape. Ashes polluted the air, the world was only Hell's playground. Upon further inspection, I saw bodies of the fallen. I **knew **them, but...it was all so unclear. I couldn't understand why - why anything like this would be possible. Such hatred and abhorrence should be impossible, but instead this was where I was forced to live. Not even live, no...**exist**. Nothing could live in_ this_ world, not from what I could see. But that only leaves a single question unasked. What would cause such a wasteland? I was trying to think, trying to focus...but it was still so unknown.

It was then that I saw him. He laid stomach up in a pool, as a fish does upon its hour of death. The proud green coverage upon his flesh was dishonoured by an sickly red. I fixed my gaze on him as I slowly got to my knees, but halted suddenly. Memory slammed into my brain with a vengeance. A migraine of pain arrived as blood washed through my cerebral veins all at once. When I looked at him, I saw the past. Visions flashed through my eyes - those of happiness...respect...friendship. I remembered him - very well, from what my mind was telling me - and there he lied, cold and lifeless. All of a sudden, something in me...that beyond my conscious mind...awakened and screamed his name. "Will!" As if on instinct, I pushed past the aching dolour of my joints and crawled towards him. Tears began to hinder my sight, drizzling down my face and causing the scratches and bruises to burn. My dirtied hands dug into the soil, pulling me closer to my lifelong companion. He couldn't be dead - he just couldn't be! But here he was, his eyes so distant, looking off into a world beyond my own.

I reached his corpse, placing my arms around him and cradling the man that gave me the strength to get where I was. I had known him since my earliest days. We had risen together, side by side. We held the other up when was down, making sure not to leave the other one behind. We made it to the top of the ranks together. Yet...now I held him, uncaring of the fact his cold blood leaking down my skin. He must have died hours ago...but how? Then it happened again. Painful reminiscences swirled behind my eyes, and a horrible headache struck me. I...remembered...**it.** It - the thing...the tyrant...the monster. It was as if I could see it before me now, plaguing my eyesight. Its incantations snaked into my ears again. _"I...am the one the greatest armies in history have bowed to! I am the infallible...the invincible...the insurmountable! I am he who hath lived life over and over again. I have SUFFERED and LOST SO MUCH MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE! I am upon the pinnacle of existence! SO GO AHEAD...try to fall me. You. Will. Fail," _it hissed in my mind. It was a heartless heathen...a beast beyond the realm of nightmares. It took the city. It attacked innocent people. It murdered him. I took my eyes off of my irreclaimable friend and shut them to the lowering sun. I clenched my hands into fists and grinded my teeth. My sadness was being replaced. Not by acceptance...no - vengeance. I will make that creature pay. It will fall before me for killing William.

As I placed him back onto the dirt with a fragility only a companion so understanding of the specimen could deliver. I stood up, a slight pain in my back and right ankle. Now, I could only hear the fire roaring a few hundred feet from me of a crashed metal eagle. Its wings had been torn from its being by a demon, an enemy of Heaven. Where we were before...it was a field. At this point, it was only a brown-and-black bruise upon Earth. All of the convoys were nothing but rubble, and the men husks now decomposing as new soil. I heard it then. A faint noise...disturbing the terrible tranquility of the inferno. I heard it again, "Sir!" So distant - couldn't tell if it was a reality or another flash. I headed for the source of the noise. Getting closer, it was repeated. "Sir!" I knew now it was real. Not only was it real...it was a call for help. I forced my legs forward as fast as my mind could keep up with them. As I went around a fallen truck, I saw him. He was panting heavily, his eyes pain-stricken. It was Corporal Hicks...a well-known and obedient soldier. Hicks had proven himself a great man-of-action, but even he could not last against that vile lord. His torso was under a huge piece of metal debris, and it appeared that the weight was making it difficult for him to breathe. He then proceeded to utter my name, "Colonel Burke! Thank the Lord you came. I was sure all the others perished. But...I can't move, sir. I cannot get out, and I feel as though I won't be able to sustain my ability to breathe much longer. This metal...is heavy."

I was awe-stricken for a moment at the survival of this man, but I knew I had to act. I sprung to life for the first time since the incident and curved my fingers around the bottom of the steel and attempted to lift. As I put my back into it, the piece refused to budge at the strength of a single man. "Dammit," I sputtered. "I'm gonna get you out, soldier! Just hold on!" I then ran around, peering around for anything which I could possibly use as a lever to push up the big hunk of metal. I found a thick bar for which the missiles atop the trucks were bound to as a potential lever. However, as I went to retrieve the saving staff, I gazed upon a stumbling man next to a tank that actually seemed intact. He was disoriented, and it almost appeared he had to ponder about where to place his foot next just so he could walk. I soon recognized him as Private Wierzbowski, another soldier from the broken battalion. I then wondered how he had survived as well and assumed he had been knocked out beside the still-functioning tank, and thus had not died by explosion like the others. After walking even closer, I saw a body on the ground just behind Wierzbowski. It was Specialist Frost, and something about him didn't seem...dead. I wandered over to them and Wierzbowski turned his head sideways upon noticing me.

"Sir?" he inquired without a sense of logic. He squinted hard at me. "Is that you? Idda thought everybody was - ya know - dead? Ya know what I'm sayin'?" Wierzbowski was always a dim-witted, sarcastic jokester amongst the ranks. "I...Imma feelin' a little outta it, sir. I'm havin' a hard time seeing the ground. Also, I think I be findin' Frost over here, sir. He's still alive...I, uh, think. He's breathin'. That's a good sign, right?"

Although it **had to be **Wierzbowski, I was still glad to find another army man alive. "Yes, Wierzbowski, I believe it is," I reassured. I stooped down to examine Frost, checking his vitals. Under my hand I felt a steady heartbeat in his neck and a regular breath escape his lips. "He's fine," I concluded after my observation. "We should attempt to make him come to."

"Okey dokey, sir!" Wierzbowski saluted. He knelt down next to Frost as well and then did something I didn't believe even Wierzbowski would do - he slapped Frost in the face. "Wake up, Frost! The Colonel be needin' ya!"

_"I guess I was unaware how dim Wierzbowski could be," _I rumbled in my mind. I halted the slow man's slapfest and commanded, "Stop! Don't make him worse than he already is!" Just then, Specialist Frost coughed and his eyelids drooped open slowly.

"Ugh...my head...where the hell am I?"

_"_I guess I underestimated that," I said aloud.

"Seeya, sir? Slappin' usually does the trick!" Wierzbowski taunted.

"Alright, soldier. I admit it worked, but don't go disrespecting -"

"Colonel Burke? Wierzbowski? Hey! It seems at least some of us managed to survive that attack, eh?" Frost asked.

I paused. "How do you remember what had happened _that _fast? You literally JUST woke up!"

"That's simple, sir," Frost proceeded, " I was over here, by this tank when that nasty beast showed up. I fought hard, sir, like everyone else, but eventually most of the men died because of that thing destroying all the convoys. He left this tank untouched, luckily, and I last remember passing out from heat exhaustion. It only took me a moment after seeing you two to remember what had happened."

"I see. Well, I need you two to assist me in freeing Corporal Hicks. He is stuck under a large part of one of the trucks. Hurry!" I demanded. I led the two of them to Hicks location to find him breathing in light little gasps at this point. I directed Wierzbowski and Frost to two sides of the plate while I took the middle. "Okay," I started. "Lift on three. One...two...three!" Altogether we heaved as the dense metal slowly but surely rose until Hicks clawed his way out with his front arms.

"Thank you, sir. I am in your debt. You too, Frost, Wierzbowski," he said.

"No need, Hicks. A soldier is meant to help both his country and his fellow protectors," I replied. He gradually and painfully worked up to a standing poise and saluted me. Wierzbowski and Frost followed his example, and the four of us then went on to scan this battlefield for more survivors. In about two hours we had gone over the entire area that had been disintegrated by the draconic monster. Five more men were found alive, three of them easy to recuperate and two in critical condition. All of the remaining men were nothing above lieutenant, thus I now knew I was in charge of the remaining Battalion 426. These men and their safety were now in my hands...and I understood my position quite well, seeing as I was already next in line after General Hudson - I mean, Will - anyway. Once all those alive were rescued, Frost came up with a proposition.

"Although there are only nine of us, sir, I believe the soldiers here deserve a proper burial on this US soil rather than being left here to rot."

I thought for a minute on this, ultimately deciding that there was no good reason not to, especially since these men (and woman) had fought courageously against that horrid reptile to keep the rest of America safe from such an abomination. "Very well, Frost. Men, be prepared bury your fellow fallen comrades. They deserve a proper sendoff from the hell they endured," I announced. The seven of us that could properly work and function dug graves to place the deceased. Due to the lack of numbers for the job, only a few large holes were shoveled out to place multiple people in. Afterward, the corpses of the men were carried and placed gently side-by-side in the big graves. Unfortunately, some bodies couldn't be distinguished as to who they were...back when they held precious life within them. Only one pile of rotting flesh was clear to me who it was. This soldier was the one who charged bravely at the evil menace shortly after his slaughtering of our great leader...Vasquez. She was so full of spunk and life, but once again I realized that devil snatched her away from this world too early, just like all the other men lost on this day. She was buried respectfully next to her peers, just as I knew she wanted. This left only William J. Hudson...general, friend, and the bravest man I will ever know. All of us unanimously agreed to give him his own tomb. A small and official grave was dug, and it was I who slowly lowered him into the ground, his final resting place. "Goodbye, Will," I whispered to him as I laid him down amongst the filth. I cursed under my breath that he and the others couldn't receive better places to rest, but I knew this was the only place we could properly respect them and their memory. After the holes were filled, and I...saw him for the last time, I said words of grace to end their rudimentary funerals.

"Dear Lord," I began, "Before you lies some of the most courageous men and women the world has ever known. They fought honestly and righteously to protect and serve. Not only did they fight for their comrades in arms, but also for the good of this amazing country. We deliver them unto You, but we are saddened to find that they have passed too early on in life. We shall not forget them; they shall remain in our hearts, for they have truly lived in the shortened lives they were forced to live. Please bestow upon them passage to your Kingdom, Almighty God. They will stand as examples for the future of humanity as we stand against evil and temptation. God bless their hearts, and God bless America. Amen." The others added their 'amens' before closing the funerals of dirt.

As I gazed upon the infinite sunset, I took in the thoughts of my purpose. _"What can I do now?" _I asked myself. _"How can I preserve Hudson's name, so that he may not be forgotten?"_ I stared unto oblivion for what seemed eternity when the answer came to me. "Fall the Devil's guardian," I whispered. That was it. I would get revenge on that beast - that...demon - that made Hudson suffer. I will leave now and become stronger, rise to that monster's level so that it too may perish.

_"Your death will not be in vain, my friend," _I thought, looking upon Will's grave. _"That foul hellspawn will suffer under my hand. I will return and it will pay. Vengeance will be mine, Will. I promise."_

**Bam! That's it! After ALL THIS TIME, followers, I'm back! I know it's been over a month and I only said 3 weeks, but what the hey...I was busy! School finally got out (thank God), so now I can actually start working on this again! A few things have happened over the last while. My Prom was fun (in case you're wondering). In fact, it's on Youtube! Yup - my Prom is called "Prom of Azxoll," a multipart season 1 finale to my series **_**Life of Azxoll! **_**You guys should definitely check the series out, now that season 1 just ended. Also, it was my birthday a few days ago, so...yay me I guess. Either way, I'm back and I hope you wolves are ready for some more "Azxoll: Inchoation!" What will happen next!?**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	21. A Wild Miracle

**I return, fellow followers! Chapter 21 - the chapter where some of the tables may just start to turn...for the better or for the worst. Well, you'll just have to find out, cause this is gonna be one crazy chapter!**

A Wild Miracle

_**In Coexillia Mortilliuus Caarciit...**_

_Lance POV_

I sat straight up amongst a plane of darkness. My neck ached horribly, and I couldn't curve my back upright. Upon fully adjusting my eyes to the dim grey light, I recognized once again where I was - I was trapped in some sort of horrible demonic prison that that terrible dragon threw us in. In reality, I'm thankful he didn't get a chance to murder us at least! The attack against him was unfortunately stopped though...but I knew from the beginning that it would fail. I hated to admit it, but the hopelessness of the situation had leeched to my mind since the idea was first announced. I wanted to speak up since we first set paw outside of the Flea Bite, but once again...my cowardice got in the way of duty. _"Why?" _I interrogated myself. _"Why am I such a coward? Could it be that the macho angel I have always made myself out to be is merely an illusion of my mind? Do I truly have the confidence to go on? Nothing remains clear..." _I slammed my fist onto the lifeless black surface I called a bed last night, causing a hollow echo to resonate throughout the cell.

In moments, some of the others began to stir. I cursed myself once more. _"Can I do nothing right!?"_

Harrold was the only one to actually feel consciousness. "Hey dog. Did you just cause me to wake up? What's wrong with you?" He gave me a glare of disapproval.

In response to his gaze, I quickly apologized. "I-I'm sorry. I just had a...uh, nightmare. Y-yeah, a nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you."

"What? Was it a nightmare on how worthless you mutts are? It's all you dumb mutts' faults any of us are here! No matter what the others may say, I'm still pretty sure you dogs are nothing but trouble!" he whisper-yelled in a sense of caution, for it seemed he was attempting to down me without the knowledge of the others. "Why did I agree to come along? This was all for some silly city for humans, which - by the way - caused the extinction of almost all the outlying wolf packs! It's a wonder the humans haven't murdered the rest of the Pride pack in cold blood! I should have remained in Pride pack territory the whole time; then I would have never gotten caught in this damn mess!"

"Harrold! Shut up!" a voice interfered - it was Luna. "You know VERY well that this problem has nothing to do with the dogs. 'Perhaps' they didn't know that a bunch of beasts would take over their town, and maybe, **just maybe**, they don't want their homes and everything they've probably ever known destroyed. Have you ever thought about that?" I looked up from my shameful gaze on the ground and laid eyes upon her being.

"F-fine," Harrold sputtered, "I...**guess **this situation isn't those mutts' faults. That doesn't mean I have to like them, though. We were taught since puphood about how weak dogs are for being subordinate to _humans. _Me saving a city for a bunch of damn two-leggers? I don't think so!" In a split second, I could tell a sinister idea was stirring up in his mind. Not only that, but Harrold's voice was beginning to raise above his whisper, as the amplitude of the echo's loudness increased. "In fact, can one even say this place is the humans' any longer? I'm pretty sure it's not, now that those damn beasts obliterated the place! I mean, this may the be the time to do something! We can start to take charge again!"

"Harrold," Luna cut in, "That may not be the best idea right now, and plus the dogs have done nothing to -"

"Yes...this can be the time! The humans are almost completely gone from this area I bet! Luna, the Pride pack doesn't need to worry about our extinction any longer! These monsters were basically a blessing; they seem to want the city, and I can guarantee that those humans won't be causing any more problems for us!"

"What about the dogs? They're everywhere throughout the city. Right now, likely dozens of them are being murdered at the hands of these things! How can that be good?"

"Don't you get it!? These stupid hounds are deserving of it - that's what they get for throwing in their lot with the humans! They lived with them, so they fall with them...that's how it works."

"That is terrible! How can you even call yourself a wolf, Harrold? The dogs have been nothing but kind to you and all you can do is complain how everything is their fault, when it is clearly NOT!" Luna exclaimed.

Harrold's reply was a dumbfounded face from the amplitude of Luna's final word. By now, most of the others were awake and were merely peering at the quarrel between the alpha and beta. Harrold's eyes held a sense of anger, but he let them scan his captive audience; in a few seconds, his hatred had turned into relinquishment. "You're...right, Luna. I-I don't know what came over me," he sighed. "It's just this damn cage we're in - it is messing with my head. I just think we need to find a way out of here."

"Agreed. Lance, are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Thank you, Luna," I answered. Her sense of protection over me made my face heat up; I hoped the darkened cell concealed this.

"You know," Humphrey, who was now awake, began, "I still think there is some way to get out of here. We know now that giant dragon Azeeksoll - I can't remember that name - is behind all this. All he is is a big, angry reptile in need of a break. Maybe if we change him, we can change all of this wacky nightmare."

"Ya!" Shakey yelled with enthusiasm. "Somehow he can be made into a better guy. As my mate Reba quotes, 'there's a peaceful way to solve everything!'"

"Coming from the vegetarian..." I heard Salty whisper.

"If Azxoll understands that not all of humanity is to blame, he might just give up his 'kingdom' and all that hate of his. I remember when we stopped the fight between the packs when Eve made Tony accept the banning of the whole 'no alphas with omegas' law..."

"Hey! I accepted that of my own will...even if Eve is one scary wolf..." Tony retorted.

"But how are we gonna make Azxoll see the positives of everyone?" Shakey asked.

"Maybe I have an idea, Shakey," Hutch spoke up.

"Then go ahead," Luna encouraged, "Please."

"Now, I may not be the friendliest of wolves, but I'm pretty sure that the first way to make someone more open with trust is to give them a companion - a friend, if you would. Azxoll needs someone he can talk to with complete and total trust, someone...or somewolf...who can convince him what he is doing is wrong."

"Well, I'm pretty sure none of his goons are trying to stop him," Tony suggested. "In fact, if I knew any better, I'm pretty sure that all of them are just taking advantage of that dragon because he's the one on top now."

"Yeah, that sounds right. Otto and the Wild pack are followers of whoever the biggest bad guy is at the time, who, right now, seems to be Mr. Big n' Angry. I can only guess that 'Summer' that we saw earlier is some sort of badass wolfess?" Charlie asked.

"If you mean a bitch, then yes," Kate responded. "She's a liar and a **big time** manipulator. I can guarantee she is the one probably whispering in his ear and telling him to keep this malicious assault going."

"Then there you have it," Tony ended. "I think only those two other dragons of his may have a shred of loyalty for him. But that still doesn't give us a solution. Since none of his followers are going to help him, how is his twisted mind going to be altered?"

This posed a serious issue - how were WE going to do this? We were currently trapped in an archaic prison from Hell where even miracle dogtags couldn't let us leave. _"Does that mean physically?" _I pondered. _"Wait a second..."_

"Ooh! Charlie, maybe we could do something with the miracle dogtags!" Itchy shouted.

"No way, Itch," the German Shepard replied, "Didn't ya hear Annabelle? She said we couldn't get outta here, even with those things."

"Wow, Charlie. Actually listening to something Annabelle said? What did you do with the real Charlie?" Itchy snickered. This was soon met with a bop on the head by his friend.

Then it struck me...right there at that moment. My eyes widened from the idea that streamed into my head, perhaps by the will of Heaven itself. "Wait a second, Charlie," I finally announced. "Itchy may be correct. A miracle may be exactly what we need! Annabelle said _we _could not leave from behind these bars of that dark element, but does that mean our MINDS may not leave?" I got a mixed review of faces from my crowd. Most of the wolves were completely left in the dark on this one. Both Itchy and Sasha's faces lit up once they were following my words. Charlie, despite being a guardian angel himself, gave me a face of idiotic confusion (he was not the best angel, after all). "We need to infiltrate the lord's lackeys and convince him to stop what he is doing ourselves," I continued. "To do so -"

Itchy picked up my sentence. "We need to swap minds with Azxoll's followers so we can persuade him ourselves! That's a great plan, Lance - real guardian angel material!" This statement gave me a sense of confidence, but I knew deep inside I wasn't the big hero Lance the Wonder Pup that I claimed to be. I was a hardcore angel, but I had come to realize even the most experienced dog and guardian out there still had fears and weaknesses.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, fellas," Gerta interrupted, leaning on her wooden bat, "But I think there are less of those personal henchmen than there are us. How will we all get out of here?"

"Easy. We won't," I answered.

"What?"

"That's right. We need only one of us to go in. If we all leave, then - well, think about it - all of their minds will be transferred to our bodies. Eventually the guards will understand that we got out mentally, despite the amount of time it might take to convince them. The rest of us will have to remain here unfortunately to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"But that means one of them will still be in here with us. I don't want one of those bastards near me," Cando growled.

"No worries. If he causes trouble, I'll just knock him out with my baseball bat," Gerta mentioned. A few of us chuckled at that declaration.

"Wait! Before we go on, don't any of you think we should at leastask that angel-dog if this will even work? I mean, you said this was theoretical, Lance," Jeremy added.

"True, my friend," I resolved. "Very well. Annabelle, are you there?" I stared upon the ceiling, awaiting an answer from above; however, no such answer replied. "Hello? Annabelle!?" My voice echoed throughout the cell - still no response.

"I don't think Annabelle is listening right now," Sasha assumed.

"Maybe you're right. Everydog, everywolf - start calling Annabelle's name! If we all work together, we can get her attention!" Most of my friends then proceeded to holler the archangel's name, but I could see that Cando and Harrold still had the lack of enthusiasm in terms of my plan, causing them to sit quietly on their haunches and stare at the others in disgust. I knew that, as wolves, they were taught to hate us dogs, but I still couldn't help but ponder why their hatred continues to plague them, despite the fact Charlie, Itchy, and the others had proven themselves to the rest of the United and Pride packs. _"Perhaps something happened to them in their pasts," _I pontificated, _"Or maybe their loyalty to their traditions is irrationally high."_

While the others went on with their screams, I heard steps coming down the hall of the prison corridor. My ears perked up, and I wanted to stop them, but...something stopped me. I don't know what it was, but **something **in my angelic will told me to allow the others to continue their rant for Annabelle. A few seconds passed, and from the dim lights around the corner, I could see a large reptilian shadow approaching our cell. As he turned the corner, I saw the main guard, Crees. His claws grazed the vertex's edge as he began his straightforward march towards the racket being created. Once he was closer, I could tell how angry he was. Even in the dim firelight, all of his facial features were scrunched up, his nostrils flaring and his teeth bared. Every step he took now would follow through with a loud stomp emanating further through the dreaded hallways. Hutch was the first to notice Crees, ceasing his howls for our saviour. One by one, the others halted as well, until Mooch, with his back to the guard, was the only one talking. In mere moments, he too noticed his mistake and stared upon Crees in horror of his next move. Crees arrived at the cell and slammed his huge claws on the dark bars; the clang brought pain to my ears, forcing me to hold my paws over them to drown out the horrible noise. "WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU STUPID MUTTS YOWLING ABOUT!? SHUT THE F*** UP AND GET BACK TO SUFFERING YOUR INSIGNIFICANT EXISTENCES, YOU WASTES OF MEAT! If I hear you again, SO HELP ME -"

Just then, as Crees was about to strike the cell once more, that familiar pink light flashed in the center of us. From the inside of it, Annabelle emerged, her wings outstretched. "W-w-what...th-the...f-f***...?" Crees stuttered. "Y-you weren't...there a few-w...seconds ago..." He stumbled backwards in amazement and fear of what Annabelle would do to him. "No! You won't kill me, ya hear? You won't murder me with your SICKENING LIGHT!" He spun around and fumbled away, screeching, "_Flenx _Wyrrcul!"

"My my," Annabelle started, "He must be one of those terrible guards of this horrible prison. Is he screaming for the warden? I recognized the ancient word _flenx_."

"Unfortunately," Gerta responded. "That cranky old dragon '_flenx_' is gonna show up here eventually, if that idiot-of-a-guard can ever convince him of what he just saw."

"Oh I see. Then maybe we have time," I said. "Annabelle, I have an important question to ask; I think I may have come up with an idea on not only getting out of here, but also how to end this entire nightmare."

"Really!? That is wonderful news, Lance! What do you need to ask?"

"Do you know if it is only our **bodies **that cannot be taken out of this...whatever element you called it by the miracles? Could our minds perhaps be transported out of here? Because if they can, then my plan will work!"

"I'm not entirely sure...but I believe the power of Heaven should be able to do that," she answered.

"Yes! I think we are going to get out of here! Annabelle, my plan is to swap minds with one of Azxoll's evildoing followers. Once in, one of us will convince Azxoll what he is doing is wrong and perhaps eventually he may give up his demonic kingdom!"

"You know, Lance, I think that will work! It may take some work, seeing as how bad Azxoll may be at this point, but I know he has good within him; he has served this world for millions of years and perhaps all he needs is a reminder that not everyone forgets what he has done. This will be very tricky though, Lance - one of you are going to have to blend in and gradually pull him to Heaven's reach. I've seen how smart Azxoll is, so you cannot make it obvious that one of you is in one of their bodies."

"Fair. I'm trying to think of who will leave us for this holy endeavour. I was going to volunteer myself, but I do not know if this is really a job for Lance the Wonder Pup." Charlie looked at me surprised I was not bragging for once and Itchy shook his head up-and-down in approval. _"Sometimes I need to humble myself and step back to let the job be accomplished."_

"I see. Well, maybe you should scan the situation first, my guardian angels."

"What do you mean, Annabelle?" Itchy inquired.

"You'll see," she winked.

_Humphrey POV_

Annabelle hovered in the air above us, an awe-inspiring aura encircling her. She placed her paws midair in front of herself and thenafter curved her claws into the nothingness, as if grasping the atmosphere itself. She then proceeded to...what is she doing?...try and rip open the air, pushing her arms outward. Everywolf witnessed her putting strain into this action, but to much of our confusion. _"What could be so hard at pulling apart air? It's air!" _I thought. However, my mental question was soon soothed when random light began to stream in from the middle of nowhere. I could feel my eyes naturally widen from this spectacle. It was as if she were opening a door from nothing, pulling the hole open more and more. Soon enough, she ceased her pushing and left open a portal about 5 feet wide. This clearly wore even her out, though, for I could see that she was panting from the creation of this...thing. _"These dogs somehow never stop amazing me!" _I chuckled to myself.

"What...is that, eh?" Salty queried. "Dude, it looks like some sort of...doorway to the void. Wicked!"

"It is not that, my canine friend," Annabelle replied. "Rather, you could call it a means to analyze our mission."

"Huh?" said Tony.

"Look closer," she suggested. We all then gathered to watch at this weird 2-dimensional screen. It began as a straight white light, but then...something began forming from the light. It was making some kind of picture...I couldn't place my paw on it. Some figures were being created from the blotches, one large and the other smaller. As it became clearer and clearer, I finally realized what I was gazing at - it was the same room we confronted that big mean dragon whose name I still can't get right. Azaxull? I think it's Axill...I really need to remember that!

"Whoa! Annabelle, is that what I think it is?" Charlie asked.

"Indeed it is, Charles. You can all see right into _Lagaareyy _Azxoll's place of residence. Here, you can observe what he does so you can send someone in to stop his insidious advances!"

"Hahaha awesome! How long could you do this? Do you know how many places I could've used this, how many locations I wanted to see into?"

Annabelle returned Charlie's question with a serious face and a sarcastic tone. "Mr. Barkin, we both know what you would do with these portals would not be seen as guardian angel material."

"True," he admitted, a sly grin plastered on his snout. "But wait, can't Mr. Ugly here see us if we see him?"

"No. This is a one-sided vortex to see others; he cannot see us on the other end. How else do you think God and the other angels keep an eye on Earth and those on it?" This answer made me feel awkward. Even in the middle of the woods, my friends and I had apparently been watched for as long as I've lived...kinda creepy.

"Ooh! Something's happening in there!" Lando exclaimed. "Watch!"

From the swirling particles of the rift, I observed the angry monster tramping around his room. He was growling, his hand placed on his nose and his eyelids clamped shut, as if in deep thought. The beast was walking in a continuous side-to-side path. He was as scary as I last remember him - spikes all over his body, big spiny wings, gigantic knife teeth, and sharp claws. His brute size itself was intimidating; no wonder Summer allied herself with him! He was muttering something under his breath, something I could not hear. Suddenly, he let out an exasperated grumble. "Grrr...SUMMER! Get in here, you mongrel!"

In moments, Summer appeared in the scene. "What is it, my lord? I see you have recently awoken; I hope you slept well." Seeing Summer made my hatred flare up. I could not help but get riled up around her now. All she did was take advantage of me by telling lies and nearly killing Kate! Here she was now, continuing her path of malevolence and hell-driven insanity.

Kate must have noticed my reaction to Summer, coming over and sitting next to me. "You alright?" she whispered concerned in my ear.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good," I assured her.

"That's the damn problem! I did NOT sleep well! Last night, I had a wretched dream - it was a recurrence of those insignificant hounds coming to stop me. I cannot permit a disloyal kingdom, Summer...**you know that**. What if other rebellions arise? Sure, I have my legion of demons and dark souls out there, but I have such a little a personal armada of my own! Other than you, the only ones worth ANYTHING are Zwaksnoll and Quassazoll, and both of them each of them have a weakness! The rest are just Otto and his pathetic little gang, not to mention that slacker Carface!" the dragon yelled.

"Carface!?" Sasha shouted. "But how!? He died on Christmas!"

"Yeah," Charlie came in, "There's no way he's back from the grave again. Is there?"

We went on listening to the king's rant. "I won't survive a large-scale revolution if it somehow marches straight to my doorstep; it doesn't matter if I AM the most powerful being on the planet! I need more henchmen like you or my _agondray_ followers...where could I possibly find more of that?"

"I do not know, sir, but, if need be, I could search for some for you and perhaps come back with some worthy ones," Summer said.

"No, you will remain here. I need you to be my personal guard; without you, the only other mutt I could possibly trust to be in this room is Otto. His lackeys are too moronic to follow even the simplest orders...why do you think I gave them petty jobs in my spire? I do not carry any trust in Carface and thus I do not want him near me whilst I slumber. Right now, you are the most qualified one to stay here and fulfill your duty of watching over me."

"Very well, sir. I will stay here if that suits you."

Azxoll (is that right?) paused a moment, staring at the ground of blackness. "Do you think what I am doing is right, Summer? There's a feeling in the back of my eternal mind itching at me that gets only more and more frequent. It **speaks **to me, telling me that my acts are immoral, that my reason of being a _lagaareyy _is being distorted somehow. Can this be right?"

"Of course not, Azxoll. You are the greatest king that this idiotic world has ever seen! Your rule leads to the betterment of humanity, showing it that it is not nearly as **prominent **and **powerful **as it thought it was. You are teaching these stupid humans a lesson!" she snarled.

_"It looks like Summer is doing exactly what we thought - she's putting these terrible ideas in that hateful creature's brain!" _I concluded.

"Indubitably, my servant. There is NO WAY that this is wrong. I am bringing about my purity to the human race! They bow only to the most worthy of leaders...he who hath lived over 4 epochs...he who hath slain the worst beings to ever lay foot unto this world...he who hath conquered the bounds of death itself! I am MEANT to do this! I will never relinquish my reign from Zthasariia! I shall stand as its immortal emperor, the hand of Satan, and the annihilator of all those who STAND IN MY WAY!" roared Azxoll.

"Yes, Azxoll. You are the wisest of beings, the incarnation of the Devil on Earth! You were meant to rule over the weak...the humans, the omegas..."

"The what?" Azxoll interrogated.

"Omegas, sir. They are the WEAKNESS in a wolf pack, the lowest rank a wolf can have. They are the scum of all wolfkind, and personally, my king, they are unfit to exist."

"Hey! I take offense in that!" Shakey screamed, despite the fact Azxoll would not hear him.

"Hahahaha...I could not agree with you more, Summer!" Azxoll laughed, his more insane side coming out. "All of the WEAK are omegas! They all need snuffed out - permanently! Haha...GENIUS!"

Just then, that fat brown dog from the tower's entrance flopped into the room with a pant. "Sire, zere is being a big problem again!" he warned. "Zere is two wolves here with the big teeth and the claws and such! Should I be getting yound brother and ze other one?"

Azxoll only gave an impatient sigh. "Otto, you better be correct about this, or so help me -"

"Oh, it is being very true, sire! Zey are two old wolves und zey are saying zey want to talk to you!"

"Fine," Azxoll stated. "Let them in. This BETTER be worth my time."

Otto scampered out and returned only moments later. However, what I saw next made my heart drop. From the corner of the screen, I witnessed two wolves I never thought would get stuck in this mess - Hershel and Winston. My mouth could only gape open in horror. My legs became shaky upon laying my sight on them; I could barely keep myself from falling over. I observed this same reaction from almost all of the other wolves in the cell.

"Dad!?" Kate yelled. "NO! Why is HE there! He should be back in the Pride pack! Why did he and Hershel go to Azxoll!? Dad, GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Kate, he can't hear you," I reminded.

"I KNOW! But why? WHY!? HE'S GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED! I CAN'T LET HIM DIE!" she sobbed, tears exiting the corners of her eyes.

"I agree! My father is there!" Jeremy howled.

"Kate, please calm down," Tony persuaded. "You father is a wise wolf. If there is one thing I know about him, it's that he tends to be difficult to kill. Trust me, you know I've tried!" He was referencing the time the East and West packs nearly went to war over the caribou shortage. "Hopefully, he'll get what he needs and leave unharmed."

"Y-you, dragon," Hershel stuttered before Azxoll. "I-I'm here looking for something."

"Oh great...another one of you meaningless canines!" Azxoll declared. "What right do you, a subject of MY KINGDOM, have for coming to me asking for something? You have not a single reason why I should answer you. If you are here on a fool's errand, I shall strike ye down with the **full weight of the _lagaareyy's _strength.** So, what does a worthless little furbag such as yourself have for disturbing the lord of Zthasariia?"

"W-well...*cough*...I am here t-to see if you may h-have seen my son, Jeremy. He entered yo-our territory and, a-after managing to make it to you tower, I-I am wondering if h-he has passed here *wheeze*."

Azxoll gave a growl of extreme disdain. "You think I give a F*** WHERE THE HELL YOUR SON IS!? I AM AZXOLL, YOU INSUFFERABLE OLD CUR! I care not for the individual life of any of my subjects! THEY ARE ALL MEAT EXISTING ON MY LAND, HONOURED TO EVEN BE IN MY PRESENCE!"

"P-please, your reptileness, I b-beg of you. My son is the only family I h-have left. He is here with multiple other wolves from the outskirts of y-your lands, as well *cough* as some dogs. I must f-find him, for -"

"ARE YOU DEAF, CUR!? I HAVE ALREADY MADE IT CLEAR I CARE NOT FOR YOUR SON OR HIS NUGATORY LIFE! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME, AND...and...wait. Did you say other wolves and dogs?" Azxoll questioned the pack leader.

"Y-yes I did. It was quite the large g-group, so I was hoping -"

"HAHAHAH," Azxoll burst into a psychotic guffaw. "Indeed I have seen your offspring, fool. He and his inconsiderable companions attempted to deal with me. They dared march upon me and take down my empire! Of course, this was only met with the punishment of my hand!"

"N-n-no," Hershel cried, "You can't *cough* mean..."

"Haha...unfortunately, no. I, being the grand and merciful lord I am, spared his negligible and fragile life! He and those other treasonous mongrels are now being held in the most savage _caarciit _of Zthasariia! There he will be kept to** suffer** until death!"

"Pl-please, your eminence, please release him." Hershel was begging now, nearly collapsed to the filthy ground to humble himself to Azxoll.

"YOU DARE ASK **ME **FOR A FAVOUR!? YOU ARE MY SUBJECT! YOU DO AS I ASK! You have NO room to inquire this of me! For what reason do I have for releasing a immaterial soul from my prison? He has stood against my reign as the rightful king of these lands! He deserves nothing more!"

"No! I need him! H-he is the only family I have left! I cannot lose him; he is next to lead my pack, and -"

"SILENCE! Did you say 'pack?'"

"Yes. I lead an entire pack outside of your city, and he is next in l-line to lead my Pride pack! _Please...**PLEASE **_let him come back! I **need **him!" the old alpha weeped. He was lying on the floor of the room now, his paws over his eyes. A proud pack leader now had reduced himself to a puppy before this unforgiving dragon.

Azxoll only snickered with absolute cruelty. "You have no idea how satisfying it is looking upon the weakness of others! It is an exasperating experience that I enjoy to the highest extent! The satisfaction is...**overbearing**. Perhaps you may not be as insignificant as I first assumed. You have something I desire, cur."

"W-what would that *wheeze* be?" Hershel asked.

"Your allegiance. You own your own army of vicious wolves! My goons are mostly idiotic little hounds that get nothing done for me. Only one of your kind has managed to do any job worth accomplishing. Summer?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Wait!" Winston started. "Summer!? How are you here? You are serving HIM?"

"Is that...the leader of the Western pack? Kate's father? Yes, I proudly serve Azxoll here as my king and the king of others. I remembered seeing Kate and Humphrey here with you friend's pup earlier. You wouldn't believe how much I **loved **seeing those two being dragged out of here and being thrown in the harshest jail on the planet! It was **delicious**!" she hissed.

"I should have expected no better. There's good reason you were banished from Jasper! You are the poorest excuse of an alpha I've ever met, and I can see you are so horrid that I am ashamed being the same SPECIES as you!" my father-in-law retorted.

"Aww, I feel the same way about you," Summer taunted.

"Hahaha. Summer, somehow you manage to make enemies nearly everywhere! It's fantastic, the sign of a true sadistic acolyte!" Azxoll joined in. "Now then, I will only allow you two to leave this place alive if you pledge your alliance to me as your LORD AND KING! Cur, you must also guarantee the full coalition of your 'pack.' Is this understood?"

"Will my son be released?" Hershel inquired with a hungry eagerness.

"Wait, Hershel," Winston warned. "I want my daughter and the rest of my pack members freed. I know it's tempting, I really do, but...are you sure this is the right way to do it?"

"No, sir! Don't go through with it!" Luna screeched. The others attempted to do the same thing for the two alpha leaders, but to no avail.

_"Why couldn't this portal allow us to speak to them!?" _I questioned myself, the anger building from our impossible situation.

"Yes, my friend. If you see, it may be the **only **way. I told you, Winston, I will do anything to get Jeremy back. *cough* That means even this." Hershel, despite the lack of determination I saw in him when I first met him, was now standing up in a strong position, completely fooled into believing the vile beast would follow through fairly.

"Very...well," Azxoll lied. "If you do this for me, I may eventually allow your son the liberty of freely living in my kingdom once more." A nefarious smile crept upon Azxoll's scaly lips. "Do we have a deal?"

"What of my daughter, Kate? Will she be freed as well?" Winston queried.

"Fine, your offspring as well. As I said, do we have a deal? Do not wear my patience thin!" Azxoll insisted.

The two looked at each other one last time, peering into the other's eyes and making sure they knew this decision was right. "Don't do it, dad," Kate whispered to herself, hoping that a miracle would end this deceitful lie.

"Yes," they both announced simultaneously. Azxoll's grin widened, his teeth bared. Summer was also satisfied with the deal. Even now, I witnessed that Winston and Hershel still likely regretted their actions, but had carried through with them anyway. I analyzed everyone in the cell; the only thing I could find now was hopelessness. The dictator had only gotten all that much more impossible to beat. His army had now expanded by an entire wolf pack; perhaps now he could not be stopped.

_"No," _I told myself, _"We still have our plan, Pride pack or not." _I stood up and barked to get everywolf and everydog's attention. "Guys, it's not over. He may have yet another advantage, but we can't forget about our plan! It's still here, and the reason we watched this in the first place was to find who we should swap minds with."

"You're right, Humphrey," Kate supported. "We need to go in there, cease Azxoll's madness, and now save the Pride pack from making a huge mistake!"

"Well then," Cando emphasized, "WHO is going to be that monster's little goon for awhile? I don't think I'm the best candidate, though. No way in hell that demon is bossing me around!"

"Yeah, Cando, you would **definitely** screw this up somehow," Jeremy joked. Cando just growled angrily in return.

"Let's think then," Tony said. "We have to use someone calm and collected...maybe one of you guardian whowassits?"

"You mean angels?" Itchy huffed. "I don't know...I would probably mess up or something. You know how much of a klutz I can be."

"Not to mention careful, patient, and kindhearted. Remember, we are trying to change the mind of a corrupted devil here. This plan will likely take some time, and it seems what Azxoll needs is compassion. If one of us riles him up too fast, then we're done for!"

"Maybe someone would could teach him a thing or two on fun, rather than cruelty and hatred," Sasha stated.

"Ha! I could go! We all know what a fun guy I can be; heck, I'm the king o' fun!" Charlie suggested. "The plan will be done in no time if I go!"

"Eh...Charlie, I don't know if you're the best one for the job. I KNOW you can get pretty fun - sometimes TOO much - but you have to keep in mind who goes is also patient and kind. I know you have a little trouble with both."

"*sigh* Fine, Sash - I guess you're right."

"I'll go," came a voice. I didn't notice who said it, but soon I realized these words came from my mouth. I stood there, strong in stance, determination within my mind. Unconsciously, my will knew I could do this; I knew I could do this. Who better than an omega? "I can."

_Kate POV_

I heard him say it - 'I'll go.' I could feel my throat getting choked up. "W-what?" I asked. "No! I couldn't let you go and risk yourself to only try and convince him to change! I can't afford to lose you!"

He stared at me for a moment. "Kate, you know I may be the only wolf that could do this. Our new holy friends don't even think they can do this. Just think...for once, I get to be the hero, just an omega!"

"Humphrey, we both know you're so much more than that, you're a great mate and father, not to mention future leader of the United pack."

"I understand, but please let me do this, Kate. I know I can end this nightmare! Please," he begged.

I looked into his eyes; they were more purposeful than I've ever seen them. A fire burned brightly in his soul, and it was then I knew. He **could **do this. "A-alright Humphrey," I relented. "But you have to promise me something."

"Anything, my love."

"Come back safely. I cannot live without you - you mean everything to me." He smiled as I let my head rest in his chest. I nuzzled his warm fur, taking in the last time I may be able to do so in awhile.

"Okay good," Tony interrupted. "Humphrey, I respect the decision you are agreeing to. You really do have the heart of an alpha. Now, who will Humphrey be swapping minds with?"

"Why can't we just go into Azxoll's mind?" Hutch inquired. "We could end this right on the dot!"

"It can't be Azxoll himself," Annabelle announced. "I forgot to mention that. His soul is entwined with _tenevris_, thus you cannot enter his brain - our power is not enough to do that. The darkness of his mind is too much for a miracle to bear."

"Hmmm...we have to analyze this situation, then," Tony declared, "Remember what Azxoll himself said. All of those Wild pack mongrels are seen as nothing in Azxoll's mind, so we can't use any of them. The two other dragons that guard him...something tells me we cannot invade their minds either."

"That's correct. Zwaksnoll, the tall one, is Azxoll's brother Nic. The _lagaareyy _pays too much attention to him and will probably notice something. The other one, Quassazoll, is...well, I can't place it. I can just feel a natural darkness about him. Both of them give off something...demonic," Annabelle explained. "I cannot place it, but...I just think something else must be behind this."

"Well, that narrows our possibilities," Tony grumbled. "Azxoll also mentioned a 'Carface;' it seems we aren't going to use him either. You heard Azxoll - he already doesn't trust him. That leaves Summer."

"No way!" Cando raved. "You guys remember what she did! If she were in here, we KNOW she would cause as many problems as possible! We wouldn't be able to keep her quiet! Plus, it seems Azxoll talks to her a lot, too. He'll be bound to notice something. Besides, Humphrey and Summer's personalities are NOTHING ALIKE!"

"Yeah...I eventually figured that out," my mate further stated.

"That's all of the followers we know Azxoll has! There must be some canine there!" Tony raged.

"Wait! Azxoll DID mention some other henchman of his that he would be willing to have near him. Who was it? It's on the tip of my tongue..."

"Otto?" Itchy suggested.

"Yes!" Humphrey yelled. "That's him!"

"But he's the leader of the Wild pack," Charlie barked. "Didn't Tony say those guys would be insignificant to him?"

"Well, the leader may be a bit different. If I could tell, he is the one who brings all of the guests to Azxoll himself. He has quite the amount of direct contact, giving Humphrey plenty of time to converse with our big and angry dragon lord. He'll have to work," Tony settled.

"Awesome! We have a plan!" Mooch shouted.

"We should think out the details of this," Annabelle proposed. "We can't fail this mission."

_**Half an hour later...**_

"Okay, Humphrey. Are you ready to do this, pal?" Salty questioned Humphrey.

"Yes," he simply proclaimed. "I am ready."

"Well, we're gonna have to deal with a **another **damn dog now, just now he's going to **look **like a wolf," Harrold pouted.

"Shush, Harrold!" Luna reprimanded.

"Humphrey, I am glad to call you my new guardian angel," Annabelle chirped. "Here is the miracle dogtag. All you must do now is tell it what you want; make sure you are specific." She held out her paw and dropped the metal device into my mate's hand. He took it and scanned it, and I could see a chill run down his spine.

"Thank you, Annabelle."

"Now, just make sure you act like Otto. You have to act like you are in charge of the Wild pack and use that weird accent of his," Lance suggested. Humphrey nodded in apprehension.

"Good luck, buddy," Salty cheered. "You got this!"

I walked up to him, some tears on my fur. "I'm gonna miss you, hon. Remember your promise." I wrapped my arms around him in an embracing hug.

"I will," he assured me. We then brought each other into one last passionate kiss before all of this began. He then pulled away and I stepped back. "Alright. Miracle dogtag, I want you to swap my minds with Azxoll's follower, Otto. I want my soul in his body, so that I may appear as him."

All of a sudden, the holy artifact glowed brightly, leaving light to flicker off of the dark walls of the room. A white orb floated up to Humphrey's head, disappearing into it. A second later, I saw him fall limp to the ground. I was about to go forward to see if he was alright, but Annabelle held her arm out in front of me. After a few moments, the ball came out of my love's forehead and whizzed through the wall, leaving our sight.

"It worked!" Annabelle applauded. "Now we wait."

_**A few minutes later, at the Tenevroreyy Throne...**_

_Humphrey POV (through Otto)_

"Hey! Hey boss! You alright?" I heard. My eyes snuck open to see a small black dog wearing some sort of dark glasses.

"Huh?" I found I was lying on the ground. I slowly got up, looking at the strange canine.

"I said are ya alright? You were laying in the middle of da floor!" he squeaked with his high-pitched voice.

"Oh. Oh yes, I'm fine," I quickly responded, realizing where I was.

"Okay. Just makin' sure, boss." The glasses-wearing dog then padded away to do what I'm assuming he was doing earlier.

With this, I looked down at my feet to find big, meaty arms and some sort of green clothing on my torso. I could also tell, from my short conversation, that my voice sounded different as well. It looks like the miracle was a success!

_"Alright," _I mentally declared, _"I'm in."_

**Aaaannd...that's the end of another chapter! It looks like BOTH sides have new advantages! Azxoll now has the Pride pack by his side, while our heroes have finally found a way to perhaps end this! Will they succeed? You'll have to see next time! Speaking of which, I'm sooo sorry for the long wait again, followers! I definitely am not being as dedicated to this story as I said I've been! I've just been up to other stuff this summer. Bad King, bad! I promise the next chapter will come out sooner next time! Please stay tooned, and PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are the fuel to my brain...juice...thing. I don't know.**

**KingAzxoll9 signing out**


	22. Dim Light Amid Despair

**Yeah! It's time for chapter 22, turkeys! I know I have basically died as far as you guys could tell. I haven't updated this since August, I know, and I know I deserve your disdain, but I can tell you I'm finally finding time for Fanfiction again! I've been busy over the last few months applying to colleges (to which by this point I have been accepted to and received scholarships to the University of Pittsburgh and Washington & Jefferson College). Now that all of that business is beginning to wind down, I may have time (on top of my 5 AP courses, 4 honours societies, 3 bands, and various volunteering opportunities) to write again. That, and I have also been busy keeping up with my Youtube series _Life of Azxoll _(remember?), whose second season began waaaay back in October but is still going, with at least twice as many followers as I had for the first season! We have some key episodes in season 2 already so far: the 'I'll kill you over a box of Cheez-Its' episode "Johnny In General," the _LOA _version of the Boogie2988 classic "The 3rd Worst Video On Youtube About Mangos," and the fan-favourite "SurvivorZach" - but that's only 3 out of the over 50 episodes planned for this season alone! Want to see your "Azxoll: Inchoation" writer KingAzxoll9 in real life? Watch my series of comedy and reality! Want to get a small preview of this crazy season? Watch "Season 2 Trailer" first then. All views and new subscribers to my channel are greatly appreciated!**

**Yet, despite my absence, my story gets more and more followers with the increasing chapters I put out, which right now I would like to thank all of you for reading this (or still reading it, I guess)! You guys are the best. In this installment, we have two things happening: Otto-Humphrey (or Humphrey-Otto, whatever you wanna call it) puts the plan of our good guys into action, while Bess and her little party make strides to find out what is really going on in the city. Is something gonna happen? I would assume so, seeing as something has happened in every chapter before this one. Can't say it is that well-written, but...here you go.**

Dim Light Amid Despair

_Humphrey POV (through Otto)_

After completing a body swap, a guy sure can feel the difference. Despite the fact this Otto was a dog, I'm pretty sure that, just by standing in his skin, I could tell he's about twice my weight. Something else was bothering me too...this piece of human clothing on me! I was only in Otto for a few minutes now, but already this thing on me felt like one huge itch! _"I...have...to...scratch!" _I insisted to myself, taking my claws and digging them through my thick, rough fur. Otto's fur was so dense, and it was smelly at the same time! _"How can any canine live like this?"_

I took a moment to try and focus on something other than the issues this lackey had to deal with on a daily basis to notice where I was. I found myself in that gigantic tower of Azxoll's, his place of rule. I recognized where I had spawned as Otto - it was the bottom floor of the superstructure. Down here, I was remembering the huge grey flame and the spiraling staircase leading up to Azxoll's den. _"So Otto just sits here and waits for new visitors to bring to Azxoll?" _I interrogated myself. _"That seems sooo boring! What does a guy do to have fun around here? I need to take that fun to that hateful grump so he can see what is REALLY satisfying!" _I attempted to peer around for something I could use for some amusement, but to no avail. I gave an exasperated sigh and a dubious face. _"Guess I'll have to wait for someone to come in here so I have an excuse to see him," _I concluded. And so, a fun-loving omega such as myself sat there for some time, waiting for some sort of guest to arrive.

**_An hour later..._**

I sat in one place for nearly an entire hour, which, for an omega, was very difficult...well, at first. Once I sat there for about ten minutes, I began to daydream on other things. I reminisced about Stinky, Runt, and Claudette...what would they be thinking about now? At this point, those of us who came from the United pack have been gone longer than we had planned since we got involved in all of, well, THIS! I missed my pups terribly, but I reminded myself that I would see them again, and this time I would bring back something I did not possess before - a right to call myself a hero. I, an omega, one of the lowest and least significant members of the pack, was now making the difference to save an entire city and thousands of lives.

I unknowingly snapped into attention upon hearing the opening of the big, black front doors. From behind them emerged three figures: two dogs and what looked to be - what is that? - a human? I had no idea Azxoll had taken a human under his wing! In fact, I took a moment to think on how hypocritical this was. Azxoll HATED humans; didn't he want all of them dead? I was confused now, but I had to get back to the matter at hand. The man and dogs were dragging some sort of large box towards the staircase...what could be in it? Also, I did not recognize these two specific dogs; sure, I saw some of those hounds that belonged to that 'Wild pack,' but the two of them were not here before when all of us were on the attack. One was short and pudgy, while the other had a skinny neck and some type of glasses on his face. The human was moderate in height - from what I've seen in humans - and possessed blonde hair. The fat one looked over in my direction and gave me an aggravated glimpse. "Hey Otto!" he spoke up.

I stuttered a moment and threw up the first words I could find. "Yeah? What do ya need?" The chubby one cocked his head to the side and scanned me for a moment. _"Oh crap! I forget his accent!" _I realized. "Um, vat are you needing of me, sire?" That's better.

"Get over here and help us haul up this box!" he commanded. "The damn thing isn't gonna carry itself up all these stairs."

Seeing as I had to fit in here, it seemed I had no choice but to comply to this. Back in Jasper, the omegas almost NEVER had to do all this manual work. _"This isn't going to be any walk in Jasper park." _I got behind the crate and started to heave it upward.

_**One and a half hours later...**_

As soon as we got to the top, I collapsed in both soreness and lack of breath. Although my omega body was kind of scrawny, it sure wasn't as bad as this one! From what I could tell, there was a reason Charlie kept saying he kept beating this mutt up: he was so out of shape! He was overweight and had a thick itchy coat, and, note to self - the extra size he's carrying **is not **muscle!

Readjusting my position to lie on my back and stare at the black ceiling, the two dogs came into my view and stared down at me with skeptical looks. "Are you alright, Otto? You have been acting a little strange today," the glasses-wearing dog said.

I twisted myself around quickly and got up to reply, "Oh yes. I am doing very vell und you should not be sticking your nose in my business." Something about that didn't sound right. I pretty sure I wasn't sounding German _enough._

"Yeah," the dog continued, "You usually don't show your weakness, being the big, bad, Chopper-riding *snicker* Wild pack leader after all. That, and I don't think I'm hearing as many 'younds' and 'mines' today, either. Are you coming down with something? Lord knows what some of the monsters in this city could have possibly carried with them when they came from who knows where?"

I was about to say something that was obviously awkward and a poor example for an excuse when the chubby one interrupted. "Who cares, Killer? Besides, all he does is sit around here all day and make sure worthless humans know how to make it up to Azxoll's room. That, and he lets in those like...Summer. I guess he's not completely useless." He paused a second before blathering Summer's name. Hearing it, I felt an inner surge of hatred, but when I gazed upon the short hound that was apparently not Killer, I could see a certain look about him. It only took me a moment to realize that face - it's the one of a developing crush, the kind of face I used to get seeing Kate before we became mates.

_"How could he like her!?" _I pondered. _"She's manipulative, evil, and just an outright bitch!" _I insisted in my brain; however, I just remembered that **I **also used to be in a relationship with her...so I guess he may have not known that yet. Either that, or he was **just as bad **as she was. _"Point taken,"_ I told myself. "I am fine, um, Killer. You don't need to put...yound nose in mine business." I think that one sounded a bit more German; I'd have to work on it.

"Good," a deep voice cut in. I scrunched a bit from the sound of it; the second I heard it, I knew who it was right away. "Because you all are accompanying me to the outskirts of Zthasariia to transport the newest addition of my army here."

The human finally spoke for the first time. "Who would that be, Lord Azxoll? And pardon my asking." He gave a lowly bow as if inquiring such a simple thing required Azxoll's approval.

"Pardoned," the dragon began, "And the 'who' is the supposed Pride pack that our new follower here is in charge of. This cur, Hershel if you really care what his name is, is the leader of a remaining wolf pack in the outskirts of my empire." From behind Azxoll, I could see poor Hershel stepping out from Azxoll's room; following close behind was Winston. "Thus, seeing as his wolves missed their only opportunity to leave as from earlier, they are now subjects to my reign and will be reassigned closer to my spire so as to carry out my orders more efficiently. After all, there is nothing needed done on the borders, for my dome is impenetrable to all but me."

Peering at the two pack leaders, I could only feel sympathy for how they were feeling right now; they both had sold out their pride to a twisted monster because they had no other choice. They came here to try and find their children and instead were forced into a deal that was also a lie. _"How I wish I could just come out and tell them there's some hope to this situation! 'I'm standing here right in front of you, just in another dog's body!' I wish I could say." _Their tired eyes could only portray regret for the lives of the entire Pride pack. _"I know it's not your fault," _I thought, _"But I'll find a way to fix all of this."_

"*cough* Let's just get this over with," Hershel spoke. "I want to provide the disappointing...news to my pack as soon as possible."

"Disappointing!?" Azxoll yelled with a mixture of anger and amusement. "Cur, you and your pack should be PROUD they are part of Zthasariia! THIS kingdom is the most perfect haven on the planet!"

"Yessir," Winston responded for him.

"Awww, c'mon Winston and other...old wolf. It truly is an honour to work for a master of such...**strength** and **prestige**," I heard a female voice. Summer too exited the room to the top of the steps. I growled under my breath looking upon a wolfess of such misconception and deviltry; and yet, I couldn't help but still feel that slight attraction to her looks that currently were being held high in another's eyes.

Hearing this, the 'other' HAD to agree at once. "Yup! A real, real, um...honour! Yeah! That's right."

"Carface, if you are going to show respect to your king, you put MORE effort into it. Do you understand?" Azxoll inquired, obviously not noticing the fact this Carface mutt was only agreeing to Summer's statement. "Now, let us be off. Summer, you will remain here with Zwaksnoll and Quassazoll until I return; until then, have those Wild mongrels clean my room - there's some blood and other outside filth in there."

"Yes, my lord."

"Carface, Killer, Greg, and Otto - you are all following me. Hershel, you cur, you will direct me as to where outside my city your pack resides. I will create a bridge of _tenevris _for them to walk across once we are there," Azxoll directed. And with that, this little commanded group took off down the stairs and out the front door, headed for the bay leading out of the city.

_**In the middle of Zthasariia...**_

_Bess POV_

After flying for awhile, Marcel had to land because Labrador MC was as heavy as he was. "Messieur, I can't help but say you could do with a little less feeding, hm?" Marcel joked as we rested in an alleyway.

"Hey! I'm not fat, okay? I just have a little flab here and there, while the rest is muscle! Why do you think so many ladies go after this?" he replied.

"Right, MC. They're _totally _swarming you all the time," I retorted. "I'm sure it's not the other way around."

"I dunno what you're talking about...the chicks love me! Just cause you and Sasha don't take this perfect specimen doesn't mean the rest of the ladies don't! Of course, I'm ruined now, all thanks to the 'great' dragon bastard ruling over us all. My teeth are cracked, my fur is burnt, my foot is done for, and worst of all my tail is a goner! It was the icing on my perfect cake -"

"Ahem," Paddy interrupted, "I hate to get in the middle of this...beautiful description of MC's many qualities, but does either one of you have any idea where we're actually headed? Your boyfriend is likely somewhere in this city, but that's a whole bunch of ground to cover and we have been flying in circles."

"Yes, we are needing to find a destination," Marcel added. "I know you are having difficulty walking with some of your broken bones, madame, but I cannot be flying your friend around much longer; even a strong Canadian goose such as myself can only do that so for so long!"

"French-Canadian..." Paddy mumbled under his breath.

"I told you I'm not fat!" Lab MC defended. "If you can't fly me around, that's a problem on your end, not mine!"

Ignoring the idiot next to me, I pondered on the two waterfowls' question. "Well, seeing as Charlie, Lance, and Itchy all went to solve this problem (most likely), I would think those angels would attempt to use the fastest and most direct way of doing it...this can only mean one thing: that they went to face the beast that started all of this. So think - where would we be able to find that thing?"

"Hmmm...it's probably not amongst the rest of these other creatures out here. It seems more like the ringleader of it, or rather he," said Paddy.

"What?"

"Oh, I believe Marcel and I forgot to mention...as well as MC." Paddy shot the scoundrel a look of disapproval, only for MC to reply with a confused face and a shrug, unaware of what he was being convicted of. "While you were out cold, that dragon made some huge speech. Apparently, he believes San Francisco is rightfully his and he created all of these ugly black buildings for his army of monsters. If I remember, he allowed the humans to leave so 'purity' or some similar ideal could be restored, so humans are rare in this city at this point. I believe he stated his name sometime in his lecture, but I couldn't make it out because of many of his strange before-era neologisms. Unfortunately, Marcel and I were tending to the wounded, so we actually didn't go out of the Flea Bite to witness **where **he spoke from. We can only guess where he rules this 'empire,' as he calls it, but I assure you, this dark creature is more than a savage beast, even if his actions say otherwise."

"Alright then, that's satisfying to know that the being we're trying to stop is sentient and could easily think of a way to destroy us," I grumbled sarcastically, "Either way, I'm pretty sure that tall tower in the center of the 'empire' that we saw during the flight is a good place to start. Seems like a perfect evil lair."

"That should work," Marcel agreed.

"We have to be careful, though. I'm pretty sure there's a reason my Itchy and the others haven't come back yet. If what you say is correct, Paddy, we need to think of a plan of dealing with the leader. Going there - just the four of us - isn't going to work if we try to confront him. Obviously this needs to be done stealthily. Just think; what does a kingdom have, other than its king?"

"A bunch of castles?" asked Marcel.

"Maidens, slavewomen, and alcohol?" Labrador MC suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"A complex and Christian-driven feudal system consisting of lords and other nobility commanding chivalric knights or vassals which would stand in undoubting loyalty to their masters with military service in return for grants of land, whereas the common class, and-or serfs and fiefs, would receive similar accommodations for labour and homage?" Paddy queried.

MC and I gawked at the duck, while Marcel cocked his head and gave a confused look. "How do you know so much about feudalism, Paddy?" he chuckled.

"I am British, sir, and my family lineage actually traces back to that of the majestic ducks that would live it up in the large estates of the nobility."

My amazed look remained for another few seconds before I shook it off. "No, none of those are what I'm talking about - as amazing as it may be; I'm talking simply about subjects. Technically, Paddy, you were the closest, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't go as deep as that."

"Ah, so you mean to tell me that we should infiltrate their lines and convince -" Paddy was cut off, only for the words to be taken up by Marcel (what a surprise).

"Ahem, Paddy, I believe I was about to speak before you started talking. As my plan I was about to say goes, we would infiltrate the evil creature's residence and, err, convince all of his men to go against him? Yes! Convince his subjects to rise up and take down their lord. I can't believe I came up with such a brilliant plan. Well I can, but nonetheless..."

"Brilliant plan, sir," supported Paddy.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes once again. _"These men," _I thought. "Yes, that is what I was getting at. Are we all agreed?"

"Of course, seeing as the plan was undoubtedly mine," Marcel replied.

"Yes ma'am," Paddy answered.

Lab MC looked at the ground a moment, pondering. "Well?" I asked. "As much as I hate to say it, we need your help on this MC. You could save San Francisco, which, just so you know, would be a pretty big chick magnet."

"Fine...sure," he muttered.

"Alright. Marcel, are you ready to fly our overweight 'chick magnet' here?" In response, Labrador MC shot me a disapproving glare.

"Oui, mademoiselle."

"Good. Now, let's get out of here; the smell of this alleyway is starting to get to me," I said as MC and I mounted Marcel and Paddy, and we all took off in pursuit of a clearer goal.

_**Near the Golden Gate Ruins...**_

_Humphrey POV (thru Otto)_

Azxoll was already standing next to the bay when got there. While the rest of us walked, he took advantage of his wings and just flew here! _"Feels weird enough that all of his dark army of demons and beasts just **let **us walk here freely through the streets. How our little group could have used henchmen bodies the last time we tried our way through this hellhole," _I pondered. _"I guess there's at least ONE upside to being in this furry mess of a body!"_

The dragon's expression was obviously irritated and disappointed. "How long do you think I have? I don't have ALL day to sit here and wait for you mongrels to lug your sorry asses here; I have other things to attend to today, and there's a thing called 'running,'" he snorted. "You sorry asses are all going to help me transport the wolves from the pack in the woods to my all-important tower. Now, as our primary cur has stated," Azxoll gestured to Hershel, "Most of his pack members have died out due to humans. It's a shame, true, that such specimens of canine, carnivorous savagery are not available so as to be of more use to Zthasariia, but at least the ones we have will be able to better my cause."

"How do we get across?" interrogated Killer.

"It's 'my lord,' Killer; be sure to mention me as your master at the end of such questions. And the answer is simple: I will create a bridge of _tenevris _as I did for the humans several days ago."

I was wondering as to what he meant, seeing as I didn't have an opportunity to witness his powers with the darkness up close. Annabelle told our group about the stuff back at the prison, but I was still so unaware of the ancient element. Despite knowing how dangerous this _tenevris _was and that it was behind all of the current events my loved ones and I were suffering, I just had an inexplicable curiosity to observe this up close. As if on cue, a cracking noise emitted from the small and rocky shore in front of us. Not one moment had passed after that a black apparition suddenly shot out of beach about 30 meters out over the water. Upon inspection I found it to be a large spike of black earth, which I guess in this case wasn't really rock but rather the same solid darkness from the prison. Staring in awe at the platform, I turned to Azxoll to see his large hands positioned with one out straight in front of him, the other one lifted up next to his side, his body twisted sideways from the newly formed spike. I realized then that it was as if he bended the _tenevris_ underneath him to force it outward. Stepping forward one step and twisting his body the other way, he swapped his hand gestures with each other to force out his previously back hand forward. With this motion, another 30 or so meter spike emitted from the end of the first. The dragon repeated this again and again, stepping forward one step and switching his stance from one side to the other with each new addition to his bridge. Although this seemed complex enough, he had reached the other side of the bay in no more than 30 seconds. _"That's not good," _I thought, _"This means he's better with this _tenevris _than I first assumed."_

"Boss, wait...I mean, my lord...you are getting pretty good with that stuff," Killer complimented.

"_Tenevris_? Yes, I believe I am. The longer I possess such **power**, the more I remember how to use it as I did in my past lives. I had one life once - Xajaringia was his, or my, name. One of the most powerful beings in existence he was; he knew more of its infinite potential than any before him," praised Azxoll. "He was truly infallible, reaching across more planes of reality than our own."

"What do you mean, great Azxoll?" Greg (whose name I formally had learned on the way here) asked.

Azxoll parted his gaze from across the body of water down to the human; it was as if he had lost track of the conversation and was merely speaking with himself. Greg quickly got to one knee, thinking he had upset his dark master. "Nevermind that. Such things are to be kept in my own mind, Greg; however, do not feel as though you have offended me, just this once. I tend to think back to my better days often. Xajaringia is not my only life that I had use of _tenevris, _just the most magnificent. Vanna and Zthasiikcii are two other examples, but do not mind them either...especially Zthasiikcii. That life was a mistake. At least now I have it again, and I plan on serving **my kind **once again, for I have no obligation to humanity." He returned his sights back to the other side of the San Francisco bay. "Let us be moving on; I want to get this over with." For a moment, I felt a small sympathy for him, but it was shaken off when he mentioned disrespecting everything non-reptilian.

With those parting words, we treaded over the bridge of shadows. I'm embarrassed to admit I was unsure of walking on it, thinking that it was going to collapse. That never happened. Eventually we all got there, and then Hershel took the lead so as to lead our party to his pack's territory. "We're at the edge of the territory now, actually," Hershel spoke. "The Pride pack's land expands pretty far into these woods. Before our problem, all of it was used. Only now does it seem so vacant and unwanted. I have come to accept my pack's size now and hope it just survives as long as this world will allow."

"This piece of forestry is nothing," Azxoll spat, "Your wolves will live with me now and will carry out my orders. At the same time, they will also be safer under my authority than they will be out here. I mean, they have been dying out, haven't they? Leave your pathetic dens and traditions behind for a better and brighter future as protectors of Zthasariia."

"And what of my son, Jeremy?" Hershel inquired, anxiety clinging to his throat.

"Yes, yes. He will be freed IF I see your pack as useful to my cause," the dragon shook off, waving his claws to the side.

Walking another twenty or so minutes, I could see a den on the far ridge. "There's a den," Carface pointed out. "It's about time; I shouldn't be walking this far." He was right - a dog fat as he was (and how I presently was) was not built to walk such distances.

Azxoll looked to Hershel. "We are here," he assured. "Let Winston and I go in first, so I can tell them of the upcoming change." Azxoll's face was skeptical, as if Hershel was somehow giving him an order to remain put. "Please."

"Fine," Azxoll grunted, "But DON'T keep me waiting. I am not a patient being."

"Thank you," bowed Hershel before he took off with Winston.

_Winston POV_

I ran behind Hershel, ready to bear the heavy news of our situation to the Pride pack. "Hershel," I began while we ran, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing? I know I have asked a million times already, but you can't help but feel that this is wrong somehow. You are throwing away your pack's customs...its lands...its...its...pride."

The old wolf was silent for a few seconds. "I know this seems wrong, Winston, and I won't hold it against you if you don't want to do it. However, I must point out that my pack has been holding on for awhile now, not thriving as it once did. Our traditions and customs don't exist anymore; we lost that luxury when panic and fear took the place of pride and honour in this pack. I told you I have accepted my pack's end - this is true. I also told you that I want to keep it alive as long as possible. Our previous way wasn't working, Winston. *wheeze* This way is the best one on keeping my packmates alive, even if the morals behind it are wrong. We lost the liberty to ponder our rights and wrongs when we lost our identities; all we do is survive now. The world is beautiful - don't get me wrong - but not everyone has the ability to see that beauty and thus only sees the darkness. I try to see the light when I can, but then reality comes back to me and *cough* I realize that the only real light I have now is my pack and my son. With this, I will be able to see him again. I can't lose him...not now."

We were at the dens, and I thought on Hershel's words. _"Do we really have a choice anymore? Is the only way to see Kate again to throw away what I know is right and bow to a demon master? If I don't, Kate and the others will probably die. Once again, Hershel may be right."_

The old pack leader let out a small howl to alert his pack of his presence, telling them to meet him in the center of the residence area. Peeking their heads out, the remaining ten members of the Pride pack came down to their leader. Some of them had grins on their faces, happy to see their prime alpha again. Others were curious as to what Hershel had to say that would cause him to call them all to him. After about two minutes, all of the Pride pack sat in a semicircle in front of us awaiting the news. "What's going on, sir?" queried a small black-and-grey wolf.

"My dear Pride pack," Hershel started, a disappointed look emitting from his milky eyes. "I have found out what has happened in San Francisco and to our fellow packmates Luna, Lando, Harrold, and my son Jeremy." Each wolf's face went from excited to blank with each word Hershel added to his hopeless speech. "The city is no longer there, but something worse has replaced it. The humans are gone now, driven out of the city. This isn't the end, though. In fact, a reptilian tyrant by the name of Azxoll has proclaimed it his kingdom, and our pack lies in its borders." All the pack's faces were filled with shock and fear now. "Worse still, four of our own have been captured. However, there is one alternative; I have met with this Azxoll *cough* and he has given me a deal. He will release our members if we pledge our loyalty to him and his cause. We will be leaving this territory behind, and will move into the center of his empire." Some of the pride wolves began complaining, but Hershel raised a paw, causing them to silence. "I know it seems wrong, and it is. But think...when is the last time we did something we didn't truly regret afterwards? In this case, we will be guaranteed safety under a powerful force and our pack will be able to live without fear for the first time in years. Please follow me in this, my loyal pack. You have worked hard to **survive** far too long. We may be serving a corrupt lord, but it is for best. It's about time we know how much longer we have to live. Follow me again, and let worry be a thing of the past." A tear escaped the corner of his eye from my point-of-view as he finished his proposition.

Six of the wolves got down to a subservient position, their heads held low. The others gave faces of disapproval, but, one by one, each slowly went to its elbows and knees. "Thank you," Hershel rasped, his quiet voice sounding dry and soulless. "Winston, go tell him we're ready."

I nodded and went to deliver the message. Sprinting back, I was alone with my thoughts. Witnessing Hershel's look speaking to his pack, telling them they had no alternative, made me reach a conclusion. _"We really don't have a choice anymore."_

**_At the same time..._**

_Humphrey POV (thru Otto)_

Winston and Hershel just left to prepare the pack for our appearance. This is when I realized I had the perfect opportunity sitting here to get to Azxoll's funny bone! I had to start convincing him to be a better being sometime; otherwise, this annoying body swap would've been for nothing. _"I'm fun," _I told myself. _"What's something good to start on? Ooh! A joke...that might work!" _I peered up at the dragon, a little weary of my attempt. _"Here I go." _I remembered then that I had to speak in a German accent. "Hey boss?" I asked.

"What?" he growled.

"Wanna be hearing a joke?" I tried to keep the 'beings' and excessive words up as much as possible, as Killer had pointed out.

"A joke, Otto? What makes you think a _lagaareyy _such as myself has an affinity to hear a play on words? You're here to escort wolves, not act as bloody comedian!"

"I am being very sorry," I apologized. "I vas just thinking zat someone so great in every vay vould also have a great sense of humour."

Threating his greatness in any way, he retorted, "Fine. What's the damn joke?"

"Vat did one wolf say to ze other?" I paused a moment. "Howl's it going?" I chuckled. That one always got me good, and the other followers laughed a tiny bit. Azxoll wasn't that pleased, his facial expressions conveying he was annoyed. "Here's another. Vat do you call a lost wolf? A where-wolf!" I laughed again, this time the others laughing pretty well with me. Staring at Azxoll's mouth, it let out an almost unseen grin at the corner. "Vant me to tell another?"

"Err..." he hesitated. "I think that is enough for now."

"Aww, c'mon boss!" Carface exclaimed. "You have to admit it's a pretty decent joke!"

"Fine, another."

"Ok. I vill tell you a funny story I had been hearing once from ze humans when zey visited Jasp...I mean, ze city," I stated, sure to keep my German voice up. "So Little Red Riding Hood is skipping down ze road when she is seeing the Big Bad Wolf crouching behind un tree log. She valks up to him und says, 'My, vhat big eyes you have, Mr. Wolf!' The wolf then is getting up und runs avay! Little Red Riding Hood continues down ze road und sees ze Big Bad Wolf again, crouching behind un tree stump. 'My, vhat big ears you have Mr. Wolf!' Again ze wolf jumps up und runs. Ze girl valks down the road another 2 kilometers und sees ze Big Bad Wolf once more, zis time crouching behind un road sign. 'My, vhat big teeth you have, Mr. Wolf!' she says. Zis is vhen the Big Bad Wolf jumps up und screams, 'Vill you freakin' leave me alone!? I'm trying to take a shit!'"

By now, all of Azxoll's henchmen where in all-out hysteria, a few tears coming from their eyes. Obviously these guys must have never laid back and were laugh-deprived, because that joke always got me going, but not to this level! Then, just when I thought it would never happen, Azxoll let out a few chuckles of approval and smiled, the first time I've seen him do it without some sinister intention. He took has claws and placed them on the ridge of his nose, his long neck bent down to do this. "I admit, Otto, that one was actually a tad amusing. Do you know any more jokes like those, for I admit it gave me a very slight sense of satisfaction."

Overwhelmed to hear him show some liking to my omega nature, I couldn't help but blurt out, "Jokes? Yeah! I know a whole bunch!"

The others looked at me, and I realized my German-ness was also broken a bit. This ruined the mood, and Azxoll responded, "Hmmm. Well, **maybe **at some point they can be used; but for now, we have a serious job to do." Just then, Winston came running out of the trees. "Speak of my Master! Tell me they are ready, mutt."

"Yeah," Winston replied, "They're ready; come and take them to the empire." Something sounded different about Winston here. He hadn't spoken much over this mission, but now I could tell that his voice sounded depressed...hollow even.

Winston then led us to the residential area of the pack, where Hershel and ten wolves awaited us. "Wait," Azxoll snarled. "Is this IT!? There are only...*counting*...ten mongrels here!? You said you had a pack, cur! This little party is even smaller than the goddamn group your son was travelling with! It seems to me this...**excuse** for getting my hopes up is hardly worth the transgressions your son has committed against me! I feel as though our deal no longer needs to be upheld, since you haven't upheld your side by providing me with a PACK!"

Hershel got down in a submissive position and begged. "No, please. I said my pack was ravaged by humans! This is all that is left, not including my members that you imprisoned! You could get more by freeing them...then you would have fifteen! I beg your mercy, dark lord - I offer you everything I have to assist you in the best way!"

Azxoll glared at him, his teeth bared and his brows scrunched angrily. "I will accept this disgraceful offering, cur, but know this: you have disappointed me twice now - once coming to me and expecting your king to give you something AND twice with this sorry hodgepodge of canines! I will take what I can from this; hope for your sake that your wolves can work as I expect them to, because if they can't, you can forget ever seeing your son alive again!"

"Yessir! I swear I will not let you down again *wheeze*!"

"You better hope not, for I do not forgive, and I will not accept anything but proper punishment," he growled. He turned to face the Pride pack now. "Attention mongrels, this is your new master speaking." I could see from their looks they were afraid and saddened by their recent forced slavery. "As you heard me say to your leader, I expect all of you to obey my word with perfection; if I do not receive the proper treatment for a king of my stature - meaning disobedience, disrespect, and insubordination - then I will not hesitate to make sure you suffer the cruelest, slowest death Satan Himself can bestow. Are we understood?" Some of the Pride pack answered with nods as soon as the dragon was finished, while with others their strong wills had stood for a few moments longer before being broken by fear. "Good. Now, let us make our way to my tower in Zthasariia, MY kingdom, where you will be given tasks."

As we walked away from the dens they used to call home, I saw the Pride wolves now in a subordinate state of defeat, their heads held low and their spirits gone. Some looked back to see their homes for the last time, while others couldn't even bring themselves to do it. A small black-and-grey wolf who I would have guessed as an omega peered at me with water in his eyes. All I could do was mouth to him, "I'm sorry." Seeing them like this, I could only wonder if this was what we looked like when Azxoll caught us and threw us into that prison or _caarciit _or whatever.

"This is the only way," I heard Hershel whisper to himself.

"No other choice," Winston muttered.

While we walked out of the Pride pack territory, I wanted to try and get Azxoll back to that good mood I had him in. Not only cheering him up would be beneficial, it would help these wolves feel better about the bleak future they were about to face. Observing him laugh, I knew Azxoll had _something_ left in him; it was just so submerged by hate and anger! I had to think of an idea...and fast! I wanted to get him smiling before we got to the city and all those creatures would be there. _"What could I do?" _I asked myself. Just then, sitting on a large rock sat the perfect idea. _"That'll work hopefully." _Trotting up to the front of the group where Azxoll was taking the lead, I decided to give it a shot. "Hey sir?"

"What is it this time, Otto?" he grumbled. "I don't think I am in the mood to hear a joke."

"I am not having un joke for you zis time," I announced. "I have somezing even better; it is a good idea zat even an emperor relaxes every once und a vhile. Zis time, you can prove to yound new subjects zat you are strong und skilled, vhile at ze same time getting ze important relaxation a king deserves."

Azxoll's face softened, but remained skeptical. "What kind of 'thing' do you speak of?" he questioned, his voice still serious but possibly relenting. "What would possibly be a measurement of skill and strength that is also relieving stress simultaneously?"

I grinned and pointed over to the ledge. "Ever been logboarding?"

**It's finally done...chapter 22! Once again, I am sooo sorry for my tardiness; please don't beat me with a metal rod like Johnny did in "Johnny In General." I plan on being back sooner next time (at least within a month's time)! Thank you to all of those who are still supporting me and reading this crappy fanfic! To help support even more, be sure to REVIEW...and watch some _Life of Azxoll _(and subscribe) when you have the chance!**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	23. He of Good Faith 1

**And I'm back to you, "Azxoll: Inchoation" fans! For this segment of the story, Humphrey (in Otto) makes more attempts to change the heart of the darkest soul, Bess and the gang take steps of their own, and the real Otto has an unsatisfying wakeup call. Originally this was all going to be one big chapter, but by the time I got through one aspect I was already over 4000 words and I do not want chapters to go over 8000, so...I split it into 2 parts, for the second time in this fanfic! Part 1 has to do with the world of Azxoll and Humphrey-Otto. Wanna get the details? Read on!**

He of Good Faith - part 1

_Humphrey POV (in Otto)_

He peered to where I was pointing and looked back at me with those green-yellow eyes. "Logboarding?" he questioned, some annoyance in his voice seeing as he had no clue what that was.

"Yes, sire," I replied, "It is un pastime that me und the, um...Wild pack had been doing vhen we vere going out of ze city. It is a great -"

"Now hold on a minute, Otto," Carface interrupted. "Your gang has been working for me for years! Since when have you ever come out here to the filthy old woods with your mongrels to do this 'logboarding' crap?"

"Vell, you are not always being around to boss us around, so how vould you be knowing if ve did?"

"Good point. I'll just have to ask Bruiser or Yellow Beard when I get back then," he suggested. Taking a strange brown stick - a cigar I think - out of that human clothing on him, he lit it up with a flame and started smoking it.

_"Shit!" _my mind was yelling. _"I can't let him ask the rest of those mutts about this! They'll say they've never been to the woods and my mission may be jeopardized! I have to make sure he forgets to ask by the time we get back." _

"Continue, dog," encouraged Azxoll.

"As I vas saying, I had been doing it vith my friends...I mean, uh, mine henchmen for years now und it is un great vay to relieve stress und prove how balanced und skilled you are being." I hoped buttering him up would work, seeing as it was probably my only option.

"I don't know," he hesitated, "We have important things to attend to. I need to know this will not be a waste of my time. Now, what is it you do in this activity...sport...whatever the hell you want to call it?"

I padded over to the broken log resting on the cliff side, repositioning it in a spot which would be suitable to push off from. "To begin, you put youndself into ze log und distance yound legs apart." I demonstrated my action and stood in my always-solid logboarding stance, which seemed a bit more difficult due to the body I was in. "Or you can be sitting in ze log," I suggested, "But zat is more for beginners. A powerful dragon such as youndself must be pro at zis!"

"Yes, that is likely the case. Very well...I will give it a shot, but the moment I feel this wastes my time, we leave and be prepared to get punished for doing so!" I gulped and gave a fearful grin, directing him towards the log. He slithered over and placed his claws on it, feeling along the edges and taking off any imperfections he found. Testing the thickness of the wood to make sure it would hold him, he gave a nod. "This should be satisfactory." Taking a few more minutes to make the log exactly to what he wanted, splinters and ruts removed, he stated, "This is a log fit for a _lagaareyy._" Pushing the logboard to the edge of the cliff, he looked down at the grade. "Alright, Otto. I assume you get on the log, push off, and just go?"

I looked at the hill and saw it was a little more than average in steepness, seeing as I've done this a million times and knew the different hill grades for logboarding. "Yes, sire. Zis hill is being a good steepness for you. Get in good position und push off, zen ride down ze hill und show us what yound got!"

"I plan to," he sneered, a pride building up within him...as if somehow it were able to get any larger. He got in, putting his taloned feet a shoulder distance apart and beginning to lean forward.

Suddenly, I remembered an important aspect I accidentally left out. "Vait, sire!" He turned to face me. "Ze brakes are ze hardest part! It had been taking me and mine friends...I mean goons...avhile before we found out how to be doing it. You are needing to veer ze logboard to your dominant side vhenever you find a clearing near ze bottom. Make sure you do zis before you hit un rock!" I had no idea why I just told him that. I had a perfect opportunity to have that reptilian bastard harm himself...or maybe he would have figured it out independently. Either way, I found myself obliging to the wellbeing of the overlord, perhaps out of fear or...something else. I couldn't quite place my paw on it.

"I..." he paused, pondering on a response that may have slipped the bounds of his mind. It was almost as if he were about thank me, something I have never seen him do sincerely. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Useful information. I will keep it in mind, but I believe I will have my own method of deceleration." I huffed a little from this ungrateful reply, but of course what else would you expect from a follower of the Hellwolf Himself?

He peered down the hill one more time before he nudged it forward and the log tipped over the cliff. He was there one moment, and now he was out of sight, cascading through the woods in a narrowed out piece of wood. The rest of us ran to the edge and saw him some ways down, gaining distance with each passing second. At first he was standing in a stoic, straightforward fashion, but while squinting my eyes I could see him leaning forward to gain that extra speed that made logboarding so amusing. From up here, I could have sworn I heard laughter from near the bottom.

About five minutes passed when Azxoll came flying from the other side of the drop, carrying his board with him. Upon landing, he looked normal in every way he did before, minus a single thing - the smile that he held on his face. It wasn't just any smile either; not the kind that is momentary after hearing a jest nor a sinister one that follows an insidious plan. It did not hide the true feelings of the inner self, and it was not one forced upon the face because true happiness had not been present within one's soul for so long. It was genuine. It was the only one of its kind I had ever seen on him. For the first time, he looked happy and I could tell he felt it.

"That was...good," he sputtered, obviously inexperienced in conveying his lost-long emotions. "That was...fun." Another grin came up on his face, making his fearsome visage seem almost welcoming. He stood there for a minute, the silence getting caught in the clear atmosphere of the Pride pack territory. He gazed around, searching for distant words coming from as far as the eye could see. "Otto, that was a satisfying experience. I could do it again..." He hesitated before saying the next part, "Maybe this time w-with one of you mutts." The proposition came out shaky; obviously it was a difficult thing to ask for a _lagaareyy_. "You know...just so I have a witness up close to show how good I am at this." He gave a small 'heh' before continuing. "So, which one of you wants to go?"

We sat there, some of the wolves swinging their heads back-and-forth to look upon their comrades in search of the volunteer. Carface and Killer had their mouths gawking, while the two old pack leaders had surprised expressions on their faces. Those two alphas may have seen a good number of things over the years, but the sight of Azxoll relaxed and willing to logboard like the common omega was enough to catch even the strongest-willed wolf off guard. I have only known Azxoll for a few days, since he changed my life and that of my loved ones to the hell we were currently suffering, yet this development was likely the biggest metamorphosis I have ever seen in my entire life. It was the smallest of things, a smile and request to have fun, but it was a million steps in the right direction. I could not help but smile then, too. Scanning around for any possible volunteers and still finding none raising their paws, I raised mine. "I'll go."

The dragon's grin ceased for a moment, then was replaced by a larger one only seconds later. "Alright then, Otto. I can show you just how good I am, then!" he boasted. "Probably better than you, seeing as I got the brakes on the first run!" It was an arrogant statement, but it was playful.

I wanted to respond back with my own smack talk, but it was risky. I didn't want to take Azxoll out of this delicate emotional state he was right now. If he was pushed out of it in any way, he could easily revert back to his serious, aggressive self. "Sure zing, sire," I decided to respond with.

He took the log over to the edge and lined it up with the cliff, ready to roll downhill. The angle was a bit off, as I noticed, but I wasn't gonna say anything. He stood as he did before, while I go in front of him on the board in my regular position. Unfortunately, Otto's paws were sweaty and had some trouble gripping the edge. _"Just another problem of this body to add to the list! Nevermind that; I'm still a logboarding master, so I can do this under any circumstance!" _I leaned forward, ready for takeoff. "Let us go, sire!"

As we cascaded down that hill, my logboarding instincts kicked in and I envisioned the same situations of all those times Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and I went logboarding. The breeze flying through the fur on your head, the various bumps and grinds on the board from the slope, the adrenaline pulsating through your veins...it was all present. It were as if it was a normal day in Jasper before all of the problems and the pain. Watching the rocks, trees, and other foliage skim by with each passing second, I twisted my head around to gaze upon the king. The smile was there again; he was completely different in this state, with the same laughter and enthrallment in logboarding that I had. He was not just letting loose from his militant duties. He was having fun.

"I told you I was a natural, Otto!" he chuckled when we were near the bottom.

"That you did, sire," I smiled. "That you did."

Minutes later we both arrived at the summit again, a grin on both our faces. Azxoll placed the board down on the edge and spoke. "To hell with it. **That **was some fun shit!" We looked at him astounded once again, his behaviour even more radical than it was after his first go. "Who wants to go next? I'm feeling loose right now, and I think there are more of you that need to see just how good I am at this! Carface? Killer? Others whose names I really don't care to learn?" He gestured his hand over to Otto's (or mine, I guess) goons, whom apparently he had not made acquaintances to so far. Everywolf and every dog was silent, still unable to fully comprehend what was going on. "You - 'Pride' pack - any of you request partaking in this logboarding? I recommend you enjoy such leisures as this while you can, because when your roles in my empire begin, they will be at absolute minimum. That I can promise."

Oh no. He was starting to act like his old self; one of these mutts needed to volunteer and fast. Admittedly, I would have been avoiding such an offer had I not been on a mission, but I've come to find that Azxoll is not simply a heartless beast - even if that is what he wishes to instill into the minds of his subjects. The tyrant's countenance began to grow irritated, so something better have happened in the next couple of seconds. Slowly but surely, a black-and-white omega near the back of the Pride pack wolves lifted his paw in the air, uneasy about his decision. _"That's good," _I told myself. _"At least omegas know how to have fun already, so hopefully he'll further my progress."_

"Good, we have a volunteer! Come forth, my furred follower, and step into the log so we can descend this hill!" Azxoll's reactions were definitely excited now, giving him with an enthused mood for the time being. The omega slowly and hesitantly padded over to the makeshift board, looking back up at Azxoll once every five seconds to make sure this was not some kind of trick. Sure enough, Azxoll just maintained his stance, a small grin on the corners of his mouth as the Pride wolf stepped in one paw at a time. "Make haste, now!" he commanded, although it was in a higher pitched and more eager tone rather than his regular demeaning one. As soon as the omega was ready (in the best way he could be as a boarding beginner), Azxoll strode onto the wood and launched all with one fluid motion. Again I perked my ears to hear the dragon's laughter - which was still odd to everyone here - but not the wolf's.

_"Uh oh. Is he not getting along with Azxoll? Crap! I may have just lost his good graces!" _I gazed at the rest of the audience, currently consisting of Carface, Killer, Greg, Winston, Hershel, and nine of the Pride pack. Every single one of them was still shocked at their lord's seemingly sudden mood change. Unfortunately, none of them appeared to be willing to go next should Azxoll ask, so I had to find a way to keep this interesting for the beast as long as possible. That's when the idea hit me. I would do it just as soon as he came back over the hill with the omega. As the few minutes passed, the suspense was growing, for I only heard Azxoll clamouring down the slope. All I could do was wait to see how the poor canine did.

Just as I was thinking about it, Azxoll arrived at the top with both the log _and _the wolf under his arms. Once more I found my mouth hanging agape at the sight, for this time the king was kind enough to carry the wolf back up! "That was good!" praised Azxoll.

"Yes," the wolf replied, "I actually liked it! What did you say it was again?" He was questioning me now.

"Logboarding," I said. I then executed my extra idea and walked over to a suitable tree. Testing the bark on each with the tap of my paw, I found the perfect truck and ripped a huge chunk off, creating another, although more rugged, logboard. Carrying it over, I then inquired, "Racing?"

The wolves and dogs exchanged looks with one another, while Azxoll's grin turned into a smile, his sharp teeth gleaming. Killer was the first to speak up, "Fine. I could use that other board you have there." He gestured to my spur-of-the-moment log.

"It is not as good," I stated.

"I don't care. I'll do it just cause I can try it out. Boss, how about you come with me?"

Carface gave Killer a furrowed grimace. "Do you think I want to get on THAT with YOU, Killer? Hell no." He peered to the rest of us and saw the contented omega, who was whispering to his packmates of what I could assume was his great logboarding experience. "Whatever; I'll give a try, Killer, but if I don't like it, you're gonna be hurting for the next week!" he relented.

"Sir, may I travel with you?" Greg bowed to his master.

"Yes, Greg. I think that could be possible," answered Azxoll. I set the board down next to the first one, Carface and Killer climbing in and looking over at Greg and Azxoll. "You mutts aren't gonna know what beat ya!" he challenged competitively. Carface and Killer didn't reply, obviously not wanting to set him off with a snide remark.

I instructed the race. "Ok. Ready? Set. GO!" I howled as the two logs went off. Killer and Carface got off a little slow, not knowing how to push off or steer, but I think those boneheads would figure it out one way or another.

The race went great after that. Of course, Azxoll and Greg won; however, the whole racing idea got the others involved, especially the Pride pack, whom I guessed were inspired by their omega friend. From there on, the group swapped wolves and dogs in and out of each log, racing each other to the bottom of the hill. By the end, even Winston was skidding down that hill...something I would have never expected to see from him back in Jasper! Hershel, however, still refused to budge from his spot. He had a smile on his face, watching his fellow wolves enjoying their time. Behind that smile was something else, and I could read it in his grey eyes - anguish and sorrow. He knew this could be the last time that those he cared for would let loose before being sent into slavery, their souls being given to a dark dictator. By looks of it, though, hope was on the horizon...all thanks to some good old omega fun!

This went on for what felt like an hour maybe, but what it really turned out to be were several, for by the time anyone noticed it was nearly sunset. Azxoll perked his long neck up to peer at the sky. "Dammit! How long have we been out here?" he yelled with a slight chuckle. "Time has actually flown by! But we need to cease our insouciant activity now. Hershel, we must be getting your dogs to my capitol so they can begin their duties." His voice had turned back into that militant one from beforehand. "Come now! I want to get them back by dark! Go forth, cur, and get your kind to the bridge. Greg, lead them back to the _Tenevroreyy _Throne once you get into the city."

Hershel gave a nod and directed his pack to follow him. "Yessir," Greg saluted, giving a quick bow before tailing the wolves. From what I pieced together from near the back, the Pride pack members were happy, some of them chattering on what fun they just had. A few of them had calmed down by now and were beginning to look ahead and copy Hershel, who was somberly walking forward in silence.

I was taking up the rear, Azxoll suddenly treading up next to me. For a few moments it was quiet as the rest of the group ahead started to calm down little by little. "That was a pleasurable experience, Otto," he said all of a sudden. I cocked my neck to gaze up at him. "I could do it again sometime, which is why I have this." Looking over, I could see he held up the logboard in his claws. "I'm leaving this at the edge of the bridge. If I ever have a desire to do such an pastime as this again, I will be prepared." I smiled when I looked back at his face and he actually returned a grin of his own. Thereafter he took his eyes off me and stepped off to the side a bit, spreading his wings and jumping off to fly back to his tower.

The rest of us walked out of the woods and over the makeshift _tenevris _bridge. This time I didn't fear the waterway collapsing; I knew it wasn't going to break. Greg then took the lead and led us through the city, our presence known by the monsters. Despite the fact all of the nightmare creatures made no moves to harm any of us, many of them growled and snarled our way, giving us soulless eyes and ravenous looks (for those that even had eyes). The Pride wolves had fear within them. Obviously they observed that what was now San Francisco was even worse than what it was when humans were dominant. Some of them whined and thought they were going to die and a couple even cried, all the while Hershel remaining silent and apathetic, with the occasional command to stay calm and keep moving. All of us reached the central spire at nightfall, the solid black infrastructure blending in with the dark sky.

Those two dragons - I still cannot remember their names - were still standing out front. The quadripedal one was playing with his hands, clawing at some white paper sticking to the top of his left. It also seemed something was on his snout, something red. Was that blood? It was better not to ask. As for the tall one, he appeared normal when we first approached him, but something caught my eye about him. He kept darting his head around, as if searching for something, and his foot was tapping the ground at a continuous rate. He was nervous about something, but I guess it was not my concern what. He noticed us when we got close enough and snapped out of his trance somewhat. "Oh you're back! You, uh...should get inside and get your jobs assigned by Azxoll. I'll just be, uh, here." He was rubbing the back of his long neck and was still looking around.

We passed the two of them and went inside, finding a strange sight when we got there. Some of Otto's lackeys - the yellow one and the one with black glasses - were fooling around. When I stay fooling around, I actually mean to state they were beating each other to find which would be the last standing. The yellow one was bleeding from his nose a bit with the occasional bruise here or there, but the other one was barely standing. By the time the rest of us had walked over to them, the yellow mutt was victorious. I scoffed at their behaviour, but I didn't make it overly apparent because I did not wish for the others to see.

This was when Carface spoke. "Hey fellas, I meant to ask ya something." He approached the two Wild pack dogs pointing his arm, his cigar up between his fat fingers.

_"Oh no. I forgot he was going to ask them about my logboarding. I was hoping **he **would forget by the time we got back. Perhaps I was wrong..." _I readied myself for impending interrogation I was likely going to receive, since I was pretty sure none of these mongrels have ever been logboarding.

"Can you tell me how I look? If I have anything on me, get it off."

_"Thank the God Wolf!" _I celebrated, _"He did forget."_

"Sure thing boss," the yellow one answered. "But why?"

"No real reason," he snapped, defending himself from something. "I just want to look good. Am I allowed to look good!?"

"Uh...yeah. Yeah! I didn't mean to make you angry, boss. And you look good; just let me brush a few pieces of dirt off." He padded over and began to swipe his paws over Carface's apparel, cleaning the cloth of all grime and filth.

"You know, I meant to ask you canines something else, but it slipped my mind unfortunately. Oh well; now to tend to my own business," he snorted as he headed for the stairs.

The Pride pack was being told by Killer to remain here on the bottom floor until further instructions were given. As the others disbanded and went to their own thing, I too began to climb the long stairwell. When I reached the top, Carface was on his haunches right outside Azxoll's room. I could hear a conversation going on in there, which, upon closer inspection, was a bit more like an argument. The dragon was yelling at someone or something about what he has been up to.

"You don't think I know that I had other things to attend to? Those wild dogs should arrive at any time, and they will do as I say. I run this empire; the speed at which things are done are decided upon by myself and none other! Do I make myself clear!?" he bellowed.

"Yes Azxoll, I'm sorry," a voice replied. "I just wanted to make sure you and your kingdom would become as powerful as possible."

"I understand, but my judgment is not be questioned. If I do something, I usually have reason to. I took some time to relax, something a _lagaareyy _deserves. Do not question me again."

"Of course, my king. If I may ask, though, what was it that was so enticing as to gain the attention of such a reputable and exalted lord?"

"Well -" he ceased, finally noticing me at the door to his den. "Otto! There is an individual whom may assist me in explaining such a pastime. Come in; I permit you to enter my lair." I took some steps into his room, the familiarity coming back to when my friends and I stormed this place and failed. There, on the other side of the room, stood Summer, whom I could only assume he was speaking to. "You may have been the same as those other hounds working for me up until now, my follower, but today you have conveyed to me a service which the others have been unable to fulfill thus far - amusement. You have done well to serve me, Otto, and if you continue to impress me, then you shall eventually be above all of those you currently work with. When I am in the mood - in many cases of which I will make apparent as to whether or not I am - you may entertain me with your ideas, for it is you that has permitted me to see that even a lord such as myself deserves to be amused time and again."

"Zank you, sire," I stated. It was good to know I was gaining his trust...now I would have to maintain it, though.

"Summer, you should have seen it. The speed, the adrenaline, the skill; I tell you, that logboarding activity does take some skillfulness, and I deliver very well! What else could one expect from such an _agondray _such as myself?"

"Wait," she interrupted. "What did you say it was, my king?"

"Logboarding. Otto here announced that it was him and his small group that would get together and do so in the forest. It involves sliding down steep inclines in carved out logs, like sledding. I once queried the sport, but I must state that it is actually an invigorating event!" During the king's explanation of my favourite pastime, Summer looked down at me and her face all of a sudden turned skeptical. Crap! I completely forgot that she did logboarding with me when I was dating her back in Jasper as my rebound fiancée. I was the one who invented it, and she knew all about it when we slid down in logs together...before I witnessed the fact that she is evil and manipulative, of course. As Azxoll's words went on, she studied me with narrowed slits around her silver eyes. I could only hope that she would not infer the real me behind this dog's face. She **could not **find out who I was or our plan would go to waste and there would be no way to end this nightmare, just as I was beginning to fix it! The one thing I had going for me was that I was pretty damn sure she had no idea about my heavenly dogs and the whole 'body-swapping' process. Please, please do not find out! "You must try it sometime whilst I allow you to come out of the throne with me," he finished.

"Yes...I just might, King Azxoll. I just might. You'll have to excuse me, please; I have some duties to attend to before I guard you tonight." Keeping her eyes on me all the way to the entrance, she swung her head around with a flick of her tail out the entrance. From what I could tell, she started a conversation with Carface on the way down.

That was close, but it seems Azxoll took no notice of Summer's stare down and addressed me now. "Otto, your performance today was unlike the rest of my servants. Although it is not of physical prowess or mental intellect, you are doing a desirable service to your lord and his kingdom. I realize now that even I, the all-powerful ancient _reyy_ of the _lagarr, _need to occasionally allow my stress to subside with leisure and, dare I say it...fun." My mind was now racing on this. My plan might actually work, and the dark-souled beast before me was portraying a side I almost never would have guessed he had. "You have potential, mutt. Take pride in that, for there aren't too many in this world that I can honestly say that to. Now then, it is evening and I believe you have a bottom floor to guard...after an extra hour of sleep." He gave a slight grin. "Also, be sure to send up the Pride wolves to my room now; I am ready to see them."

"Zank you, my sire." I actually bowed to him this time. I finally recognized what that feeling was that I felt when I warned him about the log's brakes: respect. I think I was actually coming to respect, rather than fear, Azxoll. "I vill go und do mine jobs now." I turned to walk away, heading out the doorway to the steps.

"And Otto," I turned my head back to gaze at him. "Thank you."

With that, I went down the stairs with a smile on Otto's chubby face. _"Maybe there is hope after all."_

**There you have it, "Inchoation" fans! Azxoll finally showed some of his fun side, which means there just might be a chance to change his heart after all. However, there still is a second half to explore because everyone...or every dog has a side of the story. What all happened during Humphrey's little session? Find out next time, on "Azxoll Inchoation!" On a different note, I hope you guys watched some of my series _Life of Azxoll_; I think that it's a pretty worthy watch if you're a comedy fan! Either way, be sure to REVIEW this chapter, cause those puppies keep me going! Thank you to Kyuubi99, who has been reviewing every single chapter since he started reading! You're the best, buddy. Until next time, turkeys.**

**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	24. He of Good Faith 2

**Hey turkeys, long time no see - literally. I'm sorry I've been gone for nearly a year. I finished highschool, enjoyed a summer, and am now knee-deep in the wonders of college. I've had a lot going on and haven't really been brought to Fanfiction to write, partially because of business and partially out of lack of interest, albeit I still have come on the site to read. I finished ****_Life of Azxoll _****season 2 (which, by the way, you should definitely check out if you haven't already) and am planning a third season, but I found myself pulled back here out of personal ambition on finishing this story, and - if I truly find the inspiration to do so - continue the ****_Azxoll _****saga as I first intended when I first joined the site two years ago. I even decided to redo the first chapter because it was garbage. Hope you're up to date on the story because I'm really not. **

He of Good Faith - part 2

_Itchy POV_

"This is taking too long," Charlie grumbled, staring at a motionless Humphrey. "I remember when Itch and I swapped bodies that one time. It only took a few seconds."

Annabelle sighed in agreement. "I am unsure whether it worked too, Charles. All we can do is wait."

"I mean, it could be that 'tevenris' stuff, right? Couldn't it be interfering or something with how this miracle stuff works?" Jeremy spoke up.

"It has been a very long time since I last worked with _tenevris_. As such, I cannot really tell how effective a miracle is against it anymore. _Tenevris _has always been a rather tricky substance; some of our earliest miracles were used in the days it was around. Unfortunately, that is how I know that miracles cannot be used to directly affect it. We can only hope it went through."

All of us stared at the body in silence. Personally, thinking about this _tenevris_ was getting me worried. Maybe Humphrey's soul is lost now in some endless void and he wouldn't be able to find his way back. Maybe we'd be stuck here until we -

No. I know his soul is out there now, heading for Otto's body so this mess can end. I wasn't going to give up on this. Unfortunately, I don't think my optimism was shared by everyone in the cell, as some were beginning to shift uncomfortably from the silence and suspense. Lando decided to break it.

"Kate, something just came to me about this whole thing."

"What would that be?" she asked halfheartedly.

"This Otto dog is not exactly the most trustworthy of dogs to be around as far as I've been hearing. He's also going to be in Humphrey's body, right? I mean, as his mate, that obviously means he is physically attracted to you..."

"Yeah...and?" she looked to him.

"Well, Otto is going to be in Humphrey's body, and I'm pretty sure we are going to be stuck in here with him for awhile, so..."

Kate's eyes went wide after that. "You're right. We didn't even think of that! That's going to be a problem. What am I gonna do?"

Gerta, who obviously also got the gist of what Lando was saying, responded, "Well, honey, I'm pretty sure you could just give him a good ol' one-two if he gets any ideas. I still have my bat in here if you want to use it. I guess those guards don't see a baseball bat as a dangerous enough weapon to be of any use on them, but a wolf -"

"No, no. I can't do that!" Kate quickly retaliated. "It's still Humphrey's body; that would almost be the same as hurting him if his mind were still in it! He's coming back to his body when this is all said and done, remember?"

It was then I noticed a small twitch happening behind Charlie. I started tapping him, but he was paying too much attention to the conversation at hand.

"Hey, I'm just giving you an option on how to deal with a possible horndog on our paws," Gerta said. "I knew Otto before all of this. He's not exactly the biggest womanizer I know - *cough*Lab MC*cough - but he's been known to try pursuing countless dogs. I heard he raped this one poor girl once after she turned him down. Don't know if it's true, but I don't think we should be taking chances. Still, he's not the most trustworthy bastard around and you'll need to keep him on a leash."

"I could deal with him," Charlie stated. "I mean, I could just knock him out cold without doing too much to him - not a baseball bat's worth, anyway. I used to take care of him and his gang all the time. This shouldn't be any different."

"No, I don't want any harm to come Otto. I know there's going to be a different mind in it, but I don't think any harm needs to be done to my mate's body," Kate said plaintively.

"Well, what other suggestions do you have?" Charlie retorted.

Now I was beginning to see Humphrey's body stirring a bit, meaning someone - I couldn't tell - was coming into it. Apparently no-one else in the room was noticing this; our conversation was the center of attention at the moment. I tried poking Charlie again. "Charlie -"

"Not now, Itchy," he hissed over his shoulder.

"We could restrain him," Luna suggested. "There are a lot of us, so it'll be pretty easy to pull off. That way he can't hurt any of us or himself."

"How are we going to do that? Do we have something to tie him up with?" Harrold asked.

"Well, I mean, there's some of these things over here, dude," Salty spoke near the corner of the room. Next to him were two sets of chains, made of some _tenevris_, I assumed. It seemed like two humans were meant to be in them. Some of the others gave comments of agreement.

I looked over at Humphrey again. It was getting worse, so I decided to try and gain another canine's attention. This time I nudged Annabelle, whom I could tell was barely tolerating us for talking about such a rough subject without getting into the whole 'violence is never the answer' lesson. "Annabelle..." She looked down to me as I pointed at him and then followed my gaze, only to give a surprised expression as well.

"Everyone," she attempted to say, but her voice went unheard as the others were listening or mumbling their own thoughts.

"Maybe we should just restrain him now and keep him that way until he behaves, if not for the whole time he's here," Harrold continued above the chatter, "It's the only way to be sure."

"We can't do that! Like Charlie said, it may not have even worked. We'll only do that if it comes down to it." Kate disagreed.

"Everyone!"

"Better safe than sorry," Harrold snorted.

"Yeah, I have to side with Harrold on this one, Kate," Jeremy said.

"I see no reason not to," Cando spoke.

"Now just wait a minute..." Sasha started in Kate's defense. By this point, the cell was getting loud from everyone's ramblings on the matter.

"EVERYONE!"

The prison cell went silent instantly as all eyes fell to Annabelle. "Ahem," she gestured behind her. Humphrey's body was now standing there and staring at all of us.

"Vat ze hell...? Vat is going on here!?" he yelled.

_"Yup, Otto's in there alright."_

"Oh crap! Someone grab him!" Harrold screamed. Jeremy, Cando, Harrold, and some of the others then proceeded to tackle and restrain him, dragging him over to the cuffs. Humphrey - I mean Otto - was resisting with all of his might, completely confused as to why he was being suddenly assaulted by a bunch of wolves. A number of curses could be heard in Otto's signature accent, now being projected through Humphrey's voice.

"Be careful with him," Kate lightly demanded with a slight tone of '_or I'll kill you_' to it.

The wolves didn't know how to use the cuffs on the chains until Gerta showed them, to which Otto was then quickly chained up by his forepaws and hindpaws. He was kicking and barking the whole way there until everyone stepped back and looked at him, many of them menacingly. Interesting how fast our outlook on Humphrey's body changed now that Otto was in it.

Huffing after the ordeal, Otto stared at us through Humphrey's blue eyes. "Vhere am I? How did I be getting here? Vat happened to my voice!?"

"You're under our jurisdiction now, mutt, so I suggest you just shut your yap and sit quiet!" Harrold reprimanded.

"Harrold, don't you think that's a little extreme?" Luna asked.

"Hey, Otto. What's it like in that new body?" Charlie snickered. He was obviously amused by this. Annabelle and I both looked at each other and shook our heads. Lance didn't seem to care as much, probably because Otto scared him.

"Vat are you-? Barkin!? But how? You vere..." Otto stopped midsentence as he was attempting to grasp his current situation.

"Sent to a terrible demon prison a few days ago? Yeah, thanks to your scaly master! It's a real great place for the whole family to enjoy!" Charlie finished for him.

"But...zat can only mean..."

"You're here too. Finally, someone who actually **deserves **to be in here finds himself in one of these cells." A chill ran up my spine from that comment; Otto went silent.

I've never heard Charlie say something so cold. It wasn't even the words that shocked me the most; the way he said it was full of a venom I didn't believe Charlie still had. I know he's been irritable over the last few days, but I never thought I would hear something like that from my friend's mouth. At least, not after his days of working with Carface. Harrold and Cando nodded from the corners of my vision.

"Charles Barkin!" Annabelle barked. "How could you say such a terrible thing!?"

"Yeah, Charlie! I know Otto's a jerk, but no dog deserves this kind of treatment!" Sasha joined.

I also had to say my two cents. "Geez, Charlie. You can't surely believe that, can you? I mean, you don't hate Otto that much."

Charlie turned to us with an angry glare. He scanned over our worried faces for a moment as his softened. "I'm just saying what most of us are thinking, guys," he sighed. "This place holds a lot of innocent people that are being tortured...all thanks to a big lizard! I'm just tired of this whole ordeal; I want San Francisco back to the way it was. I want to go back to my apartment, even do some of Annabelle's silly guardian angel duties. I want everything back to normal, and I want everyone alive again. We're stuck here, and all of it just keeps getting worse. We've lost some good friends - some more which we don't even know will make it, either - to this whole stupid thing. Hell, we don't even know if we're going to make it through this.

"Look, I know Otto isn't the worst mutt there is. He has some good in him, even if he barely shows it. He got involved with that..._**thing**_, which made me categorize him with it. And look, I know that dragon isn't even bad, either - he's just hurting and wants to hurt everyone else because of that. I'd do the same thing probably. But when Otto came in, I saw something happen in our favour for once. He's with Mr. Big n' Scaly, and seeing one of them get what's coming to them makes me think that's there's just a _bit_ more of a chance that we'll make it through this. If Otto can be restrained in this cell while we're stuck in here, it gives me - dare I say it - hope that we can win. That Humphrey will do what he needs to, and this whole stupid nightmare can end. So I'm sorry; no dog deserves to be in here, but everyone deserves to live how it used to be." He glanced at all of us staring at him. "Aw geez, now you've all gone and gotten me talking all serious and crap," he muttered with a light chuckle.

Sasha looked at him for near a minute, as were most of us. She slowly padded her way until she was a muzzle's distance from him and responded, "I know you didn't mean it, Charlie, and I want it back to the way it was, too. I can see you're hurting, and that hurts me. However, you need to have faith in your friends; we **will **get through this." Tilting her head a bit, she gave him a peck on the cheek. Looking back at him, Charlie smiled. Sasha then proceeded with a quick smack to his snout. "But don't you ever say something like that again, mister!"

Charlie rubbed his muzzle and looked at the ground. "Yes, ma'am."

"Barkin..."

Charlie peered up at the shackled wolf in front of him. "I am..._sorry _for vhat has happened to you und yound friends. I now see how bad it is in here, und I agree vith yound lady friend - none of you are deserving of being here. However, I am vanting you to know zat it is not mine fault zat you are here. It vas not mine choice to be in all of zis. I vas not given un choice. Carface, he...he came in und forced us to be helping him. I vas not wanting to work for big lizard. I vas told zat I would be given safety und power if I work for him. I could not let mine gang be slaughtered und dead because of mine mistake. I did as lizard said; mine pack is safe. But I could have said no...maybe I am deserving of being in jail as yound said. I just vanted vhat would help _**mine **_friends - vhat would keep zem alive. Please be understanding."

Otto's soul stared at us, perhaps waiting for some kind of forgiveness or pity. To be honest, I wanted to forgive him. Otto may be a jerk most of the time, but it's times like these that show that almost every dog has some kind of good in them. It was not my choice, however. It seemed Charlie and the wolves had the most say here.

Charlie glanced upon a broken and vulnerable Otto. Although it was not in his own body, I think Otto's explanation and apology gave Charlie a reason to show some mercy. For an undetermined amount of time Charlie said nothing. I don't think the wolves were going to say anything, either, allowing this personal confrontation to be resolved before adding their thoughts.

Charlie gave a snort and decided to stray from the obvious response. "Carface. Is he really back?"

Otto took a few moments to register what Charlie had said, obviously expecting him to state something on behalf of his apology. Upon realizing this, he shook his head and hastily replied, "Um, y-yes. I vas seeing him vith mine own eyes."

"How? How is he back? Why is he back to working for the wrong side?"

Otto gulped and thought for a moment. "I am...not being too sure. He came to us in middle of night und told us ve should be working for ze Satan. I vas thinking he vas joking, but...zen he sicked yon giant cat on us! I vas so scared I accepted -"

"Wait. Giant cat? What giant cat?"

"It vas a big cat, vith the red fur and sharp yellow teeth! Zat is how I got to be working vith big lizard."

"Oh God...Itchy, do you think it is what I think...?"

"...Red," I muttered.

"Yeah..."

"But, there's no way, Charlie. We sent him to Hell with his tail between his legs, remember? I'm pretty sure the big dark guy put him in eternal solitary confinement for his failure."

"Looks like he got out early. I knew there was something more behind this! Mr. Scaly was saying he was working for the Devil, but do you think the Devil would ever come here for something if he could send one of his lackeys?"

"You're right, Charlie. That means we're not just dealing with an angry dragon anymore," I gulped.

"But wait. That still doesn't explain Carface or how he came back. Annabelle, I thought Carface would go to Heaven after he turned his act around."

Annabelle looked to the side and rubbed her neck. "To be honest, I haven't seen Mr. Carruthers since his passing. I was wondering where he was after finding about the accident, but he never showed up at the Pearly Gates."

"He must have gone back to Hell. After what he did...he still went back," I said in disbelief. "I thought for sure he had made up for his wrongs."

"Mr. Ichiford, I believe Mr. Carruthers may not have done enough to have broken his previous pact with...Red. As I am aware, Mr. Carruthers made a pact with that horrible demon that time when...well, you remember. All of the sins he committed upon returning here gave more strength to that pact. Perhaps the good he did in the end was not enough to break it. He is still indebted, I'm afraid. I'm also afraid that his actions now give him more reason to return back to that inferno when this is all over. Even if we stop Azxoll, or even Mr. Brimstone for that matter, Mr. Carruthers will have no choice but to return back to the underworld. Even if he doesn't return then, Mr. Carruthers will have to perform boundless heavenly duties to finally be rid of his pact. I'm sorry to say, but I think he has done too much to ever find his way back to the light."

"That kinda sucks," Charlie said. "I mean, Carface has done a lot of bad stuff, but I never thought he'd be brought _there _again. I was just starting to like him again, and now he goes and does this. I just can't believe he's working for Mr. Scaly or Red. (I also had no idea Red has the last name of Brimstone, either.) I guess if we take down those two, he goes, too. And I thought he actually had a chance."

"So did I, Charlie," Sasha patted his shoulder.

"It's him or us," Tony warned. "It seems like this 'Carface' was a friend of yours, but if he's on the wrong side, then he loses when our plan works. IF it works, anyway. It seems part one was successful, so at least something is going our way. Let's just hope Humphrey does what he needs to do." Many of the others nodded their heads.

Otto decided to speak again. "I have been hearing of un plan und other zings to stop ze lizard und yon followers. I can only be guessing, Barkin, zat you had been using yound guardian angel magics to be having mine mind in zis volf. I can only be guessing zat zis volf's mind is in mine body, yes? Vell, I have been around big lizard long enough to say zat he is smart und sneaking into yon lair vas not un good idea. Lizard is too strong; he is powerful, und yon power makes others follow. All of zem fear him. He is too strong. Other big lizards are too strong. Ze big cat is too strong. Even volf zat spends time vith him is too strong. He vill find spy or others vill. I am not wanting to be bad bearer of news, but yound plan vill fail."

"What? Of course it won't, dog!" Harrold retaliated. "That dragon won't notice; no-one will! He has no idea who he's messed with, and by the end, he'll be on our side!"

Luna shushed him while I picked up what Harrold was getting at. "What he means to say is that our friend Humphrey went in there as you, Otto, but he's not doing what you think he is. We are trying to get Azxoll on our side by showing him the kindness he never got from the world. If we do that enough, Azxoll should realize his wrongs and fix all of this. I mean, Red is a part of this now, but I still think he might even be able to beat him, too. We're all going to get out of this."

"No," Otto responded, "You are not understanding. I have seen big lizard...he is alvays angry. I have never seen more angry person before. He is too angry to be happy again. All he talks about is pain he has and how he vants to destroy all who did bad und how he vants to rule over empire forever. He cannot be convinced; lizard is not able to be happy unless he is hurting others, like me und mine gang. I doubt yound friend vill ever change him."

Kate finally found the boldness to talk to the being inhabiting her mate's body. "I don't think you know what you're talking about," she proclaimed. "My Humphrey is the sweetest, nicest wolf anyone can ever have the privilege of meeting. If anywolf can convince that dragon that ruling the world isn't the answer to his problems, it's Humphrey. You're wrong if you think he won't change that tyrant's mind. He's just hurting, and Humphrey will bring him back to the good side with his caring soul."

"Yeah, Humphrey is the coolest guy I know! There's no way anyone isn't havin' fun while he's around!" Mooch added.

Otto seemingly ignored Mooch's comment and looked at Kate. "Ze volf I am...you are being his mate, yes?"

"Yes. Humphrey is the best wolf you'll ever meet, and no matter what you say, he will succeed."

"Yound seem familiar. I am remembering you in ze attack on lizard, but yound seem...different. It is like I almost am knowing you, und you are very...urm, pretty for un volf. Is zis for being in zis Humphrey's body...?"

Kate looked around awkwardly. "I don't...know. But don't get any ideas, buddy! You may be in my Humphrey's body, but you sure aren't him."

Otto glanced at her almost as if he were offended. "Please, I am knowing zis. I vould not do anyzing to upset un volf, especially un pretty volf. But I feel as if I am knowing you...are you having three pups, yes?"

"Three pups? How did you...? Annabelle, does this whole soul-swapping thing have any memory side effects?"

"Well, sometimes they have had some _bugs_, but -"

"So you're saying Otto has some of Humphrey's memories?"

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't expect -"

"Otto," Kate started, "If that's true, I want you to look deep in that brain you're using. Look at who Humphrey is, what he's done, how he's like. Then you tell me he'll fail."

Otto gave her a confused look for a moment but complied. Closing his eyes, he searched Humphrey's brain for some of the memories left in there. "Vait," he muttered. His face was changing expressions as something resurfaced. "I am vith other volves und...is zat un vood piece down un hill? Zere is much laughing und happiness. Ze vind is in mine face down ze hill. I vant to stand und bark to ze vorld!" His face scrunched up as he remembered another memory. "Now is dark. Mine teeth are hurting. Zere is fear und...vorry? I am svinging on un vine across...vhat is zat, un river!? I say 'grab mine tail.' Rouse, rouse! Zat is hurting! Ouch, let go of mine tail! Need to sving to edge, und...ahhh, zat is much better."

He opened his eyes and glimpsed at Kate, who was giving him a smug look.

"Vas zat...you he vas saving? " Kate nodded. "Und he vas having much fun vith yound three," Otto pointed to Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. "Humphrey...cares much for yon friends und family. I have never been feeling such zings. Such happiness und caring...only zing I can think close to zat is...mine pack. Zey are only family I have. Maybe volf can change lizard...if he tries very hard."

"You see, Otto? I think we all have a chance of getting out of here and ending this nightmare," I said.

Otto looked at me and gave me a small grin, then suddenly looked at his arms and legs and noticed that he had, in fact, been in chains this whole time. "Can I be getting out of zese chains now? I am not vanting to do harm und I vish for mine freedom."

"Hell no, mutt! As far as we're concerned, you're still with the dragon! You'll get out when you get your actual body back," Harrold yelled. Once again, Luna had to reprimand him, but not before Cando, Gerta, and even Hutch gave huffs of agreement.

"What Harrold means to say is that you will get out when you deserve to be let out," Tony stepped in. "Once you prove we can trust you, maybe we will let you walk around the cell with the rest of us."

"Until then," Lando continued, "Don't give us reason to suspect anything from you and we'll let you out sooner."

"Okay," Otto grumbled.

"Oh! Here comes one of the guards with some of that nasty prison gruel. Don't say anything to make him suspect you're you, Otto, and you'll give us one more reason to trust you," Charlie stated.

Otto gave a slight nod. "Vill do."

"Wait, you think the guard will ask why he's chained up?" Jeremy asked.

Charlie gave a pfft. "Nah, if anything, the guards will be happy to see one of us chained up."

As the guard came to the cell and slid in a long trough of green-black sludge, I stared over at Kate, whom was looking out of the small barred window at the top of the cell. She was so focused that she jumped a little as I tapped her side and took a seat next to her.

"Oh, Itchy, you scared me a bit," she chuckled.

"Thinking about him, huh?" I queried.

She paused. "We know it worked. He's in there right now, and I know he's coming back, yet I can't help but worry for him. I'm going to miss him, Itchy. I just hope he comes back to me soon."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "He will, Kate. From what I've seen in Humphrey, he's a tough omega, and a pretty fun one at that. Just don't give up on him and everything will be okay."

"I won't if you don't, too," she smiled back.

"Deal."

_**Meanwhile...**_

_Summer POV_

Sitting around in a dull, depressing spire all day is just as fun as it sounds. When Azxoll first left, I decided to think through my plan to use him, but eventually I hit a blank and got bored trying to navigate around it. I started playing with my paws, I stared out the balcony, I even thought about my no good father and that godforsaken pack.

I remembered the day that I came back. Never had I felt such shame and embarrassment. After what they had done, I had no chance but to run home, my tail between my legs. I had Humphrey so close to marrying me. He had been so kind, so thoughtful, so funny. Since the day we met, he had seen me in a different light than everyone else; somewolf actually loved me - at least...I thought he did. I tried **so **hard to make sure my happy ending would come true, but of course Kate had to come in and ruin everything.

Kate.

Simply letting the word slither around my mind made me want to vomit. Why did _she _have to be his "soulmate?" I had all of the qualifications she had: I was strong, I was stunning, and I knew how to appreciate a good guy when he came along. Why did I turn out to be nothing more than a rebound girl? It wasn't fair; none of it was. I wanted to enact my vengeance upon her. I wanted to tear her to shreds. I wanted her blood running down my throat for causing all of this anguish. Humphrey, I knew he would never love me again. He broke my heart, and now I wanted him to hurt as much as he had done to me. I wanted him to watch as I wretched his beloved mate from his paws and returned her as nothing more than a pile of meat and bones. They weren't the only ones I wanted to hurt, either. Hunter and his f**king doublecrossing ways. He was from _my _pack, and yet he had the nerve to betray me and warn Humphrey that I was somehow not good enough? That I was dangerous? Not only that, but that mongrel ratted me out to the others after my plan to make Humphrey think I was pregnant failed. I wanted him to die. Winston. Eve. Kate's sister.

My father. I wanted them all gone, wiped from this earth so they could never hurt me again. I remembered that day, too. I had fled south after my defeat, after having been told I wasn't loved. That no-one cared whether I was alive or dead. I had traveled all day, the pain still fresh in my mind. When I had finally reached the border, I wasn't taken in like the broken pup I was. Some of the alphas had found me and brought me to my father.

I can still remember his face after I told him what had happened. I had expected to see pity, sadness, and despair. All I received were rage and disappointment. Never had I seen him so wrathful, so full of hatred to someone he was supposed to love. He had never shown any real affection to me before, but this was pure abhorrence. I was an unworthy daughter of the pack leader. I was weak. Strong, capable leaders were never defeated, and even if they were, they would never retreat in such a pitiful display as I had. I was no longer his daughter, and I was no longer welcome in his lands.

I was nearly crying, water beginning to sting my eyes. I growled and hit the ground in frustration, trying to shake my weakness. My unworthiness. _"He'll see my worth__," _I seethed. _"I'll prove just how worthy I am. I'll destroy the packs. North. Glacier. United. The rogue one. South. And after I'm done wiping all of them out, I will stand before my father and show him the daughter he cast aside, just before I tear his throat from his bloody corpse and finally know what retribution feels like."_

My was beginning to get irritated about all of these feelings, so I decided I needed to walk around a little and clear my head a bit. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I saw Bruiser wiping the floor. I knew he had just started because he heard me coming, and I could see now that he was working vigourously to keep up the facade that he actually meant something around here. All of the dogs here had very little purpose. Bruiser. Yellow Beard. The black one. Killer. Otto. Even Carface. I felt like simple, menial tasks were all they were capable of before being overwhelmed with a real job, like guarding Azxoll from intruders. Just mutts. Thinking about it, I guess Carface did a little more than the others...

What am I talking about? Of course he didn't! If anything, all he did was act the fat, happy supervisor, telling everyone else to do their jobs while he sat there. I wasn't going to question Azxoll - or his masters' - orders on his placement, but I still found it unnecessary that he was above everyone but Zwaksnoll, Quassazoll, and I. I don't know what it was - Carface just seemed more confident than the others, more determined. More arrogant, too. He was an asshole, but there was just something about him, though. I wanted to take it a little easier on him. Maybe his spunky attitude made him seem a little more likable, reminding me of myself a bit. I dunno, but realistically I knew he was nothing special compared to all of the other mutts.

I knew I should have reprimanded Bruiser for his laziness, but right now I couldn't find the want to care about something so trivial. I just watched him, unsure of what I should be doing. Azxoll has been out for quite some time now; I'm sure a trek to that pack shouldn't take _this _long. The late afternoon was going to settle into evening here soon. I had an inkling something had gone wrong, but then I remembered the ten-foot beast that Azxoll was; he could kill the whole pack and everyone who had gone with him. _"So what is it? Surely Azxoll should be back soon." _Then again, I really didn't care to have more wolves here. They may be a step above dogs, but something tells me Azxoll won't be assigning them too much more than their domestic counterparts.

Nonetheless, I hoped nothing had gone wrong. I _needed _that dragon for my plan. Without him, my entire scheme - no, my whole life's goal - depended on him, and I would do anything to defend him until he trusts me enough to do as I ask. I would experience the taste of revenge running down my throat.

Finally taking my eyes off of Bruiser, I went for the door leading outside. I thought I might have heard Bruiser let out a sigh of relief, but I may have simply imagined it. Opening a door, I came face-to-face with Quassazoll, who had obviously heard the door slide open to greet me.

"Summer," Zwaksnoll spoke, "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be upstairs?"

"Y-yeah," I stammered. "I just needed some fresh air, sir. Besides, shouldn't Lord Azxoll be back by now?" I wasn't sure if it was right asking him that, but the question had slipped out of my mouth before I had noticed.

"Well, I guess they should have been back by now. Knowing my brother, he'd want to get back here as quickly and efficiently as possible. I dunno; maybe he had to yell at Carface or something on the way there. Maybe those poor old wolves are slowing them down. I couldn't really tell you," he said.

"You mean Winston and the other one?"

"Yes."

"Trust me, Winston is plenty strong enough to keep up. The other one, I'm not so sure; he almost looks like he could drop dead at any minute." I almost snickered saying this.

"Yeah, poor thing," he sighed.

What? Did he feel something for these dogs and old codgers? He was Azxoll's righthand, his brother, he should be laughing up a storm like Azxoll would. Right?

"What do you mean?" I dared ask.

"I mean, look at them. I can tell they're both afraid. Didn't you see the look on their faces when they left? They obviously regret this decision wholeheartedly. Their entire pack has to leave its home and come here to serve my brother in exchange for not _getting killed_."

"But...they'll be working for the great _lagaareyy_! The great Azxoll!"

Zwaksnoll peered down at me, giving me a painful grin. "My brother is powerful. I can't say he's great. People tend to forget they are two completely different things. Can you really say everything he is doing is for the betterment of anyone? Maybe for these _lagarr_, these demons, but that's simply just a side effect of this. He did this for the betterment of himself and no-one else. I joined my brother because I love him; I haven't spoken to him in nearly 15 years. I saw him on my trip to San Francisco a little more than a year ago, but he refused to speak to me. I saw this as an opportunity. I always had thought he wasted his life, concerned about his past - hell, maybe I still do - but this was my only chance to bring him back into my life. I let him leave all those years ago without so much as a goodbye. I hated that he couldn't live a normal life. No, that he couldn't **accept **a normal life. We all wanted the best for him. Sure, our parents had high expectations and could be abusive, but all the three of us had wanted was for him to live a happy, normal life. Why couldn't he have seen that? His stupid history may have turned out to be true, but that doesn't mean he needed to follow it.

"Whatever. I just want to be a part of his life again. He's my only sibling, and I can't lose him; I don't know what I'd do if that happened. At least he had the decency to let most of the people out before he took over. That counts for something, right? Still, I can't help but feel bad for some of these poor souls caught up in this mess. I can't just blindly hate something without having good reason to hate it. Zach - excuse me, _**Azxoll** _- tends to act _and_ not even think bad on it later. He hates everyone. He hates the world. Maybe deep down he hates himself. He just hates." After having looking out upon the courtyard during his speech, he turned to look at me again. "Please don't tell him I said these things. These are just my thoughts, not my actions. I am asking this as your friend, not your master."

I stared upon his saddened visage. He truly was nothing like his brother. I guess I can't ask him to help me take over Jasper should plan A fail. Still, I felt like his words actually held some weight to them, but I just couldn't bring myself to care as much as he did. Nonetheless, he wasn't an apparent threat to my plans and I felt as if it were none of my business to stick my nose in their personal affairs. I gave in to his kindly face and responded, "Sure. It'll stay between us...sir," I made sure to add. He may be acting all friendly, but he was still my superior and I wasn't going to take any chances.

All of a sudden, a clamour arose from about a block away. I could hear the bellowing of one of the demons shrieking in anger. Sure, most of these things around the city let out growls and grunts throughout the day, but it was uncommon that one of them would just start shouting for no good reason.

"Want to check it out, sir?" I inquired.

Zwaksnoll gave me an eye before he closed his lids and sighed. "Alright, let's go see what it's making all this ruckus about. Quassazoll, come on. We're gonna go check it out."

"Yes Zwak...Zwaknoll," he grunted.

Making our way through the clearing, we passed the first ring of buildings to come to a demon trudging around and screeching. It was meandering in a circle, occasionally bashing its head off of the nearby buildings, causing no real damage to itself or the _tenevris_-based structures. "What's going on here?" Zwaksnoll demanded. His authoritative tone that I remember from when I had first met him returned. "Demon, why are you causing this noise? You are irritating the other residents nearby."

The beast stared at the dragon for a moment before chittering some kind of unintelligible garble with grunts and screams. "Quassazoll, what is he saying?" Zwaksnoll asked.

Quassazoll babbled back to the demon before it repeated its pattern of sounds. "Small animals...run. Friend try catch animals. Animals too small, f...fast. Away. Probably get death...b-by now. Friend hun-gry," he managed.

"Hmm...more impostors? Knowing that last group that came to us, something tells me they may still alive. We should make sure and check around to see if they are still," Zwaksnoll commanded.

I nodded and we left as Quassazoll grumbled and waved dumbly back at the demon behind him.

Reaching the courtyard again, Zwaksnoll then designated what we'd be doing. "Alright, Summer. I need you to check around the buildings, see if anything is out of the ordinary or hiding around there. Quassazoll, I want you to check these piles scattered about. Someone could use them to hide out here in the open. I'll go see about over there," he gestured away from where Quassazoll and I were headed.

Although Quassazoll and I had begun in the same direction, he soon branched off to an entirely different tangent toward one of the piles. I began at a random edifice and scanned around it, including the alleys in-between, for non-monstrous life. I sniffed around and, when I could find nothing, went on to the one next to it.

After about fifteen minutes, I had checked a decent number of buildings and was nearing the back end of the tower. _"Almost halfway done," _I thought. At least being an alpha allowed me to observe and check things pretty quickly; my powerful nose also acted as a pretty useful tool. I should be done with my share of the work in twenty minutes or so. I thought these so-called 'impostors' were either imaginary or dead by now. It was probably just some cat or something that had finally been caught and eaten by the demons.

Just then, I heard a rattling noise. Some smaller noises could be heard as well; that might be a sign. It was coming from the direction of the spire. _"Might as well investigate." _Taking several steps through the clearing, the source of the noise revealed itself to my eyes.

What I saw could do nothing less than surprise and disgust me.

**And that's it for this chapter, friends! I made a nice, decent-sized chapter for my two-part comeback on the site! Oh yeah, that's right. I have another chapter coming right at ya after this. I originally planned for "He of Good Faith" to be two parts, but when I was typing this chapter it was reaching into the 12000s and I'm like "no way!" Thus, this will be a three-parter chapter! Also, you may notice my writing style may be a little different now; hope you like it. Once again, I'm sorry for the absence. Expect the next chapter out in a day or two, and be sure to review and follow!**

**Until next time,  
><strong>**KingAzxoll9 signing off**


	25. He of Good Faith 3

**Here's the second of my two-chapter comeback! Get ready to see what everyone else is up to during the events of "He of Good Faith" in its final segment. Who will end up doing what? Read and find out! Hope you like it.**

He of Good Faith - part 3

_**In the back alleys of Zthasariia...**_

_Bess POV_

We flew some distance towards the tower when the four of us decided to make the rest of the trek on foot, especially since Marcel had been running out of steam for some time now. He had narrated the time he had carried that wolf Humphrey in Sawtooth National Park during their adventure to get home. I remember Kate mentioning the same excursion that night before all of this started. Either way, Marcel had been hinting at the fact that Humphrey, a wolf, had been lighter than Lab MC, a dog. _"What does that tell you, MC?"_ Unfortunately, the dolt hasn't appeared to have caught on to these hints.

My injuries weren't as bad as I had initially thought. After having moved for awhile, I got the hang of walking, or limping, rather. The more I worked on walking, the more I became used to my broken leg. I had even managed to jog for a short amount of time. Some of my bruises still smarted, but the pain was manageable by this point; it was almost like a good kind of pain pushing me onward. My determination to find Itchy was acting as a kind of fuel, allowing me to ignore my ailments more than anything.

We were a little more than a block from the central structure waiting in an alleyway for some of these demons to pass so we could make a run. A few had trudged out of our radius of caution, but one had decided to plant itself smack in the middle of the road where we needed to run. _"Move," _I pretended to act as if I could mentally commune with the creature. It was dumbly gazing skyward as if the clouds were the most interesting thing on earth, and it looked as if it had no intent of moving anytime soon.

"Dammit," I cursed - mostly to myself - catching Paddy's attention. "We need to get across. How long can one demon sit there and wait?"

"Excuse me, miss," he whispered. "If I may add a possible course of action?"

I thought for a moment before giving him the benefit of the doubt. "Alright, Paddy. What do you got?"

"Well, our demon friend here seems to be quite enamored in the sky as we can see. Perhaps we could sneak around it if we stick close to the walls and make sure our footfalls remain silent?"

I was hesitant in agreeing to his suggestion, but it was either that or waiting here for Lord knows how long. Every moment we waited meant another moment Itchy could be tortured, or...worse. "Alright," I sighed. I gestured for the others to join us as I told them what we'd do.

Of course, Lab MC gave a fuss as soon as he heard something dangerous, as if being where we were now wasn't. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?" he whispered as loudly as possible. "I'm telling you the moment we step foot out of this safe zone while that _**thing **_is there, we'll be seen and surely eaten!"

"Will you calm down?" I nearly smacked him. "Geez, we've already been out here for hours, MC. There is literally one more block until we make it to our goal. Can you compose yourself for once and just do something without complaining?"

His face contorted to a look of disgust. He was obviously tired of me reprimanding him as if I were his mother, but to be honest, he acted no better than a pup, and I think he needed someone to slap his wrist - hell, probably his face - to make sure we don't die out here because of his immaturity. Giving me a huff, he managed to mumble a "fine."

Paddy went first, seeing as it was his idea. Peeking his head around the corner, he looked both ways before turning the corner and sliding along the wall. After a few seconds, his wing appeared and waved in the direction he went, giving us the affirmative green light. I decided to go second, slipping out of the alley and hugging the side of the black building. I tiptoed my way forward several meters behind the beast - still completely unaware of our presence - when I looked back and saw Marcel beginning his trek. A few seconds later, MC took up the rear on all fours. About 30 or so feet behind the demon's position, a broken down car lay on the side of the road closest us. Paddy made a right turn and began his walk toward the vehicle, stopping once he was behind his target. I did the same, almost scrambling to get behind the car once I was right next to it. We waited for the others to catch up before deciding to continue.

Checkpoint.

"Now all we must do is cross the rest of the road and make it to that alley," Paddy pointed.

Marcel and I nodded. MC rolled his eyes. Going in the same order we started, Paddy made his way across the street first and successfully made it to another building before travelling parallel to it and sneaking into the dark alley on the other side. I began the run home as soon as the duck touched the building. Staring at the demon the whole time, I noticed now from being situated directly behind it that its head was slightly swaying in a side-to-side fashion, as if entranced by the clouds it was watching. These things must really like the sky, seeing as they probably never get to see it where they belong. This almost made me feel bad for it.

Almost. I still didn't like it for making us have to sneak around it and for serving under some dark homicidal lord. I made it to the black edifice and straddled close as I made the last leg of the journey. I was only eight feet from the alley when a light thump reached my ears. I foolishly looked back to find Labrador MC had tripped a few yards from the car.

My heart dropped. Zipping my head around, the beast awoke from its trance and turned its head to face what had disturbed it from what was apparently a pleasant daydream for a demon. The silence that had been delicately pervading the area ended when a groundbreaking scree emanated from the creature's throat. MC hopped to his feet as the three of us still left out in the open scrambled for the safety of the alleyway.

The demon saw where we were headed and beelined for the alley as well. I began to panic - more, if that were possible - as the gap between it and the alley rapidly shrank, much faster than I could close my own. Tears were blocking my vision, stinging my eyes, as I sprinted faster than I ever had in my life. Only five feet to go...

I gave my head a slight twist, allowing my eyes to do most of the turning, as the demon stampeded right where I was heading. It had only a couple feet until it blocked the only safe way out.

Four feet...

Its eyes were fixed on me, ready to burn through my soul the moment its outstretched claws intercepted my tiny body. My body was burning, my broken leg feeling as if it were about to snap in half. I think fear alone was keeping me from collapsing from all of the pain I had suddenly forced upon myself.

Three...

I was running so fast I my shambled appendage missed its mark and I stumbled. No, I couldn't fall. Not now; not after I was so close. So close to the alley. So close to the tower. So close to saving Itchy. I willed my body to stay upright as I brought my right forepaw to the ground, stabilizing me again as I lost practically no speed due to my error.

Two...

The thing was right next to me now. I swear I could feel its fiery breath from its blackened maw on my face and its deadly claws on my back fur.

One...

I then made a move I would have never made in the right mind. I knew it would take too long to make the turn; I was running far too fast. I slid onto my side and continued my trip forward, the alley next to me. I was sure I was about to slide right passed my goal when Paddy's wing appeared out of nowhere, grasping my arm and yanking me inward. Thank God.

I collapsed on top of him and landed on my stomach facing outside just in time for the creature to smack its head into the building in front of it. I guess it too underestimated its speed. Taking no time to recover, however, the thing turned around and faced Marcel and MC, both of whom were also heading for the alley. It gave a roar in their direction, having acquired new targets. Marcel did the only thing he could do now: he took off and flew upward out of the beast's clutches, leaving Lab MC.

All alone.

Having sprinted as well, MC took a few seconds to stop in his tracks. He attempted to run the other way, but he couldn't will his gaze off the terrifying being before him, and he fumbled over his own marred foot trying to make the turn, landing him on his back. Helplessly he began backing up on his rear, unable to do anything but hope for a swift death. This would be the end of him.

I hated the fat perverted mutt. The way he always leaned over me, asked me for dates, asked me for _more than _dates, treated me as if I were some sort of property, gave me gross kissing gestures, followed me home at night. The way he did it to all of the girls. He should be punished for the years of his harassment, his sexism, his downright indecency. But no dog deserved this. I didn't want to see him die. In a way, his disgusting habits and crudeness had become an integral part of my life. I had seen him almost everyday at the Flea Bite, his suggestiveness and comments a part of a long day after competing at a dog show or training for the next one. He had become so familiar in my life that I knew him a lot more than I would care to admit. Despite his grotesque viewpoint of the opposite sex, I'd seen him in many _less gross_ positions. I remember the day he came into the Bite, but not to work as he always did. He took the day off, sitting at the bar and ordering the hard liquor. He had lost his house to Carface and his gang after he couldn't pay him back the bones he owed. He sat there and ordered shot after shot until a piteous Jingles, a performing Yorkshire terrier, sat up next to him and the two talked. Soon after Felipe joined the two as MC vented out all that had gone wrong. By the end of the night, he, Jingles, Gerta (who was the barkeep that night), and even Felipe were laughing away. Life wouldn't be the same if he were gone. Labrador MC may be a complete asshole most of the time, but he had his own emotions, his own thoughts, and, despite how most of them revolved around women, even his own dreams. And now he was going to die.

I was about to turn away, unable to look upon the massacre sure to occur, when Marcel swooped back in and pecked at the demon's skull. It stopped its descent on Lab MC and attempted to swat the waterfowl that had dared distract it from its kill. "You like that, missieur!? Feel the almighty power of the Canadian goose!" Marcel trumpeted with all his might. I almost felt as if Paddy had to correct him on the trivial error of his ethnicity, but now was not the time for such an irrelevant revision.

MC stared dumbly at the beast as Marcel fought against it with all he had, doing everything to prevent being captured, when he realized his opening and tripped over to the alley as fast as his legs could carry him. Once he reached the threshold of freedom, the three of us looked up to see Marcel holding the creature twenty times his size at bay. Once Marcel saw we had all made it, he maneuvered around the demon and ended flying skyward to escape. The demon made one last grasp for the goose, gripping his tail. Marcel wasn't about to be stopped now; he ripped away from its hand as several feathers had been plucked from his rear end and he let out a squawk of pain as he ascended out of harm's way. As if suddenly remembering there were four of us total, the beast gazed our way and ran for us again. Noticing we were all still in its grabbing range, we made a run for the other end of the alley out of its range. It collided with the building once more, angling its body to allow for maximum reach. A few feet behind us I could hear its hand flop emptily on the alley floor as we made it out. Peering back, we saw the demon stand up and gave a cry of defeat, having been outmaneuvered by two dogs and two birds.

Marcel landed behind us and dusted himself off, checking his rear end and rubbing it to assuage some of the residual pain. He looked to MC and asked, "Are you alright, missieur? That was quite the rough encounter, hmm? I guess you owe me a few tail feathers now," he chuckled. Lab MC could only stare at the goose in silence, still in the shock over what had just conspired over the last minute. "Oh, come now, missieur, I was merely joking."

MC couldn't manage a laugh or a smile, but managed to mutter, "I...I'm fine." His sullen eyes fell to the ground. "Th-thanks."

Marcel padded up to the petrified MC as we began walking towards the other end of the alleyway, placing his wing on the ripped white jacket on MC's back. "It's alright. See? We have made it to our destination, no? It's going to fine now. Are you?"

Labrador MC brought his head up to meet Marcel's beak. "Y...yeah," he finally managed to force out.

"Good! Then let us walk onward!"

I smiled. Marcel and Paddy, despite having recently met them, I found were fantastic motivators and friends, even if sometimes the two of them were a little weird with this whole 'Marcel takes charge all the time' shtick. The adrenaline having drained from my system, I found myself rubbing my body all over to rid myself of soreness. After that, I don't know if anything would hurt nearly as much. I seethed through it, and found the will to keep walking, resorting back to my limping pace. Ahead laid the end of the alley, and before it a large courtyard leading straight to the tower. We made it.

From where we were, I made an important observation: the entire city was focused around this single structure. Sure, I knew this one was important due to its notable size, but from right next to it I could see all of the other buildings extended in a circle around this one and creating a pattern outward until a certain point that they then followed the typical rectangular placement. Before us lied a massive clearing nearly 500 feet in radius from the tower, to distinguish it from the rest I could only assume. The clearing surrounding the tower contained a number of demons and monsters lazily meandering about, but from here I could tell none of them were right next to the tower. About 80 or 90 feet from it and inward, none of them tread, as if some invisible forcefield were keeping them out. That, or they didn't _want to _get close to the tower. This concerned me, but I couldn't allow it to break my concentration. Scattered around this area were several piles of debris, which we could use to get closer to the structure until the supposed safe haven in the center. I relayed my observations to the others.

"We can use those piles to make our way across the open area without being seen," Paddy noticed. "Good observation, Miss Bess."

"First, though," I started, "We appear to be in the front of the building. See those large doors there?" I pointed to two large black doors at the base of the tower; I could only estimate that this was the main entrance. "If we're going to sneak in, we should probably check to see if there's a back way or something where we won't be noticed."

"We'll sneak around then?"

"Yeah. We'll use these buildings' alleys to make our way to the back, then cross the gap." It was then something dawned on me, however. If this was the main lair of the monster in charge of all of this, shouldn't there be guards or something? Sure, there were all of these demons and whatnot, but nothing was standing in front of the doors nor acting as protective subjects to say the least. It was as if nothing but the so-called king resided inside, as if one could simply waltz right on in and have an audience with it. I knew this couldn't be the case, so I just decided to stick with the plan I had just announced. No point in taking the small chance no-one was guarding the interior.

We traveled around the courtyard using this innermost ring of buildings, managing not to get caught again - although Lab MC almost caused more unwanted attention when he sneezed behind a demon and it almost saw him. Thank God Paddy has those reflexes of his. Now directly behind the infrastructure, I swore I could make out a smaller black hatch on the ground next to it. It was hard to make out, but I could only hope this was the back entrance we were looking for. I knew now we would now have to cross the clearing to get there. If we could make it to that unoccupied area where none of the monsters tread, then we'd be safe.

"Alright, I think I can see a way in over there. We just have to make it across and we're as good as Happy Hound kibble!" Marcel and Paddy gave me estranged looks. "It's my favourite brand of dog food. Anyway, I'll go first this time. Paddy, you'll go next, then Lab MC, and finally Marcel. That way we have no more close shaves." I looked directly at MC.

"What? Not my fault those damn things are so freaking sensitive to..."

I didn't even wait to hear the rest of his explanation as I began my trip. I ran out and dove behind a pile of bricks, concrete, and broken glass before anything saw me, waving for Paddy to follow. I continued onward and took advantage of several of these piles, skillfully navigating my way across. Unfortunately, some of the debris had crushed bodies underneath them, with layers of dried blood covering whatever else had the misfortune of landing on top of these poor souls.

I had noticed plenty of bodies on the way here, but for some reason only now did I let it get to me, as if some delayed reaction had finally gone off. About halfway there, I just stopped and found myself unable to pry my eyes away from a lone hand poking out from under a collapsed wall. I choked on a sob. Had I really been so blind to all of the carnage we had passed on the way here? No wonder why Labrador MC was complaining the whole time. I had allowed myself to be so focused on my goal to find Itchy that I had simply scanned over all of this morbidity with nothing but a second look. It was only now that a sense of horror had smacked me in the face like a brick. There...there was so much blood. So many of them. These monsters...we've been dodging them like nothing more than a ball being thrown in a child's game. These were **real **demons. **Real monsters**. "Oh God..." I gasped. When had I become so blind that everything that once was my home was now gone? I knew we could die out here, but only now did it truly hit me that **we could die out here**. Itchy may have already died, he and the others, they...they could've -

"Miss?" a voice interrupted. I slowly turned to see Paddy standing there. He apparently had caught up with me and we were now both standing behind this one pile. "Is everything alright?"

As if snapped out of my shock-induced trance, I promptly answered, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Just...just give me a moment."

"Of course, miss." I bent over and managed a few deep breaths to calm me down. I had been doing fine so far; I had to keep going. I had come this far, and I wasn't going to give up now. I was going to find out what had happened to my boyfriend, even if that meant...

_"No. None of that. You've been strong thus far, Bess. Just be strong a little while longer. For him. You'll see him again, and it'll all be okay. You'll see." _After getting myself under control, I stood up and nodded to Paddy. He nodded back, just as Lab MC had reached the pile as well.

"What's going on?"

I didn't grace him with an answer as I continued onward, trying to leave my horror behind. I still knew, however, that my state of mortality was going to remain in the back of my head. I went by the other hiding places as fast as possible, attempting not to make eye contact with the blood or anymore bodies.

Finally, after what had felt like a mile running through a field of corpses, I had made it to the safe zone. I no longer could see any demons in front of me as I made a straight dash for the building. Once I made it there, I nearly smacked into the tower as I stopped and placed a paw on it to catch my breath. After about 30 seconds, I saw Paddy come up next to me. After a little while longer, Lab MC trudged his way to us, gasping for air as if it were an extremely precious and rare resource. Marcel was almost right behind him, by which I mean he landed after apparently flying almost the whole way. A hundred feet away, a group of creatures were growling and screeching at us.

At least that supported my hypothesis about them not coming close to the tower.

"Marcel," I reprimanded, "We were trying to _sneak_ over here so none of the guards knew we'd be coming in this way!"

"Oh, I am sorry mademoiselle," he apologized. "At least I managed to distract the rest of them so you went unnoticed." I nodded in understanding and found no-one upon us, so I guess no harm was done.

In front of us was the hatch I had seen, so this thing must go underground at least a bit. Hopefully no guards would be down there and this would be our way in. "Alright then, let's try to get this opened," I instructed.

All four of us placed our paws and wings around the cover in order to flip it up. Nothing happened. I was probably to blame; I couldn't completely exert myself because of my damn leg. "Shit. It's locked," MC barked.

"Maybe it's just too heavy," I suggested, "We should all try and heave it up at the same time." We all placed our paws and wings around it again. "Okay ready? One, two..."

We were so busy trying to lift the door that we hadn't noticed who had found us until it was too late.

_Summer POV_

"Gah! Quassazoll," I screamed. "What are you doing!? You're eating f**king trash!"

The dragon had his head immersed in a human trashcan - that's the term, I believe - devouring its disgusting contents. The can had been haphazardly tipped over, trash strewn about in a grotesque display. The waste consisted of plastic containers, old papers, and half-eaten food. The latter of these were foul and rotten, having long passed their proper time of consumption, causing most of the leftovers to be a sickly green colour. God, the whole mess was so rancid I could smell its ungodly odour from here! I took a step back; had I been any closer I may have likely lost the contents of this morning's breakfast. I mean, we wolves may be pretty messy eaters, but that's nothing compared to the garbage now lying in Quassazoll's gut. Quassazoll didn't seem to mind the filth or my shouting one bit, calmly and sluggishly lolling his head from out of the can to get a better look at me. While turning into position, however, he accidentally stepped upon a round, degraded piece of food, causing a dull red condiment to find its way onto his face. He grunted in response before finally addressing my remark.

"Quass-a...zoll see...dogs eat...tr-trash," he reasoned.

Is _this _what dogs eat? No wonder it's common knowledge that our domesticated counterparts are inferior to us; who in the right mind would choose to eat _this _over caribou? Well, I guess dogs don't even possess the strength to take down a caribou, let alone something simple like a doe. I couldn't really blame dogs for being less than us. It is how it is. Nonetheless, here Quassazoll was eating this crap as if it were a gourmet meal.

"Just because you see a bunch of mutts doing it doesn't mean you should! Quassazoll - sir - you're the lefthand of the mighty Azxoll! You have access to the best meats from the servants' trips. Why would you waste your appetite on such feculent filth?"

Quassazoll stood there and acted as if I had said something incomprehensible. "Is fine f-for Quazoll...to eat good fo-od, or...eat same food as sla-aves...even if food is tr-rash," he pieced together.

It appeared as if Quassazoll had no desire (at least, from what I grasp from the jumble of words he said) to be treated as royalty; in fact, he would be fine living on the same level as the very canines serving under him. How could Zwaksnoll and Quassazoll be Azxoll's top two followers? They are both so weak and unintelligent, the exact opposite of the aggressive and determined beast Azxoll himself was. Neither of them wanted power or violence; each had the _inability_ to want anything more than to serve their appropriate positions, and reap whatever benefits it just happened to bring. Maybe that was the point. Maybe if both of them were so passive or stupid, neither one would ever think to overthrow their lord for their own selfish reasons. That made sense, I guess.

Maybe I was reading too much into this.

I knew one thing: I didn't want to end up running upon this scene again.

"Eat whatever you want, sir. Though perhaps you'd want to patrol the second half of the buildings around the courtyard with me?" I suggested. "There aren't that many left, and with the two of us, we should be done in about twenty minutes. Then we can go inside and maybe do something...fun." I knew I had to entice him with something in order to get him to follow me. Although I really wasn't a 'fun' individual, I'd find some activity to do. What? I wasn't sure. Hopefully I'll find something to do by the time we're done, albeit I don't know how long I'd be able to keep him entertained. I used to be a fun wolf, until _**that **_happened. Since then, I haven't been able to appreciate the more leisurely, the more relaxing - the more omega - side of life. Still, I think I might have some jest or game up my sleeve.

"Ok-ay," he almost immediately replied with excitement. As he fumbled out of the garbage to join me, I could see countless things stuck to his feet. I really hoped most of it will have fallen off by the time we're done. I don't want him tracking all of this mess into the lair.

Once he was right beside me, we started our way to the black structures surrounding us. As this happened, I could only wish Azxoll would get back before our rounds were finished. Who knows how long I'll be able to keep Quassazoll occupied? Lord knows I don't.

**_Somewhere in Zthasariia..._**

_Unknown POV_

Can't stop running. Can't look back.

They're all dead. It was a catastrophe. Bodies were everywhere, blood carpeted the floor like a lake. I couldn't process why. Why someone would do this. Why the world allowed such a travesty against nature. Why I hadn't collapsed yet from the mere shock trapping my brain like a vice. So many emotions flooded my mind. Grief. Anger. Depression. Shock.

Their faces were the worst thing. I couldn't get their scared expressions out of my mind. Most of their jaws were cast apart, as if a scream were the last thing that escaped their lips before... Their eyes were glazed over as only fear would remain with them until the end of time. Red would stain a number of their mouths, implying their final seconds had been a painful series of events.

I wanted to go back. I wanted to help them. I wanted to tell myself they were all just an illusion. This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

_And yet somehow here I was_. All I could do was keep running. _"Keep running and you won't end up like them."_

I knew what was behind me, why I couldn't look back. The blackness was chasing me, its eminence and power threatening to swallow me whole. If I kept running, it wouldn't be able to catch me. If I stumbled, however, just for a moment...that would be it. I would forever be lost in the darkness, searching for my way out to no avail.

_And yet somehow here I was_. I couldn't escape the encroaching void on my tail, and I dared not look behind me in fear of what I knew was already there. Where was I going? It was if I were trapped inside of some labyrinth. Something told me this couldn't be the case; I've been heading forward this whole time. So how to I keep ending up running passed the same places? Was I truly going nowhere?

There must be a way out of here. It's so hard to think. I can feel the void around me now; constricting my mind. I couldn't breathe. _"Can't stop running."_

I can't get them out of my head. All of the red. All of the black. **All of the death**. I was overwhelmed. Walls closing in. No way out. _"Must keep going!"_

The pain. How it happened. Can't take it back. So vivid in my mind. They'll always haunt me. **Until the day I die**. _"Don't...give...in!"_

Swallowed by death. Can't escape. No way out. No peace of mind. Light gone. **No point to keep going**. _"Maybe I'll rest...just a second..."_

_"No! I'm still here! As long as I'm here, as long as I'm standing, they will not have died in vain. I will fight! **Until the day I die!**"_

A weight had been suddenly lifted off of my shoulders. I could breathe; I could think. I have to get out of here. I just have to try something I haven't before. Suddenly, a right turn showed up from my endless running down this eerie straight path. I bolted right as fast as I could; hopefully this was a way out. As I kept running, I could see the first light I had seen in a long time. After such a long time of running alone in the dark, the light was a welcoming beacon amid to my eyes. No, _my soul_.

I ran for this light, its radiance and warmth filling me with sensations I had long forgotten. Was this the feeling of safety? Was this what relief felt like? I felt more and more..._awake _as I neared the light. I was almost there...the darkness behind me was gone; I could feel its density deteriorate with every step I moved forward. I felt liberated. I was finally here...

Moving into the whiteness, all of these emotions were gone the moment it had dimmed down.

_And yet somehow here I was. _Destruction. Nothing but destruction. Everything was in ruin, flames blazing from he remains of what had been once tall, sturdy structures. A black and orange sky highlighted a world of desolation.

However, there were no bodies. I could see not a drop of blood, nor any gaping mouth gasping for its last moments of air. This gave me some release, but I could not comprehend why I was here or what had happened.

As soon as I spotted **_IT_**, everything came back. The party. The disaster. The death.

The dragon. There he was, standing in the middle of the debris, taking pride in the destruction he had caused. He was gazing upon the vermilion heavens, his eyes fixed to something. I dared follow this gaze to find a huge black hole in the sky. All of the clouds had arranged themselves into a blackened scar, desecrating the natural heavens with a giant gaping emptiness leading beyond.

"I will do as you ask, master," the beast bellowed. "Your will shall be carried by my hand to unleash upon the world. Then the dominion that has for so long belonged to the unworthy Father shall finally be transferred to you!"

Suddenly, a pair or glowing eyes and razor black teeth appeared to my left, glowering down upon me with the weight of a mountain. Despite its obvious glare at me, it responded with a dark and authoritative voice, "Good, my son! As your wrath grows and your pain is wrought upon the weak, darkness shall spread and the Final Coming shall come to pass for the first time since Creation!" As it said this, circling me, I could see the black scar in the clouds growing bigger. And bigger, until...

Fire erupted from the core of the black portal, shedding its massive display upon the world, lighting up the heavens in a barrage of red, yellow, and orange. Smoke puffed out of the hole, polluting the air in the foul smell of sulfur. If that wasn't bad enough, bodies began falling from the it, plummeting to the ground to meet untimely fates. It was literal Hell on Earth.

I had been so immersed in the horrid scene before me that the hand thrown up from the ground nearly grabbed me. All over, claws and limbs erupted from the earth beneath me, screams and screes of unknown creatures echoing up to meet my ears. This was unreal. There was no way something like this could happen; it just wasn't possible.

_And yet somehow here I wasn't. _That's it! None of this is real! All of it is simply a terrible nightmare, and I was trapped by nothing more than my mind. None of this has happened.

For some reason, however, I could not help but shake the fact that something was still wrong. Call it a hunch, but this felt like more than a dream. It just felt so real, so...revealing. All as if this were some kind of _premonition_. But it couldn't be, right? I couldn't be sure what was happening if I was here, so I decided this nightmare might just be worth remembering, even if I had no desire to. _"A dragon spreads darkness to cause the 'Final Coming.' Darkness is a scar in the sky. Darkness is controlled by the dragon." _At least, that's what I got out of it. Simple enough; it's not like this had any real application.

The beast that had been circling me this whole time had caught my attention once again, its portals staring fire into my soul. I became so entranced to this painful stare that I did not expect its thundering words.

_"THE FINAL COMING SHALL COME TO PASS FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE CREATION!"_

Shock caused light to replace darkness as I took what felt like the first gasp of air in centuries, my body jolting upward as pain replaced sleep.

**Ta da! Here's the next chapter, showing my comeback to Fanfiction, "Azxoll: Inchoation" fans! I hope you liked the 3-part chapter I had here, as well as the goings-on of all of our little groups. Plus, who was dreaming? What happened to Bess and the gang? Will Summer be able to entertain Quassazoll? What will happen next time? I guess you'll have to stay tuned (for whatever date I manage to get out another one of these, _hopefully _not anywhere near as long as these two updates)! Be sure to review and follow for my first chapter in a long time!**

**Until next time,  
>KingAzxoll9 signing off<strong>


End file.
